


Prego Stud

by Tagsit



Series: Stud Series [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Family, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, toppy!Justin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 165,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagsit/pseuds/Tagsit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set mid season 1. Brian lets Justin top him as an 18th Birthday present. . . . dire consequences unfold as a result. Can Brian handle the 'exposure' of his secret self? Probably not.</p><p>*****Warning: Mpreg & Toppy!Justin - At the SAME time - Don't read if you don't like. You've been Warned!*****</p><p>*****STORY IS NOW COMPLETE*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Need.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. AKA - they're not mine. I wish they were mine. I'd promise to play with them nicely and feel (I mean, feed) and water them, but Showtime and Cowlip won't let me have them. Boo Hoo!
> 
>  
> 
> So, um . . . Yeah . . . I'd guess after you read the first few paragraphs there's no need to explain the MOOD I was in when I wrote this. . . Ahem . . . Yeah . . . Well, I could apologize for the over-the-top-porn, but then who am I to argue when a story like this hits me blindside and knocks me over into my bed at 9:30 at night, graphically imagining every moan and touch . . . ahem . . . And forcing me to write smut against my will into the wee hours of the morning. Really, I've never even contemplated writing an Mpreg story - I'm a biologist for Christ's sake. The very idea of male pregnancy is illogical to me. But . . . I try to be open minded in all things. And, biology itself has many examples of singular, otherwise unexplained phenomena - fish who, when there aren't any males around, will change gender in order to procreate, fungi that reproduce either sexually or asexually, depending only on what's available, viruses that clone themselves without consideration of the technicalities of gender - so who am I to argue with Nature about what's possible. Besides, the technicalities of HOW this might occur aren't really relevant to the story. We'll just assume that Mpreg is possible and move on, okay. I won't examine the idea too closely if you don't either. So, why don't we just move on to the smut?
> 
> ******Warning - Very, very explicit! Actually, this is about as explicit as I could possibly get, so if this isn't your cup of tea, turn back NOW!!!!!*******

Prego Stud

By: Tagsit

 

 

Chapter One: The Need.

 

He couldn't get the image out of his head: Justin at the Baths last night. Fuck! He couldn't concentrate all day at work. It was like when you get a certain song stuck in your head and you can't stop humming it unconsciously all day. Only this was worse because the soundtrack playing in Brian's brain had a video clip that went with it and he just couldn't escape from the pictures he kept seeing over and over again.

He'd already jacked off three times and it wasn't even noon. How the hell was he going to make it to quitting time? Shit, even a blind, deaf hetero hump like Ryder was eventually going to notice if Brian walked around the rest of the day with his designer slacks tented in the front as he rubbed up against any and all vertical surfaces he could find that might temporarily relieve the desire he couldn't stop.

Brian had first introduced his young blond lover to the Baths several weeks ago. That first night, plowing Justin's sweet tight, lily-white ass in the sauna with a crowd of hungry, admiring queers watching, was hot beyond imagination. They'd both cum three times, to the overwhelmingly vocal delight of the spectators, before they'd been sated that night. Jesus, that boy could fuck!

But last night, when Brian had taken the youth back for a second appearance, the scene he'd been treated to was so much more than hot, there really were no words to describe it.

Brian had selected a nice big, buffed-out gym bunny from the available selection and then led the eager man over to his even more eager blond. While Brian stood behind Justin, fondling, kissing, guiding and making the occasional suggestion, the brave neophyte enthusiastically took on the task of prepping the much taller man. Brian loosened Justin's threadbare, white terrycloth towel, easing the material off the slim hips, as the youth effortlessly manhandled Mr. Muscles around and pushed him over the tiled half wall shower surround in front of them.

Brian ripped open the condom package he'd brought along and expertly sheathed his lover's stout, steel-hard dick while the boy caressed the tanned lats and delts of their beefcake boy. Brian found his own hands gliding along behind Justin's, not even aware he'd moved until he saw the beautiful contrast his skin made next to the alabaster tones of his blond and the redder skin of the trick. All four hands migrated without thought lower and lower until they scooped around and grappled onto the trick's nice, thick, uncut nine-inch dick. Brian helped as his tyro blond stroked the muscle man into a rock-hard erection

Then, while Brian watched, transfixed by the delicious sight unfolding before him, Justin pressed Mr. Muscles further over, slicked up his fingers using the conveniently placed lube dispenser affixed on the wall nearby and thrust his fingers deep into the willing pucker displayed enticingly against the grimy white tile wall.

Justin's fingers disappearing so quickly into that eager hole elicited moans from not only Brian but several other onlookers as well. There was a communal gasp and then the beefy trick hissed out a needy 'Yes!' and thrust backward. The well-muscled hands gripped at the edge of the wall as Justin delved into and stretched the tight opening. Brian nuzzled at the ivory skin of Justin's neck, letting his lips glide over salty skin but never letting his focus drift. His own erection was peeping from under his towel, and he indulged himself by rubbing his naked cock lightly against the silken skin of the tempting cheeks of his teen lover.

Yes, that had been stimulating to watch. Yes, it had felt exquisite. Yes, it rivaled some of the best porn he'd ever seen. Yes, he was panting and hard and already dripping from that mere taste of what was to come. But it was what came next that left Brian breathless with an unmet longing.

Justin, the neophyte, the tyro, the very recently de-virginized twink never hesitated for a second. He was a natural. It was pure instinct that drove him. And the sight ate at Brian's very core, causing feelings he'd never come close to acknowledging to surge unhindered through his very soul.

Grasping the well-toned butt cheeks with both hands and spreading them almost tenderly, Justin used his body alone to angle his cock just right and then expertly drove it deeply into the waiting trick. Mr. Muscles groaned in protest but somehow, almost miraculously, the tyro managed to angle his initial thrust perfectly so that he rammed the man's sweet spot on the first try. The moan turned into a whimper of pleasure almost immediately. The husky buff body that Brian was still caressing writhed with the instantaneous pleasure, mutely begging for more, more, more!

Brian stood transfixed. The image of Justin's thick, plump, plum-colored cock penetrating that tight, dark-purple pucker of skin - the tight muscles spreading and the skin stretching around Justin's perfect dick - was mesmerizing. Brian could almost feel the slow stretch, the jolt of pain, the sharp, deep pleasure. Every time the trick flinched, his own body echoed the movement. And, when he saw Justin finally buried balls deep inside that tasty-looking ass, Brian felt a drawing, heady need draining his strength, that he'd never, ever even glimpsed.

That was the exact image haunting his every daylight hour this morning. That view of tight skin stretched around and accepting a full, hot, hard, demanding cock. Brian couldn't . . . he just fucking COULD NOT . . . get that image to leave his conscious mind. The harder he tried to resist the desire the image raised, the more it insinuated itself into his subconscious. Was it possible to go insane with mere lust? Brian had always had a strong sex drive. He was a fucking legend of the gay community, for fuck's sake. But, to succumb to this desire . . . well, he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with everything that entailed. Especially not with the far-too-tempting Justin Taylor.

. . . Three o'clock . . .

. . . Four o'clock . . .

. . . Four-thirty . . .

. . . Four-forty five . . .

. . . Four-fifty . . .

Fuck! How long was this ridiculous day? If he didn't get his dick up SOME ass in the next five minutes he was going to fucking explode!

. . . Four-fifty three . . .

His cell phone rang, thankfully yanking Brian out of his impending implosion of lust. It was Emmett. Thanks be to every fucking entity ever known to mankind - Em was calling to remind Brian that it happened to be the twink's eighteenth birthday and the gang was therefore taking him out to Babylon to celebrate. It was the perfect excuse! Brian wouldn't have to admit anything. He'd just show up at the club like he would any other night and the twink he hungered for would just conveniently happen to appear. No losing face. No begging. Not even any mere suggestion that Brian wanted . . . needed, demanded, HAD . . .  to see the young blond, would ever arise. Brian could just maneuver things so that he ended up leaving with the tempting blond teen like he had several times before. Maybe no one would even notice that he was, AGAIN, leaving with the same person he'd already fucked way more than his allotted one time.

Maybe . . .

Maybe Brian could get this untenable itch scratched by the erotic young blond.

Really, who would ever be the wiser? Nobody would have to know, right?

Right?

. . . Maybe . . .

########BBBBBB########

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/16/16 - Posted here for archive purposes. Full story with all the pics that you can't see here is online at www.kinnetikdreams.com. Enjoy! TAG


	2. Scratching the Itch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because good porn should never be taken for granted. It is a privilege, not a right, and we all must work together to ensure that the porn will go on . . . . (patriotic announcement courtesy of the Concerned Citizens for the Truth). 
> 
> *****(Giggling author, who's laughing because most of the workday afternoon was spent secretly typing away at delightful porny scenes of graphic proportions right under the boring bosses noses. Hehehe!!! Down with corporate slavedom and up with pornful fanfiction!)*****
> 
> Yes, I'm still in a MOOD, you lucky readers. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> TAG

Chapter two - Scratching the Itch.

Brian ambled into Babylon at his usual, fashionably late hour, wearing his customary mask of amused disdain. Only the keenest observer could see - in the depths of those gorgeous hazel eyes - the man's underlying excitement and anxiety. But Brian knew how to play this. He was the primo stud, on top of all the Tops on the Avenue, and he knew the game. He played his part like a virtuoso.

All eyes were pulled in his direction as he strode purposely up to his group of friends gathered near the end of the bar. Brian played it oh so cool. He greeted Michael first, then Ted and Em, and only then did he allow his gaze to wander over to the boy with the incandescent grin in the corner. The thick, bright, blond hair, gelled back in that prep school style, the piercing sapphire blue eyes, those sweet bowed lips just made to slide along his spit drenched cock, the strong, sensitive, artistic fingers, that slim boyish body, that bulging basket, tightly clad in faded jeans, restraining what Brian knew to be a beautiful, thick, perfectly shaped cock - Brian let his eyes stroke over every inch of the tempting body, admiring it, lusting for it, but never letting on to those around exactly what it was he was planning for it.

He daren't let himself succumb too quickly, though. Brian Kinney had a reputation to maintain. He used that rep nightly to market his own special, personal ad campaign for the utterly desirable but eternally elusive stud. The more men that wanted him, the more WOULD want him. The fact that no one could have him except for that one time - one fuck per customer - only made them want him even more desperately. This was the man Brian wanted to be. It was the persona he'd chosen for himself years ago. He'd invested heavily in this particular image - it was worth the heavy effort to maintain it though because being 'The Supreme Stud' got him what he wanted: respect, however begrudgingly it was tendered.

Brian confidently raised two fingers and pointed casually at the bartender who obeyed with alacrity and brought the requisite tumbler with a double shot of JB. Brian pushed in close to the bar to retrieve his drink, letting his body brush against Justin's lithe frame as if by accident. He could already feel the boy's heat pulsating through the fabric of his clothing. Justin's hand, blocked from view by the overhanging edge of the bar and Brian's own body, gave a proprietary little squeeze to the older man's package as he threw back his drink. Brian gave no outward acknowledgement of the intimate gesture. The fact that the soft touch made him instantly hard, causing his stomach to do flip-flops and his heart to pound, was expertly hidden. It wouldn't do to give in to his desires that quickly. The game had rules. You had to follow the steps precisely if you wanted to win. Brian always won.

Step one: Pull the closest non-troll out of the herd, take immediate possession of his lips and tell him he's coming with you NOW. Never any need to ask permission. He'll want it - want you - and follow along at your heels like a well-trained puppy.

Step two: Don the appropriate sneering smile with which to favor your usual group of sycophants as you pull the trick along to the back room for the first fuck of the night. It's fast and furious. No need for finesse. Push the trick face first against the wall, yank his pants down far enough to get to his ass, minimal prep time and before you know it, you're topping the first fuck of the night. If all you can think of the entire time your dick is pounding into the faceless trick is that image of Justin topping the butch boy from the baths, who cares. If the fantasy helps you get the fuck accomplished more efficiently, all the better for your rep.

Step three: Procure one orgasm for yourself to start the night right, incidentally letting your partner get off, too, provided the man doesn't take too long at it.

There. The rep is reset firmly in place. Tension momentarily relieved. You're still the stud. You've played your role and everybody bought the performance without question. Now, back to the erotic blond so you can discretely manipulate everything just right and, before you know it, that little demanding itch will be taken care of.

By the time Brian reemerges from his first fuck of the night, Justin's already ensconced in the center of the dance floor. He's taken off his shirt and is standing under a hot white spotlight that perfectly illuminates the soft curves of the kid's delectable shape. He grins up at the ceiling as glitter rains down on him, giving the pale ivory skin a diamond-like sheen. Brian can't wait to see how that sparkly pale torso will look laying across his navy blue sheets. He plans to rub some of that glitter down the boy's perfect cock so it will glitter too. The idea of that hot hard dick glittering in the dim blue lights of the loft, resting proudly in the curly blond thatch of pubes as Justin pulls Brian down onto him . . . has the studly top salivating.

He wants it. He has to have that image for real. Brian's never felt this needy, this pulling want so low in his gut. The word 'desire' sounds so tame, but the feeling itself is wild, powerful, demanding, controlling and he's barely able to contain it. Brian hates giving up control in any situation. The only way to take back control now is to rein in the desire, squelch it, get that particular need met so he can move on.

“Well, well. If it isn’t the newly legal twink,” Brian drawls nonchalantly as he sidles up behind the gyrating blond dynamo, dripping his provocative words into the shell-like ear of his target. “If you’re a good little boy, I can make all your birthday wishes come true!”

“Really?” Justin exclaims as he spins around to favor Brian with a mischievous full-glare Sunshine smile. “You can get me a pony, Brian? Cause I always used to wish for a pony every time I blew out the candles on my birthday cakes as a boy.”

“Fucking twat!” Brian laughs against his will at the teasing little fucker. “How about if I let you ride me instead?”

“Mmmmm. I guess I could handle that.” Justin purrs as he presses his body firmly against Brian’s tall lanky frame.

Brian’s hands mold themselves around the boy’s backside, his thumbs hooking into the waistband of the tight jeans, his fingertips pressing into the plump mounds of flesh, wishing he could do so much more right this instant. The eager blond responds by tilting his hips forward so that their cocks are crushed together in the narrow space between their two bodies. Justin starts to sway to the thumping beat of the music surrounding them, his hips grinding from side to side, his hands roaming up Brian’s sides and over his firm chest. Brian lets the smaller body guide his own, giving in to the delicious feeling of their bodies melding together.

They remain entwined, flowing with the music for what seems like forever. Brian is entranced by the music, the slow grinding movement, the clean sweaty smell of the boy, now man, in his arms. The fantasy images flitting through his mind are making him even harder than the pressure of Justin’s cock humping against his leg. How much longer can he hold out? What’s considered the proper amount of time for the Stud of Liberty Avenue to allow his public to admire him before he can leave, dragging Justin behind him. If he cums in his pants before he can make his escape, it would sort of defeat the whole purpose and destroy his carefully guarded reputation, but fuck if he’s not about ready to shoot any second now. He’s NEVER had it this bad before.

“Fuck it,” he finally mutters, unwilling to delay any longer. Brian seizes Justin’s wandering hand and turns abruptly towards the door. Justin is caught off balance and would have fallen if not for the impetus of Brian’s tugging him along. “Time for your birthday surprise, little boy,” Brian insists and the grinning blond is more than happy to trip along behind the sexy hunk regardless of where the man wants to take him.

Brian shoved the youth into the passenger side of the Jeep and raced around to his own door. He’s in the car, the motor running and halfway down the block before he started to breathe a little easier. Get Justin to the loft - check. That part was always going to be easy. Now . . . how to get what he wanted without letting on to the boy that it was any big deal?

They screeched to a halt in front of the loft and Brian was already around the car and pulling Justin from his seat before the engine has even completely stopped. Fuck trying to maintain the aloof, dispassionate facade any longer. Brian needed this bad. The subtle, sophisticated approach would just take too long. He was going to go with insistent and demanding and hope Justin was inexperienced enough not to see right through him.

The young blond was compliant and happy to oblige his lover’s whims. It was short work to get the boy laid out naked on the dark blue sheets, thighs spread wide for Brian’s viewing pleasure, pieces of glitter flaking off and creating a halo of sparkles all around the beautiful nubile body. The brunet trailed his fingers through the drifting glitter, then traced along the long curved line of Justin’s deep plum colored cock, transferring the tiny mica specs. The tableau was perfect. The young man was more beautiful than Brian felt he could bear. Justin's cock was fully engorged - it was perfect and thick and dripping precum which dribbled through the spots of glitter creating small prisms of sparking light. Brian was so ready.

He wanted this . . . now!

Reaching to the bowl on the bedside table, he grabed out one of the many waiting condom packets, then Brian turned and knelt on the edge of the mattress. He waited till he was sure he’d got the kid’s full attention - Justin’s eyes focused on the silver foiled packet and followed along as Brian slowly waved the item back and forth. When Justin reached out one tentative hand to grab at the beckoning object, Brian pulled it back sharply, keeping the little packet just out of the blond’s reach. Justin was waiting, willing to take direction.

Biting at his lower lip, Brian smiled questioningly down on the magnificent sight one more time to reassure himself that this was really what he wanted to do. The display of willing innocence and avid desire on Justin’s beatific face convinced him easily. Brian shook his head with a little huffing laugh, then threw up his hands in surrender and dramatically dropped down face first into the bedding.

“Brian. . . ?” Justin asked, confusion leaking through in his tone.

The brunet didn't bother to turn his head. With his face still buried in the pillow, he mutely held up the condom, waving it a little over his shoulder blade to get Justin’s attention. When the youth grabed the condom with hesitant fingers, Brian wraped both arms around the pillow, scrunching it up till he was comfortable, and at the same time spreading his legs wider in silent invitation.

Justin, bright boy that he is, doesn’t really need any further direction. He didn't waste any time moving to kneel between the beautiful long legs and ripping open the condom. He didn't want to risk breaking the mood by talking. He knew this limited-time offer WOULDN'T last, so he moved quickly. The condom was rolled down his hungry dick faster than he thought his fingers could move. A couple of pumps from the dispenser top on the bedside lube bottle and his fingers were slicked and ready.

Justin took a deep breath - this WAS Brian Fucking Kinney, after all, and it was imperative that he get this right. This wasn't some random trick from Babylon or the baths. This was the man he'd loved from the first moment their eyes met. But, if he let himself worry about the amount of experience Brian's had - the sheer number of men Brian had fucked over the years boggled the mind - or his own relative lack of experience, he'd just get too intimidated. Better to simply plunge ahead blindly and fuck the consequences.

To reassure himself more than anything, Justin let his lips rest against the nape of Brian’s neck. He could feel that Brian was tense - there was a vibration of barely restrained energy pulsing just under the silky, smooth skin. He trailed a line of butterfly-light kisses down the tanned skin of Brian’s spine to help relax them both. At the same time, he was lightly sketching patterns, swirls and curlicues, up the inside of his lover’s long, smooth thighs.

Brian tried to keep himself still. The anticipation was driving him fucking insane. His skin burned at each of Justin’s touches, leaving trails of arcing electric flames down his back and again up the insides of his legs. If he could speak, he’d have told the boy to just get on with it - he was more than ready already. That sweet-sour, tumbling, yearning in the pit of his stomach ebbed and flowed, increasing overall as the lines of Justin’s kisses neared his upwardly trailing fingertips. Finally, Justin’s touch slid over the top of his thigh, bridged the crease of his cheek and curled around until it was trailing sensually down the furrow of his ass crack heading for the waiting mahogany knot.

'Ahhhhh, it'd been so long. . . ' Brian thought when he finally felt Justin's strong fingers sliding inside. He held back the groan that almost escaped. Okay, he really needed this, but that didn't mean he had to go all touchy-feeley and demonstrative all of a sudden. The kid already had too much power over him - and probably knew it, too - no way was Brian going to give him even more. 'But, fuck . . . Ohhh, that  felt good.'

'The boy was a fast learner, too. It took him what, 45 seconds maybe, to find my sweet spot. He's going to be one hell of top someday in the not too distant future. Mmmmmm. I don't think anyone's put this much time and effort into preparing me. Ever. I mean, really, NEVER! Fuck, he was so . . . sweet. I could get used to this. Shit. I didn't just think that . . . '

Brian was having more and more trouble keeping still. Every time those long slim artistic fingers brushed his prostate, he wanted to jump out of his skin. That would be giving a tell, though, and Brian prided himself on keeping a poker face at all times - regardless of whether he was playing cards or just playing the people around him. He wouldn't squirm like a girl. But, try as he might, he couldn't control how fast and hard he was breathing. He knew Justin was probably onto him by now.

There was no way that Brian was going to beg the little twat to move on, to just fuck him already, to just shove that perfect, sparkly cock in him so deep and hard that Brian would taste the glitter . . . .

No way . . . Ohhhhhh, fuck!

No way . . . Mmmmm. Ohhhh.

Nooooooo. Waaa. . . Fuck . . .

"Justin," Brian managed not to scream the name, but he could hear how odd his voice sounded. "Enough already," he yelped as one more finger made its way inside.

He could feel Justin's smile pressed against the skin of his shoulder blade. The boy knew better than to comment aloud, though. Gently, slowly, the pressure inside him withdrew. He did squirm then, just a bit. It was completely involuntary - as Justin's fingers pulled back, Brian's ass tried to follow them - he didn't react in time to stop himself. But he did manage to stifle the accompanying groan, thank fuck.

'Good boy!' Justin didn't make him wait all empty and needy for long. Almost immediately, Brian felt the head of his lover's nice plump cock nudging against his opening. He wanted to moan aloud. He wanted to sing. He wanted to scream out Justin's name in thanksgiving. But all he allowed himself was a muffled grunt into the pillow as he panted through the first little pinch of pain and pleasure.

It felt so incredibly good. It had been way too long. And Justin's cock was so perfect - thick and hot and filling him just the way he'd imagined. He wished only that they were fucking in front of a mirror so he could watch as that beautiful specimen of manhood slid into him, his tight skin stretching around and swallowing the delicious lengths until Justin's balls were snugged up firmly against his scrotum.

He wondered if it looked as good as it had last night with Mr. Muscles. Was his skin stretching as tightly around Justin's dark purple rod? Did the contrast between their skin tones stand out so gloriously? Could the sight ever be as purely erotic as the vision he'd been fantasizing about all day? That particular fantasy image, thrusting back into his consciousness, pushed him almost past his limit. He felt a gush of wetness against his own belly, which was absorbed quickly by the sheets, and he bit the pillow harder.

By the time he'd regained some measure of control, Justin was fully inside him and had started gliding in and out with long deliberate strokes. It was delicious torture. Each passage creating internal ripples of friction that swelled, adding to the sensation of the one before, the tiny waves of pleasure mounting higher and higher.

After that, a tiny shift of his weight was all it took. The new angle allowed Justin's rock hard rod to hit the precise spot that shattered Brian's hard-fought control. He cried out his long held-back passion. His body convulsed. He knew he was moaning and panting and writhing but he had no idea what he was saying. He knew Justin was moaning out his own indecipherable ecstasy.

Every nerve in his body was on fire. Sensations, colors, emotions he couldn't name coursed through him, washing over his soul with a sudden shock and heat as he let everything go for once. His muscles spasmed as his body reared back trying to meld itself to the heat of the man behind him. Through barely open eyes he watched streamers of sticky white cum shooting out to decorate the wall next to the bed in abstract studies of passion. Then the fire was washed away by a cool rush of endorphins flooding his system and leaving him gasping, unable to support his own body, blissfully slumping back against the smaller yet remarkably strong body that was the only thing holding him in one piece.

#########BBBBBBB########

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to just shoot and run like that, but I need a quick cold shower. TAG


	3. The Discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh - the Morning After. . . . often it's far more traumatic than what actualy occurred the night before. And, while Brian still hasn't admitted he does 'regrets' maybe he will in the very near future. Read on & Enjoy! TAG
> 
> ****Chapter Dedicated to NoChaser - Who figured out my plot device for this story beforehand! You're too smart for your own good! But, that's what makes you a fantastic reader. TAG****

 

Chapter 3 - The Discovery.

The post-coital bliss enveloped Brian in a fuzzy happy haze. He never wanted to move. He wanted to lay here with Justin's cock still inside him for the rest of his life. He felt protected, cherished, fulfilled like never before. Wraped in Justin's warm body, Justin's arms holding him safe and Justin's cock filling the emptiness at his core. He reveled in this brief moment when, for once, he relinquished control and allowed someone else to take care of him.

Brian let his lips curl up at the corners in an 'Evil Genius' type smile, more than pleased with himself. That had been EXACTLY what he needed. The itch was scratched - hopefully for another decade or so. He'd got what he needed and now he could go back to his carefully choreographed life, being the carefree Stud that he liked people to see.

Only . . . Fuck that was GOOD! Brian was certain that he'd never been fucked that well ever in his not-quite-yet-thirty years of life. Justin had been so sweet, considerate and yet he wasn't a slouch in the action department either. Oh yeah! So hot. Soooooo, soooooooooooo very good.

However, whether it was a good fuck or not was irrelevant. Brian tried to orient his thoughts on a safer heading. He was Brian fucking Kinney - brilliant, successful Ad Exec by day and shameless gay lothario by night. Brian Kinney was nobody's bottom boy. He was THE ultimate top. That's how he liked it and that's how it would remain.

Brian Kinney didn't bottom. It was as simple as that. Nothing more to say.

Just then his warm blond blanket shifted a little, interrupting Brian's internal pep talk. Justin stirred, reaching down to secure the rim of the condom as he started to ease out his softening cock. Brian didn't even think to stifle his sad whimper as Justin finally pulled out and rolled off his back. Brian once again felt empty. It hurt - the sense of loss, of something essential gone missing, actually caused a sharp twinge of pain in a place deep inside him that he didn't like to acknowledge.

His fucking emotions were uncharacteristically all over the place. Brian felt like sobbing aloud at his loss. He wanted to force himself back into Justin's embrace and beg the other man to please love him, please, please, please don't ever leave him. Please stay and . . .

Brian shook his head and took a deep breath. He had to get all this nonsense out of his head. Those were crazy thoughts. That wasn't HIM. That was some clingy, needy fairy boy. That was NOT Brian Kinney. Shit, what was wrong with him the past few days? he was never this needy or sentimental. Those emotions were banished forevermore! Unacceptable!

"Thank you, Brian," his adorable blond whispered huskily as he deposited one last tender kiss on the confused man's slightly-stubbled cheek. "That was truly the best birthday present I've ever had in my entire life!"

Brian pretended to ignore the comment. He needed to regain his sense of control. If he made eye contact with the overly-emotional young blond, he'd likely get sucked right down into that whirlpool of sentimentality along with the boy. No more emotion. No more weakness. Time to get yourself back together, Kinney.

Justin smiled indulgently down on his stoic lover. He had a good idea exactly what thoughts were going through that handsome, stubborn head, but he wouldn't dare say anything. He knew how hard Brian worked at keeping up his lofty facade. The intuitive young man had already had enough glimpses through Brian's protective camoflage to understand the struggle his man must be going through right now. He loved Brian. If Brian needed a moment to reestablish his boundaries, Justin could easily give him that.

With one last tender kiss to Brian's shoulder, Justin rolled away and gracefully hopped out of bed. He padded quietly to the bathroom, tossed the used condom, cleaning himself up and unobtrusively taking care of sundry other business while giving his lover some needed space. After about five minutes, he figured it was safe to go back to bed - Brian had most likely got himself back together by then. Before he left, he grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the warm tap water to get it wet.

Justin found Brian lying on his stomach, dozing in the same position in which he'd left the sated brunet. Trying to make as little a stir as possible, Justin crawled back into the bed, kneeling close to his lover's side, and began to minister to the beautiful sleepy man. He used the warm wet towel to first wipe down the sweat-salted skin of Brian's shoulders and back and then moved lower to clean away what he thought was a large glop of lubricant that was marring the beauty of one well-toned butt cheek.

Only, it wasn't just lube. The globule was too cloudy and sticky. 'Jizz does seem to fly all over sometimes when we're at it like sex-starved monkeys,' thought Justin, not really all that surprised at his little discovery.

He still was awed at the thought that Brian had let him top. It had been a particularly recurrent fantasy of his for quite some time. He never thought he'd get the chance to actually do it, though, and had long ago resigned himself to the mere fantasy. But, undoubtedly the reality had been even better than the fantasy. Brian had been so tight - sliding into him had felt so good, so right. And, the way Brian had lost it at the end, pleading and moaning all those delightful endearments that Justin knew he'd likely not hear again (or at least not for a very, very long time), made the encounter even more special. Fuck, he would never forget this night!

As he wiped away the mess, he reminisced about some of their more 'athletic' moments, both from last night and from the past couple of months. At least no one would ever say that being with Brian Kinney was dull! Justin continued to swipe the wet warm cloth over his lover's body, a secret smile adorning his face and giving away his thoughts. Just when he thought he was done and was wondering if he should wake Brian enough to roll him over and continue with the sponge bath or if he should just leave him alone, lying in the wet spot all night, Justin noticed another spot of jizz peeking out from between Brian's cheeks.

Now Justin was starting to get a little bit more concerned. He gently spread Brian's cheeks a bit more and used the washcloth to swab along the crevice. It took a couple swipes. There was far more mess than there should be even if they had been engaged in hot monkey sex . . . which really hadn't been the case, after all . . . So why . . .

Justin froze and his eyes got wide. Then he jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, pulling the trashcan from its corner and holding it up to the light so he could see its contents. The condom he'd just taken off was lying right on top. He groaned as he picked it up.

All along the length of the latex, there were scores of small holes in the material. The holes weren't large, but they were visible with the naked eye and there were lots of them. Justin picked up the evidence and looked closer, hoping he wouldn't see what he was clearly seeing. Holes. Residual cum dripping out the many little holes. Cooled cum that was viscous, thick and . . . Sparkly?

Justin looked at the washcloth he still had in his other hand and saw that it was also covered with a myriad of tiny specs of glitter. He wiped one little spec off with his fingertip, holding the tiny mote up even closer, and groaned again. It was a minuscule, flattish square-shaped crystal with very sharp edges.

"Brian. . . " Justin called out from where he stood frozen on the bathroom tiles, abandoning his plan to let his lover sleep. "What do they use in the glitter at Babylon that makes it so shiny? It's not just cut up Mylar confetti like at other places. Do you know . . . "

"Huh?" came the aggravated and sleepy reply.

"What do they make the glitter at Babylon out of, Brian," Justin yelled back insistently.

"Who gives a crap, Justin? It's just glitter. It's bright, it sparkles. Glittery naked men are hot. End of story. Why do you care what the shit is made out of," was Brian's predictably annoyed response and Justin could hear the man rolling over and getting re-situated in preparation for going back to sleep.

"Fuck!" Justin mumbled, dropping the trashcan, grabbing the condom and the cloth covered with more evidence and shuffling back out to the bedroom. "Um, Brian . . . It's kind of important . . ." He tried again as he neared the bed. "Do you know what they put in this glitter?"

"Shit, Justin, I don't kn. . . Wait . . . " Brian rubbed at his tired eyes. "I think the Sap told me once that he added ground mica dust to the usual confetti stuff because it sparkles more, or some shit like that. Why do you care," Brian asked again, now fully awake and moving to sit up a bit.

Justin held up the dirty washcloth. "Mica? As in . . . small pieces of rock that flake off into flat, sharp edged crystals?" he stated in a worried tone as he also held up the shredded condom in mute explanation.

"Fuck!" Brian whispered as the tattered, holy condom dangled in front of his face. "Fuuuuuuuccccckkkkkk!"

Brian slid sideways as he collapsed back into the dubious protection of the bedding. Justin dropped both pieces of damning evidence on the floor and moved towards his distraught lover, still chewing on the corner of his bottom lip with worry, needing the comfort of Brian's touch right now. The older, but obviously not much wiser, man conceded with a huge sigh and rolled so that he could wrap his arms about the nervous teen.

"It's my fault," he tried to explain. "I. . . I liked the glitter all over you. It sparkled so much . . . And the blue lighting, you know . . . It was so cool . . . And, then I thought, I thought it would look even hotter if your dick was . . . was sparkling like that, too. So I . . . I . . . I kinda spread some that had flaked off . . . alloveryourdick." Brian finished quickly, as if hoping that by getting it over his misdeed would remain hidden.

Justin had already surmised as much, so he didn't bother to say anything.

"Don't worry," Brian tried to console them both. "I'm sure everything will be okay. I just got tested about six weeks ago and I was fine - totally disease free - and I'm always safe . . . Shit, well, almost always safe . . . So I'm sure the chances of you getting sick are minimal. You'll be fine, Justin. We'll both be fine . . . "

Brian's words tapered off, his voice dying as his conviction gave out.

'Why? Why had he done something so STUPID? Why hadn't he remembered that shit about the glitter! Why would he even care about how pretty Justin's cock would look with glitter on it? Was he fucking going insane?' Brian's thoughts whirled. 'First he goes all obsessive about the scene at the Baths. Then, out of the blue, he decides he just has to get fucked. Finally, in some lust-blinded frenzy he does something so incredibly stupid that now he'd put Justin at risk. What was wrong with him? This was NOT how Brian Kinney worked. This wasn't him.  What was happening to him? This was crazy!'

It was a very long night. The few times it looked like Justin might start to say something, Brian immediately quelled him with a scowl. They simply sat together, propped against the headboard of the bed, their arms around each other but their thoughts drifting miles apart.

It was a very long night.

#######BBBBB#######

Brian was the first one up the next morning. Justin had managed to doze off and on, but was awake again as soon as Brian jumped out of bed. Justin listened as Brian moved around in the loft, using the toilet, brushing his teeth, starting the coffee maker just like always. He heard Brian's voice, apparently talking on the phone a couple of times, but he couldn't hear what was said. He whined a little when he glanced over at the clock and noted it was only a quarter till seven.

"Come on, Sunshine. Get up!" Brian demanded picking up clothing off the floor as he headed for the bathroom. "If you hurry your bubble butt up, we'll have time for breakfast at the Diner before I take you to school."

They were both tired and too distracted to enjoy showering together this morning. But, even with everything weighing down his mind, Justin couldn't help but admire his lover's tall, lanky frame. Brian was so beautiful. Even with no sleep, his eyes red and outlined with black tired smudges, he was the most beautiful man Justin had ever seen. If anything, Brian looked even hotter than usual this morning. Maybe it was just the fact that he was still reeling from the memory of having topped him last night - Justin couldn't help thinking about Brian's tight, hot ass and how good it had felt when he'd first penetrated its depths. But, whatever it was, he thought the sexy brunet was probably the most arousing man he'd ever meet.

Even after all that had gone down last night, Brian still managed to look ravishing this morning. The way his skin practically glowed under the bright fluorescent lighting as the beads of water from the shower dripped down his taut pecs. His cock - so tempting and perfect even when he wasn't hard. And, when Brian dropped the bar of soap and then bent over to pick it up, Justin couldn't help wanting to slip his dick back into that beautiful knot of tight muscles. Brian was basically sex personified. How could anyone not want to fuck him?

Brian pointedly ignored Justin and his erection. In a thoroughly business-like fashion, the older man hustled them both out of the shower, chivvied the boy along till he was dressed and ready to go, and then rushed the both of them downstairs to the Jeep.

They were lucky that the Diner was relatively empty this morning, so there was hardly any wait before their food arrived. The only thing that slowed them down at all was Brian's insistence on waiting for a second serving of the Diner's signature greasy hash browns. Both Debbie and Justin thought it odd that Brian would break his usual diet and gobble down hash browns, of all things. But, when he finished his first plate and ordered a second serving, they both stared in amazement.

"What?" Brian demanded as Deb just stood there, order pad in hand, incredulity evident on her usually unflappable face. "Did I not speak English? I want more hashbrowns. Do you have some problem with that?"

"But, you never eat shit like that, Brian," Debbie tried to explain her hesitation.

"Well, today I do. Your little Sunshine here kept me awake all night and I'm starving. Plus, I've been craving hash browns all week. I might as well indulge just this once and then I'll be rid of the stupid craving. I'll just do an extra half hour on the treadmill this afternoon. It's no big deal. Now, do you think you could get me my food, Deb?"

Debbie hustled off to put in the order without further comment. Justin went back to his own breakfast. Pretty soon the hash browns were served, eaten with gusto, and then the boys were off, speeding to get Justin across town so he'd be on time for school.

As Justin was getting out of the Jeep, Brian grabbed his arm. "I'll pick you up. We've got an appointment at 3:45 this afternoon at the clinic to get tested," Brian explained, looking abashed and not quite meeting the younger man's eyes as he spoke.

Justin nodded resignedly and headed towards the front doors of St. James' Academy.

 

########BBBBBB##########

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get to post a chapter for you yesterday - I hate leaving all your porny little minds empty for a whole day. I'll try not to let it happen again! TAG


	4. All the Signs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the point where I have to start ignoring all the illogical parts of my Mpreg story and just go for it. Just keep smiling! It WILL be okay. Take deep breaths and remember to enjoy! TAG

Chapter 4 - All the Signs.

Sunday night family dinner at Deb's - it was the usual chaotic scene. Everyone had shown up tonight: The munchers with baby Gus in tow, everyone from the gang, Deb and Vic of course, even a couple of newbies - Michael's new love interest, Dr. Dave, and Justin's fag hag, Daphne. How they all managed to crowd around the one small table in Debbie's tiny kitchen was a miracle on par with the famous 'Loaves and Fishes' of biblical fame. Somehow it was managed, though, and the bounteous food was being gobbled up all round.

Justin had been maneuvered into a seat across the table from where Brian was sandwiched between Michael and Lindsey. Neither Brian nor Justin had said anything about what had happened the night of Justin's birthday celebration. In fact, Justin was pretty sure that Brian had been avoiding him the whole rest of the week. He wouldn't even look back at Justin, in spite of the fact that the youth had been staring across the table at him through the whole meal. Justin had no clue what was going on but he knew he could wait it out and eventually Brian would let him back in.

Everyone was talking over each other about nothing much in particular, when all of a sudden, Brian shoves his chair back and doubles over in his seat screaming out, "Owwww!"

There was instantaneous silence while all eyes turned to watch as the usually taciturn stud gripped his middle in obvious pain. The stunned silence lasted until Brian's second exclamation, "Oh, fffffffuck!" Then all hell broke loose as the entire table full of people stood up, knocking chairs every-which-way, as they all tried to converge on Brian.

"Brian? Brian, what's wrong," Michael's whiny voice was higher pitched than usual and cut through all the other noise. "Are you okay? Tell me what's the matter, Brian?"

"Shit! What the fuck did you put in the lasagne, Deb? Ground up glass?" Brian groaned. "My stomach's fucking killing me. Ohhh, fucking owwwwww, already!"

Brian was huffing and panting, trying to fend off the weird cramping in his gut. Several people were hovering around him, fretting, worrying, asking too many useless questions and all the time blocking out the only two people who had any medical knowledge that might help - David and Daphne. Suddenly a loud, imperative voice cut through all the useless chatter.

"Stop!" Justin's commanding tenor voice rang out from the far side of the table. "Let David through!"

Amazingly, this simple command worked and almost everyone backed away from the patient, allowing David Cameron and a hestitant Daphne Chanders to approach. While the rest of the spectators milled around and pretended they weren't hovering, the chiropractor and the pre-med student asked Brian questions while they soothed his fears. Eventually, whatever had been causing Brian's distress eased and he was able to sit up again, although his face remained pale and he still looked very worried.

Meanwhile, the remains of the dinner were cleared away and most of the guests moved off to the living room. Debbie, Michael and Lindsey continued to hover, drifting back and forth between Brian and the far end of the kitchen, but they mostly stayed out of the way. Justin stayed in his place, still seated at the table but watching everything that happened intently. Every so often, Daphne's eyes would meet with Justin's, providing a small iota of comfort and reassurance.

The comments from the assembled peanut gallery ranged everywhere from sincere concern to Mel's snide remark about how men couldn't even handle simple cramps. She opined that was the reason only women could pull off the miracle of giving birth. "No man could handle it," she laughed. "The first time he had to deal with something as minor as menstrual cramps, a man would collapse from the pain and go running for the hills!" Everyone laughed at the absurd feminist comments and thought nothing more about it.

Since everyone else at dinner seemed fine, the food was eventually ruled out as the cause of Brian's gastric distress. David was still concerned about how strangely Brian had reacted, and he strongly suggested that Brian go to the hospital to make sure everything was okay, but the impatient patient would have none of it. The most he would agree to was having David and Michael drive him home, with Justin following in the Jeep. Everyone quickly decamped after that, flying from the scene of the incident so that they could immediately start gossiping about it on the phone from the comfort of their own homes.

Michael and David escorted Brian home and made sure the man was comfortable in his bed before they departed. Michael's obsequious attention only served to annoy Brian, so their visit was shorter than Michael would have liked. Brian just wanted them out of his loft so he could rest. Nobody seemed to even notice Justin sitting quietly in the far corner, absorbing everything that was said but saying nothing himself.

Michael and David let themselves out, locking the loft door behind them.

Justin rose from his quiet corner and spent a few minutes tidying the loft before he made his way over to Brian's bedroom. Brian, who wasn't at all surprised to see the boy who he knew was lingering in the background the whole time, simply lifted up the edge of the duvet and welcomed the company into his bed. Justin quickly divested himself of all clothing and climbed under the covers. He didn't even bother to pretend indifference - he just scooted up as close to Brian as he could get and, wrapping the magnificent body tightly in his smaller arms, he breathed deeply, inhaling the enticing maleness of his lover.

Brian must have been over the worst of his cramps by then, since his body responded instantly to Justin's presence. Their lips met and Brian immediately got so hard he thought he might pop a blood vessel. They kissed, nibbled, licked, tasted and otherwise devoured each other for long minutes before finally coming up for air. Brian was amazed at how turned on he was, especially considering how ill he'd felt just an hour or so before. But, Justin's every touch seemed to inflame him. Every patch of skin touched by his ardent blond lover left him with an overwhelming sense-memory that allowed him to trace the path of Justin's movements over his body.

Brian had never felt this responsive before. Everything about the young blond excited him - Justin's touch, his body heat, his musky scent, the taste of his salty-sweet skin. When Justin's hand slid across his chest and inadvertently brushed one nipple, he writhed and whimpered with desire. It seemed like his whole body was one big, pulsing, needy nerve ending that needed stroking.

Everything was moving so fast. Brian felt all his control evaporate. Justin was on top of him, sucking at the pulse point on his neck, stroking his sides, his thighs, licking down his chest and then - ecstasy - sucking at his nipples. Brian's hands grabbed and dug into the firm globes of Justin's delectable bubble butt, not even aware how loudly he was panting and moaning.

It was just so simple. Brian shifted his weight a bit and Justin's body just naturally fell into position where it belonged between his wide-spread thighs. Neither of them took the time to question it. It was going to happen and neither one wanted to stop.

Moving his body up so that he could reclaim those addictive, crushed-raspberry lips, Justin instinctively reached towards the bowl of condoms, then moved confidently to sheathe his very hard dick. Brian didn't comment in any way.

Brian's only question when he felt Justin's hands nudging apart his thighs was, "no glitter?" Justin rushed to reassure, "definitely, no glitter tonight!" Brian's lips curled up enticingly and he willingly complied, thighs stretching wide, laying himself open in a manner that he'd never even thought about before.

Brian had never let anyone fuck him face-to-face before. He'd never even contemplated it. He didn't like feeling so open, so utterly vulnerable. This was so unlike him. So out of character. But he couldn't care less right at this exact moment because, right now, he was inundated with the need to have Justin fuck him. He had to have that strong stout cock inside him or he'd perish. Nothing else in the entire universe mattered at this precise moment in time and space - only Justin's cock and Brian's need to fill the empty places inside him.

Brian felt Justin's fingers slipping inside him, trying to stretch and prepare him like the considerate lover that was part of his nature. Brian, though, didn't have the patience to wait for all those niceties. He wanted hot hard cock in his ass NOW. Since he'd temporarily forgotten how to speak, he let his actions talk for him - cinching his long legs even more tightly around the pale lithe body and communicating his overwhelming sense of urgency that way.

Brian's unashamed lust and completely unmasked responsiveness were, to Justin's mind, the greatest aphrodisiac Nature had ever contrived. He couldn't have denied his lover anything at that moment. Justin's dick was painfully hard and he knew he had to have Brian right now or he'd die. A nearby pillow was quickly put to use propping Brian's hips up higher, and then Justin aimed and dove in.

"Yes, Justin. Oh, fuck yes," Brian moaned out his bliss.

This new, very vocal Brian spurred Justin on. The youth rammed his cock deep into the warmth of his lover, enjoying each gasp and mewl his movements garnered from the body below him. Their rhythm was faster than usual - Justin pumping in deeper and deeper, egged on by Brian's husky cries. Brian's own cock, trapped between their bellies, jumped and twitched with Justin's every thrust.

Brian's climax came on him fast. Justin's meaty cock filled him perfectly, ramming into his prostate again and again. The dripping precum coating his own dick allowed the super-sensitive organ to glide freely between their two bodies, creating ripples of friction that were somehow transmitted directly from the hypersensitive head of that beautiful long rod directly to the pulsing muscles of his ass. The double stimulation swept through his body like a tsunami wave. There was no slow build up, no warning at all, before the aching knot of bliss at Brian's core simply exploded and his body rocked with the ensuing shock waves.

Justin, who'd been watching his lover's face with abject fascination the whole time, was stunned by the glimpse he got of such deep pools of passion momentarily uncovered in the expressive hazel eyes. That unguarded look of love and need and devotion was more than enough to catapult Justin to his own climax. He rammed his cock home hard one final time and then just held on tightly through his own explosion.

When his senses finally started to come back to him, Justin found himself collapsed on Brian's strong chest with his face buried in the warm delightfully musky skin of his tall lover's neck. He felt so comfortable, so sated, with all his bones turned to jello. He didn't think he'd ever be able to move again, even assuming he'd want to for some unfathomable reason.  

But Justin's moment of bliss didn't last very long. The body which he was draped around bonelessly was shaking and, after a couple more seconds, it finally registered in his slow post-coital brain that those were not happy little orgasmic tremors. There was something wrong. Brian was trembling in pain.

Justin quickly rolled to the side, thinking that maybe it was his weight that had been causing Brian's discomfort. In the process, he had to pull his dick out of its happy warm home, too. But, rather than easing Brian's distress, Justin's sudden movements caused the supine man to cry out.

"Nooo, oh Justin, no," Brian sobbed as the younger man rolled further away. "Justin, don't go, please."

A stunned and speechless Justin froze in place. A quietly sobbing Brian rolled to face him and then scooted closer to where he could snuggle into Justin's side. Brian's arm snaked across Justin's thin chest and held tight while the older man struggled to rein in his out-of-control emotions.

After a few sniffly moments, Brian's breathing evened out and his body relaxed. Justin, who had no idea what to do in such an unprecedented situation, simply laid there, his arms wrapped tightly around his overly-emotional companion, holding on till Brian's trembling stilled. By the time the distraught older man's sobs had quieted and his breathing calmed, he was sound asleep, his head pillowed on Justin's shoulder, cuddled up safely in the arms of his lover.

By morning, everything was back to normal and it almost seemed like Justin must have imagined the odd night before.

When the alarm went off at its usual time, Justin woke with his head nestled on Brian's shoulder and the older man's strong protective arms around him. Brian leaned across Justin's body to reach the alarm clock, switched off the blaring noisemaker, kissed the peach fuzzy blond cheek as he rolled back and then hopped right out of bed. There followed all the usual sounds of Brian's normal morning routine: the toilet flushing and then the shower door clicking as it was pulled open and finally the shower water coming on.

Everything seemed so normal. The weirdness of the night before vanished with the rising sun. Had it all just been a crazy dream? Had he really made love to Brian for a second time and had Brian really cried in his arms at the end? He couldn't have just imagined it all, could he?

Justin couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. He had to see for himself so he sprang up out of bed and followed the busy noises into the bathroom. Brian was his usual beautiful self, standing under the shower spray and soaping himself the way he always did. Nothing seemed weird or out of place. Maybe he had imagined it all.

Brian smiled his usual seductive smile when Justin hopped into the shower with him. He pulled the boy's smaller frame closer to his own and began to soap up the flawless alabaster skin just like he always did when they showered together. Justin began to relax, comforted by the familiar routine. That sense of relaxation translated almost immediately into an erection as Brian's soapy hands worked their way down to Justin's crotch. Justin raised his head, still unsure and looked into the changeable hazel eyes of his lover.

Gone were the pools of raw, unconstrained emotion that he'd seen the night before. Brian's shields were back in place. All Justin could see this morning was the usual blend of lust, affection and self-assurance. It was a huge relief. He offered up his biggest, brightest Sunshine smile to his lover, who responded with a low feral growl, spinning the youth around and shoving him up against the glass shower wall. Justin giggled with playful delight and wiggled his ass teasingly. Brian responded with alacrity, ripping open a condom, rolling it down his rock hard dick and plowing into the sweet blond boy ass without delay.

It seemed that everything was as it should be and all was once again right in the universe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biology Lesson for the Day - Within mere seconds after an egg is fertilized, there is a cascade of chemicals released that triggers almost immediate hormonal changes in the human body. Hormones, BTW, are amazing chemical compounds that pretty much control everything in the body from day-to-day functions to growth and development to  . . . . well everything. So, it stands to reason that someone who is pregnant would have lots of almost immediate hormonal changes - especially if that someone's body is not AT ALL prepared to be pregnant. Whereas a woman's body basically spends it's entire mature life getting ready to be prego on a monthly basis, that wouldn't be the case for a man in the same situation, so I would expect that he would feel the changes much more intensely and probably be aware of them much earlier. At least that's MY theory, and since you're reading my story you're going to have to deal with it. Now, I'll shove my biologist persona back in the depths where I keep it and not bore you with further educational content. Enjoy! TAG


	5. WTF?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, personally, think this is one of the very best chapters I've ever written. Yes, I know it's a bit short, but it was so hilarious that I couldn't wait to post it. I realize that you might not agree - you might think that I'm just full of myself and (again) half-drunk on Chardonay - and if you DON'T agree that this chapter is at least mildly humorous, then feel free to write many scathing reviews to that effect. However, in my own, very humble opinion, this is very, very funny and you should all get at least a chuckle out of it. Enjoy! TAG
> 
> P.S. Sorry, there's no sex in this chapter. Please don't stop reading! I promise more very horny Brian in the very near future. TAG

****  
  


Chapter Five - WTF?

Brian and Justin had to rush a bit to get out of the loft on time. Their shower escapades had run a little long, although nobody was complaining. It had been almost a week since Justin had felt that happy well-used throbbing in his ass, and he wished he had time to relish it. But he only had a few moments to wallow in his appreciation of the sensation. Then he had to root around in the back of Brian's closet for a minute until he found the spare school uniform he'd stashed there for just this type of emergency. By the time he was dressed and crawling around on hands and knees trying to locate his one missing shoe, Brian was fully attired in suit and tie, perfectly groomed as always, and already moving to strip last night's soiled sheets off the bed.

As he was pulling off the sheets, Brian superficially noted several small reddish-brown spots. 'What the hell,' he thought. Granted, Brian Kinney's preferred sexual practices weren't generally tidy affairs, and finding a mess on the sheets in the morning was par for the course, but there was something about this picture that seemed different. Brian didn't get a chance to worry about it too much, though, as he was immediately drafted to help with the search for Justin's missing shoe. He wadded the sheets up without further thought and tossed them in the hamper. As soon as the errant footgear was located, they were out the door, intent on getting a quick breakfast at the Diner to start the day off right.

"Morning Boys!" A cheerful Debbie greeted them before they even made it to a booth. "Just coffee? Or, have you got time for food, too?"

"Food, please, Deb! I'm starving," Justin decreed and placed his usual gargantuan breakfast order.  

"You want your usual, Brian, honey?" Deb asked perfunctorily, already starting to turn away from the table.

"Uh . . . No, Deb. Actually I'm pretty hungry this morning too. I'll . . . I'll have the 'number ten'," Brian said quietly, as if to avoid drawing attention to his unusual request.

"'Number ten', got it," Debbie noted on her order pad and then dropped both the pad and her pen. "What the fuck? YOU want the 'number ten'? The 'Butch Bottom Special', Brian? Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Deb demanded in her customary loud and nosy manner.

Brian tried to play it off in his normal disdainful and nonchalant way, but Justin could tell he was a little annoyed at Debbie for making it such a big deal. "I'm hungry," Brian explained with an unconcerned shrug. "I barely ate any dinner last night and Sunshine's been keeping me busy, so, if I want a larger breakfast, what's the big deal. I AM entitled to change my order occasionally, aren't I?"

"Keep your knickers on, kiddo," Debbie relented, adding the 'number ten' to the order. "'Double BS' for the hungry Stud, Marco," Deb yelled out to the cook as she posted the order on the spinning clipboard, effectively announcing Brian's breakfast order to the entire Diner.

Brian tried to look cool and ignore the whispers and looks directed at him after Deb's announcement. Justin looked down at his napkin, not wanting to catch Brian's eye or let on in any way that he was amused by the situation. It just wouldn't do to let Brian know he found it adorable when the Big Stud was forced to admit to his humanity - apparently, even Brian Kinney got hungry sometimes.

Debbie came back a minute later juggling two coffee cups, a glass of guava juice and the carafe of hot coffee.

"Hey, Deb," Brian added as he watched the drinks being distributed. "Add an order of hash browns to that, would ya. They were really good the other day . . ."

"Whatever you say, Hungry Man," Deb kidded as she headed back to the kitchen to change their order.

Before Justin could think up some safe topic of conversation - one that wouldn't cause the grumbling, hungry beast sitting across the table from him to tear off his head - the bell over the front door rang out announcing the arrival of three more customers. Hewey, Dewey & Louis, aka Michael, Emmett and Ted, waltzed in like they owned the place, as usual. Michael's 'Brian Alert' radar was functioning within acceptable parameters, which meant that he saw Brian at the very instant he passed through the doorway and he was immediately drawn towards the booth where his Best Friend sat waiting for his breakfast.

Michael slid in next to Brian, as was his god-given right as the Best Friend, leaving Ted and Emmett to squish in next to Justin. The young artist watched quietly from his corner of the booth. Since none of the three newcomers were aware of Brian's already ugly mood, it was highly likely that at least one of them would inadvertently say or do something to set off the ticking Brian-time-bomb in mere seconds after their arrival. Justin was prepared to be amused by the impending spectacle and was even kind of hoping it would be Michael who got today's royal tongue-lashing.

Unfortunately, Justin's entertainment never happened. The young man watched in amazement and confusion as the grouchy beast that had been Brian changed in a heartbeat into Little Mary Sunshine. Brian welcomed his friends, greeting them all with cheery little hellos and a huge, very un-Brian-like grin. Everyone was happy and cheerful and complimenting each other and Brian didn't even say one snarky or demeaning thing, even to Ted. Justin was starting to get worried.

"Well, well, Mr. Kinney," drawled Emmett as soon as he could get a word in edgewise. "You seem to be in a very good mood this morning. We were all worried after you got sick last night that you'd be a real bear to deal with this morning."

"Bite your tongue, Emmy Lou! I'll never be a BEAR!" Brian teased, smiling at his nelly friend and not even remembering to call him 'Honeycutt'. "Actually, I feel great this morning," Brian continued. "Whatever that was last night must be out of my system because I woke up this morning with tons of energy and feeling better than I have in ages. If I didn't have to get the young 'un here off to his place of higher education, I might have even been tempted to go out for an early morning run. But, no worries, Justin here helped me get my morning exercise in other, far more pleasurable, ways."

Brian laughed at his own innuendo and gave Justin a sweet little smile. Now it wasn't only Justin that was concerned - the whole table sat and stared at the pod person that had taken over Brian's body. Brian was never - NEVER - cheerful at breakfast. In fact, most days, he usually wouldn't even speak to his friends until after his third cup of coffee. Even Michael, who determinedly overlooked all of Brian's faults including his bad temper in the mornings, knew that something was very wrong here.

Nobody had time to voice their concerns though, before Debbie interrupted with a tray-full of food. Resting the tray on the edge of the table, the long-time waitress deftly unloaded plate after plate of food, more than half of which she set in front of a beaming Brian. The man was already stuffing a slice of bacon in his mouth before Deb was even finished serving all the food.

"Oh, thank you, Deb," Brian voiced his deep appreciation. "Fuck, I'm hungry. Hey, could you bring over the syrup and some butter."

Nobody else at the table said anything. They all just watched in slack-jawed amazement as Brian Kinney tucked into his plate of hash browns with utter abandon. He was halfway through the hash browns, a piece of greasy bacon clutched in one hand and his fork in the other, before he even stopped to take a breath. He was so focused on his food that he didn't notice that no one had moved, Debbie hadn't said anything in more than sixty seconds and Justin hadn't even bothered to start eating yet.  Brian didn't even notice how quiet it had gotten until he'd slurped up two 'sunny side up' eggs and was halfway though the stack of pancakes he'd drenched with butter and syrup.

"What the fuck?" he groused angrily, finally putting down his fork as soon as he realized they were all staring at him. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing, Brian. No problem here!" Ted insisted holding up both hands as if to ward off his friend's imminent anger.

"You sure you're feeling okay, Brian?" Michael asked with true concern. "You know, David thought you really should have gone to the hospital last night. I mean . . . Are you sure you're okay?"

"I told you, I'm fine. I feel great and I definitely don't need to go to the hospital just because of a bad case of indigestion," Brian maintained. "Now, Mikey, leave me alone and go get a hobby other than annoying me."

Brian tried to go back to his plate of sausages, which he uncharacteristically swiped through the puddle of syrup from the pancakes before eating, but when they all just continued to stare, he gave up.

"You done, Sunshine?" Brian asked the boy who had quickly turned to his own meal, shoving as much down as he could before Brian pulled him away. "Let's get going. Mother Taylor will probably bite my head off if I don't get you to school on time." He picked up the forgotten glass of guava juice while he gave Justin a minute, and took a large swallow, then spit most of it back all over the floor beside the booth. "Fuck! This juice has gone bad, Deb. It tastes like shit. What are you trying to do, poison me at two meals in a row! Damn, I got some on my fucking tie."

Brian's return to his more customary snarky morning persona was reassuring to everyone. Deb finally walked away to go check on the suspect juice, the three stooges got up so Brian and Justin could leave and normal levels of conversation restarted all around them. Brian sent a glare around the entire room before taking out his wallet and dropping enough cash to cover the meal on the table. Justin inhaled two more bites of his eggs and then trotted after Brian's retreating back.

As soon as the door closed behind the two men, Emmett leaned in towards his two co-conspirators and, after making sure he had everyone's attention, broadcast his theory.

"Okay, who remembers that scene from 'Alien' where the guy wakes up after having this pod thingy sucking his face for like days, and then he starts eating like crazy, totally famished, until . . . (he paused for the full dramatic effect) . . . All of a sudden the alien tears its way out of his chest with blood and guts flying everywhere . . ."

The entire Diner erupts with laughter.

From behind the counter, Debbie holds up the plastic guava juice bottle. "It's a brand new fucking bottle. I just opened it this morning. It tastes fine to me."

Nobody really paid Debbie any mind.

****  
  


 

****  
  
  
  
  


########BBBBB#######

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Along with my extensive (ahem) training in biology, I'm using WebMD's list of 'Early Pregnancy Symptoms' as a reference. If you're completely bored, have nothing better to do or are slightly OCD, you can google it and check to make sure I'm hitting all the salient points. Keep in mind that, in this AU, Male Pregnancy is extremely rare, so nobody should have any clue about what is happening to Brian at this early stage. I really, really, really hope you liked this chapter. If you didn't, I might sulk. TAG


	6. Obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and smutty. Period. No real plot development. Not much substance at all. But that's okay. I KNOW YOU LIKE IT THAT WAY! Yes, you do. Don't try to deny it. You really do. Especially you - You - The lurker over in the corner trying to pretend you aren't reading gay porn at work/school/grandma's house/wherever. I see you. TAG

Chapter 6 - Obsession.

Justin's phone started vibrating in the middle of his sixth period history class. A surreptitious glance at the screen told him it was Brian. Why would Brian be calling in the middle of the school day? Normally, Justin would just ignore it - students who were caught using their phones in class typically ended up in detention and lost their phones. Justin usually wouldn't risk it. But. . . Brian had been acting so strangely this morning . . . Maybe it was something serious. . .

'I'm in class. Can't talk. U ok?' Justin hid his phone behind the thousand-page-long history tome and quickly texted.

The virtually instant reply almost made Justin laugh aloud, which would have annoyed Mr. Buehler, the history teacher, to no end. Justin put his hand over his mouth to hide the lecherous grin that the words on his phone screen elicited.

Brian: 'What R U Wearing?'

Justin: 'My school uniform, U ass!'

Brian: 'C'mon, play!'

Justin: 'No. Can't'

Brian: 'Please, Sunshine? I'm horny.'

Justin: 'So? U R always horny'

Brian: 'You never complained b4.'

Justin took a quick peek around the edge of the history book and noted that Mr. Buehler was still seated on the edge of his desk, droning away about some ancient war nobody cared about. He was so into his own lecture that he wasn't paying any attention to the class. Justin looked up at the clock and figured he had at least ten minutes before the bell would ring, so . . . Why not?

Brian: 'What R U wearing, little boy?'

Justin: 'Black leather bustier with garters. (A la Tim Curry in Rocky Horror Picture Show!)'

Brian: 'Mmmm. More!'

Justin: 'Black leather thong, fishnet stockings & sparkly red high heels! Also, a long black bullwhip!'

Brian: 'Yummy! What does the rest of the class think of ur ensemble?'

Justin: 'Mr. B's on his knees, servicing my cock. The rest R hiding in the corner.'

Brian: 'Hiding?'

Justin: 'If they move, I lash em w/ my 25' long whip! Mwahahaha!'

Brian: 'Nice! Mmmm. I need to visit the executive washroom for several mins. Later!'

Justin: 'Enjoy! L8R!'

Justin switched off his phone just as the bell started ringing. Perfect timing! With an ear-to-ear grin he snatched up the large history book, holding it low across the front of his pants to hide the results of his little sext session, and fled the room with everyone else.

Justin thought that a sweet, playful Brian made for a nice change. At least if the man was going to act strange, the sexy playful guy was lots more fun than the too-nice happy guy from breakfast. But, whatever!

#######BBBBBB#######

Brian might have finally come across an addiction he couldn't control: Justin Taylor. Of course, he pretended not to remember what had happened the night before. He hated thinking about how needy and ridiculously emotional he'd acted. He didn't want to think about it. It totally freaked him out. That was NOT like him at all. He just wouldn't think about it.

Except that, every time he moved, he felt those blissful twinges of pain in his ass that reminded him over and over of Justin. Of how his pretty blond lover had plowed into him hard and fast and deep. Justin inside him, kissing him, looking into his eyes the whole time. Ohhhh, it had been exquisite. Then, later in the shower when the boy had turned it all around and been so submissive and eager for his cock. Everything about the boy was so hot, such a turn on, Brian didn't think he'd ever stop wanting him.

He'd been hard pretty much all day.

Yes, he'd tried to resist, tried to immerse himself in work as a distraction. Nothing had helped. His mind kept drifting off and he found himself thinking up excuses for getting Justin out of school early so he could rush the youth back to the loft and fuck him over and over again.

When he got the email from the clinic announcing that all his tests came back clear, he decided to give in and use it as an excuse to call his blond obsession. If he was in the clear, it was almost a certainty that Justin would be fine, too. But, he wanted to make sure. So, he'd call and see if Justin had received his own results yet. It was as good an excuse to call as any other he'd come up with today.

The sext thing had been a momentary whim. He never thought Justin would play along. But, the naughty little fantasy the boy had come up with was so hot! Justin's creativity constantly amazed him. The kid was so imaginative and artistic, so enthusiastic about everything, so eager to please, so responsive, so beautiful, so . . .

Brian had locked himself into the men's room. He was standing with his back leaning against the rim of the sink, his pants down around his ankles, while he languidly ran his fingertips lightly up and down his achingly hard cock. He closed his eyes and imagined that it was Justin's strong, slim fingers teasing him, stroking him with a just-barely-there touch, brushing so slightly across the sensitive head, trailing a single drop of precum down his pulsing hot shaft. Justin's clear sapphire blue eyes looking up at him with a teasing smile. Justin's other hand unbuttoning Brian's shirt and rubbing against his nipples turning them into hard nubs of pleasure.

Without opening his eyes, lest he lose the fantasy, Brian fumbled around the ledge behind the sink, locating the liquid soap dispenser and filling his palm with the slippery gel. Then, it was again Justin's hand, now dripping with lube, that firmly grasped his cock, stroking the slipperiness over the length of his silky smooth skin.

Brian was breathing hard already. His imaginary blond stroking him, pulling his dick gently, caressing his balls, stroking him, touching him, sliding his fist up and down at the perfect pace. Stroking his cock. Touching him. Stroking, stroking, stroking, stroking . . . until . . .

"Aaaaaghhh," blessed release.

Brian opened his eyes, allowing fantasy Justin to disappear, as he tidied himself up enough to venture back out into the office. He looked at his watch. How much longer till Justin's school let out? Shit, he was going to have to make it through at least another hour.

He looked back into the bathroom mirror as he closed the men's room door behind him. He briefly wondered how long he could stay locked in the washroom, wacking off, without one of his co-workers making a nasty comment. Brian had already 'visited' the facilities three times today. He didn't think he'd be able to get away with spending a whole additional hour in there. Fuck! He'd just have to go back to his office and try to wait out the next hour until he could go get his newest obsession.

 

#########BBBBB########

 


	7. Something’s Seriously Wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian's odd behavior is getting noticed by his friends. Enjoy! TAG

 

Chapter 7 - Something’s Seriously Wrong.

****  
  


Brian reached across the table and snatched the last two fries off Justin's plate. The teen watched as the fry thief dunked his stolen booty in the small bowl of gravy that Brian had ordered on the side (supposedly for Justin's benefit - although the youth hated the gloppy, greasy gravy they served at the Diner and would never, in a million years, defile a french fry with such slop). Brian hurriedly stuffed the dripping mess into his mouth and then looked back at his companion's plate, seemingly surprised that all the fries were gone.

Justin was actually a little surprised too. Okay, he knew Brian wasn't really quite as strict about his diet as he always made out. It wasn't the first time the image-conscious man had nibbled off his young friend's plate. But, usually, Brian restrained himself to one or two bites. Tonight, Justin had only gotten about five fries before Brian had set to and devoured all the rest. He'd also ordered and finished off his own plate of chicken fried steak, a large spinach and broccoli salad and was now turning towards the baked potato that he'd ladened with sour cream, butter and cheese. Granted, it was still early, so the 'No Carbs After Seven' rule wasn't technically being violated, but still, it was a bit odd

Deb sauntered over and dropped off the check for their meal, casually giving Brian a quizzical glance as she passed him. Brian didn't notice, as he was concentrating on his potato to the exclusion of all else around him. The red wigged waitress and the blond youth exchanged curious looks but neither dared comment.

"So, Sunshine," Debbie asked in her typical ironic fashion. "Should we expect to see you at home any time this week? You DO remember you have a bed upstairs at my house, don't you?"

"Um . . . Yeah . . . Sorry, Deb. I'll be there tonight," Justin tried to placate the mother hen.

"You better be," Debbie warned, pointing a red-tipped finger at him with mock seriousness.

Something about the conversation finally penetrated Brian's food-induced haze and he looked up just as Debbie waddled off. "I thought maybe you'd want to come to Babylon with me and the boys tonight," was Brian's not-so-indifferent comment.

Justin took a deep breath. "I can't tonight, Brian," the boy started to explain. "I've got a Physics test tomorrow that I've got to study for and I . . . "

"You can study at the loft before we go out," Brian interrupted.

"Well, yeah, but . . . " Justin hesitated, weighing the risks of being honest versus his companion's likely response. Finally, the boy made a decision and launched out with his real reason. "Fuck it, Brian! Honestly? I want to go home and get some sleep. I haven't been home since Sunday. You've picked me up from school every day this week and immediately spirited me away to the loft where you've kept me very, very busy, pretty much all night long, every night. Mind you, I'm not complaining about the non-stop sex. I'm with you up to a point on that, but, I've GOT to get some sleep and I really do have this test tomorrow and . . . "

Justin's voice trailed off worriedly. He HATED turning Brian down, no matter what the man asked of him. In fact, he'd been ecstatic that Brian had been so attentive - actually pursuing Justin rather than the other way around for the past couple days. But, damn it, didn't the man have to sleep once in a while? Justin knew Brian's sex drive was legendary on Liberty Avenue, but it had never been directed solely at him. And, frankly, his ass needed a night off.

"Justin. . . " Brian said his name, a sad undertone breaking through the usual mocking, disdainful tone. Brian looked around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation, then reached across the table, stroking the back of Justin's hand with one long, seductive finger and looking up with soulful, sad-puppy-dog eyes, he almost begged, "we don't have to go out, if you don't want. We can stay in and I'll . . . make it worth your while." The eyebrows did that sexy thing they do, arching up in a teasing fashion.

Justin hated to say no. He'd been pursuing Brian Kinney relentlessly for months now. Finally, his efforts seemed to be paying off and . . . what? . . . He couldn't keep up? This was so wrong. Something was just not right. Justin thought he had Brian all figured out and then, kablooey, the entire game changed on him. What was he supposed to say?

"Briannnn!" Michael's whiny, high pitched wail rang out, piercing all the other noises that inundated the Diner, as the small brunet deftly insinuated himself into the booth where Justin and Brian had been sitting, pushing the teen aside so that he could be face-to-face with Brian.

"Hey, Mikey," Brian replied, pulling his hand back from Justin's abruptly  and changing his tone to the usual Kinney sneer.

"Hey, Boy Wonder," Michael belatedly acknowledged Justin's presence, then turned to focus his attention solely on the singular object of his affection. "So, Brian, we're still on for Babylon tonight, right? David's meeting me there. And Ted and Em are coming too, of course. I hope there's some fresh meat for you there tonight. You were saying how the pickings have been pretty slim lately . . . "

Michael babbled on, completely oblivious to the emotions of the others sitting with him. Justin was ashamed to admit that he was thankful for the interruption. Brian's eyes sought out Justin, and the youth thought he saw a hint of wistful regret in the hazel depths, but he couldn't be sure because the famous Kinney mask was already firmly set in place.

"Mikey!" Brian demanded his friend's attention. "Stop! Take a breath. Shit, you've been babbling on for the past fifteen minutes. Do you even remember what you said? Don't you occasionally have to stop for breath or something," Brian chided, knowing his friend wouldn't take the rebuke all that seriously.

"Fuck off, Brian," Michael responded playfully.

That clinched it. Justin was officially off the hook from that moment on since the Best Friend had officially taken over. The teen wasn't sure whether to be thankful that he now had the perfect opportunity to escape for the night, or to be annoyed at Michael for usurping his time with Brian. He decided to take the pick, though, and bug off while he had the opening. He shoved at Michael until the older man got the hint and slid out, letting Justin leave.

"Wait up!" Brian demanded as Justin headed towards the door. Justin paused while the noted lothario trotted over to catch him up. Brian swiftly grabbed at the youth's arm and led the boy out of the crowded Diner before finishing their conversation. "You could come over tomorrow, after you finish with your test," he said suggestively, his body movements giving away nothing, although his voice was almost pleading.

"I could do that," Justin conceded, amazed at being given another chance after turning the Stud down before.

"Good," replied the Stud-in-question.

Brian pushed the youth backwards against the nearest parked car, Justin's hip pressing awkwardly into the side mirror. Brian's pursuit was relentless, though. He moved his body in tightly against the slender frame of his young blond, invading the boy's aura, until their lips found each other. The kiss was brief - Brian Kinney had no problem whatsoever fucking in public, but would never be caught dead exchanging tender displays of actual affection.

 

"Mmmm," Brian commented as he pressed his lower body harder against a trapped Justin. "How the fuck is it that you always smell so good, Sunshine," he whispered huskily, inhaling a huge whiff of the youth's natural musky sweetness.

Justin could feel Brian's hard erection pressing against his belly. The heat coming off the aroused brunet was palpable even through the layers of their clothing. Justin started to rethink his decision to take a night off as that heat seeped into him, focusing specifically in his groin. But the mood was shattered as a large group of rowdy men came down the sidewalk, shouting a greeting to the well-known pair, and Brian pushed himself reluctantly away.

"Later, Pretty Boy." Brian smiled and turned to re-enter the Diner.

"Later," Justin replied breathlessly, determined to use his night off well and get lots of rest for whatever it was Brian had planned for him tomorrow.

########BBBBB########

"So, what in the world is up with the Big Bad, tonight?" Emmett asked, yelling a bit so his buddies could hear him over the pounding disco music that was a constant at Babylon. "He doesn't seem up to his usual studliness. He's been nursing that same beer ever since we got here and I just saw him turn down two tricks?"

"It's worse than you think, Em," Ted commented, looking pointedly at his watch. "We've been here almost an hour and Mr. Kinney hasn't even made it to the backroom once."

Emmett and Ted looked at each other for a moment, trying to maintain their serious, concerned looks, and then just gave up and let the amused giggles erupt. Michael scowled at the jokesters. He didn't think it the least bit amusing. Brian wasn't acting like Brian, and that alone really messed with Michael's concept of how the universe should be ordered. Something had to be done, immediately!

"Shut the fuck up, you guys," Michael admonished his still laughing friends. "I think something's seriously wrong with Brian."

"Calm down, Michael," Ted chided his pouting friend. "Just because Brian hasn't fucked someone in over an hour, it doesn't mean the world's coming to an end."

"No, really, guys. I'm worried," Michael pulled his friends in closer so that they could speak in more conspiratorial tones. "Remember last Sunday when Brian had those really bad cramps while we were having dinner at Ma's? Brian said he thought it was just a bad reaction to some shit Anita had given him the night before. But, David said it could be something much more serious and thought Brian should go to the doctor or something. Of course he hasn't. And then earlier tonight, when I asked why he wasn't drinking Beam like he usually does, he told me his stomach's bugging him. He said he's been getting the same cramps all week. What if it's something bad, like an ulcer or cancer or something? You guys have to help me talk him into seeing a doctor."

"Jeez, overreact much, Michael?" Ted kidded his overly concerned friend.

"Yeah, honey," Emmett added in a much less sarcastic tone, petting the hyper-active little brunet's shoulder to try and calm him down. "I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just a little tummy bug, you know. I mean, even the great Brian Kinney is probably subject to seasonal colds and the flu, right?"

"But Brian's never sick, Em. And he's just not acting like himself, at all," Michael said, already in high-whine mode. "Here, watch this," he added and stepped away from the group for a minute to arrange a demonstration.

Michael boldly stepped up to a tall, very buff brunet, with longish, curly dark hair and classic, handsome features. He pulled the guy down so he could say something quietly in the man's ear, pointing while he talked at the spot along the bar where Brian was lounging all alone. The eye-candy looked at the lanky stud, smiled and shrugged his shoulders, then nodded to Michael and started sauntering over to where Brian was waiting. Michael returned to his friends, indicating that they should watch the show he'd just set up.

Mr. Hunkalicious walked straight up to Brian, smiled a big toothy grin and said something the boys couldn't hear. He emphasized his offer by running one hand languidly down Brian's chest, ending with his index finger hooked into the waistband of the tall stud's tight black jeans. Brian cooly looked the guy up and down then, to the utter surprise of the watchers, he scrunched up his nose, shook his head and said loudly enough that his friends could hear, "not interested."

"Fuck!" Ted swore as they all watched the unsuccessful suitor move off to find other prospects.

"See!" Michael insisted. "I told you. Something's very, very wrong here."

"Well, you might actually have something, Michael," Emmett conceded as he move towards Brian, the rest of the group trailing behind. When he reached the empty spot against the bar next to his studly friend, Emmett looked concerned.

"Hey, Bri. You're awfully quiet tonight. Everything okay," Em asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Brian shrugged and pushed away his still half full beer bottle. "I'm bored. It's a complete Troll-Fest in here tonight," Brian complained.

All three of his friends stared in amazement at this bold faced lie. If Brian thought Mr. Hunkalicious qualified as a troll, maybe the man needed to get his eyesight checked. The gang didn't know how to respond. The Brian Kinney they knew should have jumped on the man's obvious offer, and then immediately jumped on the guy himself. Who WAS this imposter standing in front of them?

Michael was about to protest, but didn't get a chance. Brian pushed away from the bar, announcing abruptly, "I'm outta here! Night, boys!"

The three amigos stood watching mutely as the Stud of Liberty Avenue strode away, heading towards the club's exit. Before Brian got to the doors, three other potential tricks had tried to interest him. The trio watched, dumbfounded, as the great Stud blew them all off and quietly slipped out the door.

"I'm going to talk to Ma!" Michael declared, the worry on his face echoed in the countenances of his companions.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biology Lesson for the Day: Potatoes, especially baked potatoes or home-style fries, are high in Folic Acid. Here's what Wikipedia says about Folic Acid (citations omitted):
> 
> "Vitamin B9 (folic acid and folate) is essential for numerous bodily functions. Humans cannot synthesize folate de novo; therefore, folate has to be supplied through the diet to meet their daily requirements. The human body needs folate to synthesize DNA . . .  It is especially important in aiding rapid cell division and growth, such as in infancy and pregnancy. Children and adults both require folic acid to produce healthy red blood cells and prevent anemia."
> 
> So . . . everybody go out there and eat more french fries and if anybody gives you a hard time about it, tell 'em it's 'health food'! Hehehe (Just kidding!) But, it is one explanation for why many pregnant woman claim to crave potatos early on in their pregnancy. BTW, green-leafy veggies (Spinach & Broccoli) are also great sources of folate, but much less cravable.
> 
> TAG


	8. The Meltdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Brian. I said that I didn't think he could handle being pregnant, and look what has happened. But, then again, we've all had those days when everything just seems to go wrong. . . Brian just isn't handling it with his usual stoicism. I expect lots of 'Poor Brian's' in my next batch of comments. But, in the meantime, enjoy! TAG
> 
> *** Warning: OOC Brian - but then again, who in their right mind would think a pregnant Brian wouldn't be OOC? ***

 

Chapter 8 - The Meltdown.

Brian stumbled into the gym later than usual on Saturday. He plopped down tiredly on the unoccupied weight bench next to Ted and then yawned. The man looked exhausted.

"Tough Friday night, Bri?" Ted asked facetiously. "We didn't see you at Babylon last night so we figured something must have 'come up' as usual."

"I don't want to bore you with all the sordid details, Theodore," Brian replied, tongue in cheek and lecherous smile in place, "but, when I left, the guy was still passed out after I'd fucked him unconscious for the third time in a row."

Brian wasn't likely to elaborate, although thinking about 'the guy' in question, who was, by the way, still rolled up in the covers on Brian's bed at the loft, made him smile all the more. It was true that they'd fucked three times last night, but to be completely honest, they'd both fallen asleep together after the last round. If anyone had been fucked out and in danger of losing consciousness after that last marathon session, it was probably him and not the eager little blond dynamo who never seemed to run out of energy. However, the guys didn't need to know that, or the identity of his bed companion. He knew Justin would never give him away.

"Now, now, Brian, sweetie," Emmett commented as he flounced over from the nearby 'butterfly' machine. "Gloating isn't pretty. Now, move your ass off that bench, I need to work on my arms. Don't want 'flabby granny' arms, now do we?"

The cheerful southerner swatted Brian off the bench he wanted and picked up a dumbbell to work on his triceps and biceps. Brian moved slowly over to the machine Em had just vacated. He yawned again and almost tripped over the equipment as he tried to adjust the seat the way he liked it.

"You're going to have to start taking vitamins or something if you want to keep up your fucking pace," Ted added his dry two-cents worth. "Especially now that you're almost thirty. You might even have to slow down just like the rest of us mortals."

"Bite your fucking tongue, Schmidt!" ordered Brian as he grabbed the padded arm rests on the butterfly machine, ready to start his workout. "I'm never slowing down. And can it with that 'thirty' shit!"

"Sorry, Bri," Ted apologized. "I know you're leery about letting people know YOU'RE TURNING THIRTY SOON." Ted said the last few words as loudly as he could without actually shouting and then snickered at the dirty look Brian gave him.

Trying to ignore the gibe, Brian turned his attention to the weight machine, ready to start his first set. He strained at the armgrips, trying to pull his arms together in front of his chest, but only got about halfway before he gave up and let the weights drop. The falling weights clanged loudly, drawing the attention of several other men working out nearby.

"Shit, Honeycutt!" Brian complained, rubbing at his sore pecs. "How much fucking weight did you have on here?" He quickly looked down at the machine but was confused when he noted that it was set about twenty-five pounds lighter than he normally had it. He had no idea why the weights had felt so heavy. Maybe the machine wasn't working right?

"What's wrong, Bri? Having trouble keeping up with the big nelly queen who's five years younger than you?" Ted couldn't help teasing some more. "Like I said, slowing down . . ."

"Fuck you, Ted," Brian spat and threw a towel in the older man's face, then moved away to use a leg machine on the far side of the gym.

An hour later, his workout over, Brian got out of the shower and stood in front of the mirrors in the locker room, clad only in a towel wrapped loosely around his hips, looking himself over. He flexed a muscle here and there as he scrutinized his physique. Everything looked good, he thought, with satisfaction.

He flexed his pecs and noted that, even though his chest muscles were sore and he'd never really gone back to finish up that part of his routine, his upper body looked good. His pecs were pumped up and looked nicely toned and full. He thought he might have even put on an inch or two around his chest. He must have worked those muscles harder than he'd thought earlier in the week. That's probably why his chest felt so sore today.

Next, following his normal routine, Brian walked over to the set of scales in the corner, dropped his towel and weighed himself.

He blinked. That couldn't be right. He stepped back and then up onto the scale again.

"Fuck!" He yelled, punching the wall next to the digital readout screen. "That's impossible!"

Unless the calibration on the scale was off, he'd gained more than a pound!

'Shit!' he thought. 'How could this happen?' He was usually so careful. He maintained a good healthy diet and he'd been to the gym five times this week. He hadn't really changed anything in his routine, had he?

Okay, maybe he'd been a little lax on his diet the past couple weeks. It's just that he'd seemed hungrier than usual so he'd been eating a little bit bigger meals occasionally. He knew he shouldn't have had those french fries last night, but they were addictively good. He'd been craving them alot lately. And the hash browns at breakfast. Oh, and the potato chips he'd had the other day at lunch - those had been really good. In fact, he could really go for another bag of those chips right now. . .

Shit! WHAT was he thinking? A whole pound. He'd gained a whole fucking pound! No more potato chips or fries. No more. He couldn't believe he'd been so careless. Well, no more. He'd cut all the potatos out of his diet, no matter how much he craved them lately. They were already gone. He would cut them out - cold turkey. Even the hash browns.

Brian fumed the entire time he was getting dressed and drying his hair. He ignored Ted and Emmett when they came into the locker room after finishing their workouts, glowering at them any time they presumed to try to engage him in conversation. After his hair was tousled just the way he liked it, Brian reached into his bag and grabbed his cologne: Clive Christian, No. 1. He uncapped the small bottle of the expensive scent he liked so well, and poured out a small amount into his palm. But, just as he was about to rub his hands together and then pat his just-shaved cheeks with the aftershave, he got a whiff of the scent and almost gagged.

"Ugh! This shit stinks," he shouted, angrily knocking the bottle of cologne away from him and immediately turning on the water faucet to wash away the smell that was already on his hand.

Ted happened to be standing at the next basin, and managed to grasp the flying bottle before it slid off the counter where it would surely have exploded once it hit the tile floor.

"What's wrong, Brian? Isn't this the cologne you always use?" Ted asked, holding up the discarded bottle.

"Yes, but there's something wrong with it. It doesn't smell right. It fucking stinks," Brian practically screamed in Ted's direction, his face an angry purple and his fists clenched, the incident with the cologne, on top of the weight thing, having driven his temper beyond the breaking point. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

Brian roared at the top of his lungs, grabbed his gym bag and then stormed out of the locker room. Ted was still standing by the sink holding the little bottle of cologne that broke the camel's back. Emmett, who had come around the corner to see what all the fuss was about when Brian started yelling, looked at Ted, who looked back with equal confusion. Shrugging, Ted uncapped the suspect bottle and took a little sniff.

"Smells alright to me," he said, offering the bottle to Emmett for his opinion.

"Shit, Teddy," Em enthused as he scanned the label on the perfume bottle. "Isn't this that stuff that costs, like, $2,000 an ounce?"

Em took a sample sniff. He shrugged back at Ted. It seemed fine to him too. Both men looked at each other for a few seconds and then, first Emmett, followed directly by Ted, dabbed a couple drops of the perfectly fine cologne on themselves. Ted recapped the bottle and tossed it into his own gym bag. He figured Kinney's loss was his gain and he liked the scent of the expensive cologne just fine.

######BBBBBB#######

The sound of the loft door slamming shut startled Justin. He'd been poking around in Brian's fridge, trying to find something to eat while he waited for his lover to get home from the gym. The loud noise caused him to jump, hitting his head painfully against the fridge door as he stood up.

Brian came stomping into the room, tossing his gym bag to the floor, kicking his shoes off and carelessly discarding his expensive leather jacket on the floor next to the kitchen counter. He stalked over to the cupboard, got out a tall drinking glass and then, pushing Justin roughly aside, he pulled the large, brand-new bottle of guava juice out of the refrigerator and slammed it down onto the counter next to the glass. Justin warily moved around to the far side of the kitchen island.

Brian paused and took a deep breath. His hands were clasped around the edge of the countertop, gripping so tightly that his knuckles were white. Justin watched mutely while Brian visibly struggled to rein in his raging temper.

It seemed to work. After a minute or two of just standing there, breathing heavily, Brian let go his hold on the counter. Slowly, he reached for the guava juice and cracked open the safety seal on the plastic cap, twisted the top open and poured himself a large glass. He calmly set the open bottle back on the counter and sighed.

That's when things really fell apart. Brian raised the glass to take a sip of his favorite juice. When the glass was only a few centimeters from his mouth, Brian stopped and sniffed at the contents. Justin, standing in relative safety on the far side of the kitchen island, watched as Brian's face first scrunched up as if in disgust at the smell, then went pale with renewed rage. The angry man turned and viciously threw the glass full of juice at the brick wall. The glass shattered into a thousand shards and the juice dripped thickly down the wall.

"It's all fucking WRONG!" Brian screamed, knocked the full bottle of juice into the kitchen sink and then sank in despair to his knees, slumping awkwardly with his face leaning against the cupboard in front of him.

Justin was shocked into complete silence and frozen in place by this display. This wasn't right. This was NOT Brian. He'd never before been afraid of this man who had been his lover for months now. Not ever. Not even that first night when he hadn't even known the man and was scared to death at the prospect of losing his virginity. He knew Brian - HIS Brian - would never hurt him. But this man scared him.

The sound of pitiful, desperate sobbing was what finally pulled Justin out of his temporary paralysis. Brian, the uber-confident, always self-assured, always able-to-handle-everything man who everyone else around him always relied on, was huddled on the floor of his kitchen, sobbing his heart out. Justin mentally kicked himself, ashamed that even for a second he'd thought badly of this kind-hearted man, and immediately rushed over to the cringing, shuddering heap.

Justin knelt down next to Brian and gently gathered the crying man into his arms. Brian resisted for only a second and then collapsed into the strong, caring arms that felt so right, so safe. Brian hadn't let himself cry like this in front of anyone in years. Not since he was a boy, crying his heart out to Michael after one of his father's harsher beatings, had he let someone in this close to him. But now, just this once, he relinquished all control, letting this sweet boy who had never judged him, see his true feelings.

"Shhh, Brian. It's okay. It's going to be okay," Justin murmured as he held the shaking, sobbing man. "I'm here. You're going to be alright . . . "

Somehow the whispered platitudes comforted them both. Justin eventually managed to maneuver the larger man around so that Brian was lying with his head in the youth's lap. Justin was stroking the baby-fine auburn hair and crooning soft nothings. Finally, Brian's crying jag petered out and he was left just lying there taking what comfort he could from the boy's light caresses.

"Tell me. What happened, Brian," Justin asked when his charge was finally quiet except for the occasional sniffle. "Tell me what's wrong so I can help you fix it."

"It's just . . . Nothing went right today . . . Fucking Ted . . . God damned ancient Incans and their fucking potatos . . . Clive Christian . . . And what's wrong with the fucking guava juice . . . "

Justin didn't understand most of it, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that he was there when Brian really needed him. Brian needed to let the younger man take care of him. 'Just this once,' Brian thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird factoids that you probably don't care about at all, but that I found interesting*:
> 
> *Estrogen and progesterone, the two hormones primarily involved with pregnancy, amplify each other's effects on the body (I.e. the mood altering effect of progesterone is increased by the presence of estrogen).  
> *Progesterone is a 'neurosteroid', in the same class of chemicals as lithium and other drugs used to treat bipolar disorders, schizophrenia, and other mood disorders.  
> *Both men and non-pregnant women normally have about the same low levels of progesterone and estrogen in their systems. By the end of pregnancy, however, the levels of progesterone in a woman's body increase by more than 100%.  
> *High progesterone levels actually increase the number of hormone receptors in the body. More progesterone = more receptors = increase in the effect of all hormones.
> 
> * The author has not independently investigated any of these facts, all of which came from various sources on the Internet, which may, or may not, be completely reliable. (In other words, if any of this is wrong, don't sue me!) TAG


	9. Rumors or Reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a BIG chapter folks. Lots of actual plot stuff happening. But, I did try to intersperse it with a tad of humor to keep you interested. (Sorry, no good sex scenes, but more will be coming, so don't get your panties in a twist). The chapter starts off sweet, gets humorus in the middle and ends with a big splash of drama. This could be the perfect chapter. . . You be the judges! Enjoy! TAG

Chapter 9 - Rumors or Reality?

When Justin had Brian completely calm, he managed to convince the worn out man to get into bed and rest. An exhausted Brian had fallen asleep almost instantly. Justin was pretty emotionally exhausted himself, but he was too restless and worried to sleep. Instead, the younger man got up and went back to the kitchen to clean up the guava juice and sweep up the broken glass.

Justin puttered around the loft, ordered Chinese delivery, puttered some more, devoured a large carton of Orange Chicken and another of Veggie Fried Rice, thought about Brian's meltdown, sketched and thought some more. Something was definitely off with his favorite Stud. Justin was determined to finally figure out what was wrong and do what he could to fix it. The only problem was that he'd somehow have to get Brian to cooperate and talk to him - not exactly Brian's forte - if he was going to be able to solve this.

Michael had been making noises all week about how something was wrong with his Best Friend, and how they should all get together and force Brian to go to a doctor. Brian himself had repeatedly denied there was anything wrong and flat out refused the idea of a doctor. Justin had tried to stay out of it - he knew a losing battle when he saw one. But, after today, Justin wasn't so sure Michael wasn't right.

Two hours later Brian was still asleep and Justin was now getting even more concerned. Brian had seemed tired a lot lately, although Justin thought if anyone had an excuse to be tired it was him since Brian had been keeping him up till all hours almost every night. But, even so, he'd never known Brian to just take a nap in the middle of the afternoon - unless, of course, you meant the word 'nap' as a euphemism for fucking - in that case, he and Brian 'napped' quite often. Sometimes they'd even sleep for a bit after their 'nap'. But a two plus hour nap that didn't involve any fucking at all was unheard of.

Justin finally decided it was time. He was just putting off the inevitable. Time to bite the bullet and get it over with. He was going to have to wake Brian up and get him to . . . TALK.

After getting Brian out of bed, comfortably seated on the couch and served with what Justin considered a ridiculously small bowl of stir fried veggies, which was all Brian would agree to in lieu of dinner, the determined boy set to work. Getting his taciturn lover to talk to him was tortuous. It took every ounce of patience Justin had, along with a bit of light teasing, lots of empathy and tons of just plain old determination, but in the end Justin thought he had the whole story of what had caused Brian's tantrum.

Once Justin had the full story, it was clear. Ted was a jerk. The ancient Incans should be cursed for ever daring to cultivate something as delicious and fattening as potatos. Clive Christain cologn was a complete rip off. And, Brian had now decided he hated guava juice. In other words, Brian had had a bad day. What still wasn't clear was why he'd so completely overreacted.

Brian did admit that he hadn't been feeling well for the past two weeks. Ever since that night at Deb's, he'd had cramps and stomach pain off and on, although never as bad as that first night. He also admitted to being extremely fatigued - which was unusual for the man who'd always been a night owl, partying till all hours, getting a few hours of sleep and then back at it fresh as a daisy the next morning. Brian assured his inquisitor that he hadn't been drinking much - it seemed to make the cramps worse - and hadn't gone near Anita or her shit in weeks. Justin happened to know for a fact that Brian hadn't been out fucking and sucking himself into exhaustion, since Brian had kept him captive at the loft almost every night recently. So, it just didn't make sense that Brian should be so over tired all the time.

Unless there was something physically wrong.

Brian adamantly refused to even consider that possibility. He refused to even discuss it. He said he was fine and he was tired of everybody making such a stupid fuss over nothing. The two men argued about it for several minutes before Justin decided to drop it for the moment, knowing that the more he pressed the more stubborn Brian would get. Justin would get further using more subtle techniques.

The rest of that evening was much calmer. They stayed in and sat together on Brian's couch watching videos all night. Brian kept Justin snuggled up close to him the whole time, the smaller man's back leaning against his chest, arms and legs entwined, skin touching skin constantly, and Brian breathing in Justin's soothing presence. Justin's warm, clean, purely male scent alone seemed to work wonders at keeping Brian tranquil.

 

When they finally made their way to bed later that night, Brian was still being uncharacteristically open and affectionate. Justin thought the older man seemed even more vulnerable now than he'd been when he was lying on the floor crying in his arms. It was nice, but a little disconcerting.

He wasn't at all surprised when Brian rolled onto his stomach and shyly held up a condom with his face buried in the pillow. Brian might not be able to vocalize what he needed, but Justin understood. He took the condom, rolled it onto his already interested cock and proceeded to make love to his man, tenderly, quietly, languorously, until they both obtained the emotional release they needed to finally sleep.

Unfortunately, that had been the last Justin had seen of 'openly-affectionate-loving-Brian'. Bright and early the next morning Brian had gone into 'damage control' mode. In typical Brian Kinney fashion, he'd scared himself silly by opening up so much to Justin and was now regretting it. And, as expected, the first thing he did was push Justin away - literally - showing the boy out the door as soon as he'd found his clothes the next morning. Justin tried not to take it personally. He'd actually kind of expected something like this. He figured he could wait it out and eventually Brian would relent and let him back in.

But, It had now been three weeks since Brian's meltdown. It had been three rather difficult weeks, Justin thought. The meltdown itself could have been just the result of an extremely bad day - everybody occasionally had days like that. What was more troubling was Brian's reaction to his reaction and his seeming determination to now keep Justin at a distance - permanently.

So much for those few halcyon weeks when Brian couldn't seem to get enough of his blond obsession. These days Brian fled whenever Justin even came near him. Brian had even gone so far as to start avoiding places where he knew that they would run into each other, like the Diner.  

The second hand reports Justin had been getting from the guys the entire time weren't helping. The more Justin heard about Brian's continued odd behavior, the more worried he got. Apparently, Brian's nasty moods were now standard. Nobody dared say anything to him though because of his unpredictable temper.

A beer bottle had been thrown one night after a minor disagreement at Woody's. According to Ted, who claimed to have seen the evidence, Brian had to get a new laptop computer when the old one somehow got smashed up and then tossed unceremoniously into the dumpster at the loft. It was even rumored that Kinney was the one who'd decommissioned the scales in the gym locker room by tossing the contraption out the emergency exit door into the alley.

Deb said she thought Brian wasn't eating - he'd told her he needed to lose some weight and was on some new fangled diet that sounded pretty meager.  He hadn't been seen in the Diner for weeks and had failed to show at Debbie's weekly family dinners. Deb had even tried to show up at his loft with an unexpected casserole but had been flat-out refused entrance.

Michael was going on and on about how Brian hadn't been out with them to Babylon in FOREVER. Nobody had seen him at the baths in weeks and the few times he'd showed up at Woody's, Brian had turned down every single trick. Michael had been grousing about Brian's uncharacteristic behavior incessantly to everyone on Liberty Avenue who would listen. As a direct result, rumors of Brian's demise as the resident Stud were rampant. Apparently the word 'impotent' had even been whispered - which explained the beer bottle incident at Woody's. Michael couldn't figure out why Brian was mad at him when all he'd been doing was trying to figure out what was wrong with his Best Friend.

And now, the most recent scuttlebutt in the scandal: Brian had become a full-fledged alcoholic!

Or at least that was what Michael announced this morning over breakfast at the Diner. Of course he made this declaration at the height of the Saturday morning breakfast rush, in a loud and certain voice, informing everyone of his conclusion, long before he explained the tenuous evidence supporting his theory. Needless to say, once the gang had managed to get him to sit down, lower his voice and explain what he meant, it was clear that Michael was once again jumping to unfounded conclusions.

The short explanation, after weeding out all Michael's exuberant over-exaggerations and obvious errors in logic, was that he'd let himself into the loft yesterday afternoon, unannounced, and found Brian huddled over the toilet puking his guts out. Brian had immediately assured him it was nothing - probably just food poisoning or a touch of the flu. Michael, however, was sure that Brian was just trying to cover up the fact that he was drinking heavily in the middle of the day, on a weekday even, and had imbibed so much that he was puking it all up and likely to pass out directly afterward. Thus, it was clear that Brian was an alcoholic and they needed to stage an intervention.

When questioned further, Michael was unable to confirm that he had actually seen any alcohol around, smelled alcohol on Brian's person or noted any other behavior that might indicate Brian was inebriated. And, since Brian had thrown him out of the loft as soon as he'd stopped being sick, threatening to take away Michael's key if he ever again came into Brian's home unannounced when it wasn't an emergency, Michael hadn't really had a chance to check whether or not there was alcohol involved. Nonetheless, Michael was absolutely convinced he'd solved the big Brian mystery. Ted and Emmett were still trying to talk him down when Justin finished his shift at the Diner and left in disgust.

Justin had finally had enough. He had given Brian his space and time to get over himself. Now it was time to get some answers.

Justin went straight to the loft. He rang the buzzer at the front door a couple times but there wasn't any answer. Justin could see the Jeep parked at the end of the block, though, so he was pretty sure Brian was home. He figured he'd just sit on the stoop and wait, but then, fortuitously, a neighbor he knew came bustling down the sidewalk laden with several grocery bags. Justin popped up and offered to help with her bags. She gratefully handed over about half her load and keyed open the door so they could enter.

After helping to unload the groceries, and being rewarded with a soda for his efforts, Justin headed up to the top floor and Brian's door. Using the meaty side of his fist for good effect, he hammered on the door with a steady, tireless rhythm, guaranteed to annoy anyone hiding inside until they relented and opened the door. Brian caved much sooner than Justin had expected, pulling the loft door open after less than two minutes.

"Which one sent you," Brian demanded in a raspy voice, blocking the doorway with his body. "Debbie or Michael?"

"Neither," Justin replied trying out his most charming smile. "I came of my own volition in a possibly fruitless attempt to save your reputation and guard your honor. Can I come in?"

Brian huffed a little laugh and shook his head but still stepped back and gallantly waived his visitor in. With his first step inside, it was clear to Justin that something was wrong. The loft was a mess. There were half empty food containers all over the kitchen counter and the table. There were clothes strewn about on the floor. The air was heavy and smelled funky. Justin had no idea how Brian, the neat-freak bordering on OCD, could stand it.

Justin pushed an empty pizza box out of the way and set his messenger bag on the counter then turned around to survey Brian himself. The man was almost as much of a mess as his apartment. Instead of his usual dressy casual slacks and shirt, or even a less dressy pair of jeans and a wife beater tee, Brian was attired in dirty sweat pants and a rumpled, stained tee shirt that had a hole under one arm. Justin didn't even know that Brian had owned such disreputable looking clothes. And yet, the proof was standing there in front of him.

On top of everything else, Brian looked unkempt. He obviously hadn't shaved in a couple days, his hair was flat and unwashed and he had huge dark circles under his dull looking eyes. And, not to put too fine a point on it, he smelled bad, too.

"So, where to start?" Justin figured he might as well just dive right in. "Michael announced this morning at the Diner that you're an alcoholic. Deb's convinced your anorexic. The rest of the family is withholding judgement for the time being but Ted and Em are both concerned you have serious anger management issues and probably need counseling. The rest of Liberty Avenue has their own varied opinions - I've heard everything from a serious heroin addiction to something really whacked about you having to hide out from a mafia hit man."

"I like the hit man one," was Brian's only comment as he walked over and slouched down on the couch.

Justin followed and plopped down on the couch next to Brian. "Care to inform the public about what's really wrong, Mr. Kinney? Or do you enjoy being the subject of rampant, unfounded rumors?" Brian's mouth started to open but Justin just held up one hand in a 'Stop' gesture. "Can we just skip the part where you say 'I'm fine!', I tell you 'I don't believe you', we argue a bit and then you finally come clean and admit whatever's the real problem? It'll save a lot of time."

Brian sighed, rubbed both hands over his face and then slumped even deeper into the couch cushions signaling his defeat. "I feel like crap?" he offered, making the statement sound like a question. Then he shrugged and added, "it's probably just the flu . . . " Brian himself didn't sound convinced by this diagnosis.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Justin asked.

"Several," Brian said then broke into a little half smile. "In fact I saw two doctors I know last week at the baths - they both give great head!"

"Smart ass," Justin relented with a little smile of his own. "You know what I mean."

"Justin, I don't need to go to the doctor," Brian's pissy side came back out in full force. "They'll just tell me it's the flu and send me home with instructions to get lots of rest and drink plenty of fluids. Which is what I was TRYING to do when you barged in here."

"Brian, I don't think this is just the flu," Justin responded, trying to keep the pleading note out of his voice. "It's been going on for weeks and . . ."

Justin wanted to add that he was worried. That he loved Brian. That he'd do anything to help Brian no matter what was wrong. That he'd always be there for Brian. But he didn't, because Justin knew Brian wouldn't listen to any of that type of sentimental drivel. Justin could see in his eyes that Brian was already shutting down and preparing to argue the matter. But he had to do something, say something, to get Brian to listen and get real help.

Justin quickly decided on a strategic partial retreat. "Have you eaten anything today?"

Brian shook his head but refused to look at Justin.

"Okay," Justin sighed, patted Brian's thigh and then stood up. "You sit here and rest. I'll see what I can do about some lunch."

"Justin," Brian attempted a halfhearted protest.

"Rest!" Justin interrupted, pointing at the couch and looking at his patient sternly as he moved towards the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Justin was back with a bottle of water and some lightly buttered wheat toast. He'd also managed to tidy up the kitchen a bit and had gotten rid of most of the trash. Brian was curled up in a pathetic ball at the far end of the couch, his eyes closed but clearly not asleep. He was rocking his body slightly and biting his bottom lip, clearly in distress.

Justin set the food down on the coffee table and laid a cool hand on the sick man's sweaty brow. Brian's skin felt a bit warm, a little clammy, but not really feverish. Justin didn't think this was a mere virus.

"Hey, big guy. Time for lunch," Justin said quietly, shifting so he would be able to help Brian sit up.

"I don't think I can, Justin," Brian mumbled, laying there with his eyes still scrunched tightly closed.

"It's just toast, Brian," Justin replied. "You'll feel better if you get something in your stomach. Come on, just try a bite or two."

Brian groaned and rolled over, accepting Justin's offered hand to help himself sit up. He looked down on the plate of toast and examined it from afar as if it were something he'd never seen before. There was a look of abject distaste on his face that would have been funny if Justin weren't so worried. Finally, after working up his courage, Brian picked up one toast triangle and tentatively nibbled at the point. He swallowed the small bite carefully, then waited to see what would happen.

Apparently the first bite seemed like it would stay down. Brian sighed and delicately nibbled again at the toast. He managed about four tiny bites then set the toast down and indicated to Justin that he wanted some water. Justin, who'd been following these developments with great interest, quickly cracked open the water bottle and handed it over. With almost as much care as he'd approached the toast, Brian took a minute little sip of water and then waited again.

Everything seemed to be going so well. Justin relaxed and sat down in the nearby armchair. Brian picked up the toast again and took a slightly larger bite this time.

But, before he could swallow, Brian dropped the slice of toast on the floor and his face turned a fascinating shade of celadon green. The man took two or three deep breaths through his nose, trying to keep control. Unfortunately, this didn't work. Brian clamped his hand across his mouth, jumped up from the couch and ran to the bathroom.

Justin hung his head in defeat. He picked up the toast and carried it away to the kitchen then followed the sounds of nausea towards the bathroom. When he got there, he found Brian sitting on the floor, his head resting tiredly against the toilet seat, one arm draped across the back of the toilet and the other hooked around the flush handle. Justin knelt down next to the exhausted man and tried to comfort him by lightly running a hand down the sweaty back.

"Just kill me now," Brian rasped in agony.

"No way," Justin replied in a teasing tone, trying futilely to lighten the mood. "I like having you around too much . . . When you're not puking, that is."

Wrinkling up his nose at the more-than-unpleasant odors surrounding his prostrate lover, Justin stood up and started to pull off his own clothes. "How about we try a shower instead of food, hm? Maybe you'll feel better once you're cleaned up a bit."

"I don't have enough energy to bathe. I'll just sleep here on the floor by my trusty toilet," Brian tried weakly to joke back. "Go. Save yourself. Just leave me . . ."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, big guy. Your corpse would just stink up the place. So, upsy-daisy. Let's go. Shower first and then, if you're a good boy, I'll take you to bed," Justin said with an insincere leer that raised a tiny smile on Brian's sad face.

Justin reached down a hand towards a huddled Brian. Glancing once more at the toilet as if to determine if it was safe to leave, Brian grabbed ahold of Justin's hand and climbed ungracefully to his feet. He stood there, wobbling a little, while Justin tried to pull off his shirt and hold him up at the same time. After successfully dealing with the shirt, Justin pushed down the baggy sweat pants and helped Brian step out of them. Then, leaving Brian standing in place on his own, Justin briefly turned to open the shower door and start the water.

"Justin?" It was a little breathy whimper almost unheard over the noise of the shower coming on.

Turning back as quickly as he could, Justin watched in horror as Brian's eyes rolled up into his head. Then the tall man sank bonelessly to the floor in a dead faint.

Justin managed to grab the limp body just before Brian hit the floor. He laid the tall, heavy man down on the tile floor as gently as he could. He scooted around quickly so that he could raise the unconscious head up onto his thigh. Brian's eyelids started to flutter open almost immediately but it took him a minute or two to focus on the worried blond hovering over him.

Justin gently brushed the sweaty auburn locks back off Brian's damp forehead. "Well, you've got two options left, Brian," Justin announced matter-of-factly. "Do you want me to drive you to the hospital now or should I call an ambulance."

 **  
**\---------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently you all seem to like my little biology lectures. You might all be just as big of science geeks as I am. And, for your further entertainment, here are a few more fun tidbits!
> 
> -Recent scientific studies have shown that increasing estrogen levels is an effective treatment for Obsessive Complusive Disorders. Subjects report that higher levels of estrogen improve their mood and make them less inclined to act on their compulsions. (Like cleaning, maybe, thinks the author?)   
> -For some unexplained reason, high levels of progesterone slow down the digestive process. This means that partially digested food just stays, sloshing around in the stomach, which contributes to the nausea that is better known as 'Morning Sickness'. Morning sickness doesn't just happen in the mornings - it can strike anytime of the day.  
> -Progesterone also causes blood vessels to dilate, which can result in lower blood pressure, lowered blood sugar levels and can lead to dizzy spells and/or fainting.  
>    
> * Once again, I haven't independently confirmed any of these facts. My sources for these factoids were WebMD, Wikipedia and the NCBI database. TAG
> 
> P.S. How do you like the cliffhanger at the end? 


	10. The Big Reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day is finally here! Brian and Justin are about to get the big news. I predict they won't take it very well. Read on and Enjoy! TAG

 

Chapter 10 - The Big Reveal.

Brian had finally quieted and drifted off into a light doze, which meant that Justin could now relax too. The tired teen gently removed Brian's fingers from where they'd been cinched around his forearm in a death grip and moved over to the armchair in the corner of the hospital room. He collapsed into the well-cushioned chair, so exhausted he couldn't even think straight.

After fainting in the bathroom earlier in the afternoon, Brian had readily agreed to having Justin drive him to the hospital. The fact that Brian hadn't tried to argue even a token amount had scared Justin almost more than the fainting. Justin made Brian stay seated on the floor until they were both redressed, then draped Brian's longer arm over his shoulder and practically carried the older man down to the Jeep.

 

 

Once at the hospital, Brian had been ushered off into an ER cubicle, dragging Justin along with him over all protests. Brian, apparently, really did NOT like hospitals. Justin was happy to stay with him, though, because he didn't think he'd be able to handle sitting in the waiting room alone not knowing what was happening.

 

 

Brian had refused to let Justin call anyone. He said he didn't want to worry the whole family since it would probably turn out to be nothing. Again, Justin was happy with Brian's decision, because he really didn't want to deal with an interfering Debbie and a distraught Michael on top of his ill, drama queen, lover. So, Justin simply contented himself by following around Brian's gurney wherever the doctor ordered him to be rolled to. Whenever possible, Brian clutched at Justin's hand or held onto his arm, needing that touch to keep his own fears under control.

The reason for Brian's fainting spell was quickly determined to be a dangerously low blood pressure level. The ER nurse immediately got him hooked up to a saline drip IV and, within minutes, Brian announced he was feeling better. The doctor authoritatively ruled out these particular symptoms being caused by the flu or any other common virus. However, since he couldn't figure out exactly what HAD caused Brian's blood pressure to drop so drastically, he refused to discharge him.

Brian would have protested, simply for form's sake, but Justin could see how truly scared the sick man was. So, Justin took on the macho stud role, and weakly argued on Brian's behalf with the doctor, letting Brian save face. In the end, all parties were glad that the patient would remain in the hospital's care until everyone was sure he would be okay.

Next, various tests were ordered and Brian was wheeled all over the hospital, either lying down on a gurney or, later, seated in a wheelchair. The poor man was poked and prodded, had blood withdrawn, had various pieces of cold metal stuck into almost all his bodily orifices, was subjected to an MRI and hmm'd over by a myriad of lab coat-clad individuals. After more than two hours of this treatment, still no one had anything definitive to tell them, and it was decided that Brian should be admitted for further tests.

Because the doctor wasn't sure about his diagnosis, he wouldn't prescribe any medication for Brian other than a mild pain reliever. Brian complained he was still nauseous, although not nearly as bad as before. Justin thought he looked at least a little better after the IV - at least he wasn't green around the edges any more - but the older man was still obviously exhausted and uncomfortable. It was impossible for him to get any rest while all these procedures were happening, though. None of this helped improve Brian's mood at all.

When a nervous physicians assistant came into the patient's room just as Brian was finally getting settled and announced that there had been some problem with contamination of the prior blood sample and she'd have to take more blood, Justin thought his friend might just oblige her by popping a major blood vessel for her right then. The PA only escaped in one piece, with the new blood draw in hand, after Justin intervened on her behalf. Then he had to spend another half hour calming Brian down again.

Amazingly, both boys managed a little nap after that, since neither the doctor nor anyone else came back into Brian's room for some time. When Justin shifted in the uncomfortable chair and noticed for the first time that it was starting to get dark outside already, he started to wonder what had happened to the doctor. He glanced over at the hospital bed to assure himself Brian was still asleep and then tip-toed out of the room in search of information. Justin dispatched the first nurse he came across to find Brian's doctor and then went back to his quiet vigil.

It was still almost an hour more before there was a knock on the door and the doctor strode with authority into the room. Justin helped Brian adjust his bed so he could sit up and they both looked up at the doctor with wary but curious attention. The doctor, a grey haired, dignified, older man, cleared his throat, looked down at the clip board in his hands and then looked back to the patient.

"Mr. Kinney, I have some initial findings here for you that we need to discuss, but I think you might want to do this in private," the doctor announced, looking pointedly in Justin's direction.

"Justin's fine," Brian replied curtly.

"Are you sure, Mr. Kinney? I wouldn't want such . . . confidential . . . health information to be disclosed without you being very sure about who was privy to . . ."

"Fuck it, Doctor . . . Whatever-the-fuck-your-name-is . . . Just TELL me already what the hell's wrong with me!" Brian demanded very vocally, more than tired by the run around he'd been experiencing all afternoon.

"Very well . . . " the doctor agreed but then seemed at a loss as to where he should start. "Yes . . . well . . . We've got your blood test results back. I want you to know that we actually ran the tests four separate times - twice on each sample we took - just to make sure there was no error. You see, this is a very unusual diagnosis and we didn't want there to be any chance of a mistake. . . I actually thought that the first blood sample somehow got contaminated because the results were so . . . out of the ordinary . . . Which is why I had another sample drawn. However, there can't really be any doubt . . . I had several colleagues double check the results for me . . . "

"Ahem! You're babbling doc," Brian interrupted before it got too embarrassing. "Fucking get to the point, already."

"Quite . . . Mr. Kinney, your blood tested positive for a hormone called human chorionic gonadotropin, or 'hCG' for short. The level of hCG in your blood was significant - well above what doctors consider to be the threshold level necessary for a definitive diagnosis . . . Uh . . . Mr. Kinney . . . hCG is a hormone produced exclusively as a result of implantation by a fertilized egg in human pregnancy. . . " the doctor's explanation faltered a bit at this point and then he fell silent.

Brian was clearly confused by what the doctor was trying to tell him, although anyone looking at Justin's face would have detected the instant shock of understanding that washed over the youth.

"So, this hCG shit . . . How did it get in me?" Brian asked with complete innocence. "Is that what's making me sick?"

"Well, yes, hCG is certainly one of the hormones, among others, responsible for causing the symptoms you're experiencing. As to how it came to be in your blood, well, that's relatively simple. . . You're pregnant, Mr. Kinney."

Nobody said anything for a long, long interval of time.

"Excuse me . . . What did you say," Brian finally spoke up since no one else was saying anything.

"I said, you are pregnant," the doctor repeated and then paused again, letting the information sink in fully.

Justin toppled backward, barely landing on the edge of the chair behind him. He was staring blankly into space. The young blond was breathing heavily and looked like he was about to faint. The doctor's attention was momentarily distracted as he rushed over to make sure the youth was going to be alright.

"NO!" The shout from the patient's bed easily recaptured the doctor's attention and he moved back to the bedside. "No! No . . . No . . No, no . . . No!" Brian was shaking his head and looking up at the doctor like he must be crazy, although somewhere deep inside you could see the truth taking hold of the distraught brunet. "No. No . . . I can't . . No. . . No! It's . . . I . . I . . I . . . No. No, no, nononono. No! Absolutely . . . No . . . That's not . . . I . . . No, no, no! No . . . . . . . . . . No, I can't . . . . . . . No. . . . . . . . . . . no . . . . . . . . . . . . no . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . no . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . noooooooooooooooooooooooo . . . . . oooooooooo, . . . . . ooooooooo. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . no."

Brian's adamant denials eventually tapered off into nothing. Then he too, sat staring mutely off into space. The doctor looked back and forth between the two catatonic men and internally debated which one he should administer to first.

A half hour later, after calling in two nurses and having a slew of additional medical equipment brought into the room, the doctor was finally confident that both his patient and the visitor were once again fully cognizant of their surroundings and ready to hear the rest of what he had to tell them.

The doctor brought in pictures and charts. He showed them scientific publications and textbooks. He even brought in a computer and played a video for the two men, attempting to explain this incredibly rare phenomena. Both Brian and Justin listened but the doctor wasn't sure either had absorbed much.

Finally, Brian pulled off the oxygen mask that the doctor had ordered him to wear to prevent him from hyperventilating. "But . . . I . . I c-c-can't be p-p-p-pregnant. I'm . . . a man?" Brian asserted, the end of his statement, however, sounding much more like a question.

"Well, yes, of course, but you see . . ." And the doctor once again pulled out his medical charts and pointed at the diagram, explaining in great deal about the very rare occurrences of male pregnancy and exactly how it was possible, at least as far as medical science understood the condition.

"But . . . " Brian interrupted again. "Men can't get p-p-p-pregnant. . . "

"Not generally, no. But you see, in cases like this, where we see certain genetic anomalies, it is possible, in very limited and specific situations. . . " and he went on with his explanations as illustrated by the various medical journals he presented to the still confused man.

"This is REAL?" Brian stopped the doctor again, pointing to a picture of a nude man, who was very obviously pregnant, splashed across the cover of one particular scientific paper. "I-I-I thought that shit was all fake. . . Like, made up by the tabloids and shit with . . . With doctored photos and . . . and . . ."

"Oh, no, Mr. Kinney. I can assure you that, although your condition is extremely rare, there have been a handful of well documented and verified male pregnancies spanning the past twenty-odd years . . ." Several textbooks were reopened and the pertinent sections were pointed out again to the confused man.

"But . . ." Brian tried again to explain why this just couldn't be true.

"Brian, stop," Justin finally spoke up from his seat a few feet away. They were the first words he'd spoken in over an hour. "It's real. Daphne and I researched it . . . We did a report in biology class . . ." Then Justin swallowed and fell silent again.

"Fine, Justin," Brian said, looking at the youth with obvious irritation. "But still, _ **I**_ can't be pregnant. **_I_** don't know how. ** _I_** can't . . . ** _I_** can't do this."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kinney, but the fact is that you ARE pregnant. It's really not a question of not knowing how. You already ARE," the doctor insisted.

"Justin?" Brian turned to his partner in crime and begged him with expressive hazel eyes to do something - anything - to just make this stop.

Justin looked up at the pleading expression on Brian's face. Then, in an instant, it finally all became clear to him. He stood up from the chair where he'd been sitting a bit removed from the central discussion, moved over to the side of the big hospital bed and leaned down, dropping a light kiss on his favorite Stud's beautiful, crushed-cranberry lips.

"We're having a baby!" Justin asserted with a mega-watt Sunshine smile lighting up his entire being.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, there won't be any related Biology facts for this chapter. We've officially moved beyond the realm of science into pure science fiction. I'll try to get back to some basis in reality soon, but this is the point where you all just have to accept what I've written and not question. . .  I have NO answers! 
> 
> BTW, I was so excited to post this chapter - I'd actually already written it in my head back when I first started the story and it was kind of the inspiration for all the rest - that I just couldn't wait to post it. TAG


	11. Whose Turn Is It To Freak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Brian and Justin need a little time to wrap their heads around the whole idea of becoming fathers.  Maybe they'll need a LOT of time? Enjoy! TAG

Chapter 11 - Whose Turn Is It To Freak?

_"We're having a baby!" Justin asserted with a mega-watt Sunshine smile lighting up his entire being._

"WE'RE not doing anything!" Brian screamed and pushed the grinning blond youth away from him. "This thing. . . This parasite . . . Is inside ME! I don't see you puking your guts out or keeling over because its poisoning you! Fuck this! FUCK!"

"Calm down, Brian," Justin patiently admonished the hysterical man. "It's not good for the baby. We'll get through this . . . "

"What the fuck is it with the 'we' shit, Justin!" Brian raged. "I'm the one who's . . . who's . . . who's fucked!  

"You're going to be fine, Brian. And of course I'm going to help you through this. I am the baby's . . . " Justin started to reassure him, but then was stopped cold by an insistent doubt. "I AM the father, aren't I, Brian?"

"What do YOU think, you twat? *pant* You think I'm some flouncing fairy bottom-boy who just lets every fag who comes along fuck me? ME? I'm a fucking top, damn it. *pant* I never bottom for anyone. Never! *huff* I never bottom," *huff, huff, huff* Brian's protestations were cut off abruptly as he started panting uncontrollably, unable to catch his breath in the grips of a panic attack.

The doctor quickly reached over and picked up the oxygen mask that Brian had tossed on the floor earlier, placing it back over Brian's nose and mouth and strapping it around the brunet head securely. "Mr. Kinney! Really! You need to remain calm. You hyperventilating isn't going to help anyone!"

Justin shook his head and grabbed one of Brian's flailing hands. He offered the panicky ball of nerves an appeasing smile and started petting the disheveled auburn locks in a soothing manner. Justin's soft touch, as well as the heavy oxygen he was sucking down, gradually alleviated the worst of Brian's panic. Not all of it, but . . .

"Shhh. It's okay. We're in this together, Brian," Justin muttered in a placating tone of voice. "It'll be okay. . ."

"It won't be okay," Brian almost sobbed in a tiny childish voice. "Everyone's . . . They're all going to . . . To KNOW, Justin . . ."

Justin couldn't let himself laugh. He just couldn't. It really wouldn't help matters. But he so wanted to laugh.

Brian Kinney - the man who's personal philosophy had always been, 'Who cares what anyone else thinks. If they don't like it, fuck 'em' - was more concerned with everyone on Liberty Avenue finding out that he occasionally bottomed than that he was pregnant and going to have a baby. It was probably the funniest thing Justin had ever heard. But he could NOT laugh. Not without again setting off his adorable little drama queen.

The queen-in-question was now reclining in despair on the hospital bed. Brian's head was turned slightly away from where Justin and the doctor stood and his right arm was now draped dramatically across his face as if shielding his eyes from the horror of it all. He looked so much like a swooning seductress from the silver screen that even the staid, completely professional doctor sniggered a little at the over-the-top display. However, the doctor quickly stifled his hilarity and put back on his official demeanor before Brian caught on to his reaction.

Now that it appeared the worst was over and his patient wasn't going to succumb to the shock, the doctor happily returned to business. "Mr. Kinney, I'm going to send down someone from the Obstetrics department who will be taking over your case. Since you're already here, we might as well do a complete exam as well as get an ultrasound. I will definitely be following your case with eager interest, even though I'm just a lowly ER doctor. I wish you the best of luck with everything." Then the doctor shook Justin's hand, nodded at the still swooning Brian, and was off, leaving the two beleaguered men finally alone.

Unfortunately, their respite was brief and they didn't get a chance to discuss anything before another set of medical attendants swarmed into the room. Brian's extraordinary case was handed off to none other than the Chief of the Obstetrics Department, who turned out to be a short, dumpy woman who's overly cheerful manner was destined to aggravate Brian even more. The officious little chief brought with her several followers, all excited to see this wonder of nature.

It was barely controlled chaos. Everyone was milling around, trying to look busy and official and 'Chiefy' was spouting on about how honored she was to meet Brian and Justin, blah, blah, blah. Justin could tell Brian was about to lose it all over again, when the crowd was parted to allow for the arrival of the ultrasound technician and his equipment. Luckily, at this point, several of the lookey-loos were forced to leave because there just wasn't room for all the equipment and them. The noise level in the small room dropped several decibels and Brian started to breathe a tad easier under his oxygen mask.

To Justin's surprise, it was watching the results of the ultrasound on the large portable monitor that finally served to calm Brian fully. The technician, who wasn't as flighty and excitable as Chiefy or her compatriots, efficiently set up his equipment. He pulled up Brian's hospital gown, squirted a large dollop of slippery gel on the patient's abdomen and then set the ultrasound wand into place.

The room went quiet as a rapidly repetitive 'shushing' sound came out of the speakers on the machine. The technician quietly explained that the noise was the sound of the baby's heartbeat. He moved the wand around a bit, spreading the gel as he moved and then apparently found the spot he had been aiming for. He turned a knob or two on the machine, poked the wand down a little deeper into Brian's stomach muscles and smiled.

"There's junior, right there," the tech said and pointed to an indistinct whitish blob on the monitor. "Looks like baby is doing just fine. See there," he pointed to a spot where the picture was flashing between black and white, indicating movement. "That's the heart. Now, if you'll just stay super still for a minute, I can calculate the baby's heart rate."

Brian lay frozen, his hand gripping Justin's tightly, as he stared in fascination at the black and white images on the screen.

"Okay," the tech announced. "The fetal heart rate looks good. Now we'll do some measurements to confirm the baby's exact gestational age." He used a mouse attachment to click at several spots on the image with a roving pointer, each click leaving a little marker line on the monitor. When he had enough reference points, he went back to the machine, typing at the keyboard.

"Alright. That looks good. By my rough estimate the baby is about 5-6 weeks old. Your doctor will be able to give you a more precise date after she looks over the data. It's way too early to determine gender but, do you have any other questions?" the tech asked politely, smiling at the expectant father.

"That's it? That's my baby?" Brian finally asked with sheer wonder. "It's so small."

"Yep! That's it." The tech then pointed out which of the little white bumps were the head and the little arm and leg buds. Both fathers seemed mesmerized. He then printed out two copies of the ultrasound image, handing one each to Brian and Justin.

The rest of the time at the hospital flew by. Brian refused to relinquish his copy of the picture for even a second. He kept looking down at it over and over but didn't say anything. Nothing Chiefy or any of the other doctors did subsequently seemed to phase him.

The doctor finished her official exam, gave the expectant couple a stack of reading material, and sent Brian home.

Which was when Justin started to freak out again. Back at the hospital, after he'd gotten over the initial shock, he'd known that his job was to stand beside Brian and keep him calm. That was it. Pretty simple. He could SO do that.

But now what? The doctor said Brian should go home and get some rest. Justin also remembered a comment about Brian eating a healthier diet and some reference to suggested meal plans in one of the papers in the stack of reading. But that was all he could remember. The doctor MUST have said something else, right? You can't just send someone who's pregnant home with no idea what to do next. Can you?

Well, okay . . . Rest. Justin figured that was doable. He could take Brian back to the loft and make him stay in bed and rest. But, what about the food stuff? How was he going to get Brian to eat? As far as he knew, Brian still couldn't even keep toast down. What was he supposed to do if Brian couldn't eat anything?

Was toast even on the suggested meal plan? Maybe he needed to get a special kind of bread? It probably should be organic or have extra vitamins or something. He should have read the meal plan info before they left the hospital.

Brian didn't have any real food at the loft, so Justin thought they should probably stop at a market on the way home. But, then again, Brian was supposed to be resting, not traipsing around shopping. He could take Brian home first, then go to the market while Brian was resting. But what if Brian needed him while he was gone? What if he fainted again? Brian might have hurt himself when he fell if Justin hadn't been there to catch him. No, he'd better stay with Brian.

Maybe he could get someone else to go out and get groceries for them? Who? Shit, no way was he ready tell ANYBODY about this - even assuming Brian would let him. But if he asked someone to go get them food, he'd have to tell them something. What? Shit. How were they ever going to tell the family? No. Don't even think about that. That was way too much to deal with.

Maybe he and Brian could just move away. Some place far away from Pittsburgh where no one else knew them. Then they wouldn't have to tell Debbie and the rest. Shit. Debbie was going to be insane when she found out. Michael was going to freak.

Shit, his mom! What was he going to tell his mom? It wasn't bad enough he'd had to come out, alienate his father, break up his parents marriage? Now he was going to be a father at eighteen, too?

Fucking eighteen! He was ONLY eighteen! What the fuck did he know about being a father. What the fuck did he know about ANYTHING? He wasn't even done with high school. What was he going to do?

What was he going to do?

Justin froze in the middle of the parking lot about five meters away from the Jeep.

"Justin?"

"We have to get the bread," Justin advised Brian.

"What bread, Sunshine?" Brian asked, completely at a loss as to where bread came into things.

"The bread. From the list. With the vitamins. For your toast." Justin replied, as if this should be perfectly clear and he was annoyed that Brian hadn't been paying attention.

Sunshine," Brian demanded his companion's attention. When Justin did finally focus on Brian's confused face, the older man ordered, "breathe!"

"Huh?"

"Take a deep breath and stop freaking out on me. Those tiny hamsters running on the wheels in your little blond brain are going to pass out from exhaustion if you don't stop worrying, Sunshine."

Justin obeyed and took a tentative breath. It helped. So he took another.

"Good boy," Brian smiled at him.

"What do we do?" Justin asked next, assuming that, like always, Brian would have all the answers.

"I have no fucking idea, Sunshine," Brian said and then actually laughed. "No. Fucking. Idea!"

Brian just kept laughing hysterically. Justin smiled. Then he started snickering too. Before they knew it they were both standing in the hospital parking lot screaming with laughter so hard that tears were squeezing out of the corners of their eyes. Whatever it was they were laughing about, must have been hilarious. Neither one could really think of exactly what was funny, though.

When the laughter had finally tapered off into spates of occasional giggles, Brian reached his arm around Justin's shoulders and started walking again. He used his other hand to dig the car keys out of Justin's jacket pocket. Then, he walked around and got into the driver's side seat, unlocking the passenger door for Justin.

"The first thing we do, Sunshine, is eat," Brian decided. "I'm starving. I might even be able to keep something down now. And who knows when you were last fed. If we don't get you something to eat soon, you'll probably pass out and we'll end up right back here at the hospital."

"I could go for a burger or something," Justin said and sighed.

"Of course you could, Sunshine! Of course you could."

 

 


	12. Serious Stalking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin's always been a determined little cuss. You would think that Brian would have figured that out by now? Well, if he hasn't he will soon. Stalker Justin is on the case! This chapter should please all the Daphne fans out there. Enjoy! TAG
> 
> P.S. I KNOW you want more sex. Don't worry, we'll get to it. . . .

 

Chapter 12 - Serious Stalking.

Brian had always had impeccable 'Parking Karma'. No matter where he drove, there was always the perfect parking spot that would just open up as soon as he arrived. Usually it was the spot closest to whatever building he was going to visit. When it was hot out, the spot he got would always be shaded by a conveniently placed tree. In the winter, his space would be the one that had just been cleared of snow. It was uncanny. But, for once Justin didn't question Brian's luck since he was starving and he didn't think he could walk more than a few steps before he'd collapse. So, when the parking space right in front of the Diner's door opened up as soon as Brian neared, Justin simply cheered.

Before he turned off the ignition, though, Brian turned to Justin with a commanding glance and ordered, "You will not say one fucking word about this. Not to anyone. Got it?"

"I swear!" Justin promised, holding up his right hand as if he was truly swearing a formal oath.

Brian didn't make any further comment. He just jumped out of the Jeep and headed into the Diner with his usual casual swagger. Justin staggered along behind him, almost dead on his feet after all the excitement of the day.

It was after the usual dinner crowd was finished and still too early for the club crowd, which meant the two boys had no trouble securing their favorite booth. Even luckier, it didn't look like Deb was working tonight. Both men breathed secret sighs of relief - it was a real break not to have to cope with Debbie after everything else. Kiki took their order without fuss and then the pair was left alone.

This meant that they no longer had any excuse not to talk about their predicament.

Brian, as was his way, was never one to initiate any type of serious discussion. He just sat there, looking at Justin, mentally preparing himself for 'The Talk' that he knew he couldn't avoid. Therefore, the floor was left open for Justin. The only problem was that Justin was still reeling and had no idea where to start.

"So, um, I don't really have that much stuff," the intrepid blond launched into what he thought was the meat of matter. "I'm sure Daphne can help me move it all tomorrow."

"Where are you planning to move?" Brian asked without any pretension at all.

"The loft?"

"Who said you're moving into the loft?"

"I thought . . . you'll need help and I should be there, because . . . " Justin fumbled.

"No fucking way! You're not moving into the loft. We already tried that, remember. It was a disaster. No need to repeat that mistake," Brian was adamant.

"But, you need someone . . . If you get sick. And to make sure you're eating, and . . ."

"Whoa! I've been dressing and feeding myself just fine since I was about five, Justin. I don't need a babysitter," Brian complained.

"I know. It's just . . . I want to be there to help," Justin pleaded.

"I'm not dying or anything, Sunshine. Several million women survive this particular affliction every year. I'm sure, now that I know exactly what the fuck is wrong, I'll be able to handle everything just fine. No problemo!" It looked like imperturbable Brian was back.

"Well, then, what can I do?" Justin asked innocently.

"YOU don't have to do shit! I've got this," Brian insisted.

Justin was shaking his head. "I don't think that's how this works, Brian. I've got a right to . . ."

Justin broke off at a warning signal from Brian. Kiki was approaching with their food. They both sat quietly while the plates were served and then thanked the waitress politely, holding back on their discussion until they once again had some privacy. As soon as the coast was clear, though, Justin resumed asserting his rights.

"I WANT to be a part of this, Brian," Justin hissed in a loud whisper. "It's my baby, too!"

"Justin! Shut the fuck up!" Brian hissed right back. "We are not having this discussion HERE! Someone could be listening."

"Fine. I'll shut up for now. But I'm not backing down on this, Brian. No fucking way! I'm GOING to be involved and there's no way you're going to keep me out."

There wasn't much conversation between the two after that. As far as Brian was concerned, the discussion was over. Justin knew better than to just sit around arguing fruitlessly. He figured he'd take a tip from Brian’s own playbook and let his actions speak for him.

After they finished their meal - Brian had a very healthy appetite back and managed to clean his plate AND keep it all down - Brian drove straight to Deb's and practically threw Justin out. He assured the concerned boy that he was going directly to the loft and had no plans other than sleeping for the next twelve hours. He promised three times that he would call Justin immediately if he needed anything, although he also repeatedly told him that it wasn't likely and he could take care of himself. Justin reluctantly left the Jeep and trudged up the stairs into Deb's warm house.

Inside, he found Debbie, Michael and Vic ranged around the kitchen table playing cards, drinking beer and trading barbs, just like every Saturday evening.

"Sunshine!" Debbie enthused as soon as the boy poked his nose through the front door. "Come over here and join us in a hand of Canasta."

Justin scrunched up his nose and shook his head at the idea. "I think I'll take a rain check, Deb. I've got something I need to work on." The kindly matron waved him off good naturedly. Justin pulled his sketchbook out, using it as camouflage while he nestled on the couch and thought up a plan to deal with Brian.

In the background, Michael was again grousing about Brian. "I went by Brian's loft twice this afternoon, Ma, but he wasn't home. The loft is a fucking mess though. I left him like five messages, too, but he still hasn't called me back. I'm really worried about him this time."

"Didn't Brian warn you not to be using that spare key indiscriminately, Michael," Vic reprimanded his nephew. "What were you doing poking around in his loft again?"

"It might have been an emergency, Uncle Vic. I haven't talked to him since I found him puking his guts out yesterday afternoon. What if he'd, like, passed out and needed medical help or something?"

Vic just shook his head and clammed up. He knew it was a waste of breath to try to argue with Michael. He and Deb had probably spoiled the boy by being far too indulgent when he was a kid. It was too late to change things now, though.

"Michael, baby," Debbie voiced her opinion. "I really think you're over reacting here, Sweetie. Brian's a big boy. He can take care of himself. And I admit he's been known to drink hard a time or two, but he's never been unable to control it when he wanted to."

"I don't care what you two say," Michael insisted again. "If I have to, I'll stake out his loft and wait till he finally turns up. At least then I'll know he's alive."

For once, Justin privately agreed that Michael had a good idea. Grabbing his messenger bag and sketch pad, Justin ran back to where all the coats were hung up next to the door. He quickly fished in Michael's jacket pocket and successfully extracted the man's key ring, adorned of course with a Captain Astro fob.

"I'm going out, Deb. I've got some errands to run," Justin hollered as he shoved the keys into his own pocket and dashed back outside.

One phone call and five minutes later, Justin watched happily as his best friend, Daphne, pulled up to the curb in front of the house. He wasted no time, jumping in before the girl had even pulled up the parking brake. He zapped her with a mischievous grin and signaled her to resume driving.

"So, what's this big mysterious project you need help with on a Saturday night, Jus?" Daphne couldn't contain her curiosity.

"I can't tell you." Justin stated bluntly. "I swore I wouldn't say a single word to anybody about what's happening . . However," the tricky boy added with raised eyebrows and a telling little tilt to his head, "if you were to somehow figure it out on your own, there's nothing I could do about it, right."

"Cool!" Daphne exclaimed enthusiastically. "I LOVE doing sneaky underhanded stuff! Where do you want to go first?"

"First, I need to stop by the hardware store and get a copy made of a key. Then - hopefully you remembered to bring your laptop - we need to do some research and I may need to borrow your debit card to order some books off the Internet. I promise I'll pay you back tomorrow when I pick up my tips at the Diner."

"What kind of books? You know that my mom sometimes looks at my bank statement and I don't need her thinking I've ordered a copy of 'The Joys of Gay Sex' or something."

*Pffftt* "It's nothing like that - although maybe I should pick up a copy of THAT book, too, while we're at it!" They both giggled at the fun suggestion. "It's just that the books I need are on sort of an obscure topic and I doubt I'd find what I need locally."

"What kind of obscure topic?" Daphne pushed.

"I can't SAY the words, Daph," Justin winked. "But I won't stop you if you try to look over my shoulder when I TYPE them into the search engine on the computer."

"Fine. Here's the laptop. But do the search now before you go get your keys made. I can't stand the suspense!" Daphne demanded, handing over the computer.

Justin quickly got onto the Internet and typed something then handed the laptop back to his curious friend. He waited with his lips tucked in, trying to contain his own excitement while she read the words. Daphne scanned the words he typed and broke out into a tiny squeal.

"MALE PREGNANCY! Justin? You're not . . .?"

"Not me," the boy said, obviously just dying to let his friend in on the secret.

Daphne engaged her 'Charades' mode and started asking yes or no questions.

"Someone you know?" Justin nodded emphatically. "Intimately?" More exaggerated nodding while Justin bit at his lips. "Oh my god! It couldn't be . . . It couldn't be . . ." Again with the eager nods and a really huge smile from the boy next to her. "Brian?" Daphne mouthed the name, not daring to even voice the suspicion aloud. Justin simply kept nodding and smiling as they both squealed, and laughed and hugged and bounced ecstatically around in their seats.

"Shit, Justin. I can't believe this," Daphne said as soon as they'd both calmed enough to talk again. "What are you going to do?"

Justin held up Michael's spare loft key. "I'm going to stake out the loft. If Brian thought I was stalking him before . . . Well, let's just say he's got no clue what I'm capable of yet!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the other writers out there may have also experienced the phenomena where a story kind of takes over your brain? That's what happened when I was first writing this story. I literally couldn't seem to stop writing. It seems to have worked out well though, since I still love this chapter even when I read it two years later! TAG


	13. A Return To The Routine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian is trying to get back into his old routine while keeping his condition a secret for the time being. Meanwhile, Justin is doing his best to take care of his guy, even when the guy in question isn't making it easy. Together, they're a hoot! Enjoy! TAG
> 
> ***Warning - Brian/Other interval - But, it's so completely in character for our boy and really pretty hot, so I don't think you'll mind. ***

 

Chapter 13 - A Return To The Routine?

When Brian awoke on Sunday morning, he discovered a fresh pot of coffee brewing and his fridge fully stocked with a variety of heathy foods. His ordinary wheat bread had been replaced with something called 'Dave's Killer Bread' that claimed to have 16 whole grains, 5 seeds, organic whole wheat flour and added B-Vitamins. There was a small yellow sticky note on top of the bag of bread that explained some shit about Folic Acid, which Brian immediately crumpled up and tossed into the trash.

On the counter next to the coffee pot, his favorite mug had already been set out and, propped behind it, was a beautiful pencil sketch of him sleeping.

"Justin!" Brian mumbled, his tone fluctuating somewhere between aggravation and admiration.

Remarkably, Brian felt pretty good this morning. He wasn't nauseous at all and his energy level seemed back to normal. It was probably just the residual affects of the pain killers and saline infusion from the hospital, along with twelve hours of uninterrupted sleep, but he'd take what he could get. He poured himself a big cup full of coffee, added a large helping of sugar and decided he was even up for a shower.

When his morning ablutions were complete, Brian was happy to note that he was still feeling pretty okay. Once he was clean and dressed in his typical stylish casual clothing, he finally felt like himself again. He decided it was time to put in a long delayed appearance with the gang, so he skipped out on the 'Killer' bread and headed for the Diner.

"To paraphrase the great Mark Twain, 'Rumors of my death - or in this case, alcohol addiction - have been greatly exaggerated'," Brian exclaimed loudly as he strode boldly into the Diner twenty minutes later to a round of wild applause.

He regally sauntered over to the booth where his friends were waiting and signaled for Emmett to move so he could be seated more comfortably. The cheerful queen just clapped more loudly and immediately vacated his spot. Brian nodded genially to the assembled hosts - namely, Michael, love-interest Dr. Dave and Theodore. Emmett moved around and squished in with Michael and Dave so that King Kinney would have space.

"Briannnn, where have you been," Michael started in immediately on his patented Best Friend rant. "Why didn't you return any of my calls?"

"Sorry, Mikey. Busy, busy," Brian chided condescendingly. "I've got places to go, men to fuck. You know how it is."

"But, are you okay? I mean, I saw you . . ."

"Of course I'm okay, Mikey. I told you it was just a temporary stomach thing. And, by the way, the next time you start some stupid rumor about me being sick or an alcoholic or anything else, I'll retaliate and tell everyone how one of your balls is only half as big as the other"

"But . . . That's not true!" Michael countered irately. "My balls are fine."

"That's the point, Mikey. I'm fine, too, and you had no business telling anyone I was sick or addicted to alcohol or any other random shit you just made up. Got it?" Brian insisted, giving his oldest friend the look that meant, this time, Brian was deadly serious.

Michael gave in immediately and looked up with his sad face, playing on Brian's innate sympathy and ability to forgive. "I'm really sorry, Brian."

"Good. You should be. Now, enough about this shit. What have I missed lately?" Brian asked, leaning back ready to absorb all the latest gossip.

The gang babbled about inconsequential stuff for about ten minutes. Everyone was relaxed and getting into Sunday Brunch mode with full-on weekend scandal analysis. Michael regaled everyone with an amusing story about how he thought his keys had been stolen but then they just turned up, inside the microwave oven of all places. Brian seemed to be enjoying the chatter, just like everyone, at first. Then, a really observant watcher would have noted that the man's focus had started to drift and he looked a tad bit paler. None of Brian's friends were even moderately observant, though, and the chatter kept on apace. Someone was watching though and ready to act.

"Hey guys!" Justin in Diner-waiter guise popped up right at that moment. "Sorry, but there's been a mix up in the kitchen this morning. Your orders are going to take a few more minutes." Then the waiter tossed out a handful of packages of saltine crackers - the kind they serve you with a bowl of soup or chili. "I brought you some crackers to nibble on while you're waiting," Justin commented, winking at Brian as he spoke. "So, did you guys know that dry salty crackers like this were what old-time sailors used to fight off seasickness? Apparently the starch and salt together help sop up stomach acids and therefore kept them from getting sick on rough seas. Oh, hey, Brian - that water glass of yours looks dirty. Let me get you a fresh glass." Justin grabbed the man's water away just as he was about to take a sip and skipped away to help another table, leaving the gang all wondering what they'd done to deserve the little PSA.

All except Brian. He got the message loud and clear. He would have chuckled at the boy's determined antics, if he didn't feel quite so queasy. He quickly picked up one of the little packets of crackers, tore open the cellophane wrapper and tried nibbling at one cracker. Within about ten minutes, he noted that his stomach was starting to settle again. Score one for the ancient mariners!

As soon as he saw Brian perk up again, Justin took the table's order ticket, which he'd previously swiped off the cook's order carousel, out of his apron pocket and re-clipped it to the metal caddy in the front of the queue of other orders. The reinstated order was up and ready to be served in ten minutes. Justin cheerfully served up the plates to the hungry group.

"Sunshine," Brian stopped him just as he was about to scamper off again. "I didn't order these hash browns. And, what happened to my water?"

"Sure you don't want the potatos? Just look at all that starchy, salty, goodness. I've also heard potatos are high in B vitamins. Why don't you go ahead and eat them since I already brought them. And then I'll go get you some more water," Justin advised with mock-innocence, causing Brian to shake his head.

"Whatever you say, Dr. Spock," Brian mumbled as he tried a forkful of the potatos against his better judgment, but kept on eating them, nevertheless.

"So, what's on the fun-genda for today, Mr. Once-and-Future Stud?" Ted asked with his signature sarcasm.

"I need to hit the gym since I didn't make it yesterday," Brian announced.

"And then tonight, he's coming over for Sunday Dinner with the family, aren't you, Brian?" Debbie strongly suggested as she passed by the table.

"And then tonight, I guess I'm going to Deb's for Sunday Dinner with the family," Brian parroted obediently with a mock-angelic smile for his 'Mother'.

"Good boy!" Debbie patted him on the head like a puppy as she bustled off to another table.

Justin finally returned with Brian's water. He also brought him a glass of skim milk and again smiled meaningfully at Brian as he set the glass down. "Milk is great for calcium. Which is perfect if you're going to the gym later because you'll need it to help build muscle and keep your bones strong," the little blond nutrition guru announced.

"What is with Boy Wonder today?" Michael said with a sneer. "All this stupid trivia crap?"

"He's right about the calcium, though," Dr. Dave added his official chiropractic opinion. "Of course, if everybody followed that advice and got more calcium in their diets, then there'd be a lot less work for us Chiropractors."

"So, Dr. Dave," Emmett redirected the conversation adroitly. "What's new and scandalous in the world of chiropractic care? Any new celebrity patients throwing out their backs?"

"Sorry Em, I haven't had anything gossip-worthy come through my office lately," David kidded. "But I did hear about something pretty wild from a friend who works in the records department over at Allegheny General. They had a really interesting and rare case come through yesterday: A Male Pregnancy. Apparently the whole hospital was in an uproar."

Michael, who had been drinking his orange juice at the time, snorted and spit the juice out all over himself. While he was grabbing a wad of napkins to clean up with, he scoffed, "a male pregnancy? You're joking, right?"

"No. It's real, Michael," Ted interjected. "I read this fascinating article on the subject in Discover Magazine. It's incredibly rare, though. I can't believe there's one right here in Pittsburgh!"

"Oh my! What if it's someone we know? The poor guy. It would be sooooo embarrassing!" Emmett cooed, caught between sympathy for the afflicted individual and his natural love of a good scandal.

The fifth member of the little group, Brian, just sat quietly through this part of the conversation, not adding any of his usual snarky comments. He appeared to be fixated on his almost empty omelet plate. The ugly frown on his lips distorted the beauty of his otherwise handsome face.

"Hey," Justin, The Lord of Trivia, jumped back in at that point with a well placed distraction. "Backroom Todd told me that the guy he had last night had a twelve inch dick! He said they measured it. Apparently he got pictures as proof."

Everyone tittered at that idea and the conversation moved away from recent medical news and onto an old favorite - cock sizes. Justin knew THAT fascinating topic would keep them all entertained. For a long, long while. Brian and his secret would be safe for a little longer.

The man with the big secret took that opportunity to get up and make his departure. He said a subdued goodbye and headed for the door. At the last minute, Emmett vaulted off his seat declaring that he'd join Brian for a trip to the gym.

"I want to get the number of that new personal trainer they have. You know, Scott. I think he'd be willing to help me with a little gluteal workout I have in mind!" Emmett announced jovially, wiggling his ass and flouncing after a retreating Brian, followed by peals of laughter.

An hour later, Brian was in the middle of his workout. Emmett was standing at the Training Desk, trying to work out the particulars of his date with Scott. Nobody noticed when a slight, trim blond parked his tush on the weight bench next to Brian, until he held out a water bottle to the brunet who had paused between sets.

"Ah, yes! The ubiquitous Mr. Taylor," Brian shook his head at the proffered water, but then relented after Justin shoved the bottle at him more insistently.

"Staying well hydrated helps keep your blood pressure regulated, especially when doing strenuous exercise or when the temperature is high," Justin commented informatively.

"You don't say," Brian took a long draught of the cold water and admitted, at least to himself, it tasted and felt great. "Since when do YOU have a gym membership?"

"Since today," Justin averred with a big smile. "Charles, the owner, is trading me a six month membership in exchange for helping him with a new logo for the gym."

"Very resourceful," Brian admitted aloud. "You're kind of scary, but very, very resourceful."

Brian finished off the rest of his water and then went back to his workout, studiously ignoring Justin's ongoing presence. The little blond didn't work out much himself. From what Brian could see, Justin mostly spent his gym time talking and flirting with the other members. Brian concentrated on his routine and pretended not to notice.

Afterwards, Brian took some time to relax in the steam room. It had always been his favorite part of going to the gym. Today he seemed to be in luck as there was a particularly hot looking, dark-skinned black man waiting for him on the bench in the billowing steam, his towel puddling around his hips and his delicious looking dusty rose cock lying enticingly half-erect in his lap. It was exactly what Brian Kinney thought he needed to get his mind off other things.

Brian seated himself comfortably close to the dark little treat, and immediately reached out a proprietary hand to grasp the well displayed object of pleasure. The contrast of skin tones was beautiful: his own golden-brown skin stretched across the dark chocolate skin of the trick's belly, his pale hand firmly wrapped around the lighter toned dusky-purple-pink cock. The trick smiled at his newfound friend and his bright white teeth lit up his dark face. Brian was in heavy lust for this exotic creature.

With his free hand, Brian disengaged the fold of fabric holding his own towel in place. He heard the trick sigh audibly as the sight of a rock hard Brian was revealed. The gorgeous, dark man almost leapt off the bench at the wondrous sight and quickly moved around to kneel between the Stud's widespread knees.

Gripping Brian's thighs with both hands, the trick eagerly licked at the thick, hot rod standing up at attention in front of him. It felt so good. Brian realized that it had been a while for him, what with this and that and all the stuff happening that he just didn't want to think about right now. He shifted his weight down a bit so that the trick would have a better line of access, then buried his fingers in the tight black curls of the man's head, and applied enough steady pressure to guide the trick's mouth down to where he wanted it.

The flashing bright smile proved the trick's enthusiasm as he opened wide and sucked in all of Brian's fully engorged length. The plump, soft red lips encircling his pale stiffness was truly erotic. The sight elicited more than one sympathetic groan from the ring of spectators who had gathered around to watch this episode of the Kinney Show. As the trick's head started bobbing happily up and down, copious trails of saliva dripping wetly down Brian's cock, more and more of the spectators' hands disappeared under their own towels. The trick's pace was the perfect speed - not too fast but not slow either - and all the stroking hands of the voyeurs seemed to instinctively match the rhythm.

In no time at all, Brian could feel the tingle of pleasure focusing in his balls and he politely tapped the trick's shoulder to let the man know what was coming. The man pulled back, again with the lovely big grin, but continued stroking Brian's length with his hand. Brian gave a tiny grunt and then streams of milk-white cum shot out, painting the dark skin of the trick with sprawling fantasies of dripping ecstasy. There was a general echoing grunting among the onlookers, a brief communal writhing and then multiple cries of release as all around, every watching man shot his own load.

The unfortunate cleaning staff would have their work cut out for them in the steam room this day.

 

The only observer who didn't seem to be caught up in the fun of the moment was the small attractive blond man sitting on the far bench. His open and easily read face clearly displayed his hurt and unutterable jealousy. But no one was looking at him. Except for Brian Kinney, whose attention had been captured as soon as the blond had entered the small steamy room. And, if everyone else had been fantasizing about the hot black man worshiping Kinney's dick, who was to know that the central attraction, himself, was instead fantasizing about the pretty little blond.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I'm posting this story, I'm also working on the sequel, Daddy Stud. Keep in mind that your comments and reviews on this story help to keep me motivated to finish up the next story, so please keep them coming! I smile every time I hear the little email chime that tells me I've got a new review!
> 
> As for Justin's little PDA's:
> 
> -Saltines ARE a folk remedy for morning sickness. Nobody really knows why they help calm nausea, but for many, nibbling at DRY saltine crackers will settle their stomachs. After the crackers have gone down, then you should be able to eat as usual. Just don't add liquid to the mix until after the crackers settle. I have NO scientific proof that this works - just annecdotal word of mouth evidence.  
> -Calcium is an important component of a healthy diet and a mineral necessary for life. The National Osteoporosis Foundation says, "Calcium plays an important role in building stronger, denser bones early in life and keeping bones strong and healthy later in life." Approximately 99 percent of the body's calcium is stored in the bones and teeth. The rest of the calcium in the body has other important uses, such as some exocytosis, especially neurotransmitter release, and muscle contraction.   
> -According to Wikipedia: The treatment for minor dehydration, often considered the most effective, is drinking water and stopping fluid loss. Plain water restores . . .the volume of the blood plasma . . ."
> 
> If anyone out there reading this happens to be pregnant, I hope this helps, but please don't take my word for it - get a real professional! TAG. 


	14. The Wages of Stalking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Operation Watch Brian has been successful! Enjoy! TAG

 

Chapter 14 - The Wages of Stalking.

For more than a week now, Brian had been unable to escape Justin's almost constant presence. The boy was everywhere. Really - absolutely everywhere Brian had gone all week, Justin would inevitably pop up at some point, surreptitiously handing his man packages of saltine crackers whenever it was needed.

Every morning when he got up, Brian would note that someone had just recently been in his loft. Most mornings there would be something fresh and tempting ready for his breakfast. There was always freshly made, hot coffee, no matter when he got up. After a few days, he noticed that someone had substituted his regular brand of dark French Roast coffee with something else, but the new blend was, if anything, even tastier than what he normally drank, so Brian didn't protest. He soon discovered the stash of new beans and laughed at the noticeably highlighted claims of 'Organic' prominently displayed on the package labeling. He never even thought to read the fine print on the nutrition label where it clearly stated the coffee was 'decaf'.

If Brian, instead of taking advantage of his ready to eat breakfast, decided to go to the Diner instead, Justin was always working that shift. He also seemed to work any dinner shift when Brian showed up. And one time, when Brian changed his lunch plans on the spur of the moment, Justin was there at the Diner even though it was the middle of the afternoon on a school day. Brian didn't know how the unshakable boy was managing it or how he was keeping up in school when he never seemed to attend.

Brian had glimpsed the blond head sitting in a little cafe in the lobby of the building where he worked. He showed up ensconced in the next barber chair over when Brian went to his stylist's on Thursday. He was always hanging around the gym. Justin had also appeared at the Baths - twice - Woody's several nights in a row, Babylon and even at The Meat Hook once, when Brian went there as a lark just to see if the boy would dare to follow him. Brian just couldn't escape his unwanted bodyguard no matter where he went.

The first time he'd visited Woody's, Brian had thought he'd be good and had accordingly ordered only a light beer. Before he could take even one sip, though, Justin had appeared, as if out of nowhere, wrested the beer out of Brian's unprepared hand and replaced it immediately with a non-alcoholic beer. Brian set that aside, untouched, and signaled to the bartender, ordering a shot of JB this time. The bartender came back a minute later and handed Brian another non-alcoholic beer. Brian set that bottle aside, too, and moved down the bar to where a different bartender was stationed. Unfortunately, that guy also disregarded his order of JB and handed him a third bottle of non-alcoholic beer.

"It won't work," Justin whispered quietly into the frustrated man's ear. "I've got a deal with every single bartender in every bar on Liberty Avenue and a couple of other bars around the city, as well. Your only other option is a soft drink. I'd stick with the non-alcoholic beer if I were you. At least if you cover up the label with your hand while you drink it, nobody will know it isn't real." Then Justin snuck a quick kiss onto Brian's cheek and once more disappeared.

"Fucker!" Brian mumbled and then, with a sigh, took a sip of his non-alcoholic beer.

That was also the night that all the liquor in his loft was replaced with vitamin-water beverages, sodas and fruit juice. He was angry at first. Then he decided to bow to the inevitable and admit to himself how much he respected the tenacious youth who insisted on looking out for him and his baby. He'd even been kind of expecting this. His entire stash of cigarettes had mysteriously disappeared the very first night - even the ones he'd kept in non-obvious places like his bedside table, the back of the desk drawer and the little box of knick-knacks he kept in his dresser drawer. It was inevitable that the alcohol would go too, eventually.

The next morning, the first of the books had shown up. Next to his waiting coffee mug, he found a copy of 'What To Expect When You're Expecting'. It was a thick tome-like reference book that detailed, month-by-month, everything that happened during a typical pregnancy. It wasn't geared towards men, but Brian had to admit it was still pretty informative. He spent the next hour munching on a bagel that had been left ready to toast in his toaster, drinking his new, tasty blend of coffee and reading all about the first trimester of pregnancy. When he left for work, he placed the book in his briefcase and, from then on, he carried it around almost everywhere.

The next day, in his mail, he received a copy of 'Male Pregnancy: The Primary Care Provider's Manual'. This one was much drier and far less of an enjoyable read, but it was very detailed and specific to his own case. It scared the shit out of him. Brian took and hid that book in the drawer of his nightstand, underneath his supply of porn magazines, where he wouldn't have to be reminded of it.

A couple of days later, as if to lighten the mood, he found a copy of 'My Boys Can Swim! The Official Guy's Guide To Pregnancy', propped up on the back of his toilet. Thankfully, this book was much less scary. He got a couple of good laughs out of this one and found that it dealt realistically, but still humorously, with some of the same fears he was experiencing. This one was funny enough to leave out on the coffee table.

Sometime well into the second week of the super-stalker, Brian was standing at the large window of his loft, enjoying a rare night in, when he noticed a familiar looking car parked on the street below. He dug around in a drawer of his desk for a minute and eventually found the pair of binoculars he knew he'd stashed there. Back at the window, he scrutinized the small subcompact using the binoculars and easily confirmed his suspicions.

Justin's phone rang. He saw from the caller ID that it was Brian. He was slightly worried by the call since Brian had been noticeably cool towards him ever since he started Operation Watch Brian. Actually, even before that Brian Kinney had never called him. He didn't dare NOT answer, though - what if there was a problem?

"Hey, Brian!" Justin finally answered on the fifth ring.

"Are you and Daphne going to sit out there all night?" Brian drawled with evident humor.

"Maybe?" Justin admitted.

"You stupid little twat," Brian chuckled. "Send Daphne home and get your ass up here." Brian hung up.

"We've been found out," Justin informed his stalking buddy. "He told me to send you home and come upstairs.

"Maybe I should stay in case you need backup?"

"Nah. I can handle Brian Kinney. I think I'm wearing him down already. You go on, Daph. Hopefully I'll be busy all night." Justin said, jumping out of the car with a manic grin on his radiant face.

At the door, Justin debated for a moment and then opted for pressing the door buzzer. A few seconds later, Brian's voice sounded through the intercom. "You might as well just use your key, Justin."

Brian was waiting for him on the couch when Justin let himself in. The blond walked in timorously, not one hundred percent sure of his reception. Justin cautiously rounded the couch and then stood about five feet away from the subject of his late surveillance, waiting, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet with his face all screwed up in uncertainty.

'Fuck! He's adorable', the thought percolated up through Brian's subconscious without warning. He felt that sweet-sour drawing sensation in his gut that hit him every time he saw the precocious youth. Brian wanted to be angry at the boy for his incessant interference in his life, his present 'situation' included. But he also wanted to envelope him in his arms and smother him with kisses. The latter urge seemed to be winning out the longer Justin stood there bouncing.

"Where'd you get the key?" Brian demanded, trying to sound stern.

"I stole Michael's keys and made copies," Justin admitted truthfully.

"Have you been skipping school?"

"No . . . Well, except for sometimes, gym and art - my last two classes of the day. But I've always been hopeless in gym, so that's no big loss, and I'm pretty much guaranteed an A in art already, so . . . "

Now for the really big question. "Did you tell Daphne?"

"No. I never said a word to her. . . She just . . . She figured it out on her own," Justin affirmed confidently.

"Un huh? But I bet you didn't try too hard to stop her from figuring it out, did you?"

Justin shrugged and again screwed up his adorable little blond face. Brian scrubbed at his own face with his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose in typical Kinney fashion. Then, taking a deep breath, his eyes still closed, he just patted the couch cushion next to him, inviting the boy to sit.

Justin giggled and then bounced down next to Brian, his body just naturally curling into the warmth of the larger man's side. Brian's arm assumed its natural place draped over Justin's shoulders. He let his head tilt to the side, touching against Justin's forehead, and they sat still like that for a long while.

"This doesn't mean anything. I'm still pissed at you," Brian finally added in a hushed voice, but still not moving away from the comforting warm body next to him. "And you're NOT moving in."

"As long as you admit you can't keep me out . . ." Justin maintained stubbornly.

"I could always change the locks, you know," Brian offered.

"I had a plan for that, too," Justin stated quietly. "It wouldn't have kept me out for long."

"Probably not. You've always been a persistent little fucker," Brian conceded affectionately.

Justin inhaled the Brian-ness of the man next to him. He knew it was probably just his imagination, but he thought that, maybe, Brian actually smelled even better to him than before. The scents of tobacco and whiskey were gone, and Brian had changed his aftershave, but the essence of Brian was still there and it was incredibly potent. By the second breath, Justin was as hard as a steel spike. Somehow he was drawn even more irresistibly to this desirable, delicious man, now that he knew what the sexy exterior was hiding.

"Oh, Brian," Justin panted, the longing in his voice unmistakable.

Before he consciously knew he was doing it, Justin felt his hand creeping under the hem of Brian shirt, caressing the still flat belly. That was HIS. He thought he could even sense a spark of some part of him still there. He wanted back in that place desperately.

"There's nothing to feel, Justin," Brian whispered. "If all those books of yours are correct, I shouldn't 'show' before the fourth or fifth month."

Brian didn't remove Justin's hand though. The warm touch felt good. The sensation of the lightly stroking fingers seemed to penetrate deep into his core. Brian wanted Justin to be touching him. Justin's simple presence, his nearness, made Brian feel a sense of elation he'd rarely experienced outside of sex. He knew it was probably just the weird hormones coursing through his fucked up body, but Justin being there made him feel incredibly happy. He wasn't sure he really liked it. Brian wasn't used to feeling like this . . . Feeling purely happy.

"Brian." Justin's hand was already moving lower. He slid his fingers inside the waistband of Brian's loose-fitting jeans. He was drawing little erotic shapes with his fingertips against Brian's skin. The need kept pulling his hand lower and lower, past the warm, stiff treasure that he usually aimed for. Past the comforting, solid weight of Brian's balls. All the way down to that tight knot of muscles that was the entrance to all of Brian's secret places.

Brian whimpered slightly when the first finger penetrated. But, instead of fighting the sensation, he quickly shifted and unzipped himself so that Justin's hand had freer access. He could feel his muscles relaxing, more quickly than ever before, to let his lover inside where he belonged. This was right. It was so right. He needed Justin. He needed this man inside him right away.

Justin gently eased Brian's upper body sideways, lying him along the length of the couch. Brian complied without more than a whimper at the movement. With his free hand, Justin peeled off Brian's pants and then lowered his own. Somehow he managed it all without ever relinquishing his connection to Brian's inner spaces. Justin's hand, his fingers, moved of their own accord, prodding, massaging, teasing the muscles till they relaxed, all focused on getting inside, back to that place he knew he belonged.

Before either man knew it, Justin was poised with his raw dick dripping at Brian's open entrance. He only just barely remembered to fish between the couch cushions for the condom he knew was waiting there. He hated that it was needed. But that was a discussion for another time. He made quick work of situating the thin latex covering and then . . . Justin slid home into Brian's welcoming depths where he'd always belonged.

Was there really a spark of fire that touched them both when Justin's dick ended its initial thrust and they both lay momentarily still, reveling in the completeness? Both men, if asked, might have sworn to it later. This wasn't anything they could ever control or even imagine. They were so connected. They felt each other's hearts beating - through their skin, through their deep connection, through their very beings.

Their climaxes hit almost instantaneously. There was no build up. No time for long languorous stroking. It was electric. It was lightning. It was fire. Justin exploded deep in Brian's core at the same time that Brian erupted, spilling white hot cum between their sweat-plastered bodies. Wave after wave. Spurting, draining, exhausting their pent-up passions until they collapsed together in ecstasy.

It seemed to take forever before either man could breathe right or form a coherent thought. It was even longer before either managed a thought about moving or speaking. If it hadn't been for the crick in Brian's neck from where his head was mashed at an uncomfortable angle against the arm rest, they might never have moved from that spot. But when Brian started to squirm, trying to straighten his spine, Justin finally remembered he had to move.

Later, when they were all rearranged, comfortably entwined together, Brian started to chuckle silently.

"You're fucking addictive, Justin," Brian teased. "Your dick should come with a warning label on it that says, 'May Be Habit Forming!'"

They both broke out into riotous peals of laughter that fed right into their next round of lovemaking.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . Not much you can say to top that. . . I can't really think coherently enough to write up any biology facts, except that, yep, humans are sexual creatures and . . . well, yeah! I could barely hold myself together long enought to edit this chapter. If I missed any typos, it's because I kept getting distracted. Hehehe. I think I need to go 'nap' now. You should probably all go 'nap' yourselves as soon as you finish reading. I think a round of 'Naps' for everyone would be appropriate and advisable, not to mention unavoidable. Just don't forget to review after you're done 'napping' and let me know that you enjoyed it. Thanks. TAG


	15. The Funny Bunny Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short, fluffy little chapter. I asked my friend if I should go ahead and post it now, as is, or if I should wait, write more and post it later. She read the passage, snorted her orange soda all over her shirt and told me to post it right away. So, here you go. I hope you Enjoy! TAG

 

Chapter 15 - The Funny Bunny Chapter.

Once he'd succumbed, Brian didn't consciously try to keep Justin out of his life. He didn't actually welcome him in with open arms either, though. Brian seemed sort of stuck on the fence about his feelings for Justin. In other words, it was back to Brian Kinney's usual behavior.

Brian was still hell bent on keeping his secret a secret. He also seemed to feel that part of keeping his situation quiet necessitated him maintaining his studly reputation. Which meant that Brian Kinney had to keep being seen out and about, acting like the irrepressible lothario he'd always been, without a noticeable let up in his clubbing or tricking. It was like a point of honor for him to make sure that, at least once a night, he was SEEN dragging a trick somewhere private.

Justin wasn't really happy with that part of Brian's little act. He'd never really enjoyed sharing Brian, but he'd accepted early on that Brian was who he was and Justin wasn't going to change him. At least not overnight. Only now, he felt he DID have a particular claim to the man and it became much harder to fight off his feelings of jealousy when he'd watch Brian disappearing into the backroom with another man.

Of course, Brian hadn't really kept to his 'One Fuck Only' policy, at least where Justin was concerned, in a very long time. More often than not, it was Justin that the Stud of All Studs would drag off to the bathroom or backroom or fuck in the middle of the Baths' Orgy Room. And, it was pretty much exclusively Justin who would accompany Brian back to the loft at the end of the night.

Justin still had to keep up his super stalker routine during those times when Brian felt he needed some distance. Brian made a point of kicking Justin out most nights, even after he'd brought the blond youth home for some riotous sex-capades. He only let Justin stay the night - itself a major concession for the old Brian Kinney - one or two nights a week, usually on weekends.

The rest of the time, Justin resumed his careful covert surveillance. He still made a point of having breakfast ready for Brian every morning. Brian made a point of ignoring the fact that Justin was still sneaking into his apartment on a nightly basis. Brian also ignored the way Justin was always showing up with his packets of saltines, supervising his meals out, spouting helpful factoids about nutrition and healthcare and generally making a pest of himself. Justin also made a point of keeping an eye on Brian whenever he'd go out clubbing - just to ensure he was a good little boy around the drinks, the drugs and all other unhealthy substances. Brian knew Justin was watching and he always toed the line.

Secretly, Brian got a tiny thrill every time Justin would do something overtly caring for him, especially when it happened in public. Nobody had ever put that much effort into taking care of him - not his parents, not his teachers or childhood caregivers, not even Debbie or Michael. Brian had always had only himself to rely on. Knowing Justin was looking out for him felt pretty amazing, actually. So, Brian rarely said anything about Justin's antics:

More often, it was Michael who would complain about Justin's interfering behavior. The Best Friend had finally caught on to Justin's stepped-up stalking and reproached the youth for it incessantly. Justin  never argued with Michael. Even when Michael would bait the teen, trying relentlessly to get some reaction or response, Justin never fought back, never retaliated, never even complained. Brian saw it all, but didn't think it was up to him to interfere. Justin could stand up for himself. Or not. Brian Fucking Kinney couldn't be seen to care too much about such matters, even if it was his favorite twink that was being hassled. Maybe especially because it WAS his favorite twink.

So, life went on, with no big changes in Brian's routine, at least none that were visible from the perspective of a random bystander. Until, that is, the night that Brian decided to take Scott, the new personal trainer at Ript Gym, up on his offer to visit the backroom of Babylon together. Scott WAS a gorgeous man, there was no getting around that. He was only of average height but very buff, blond and he had the perfect golden tan skin. Justin had watched him making time with Brian at the gym a lot over the past few weeks and had decided he really disliked the man. When Justin saw the sun-tanned surfer boy with his Baby-Daddy, heading to the backroom, the irate blond didn't even try to control his urge to follow.

Brian was leaning against his usual spot on the far wall - Justin briefly wondered if there was some tacit agreement among the backroom boys that THAT spot was reserved for Brian Kinney or if maybe he'd marked the spot so many times that his scent just repelled other men, because hardly anyone ever took 'Brian's' piece of wall. Scott, aka Sufer-Dude in Justin's thoughts, had Brian's shirt unbuttoned and pushed halfway off his shoulders. He was currently letting his ugly fat, meaty-looking tongue surf around all over Brian's chest. Justin watched, somewhere between grossed-out and enraged, while Surfer-Dude licked at and suckled Brian's nipples for an inordinately long period of time.

 

 

"Mmmmm, you taste good, Kinney," Surfer-Dude moaned loudly. "You must really be concentrating your workout on your upper body. God, your pecs are amazing. They're so full and pumped." Justin watched in disgust as the Surfer Trick went back to sucking on Brian's nipples. "God, your nips are so beautiful and so dark . . . taste so good. . . "

Justin watched for a few more seconds and then quietly blew a gasket. He couldn't take it anymore. The sight of this buffoon slobbering all over HIS man, sucking Brian's tits, it made Justin sick to his stomach.

"Fuck off!" Justin ordered, grabbing Surfer-Trick's shoulder and forcibly pulling the man away from his Brian.

"What the fuck?" Surfer-Trick started to complain.

"I said: Fuck. Off!" Justin shouted at the incredulous trick. "Take your wierd breast fettish thing back home and go suck your mommy's tits with that ugly fat tongue. Nobody here wants to see that shit. So just FUCK OFF!"

The entire backroom stood staring in awe at this unprecedented spectacle. Taylor, who was about fifty pounds and several inches smaller than the burly Surfer-Trick, wasn't backing down. He insinuated his small, slight frame between Kinney and the beefy trick and was staring daggers at the confused man. It was like watching a pretty, cuddly, baby bunny taking on a bulldog. Only the pretty baby bunny was snarling and snapping with razor sharp teeth and mad red eyes and the bulldog was NOT, in any way, prepared to take on the killer bunny.

Surfer-Trick glanced one time over Killer-Bunny's head at Brian. Brian, who'd been standing there in slack-jawed amazement with the rest of the spectators, snapped his jaw closed and simply shrugged at poor Scott. He thought he heard the baby bunny growling deep in his little furry throat, and didn't dare say anything. The big Surfer-Bulldog, realized he didn't stand a chance and, raising his hands in surrender, he carefully backed away from the gaping, razor-sharp killer-bunny teeth which were now grinning at him feraly with victory.

The next moment, the Killer-Bunny was gone. Justin turned around with an apologetic look on his baby bunny face and immediately started fussing with Brian's shirt. The sweet little baby bunny quickly re-buttoned the shirt and then looked up contritely into The Big Bad Stud's eyes, waiting to see what his punishment would be for acting so proprietorial.

The Big Bad Stud wasn't angry though. He was incredibly turned on by the whole episode. He was a tiny bit hesitant as well, because he didn't want to tangle with the Killer-Bunny either. But, his lust happily over-ruled his hesitance in the end.

Brian crooked his finger at Justin indicating the boy should approach. The scared baby bunny took two mincing hops forward. Brian leaned down and whispered in the bunny's cute little bunny ear, "Turn around. Pants off."

Justin's face exploded with delight and the happy little bunny hopped right out of his pants and over to the wall where the Big Bad Stud proceeded to fuck him well and good for the next half hour.

  
Back at the loft, there was a lot more fucking like bunnies all night long. The Killer-Bunny never reappeared, little Justin-Bunny was all fucked out and happily sated and the Big Bad Stud reigned supreme forever after - or at least until the next day. It was a happy ending for everyone except the evil Surfer who had to take his big meaty tongue and go home alone - probably to lick his wounds with said icky tongue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh. Watch out for Killer-Bunnies! ACK! TAG.


	16. The Media Circus Begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian's first official visit to the doctor's office has certain unwanted repercussions. Will Brian survive them? Will Justin? It's going to get messy! Enjoy! TAG.

>  
> 
>  

Chapter 16 - The Media Circus Begins.

The next morning, while eating the big breakfast Justin had assembled of scrambled eggs and bacon with Dave's Killer Bread toasted on the side, Brian casually asked if Justin could get out of school at 1:30 that afternoon.

"Sure," Justin shrugged. "Why?"

"I've got my first doctor's appointment at 2:00. I'll pick you up at 1:30. If you want to go, that is," Brian said, trying not to let any of his anxiety about the upcoming appointment show.

"Of course I'll go with you to the doctor," Justin averred and it was settled. He was thrilled that Brian had finally asked for his help.

Justin was antsy all day. He and Daphne had their heads together whispering and giggling in almost every class and only just escaped getting detention for a rather loud peal of laughter that disrupted their history class. So, by 1:30 he was more than ready to go. He expertly faked a twisted ankle in gym class, quickly changed into street clothes while the rest of the class was still playing dodge ball, and then snuck out the back door. Brian was already waiting for Justin in his usual spot.

The Big Stud was even quieter than usual on the way to Allegheny General. Brian had told him earlier that he'd done some research and found out that the annoying OB Chief who'd seen him before really was one of the best doctors in her field. She was supposedly very knowledgeable and good with particularly difficult pregnancies, which this one might end up being, so Brian had decided to keep her as his primary doctor. That didn't mean that she didn't bug the crap out of him. But Brian Kinney wanted the best and, unfortunately, Chiefy was it.

When they arrived at the hospital it was far more crowded than they had expected. It seemed like there was a big crowd of people swarming around the main hospital doors. The main parking lot was full so they had to park at a satellite lot and take a shuttle bus to the main hospital. The shuttle bus actually stopped at a little side entrance, so the guys never did get to find out what was going on at the front with all the people milling around and blocking foot traffic. Brian and Justin made their way directly to the wing where all the doctor’s offices were located and found Chiefy’s office without any trouble. Brian checked in with the receptionist and then they waited.

Chiefy blew in about fifteen minutes late, looking a bit flustered, with her hair mussed and her face bright red as if she’d been running. She saw Brian and Justin sitting there and right away she fluffed herself up and patted at her hair, greeting the men brightly. Without any further delay, Chiefy herself showed them back to the exam rooms and directed Brian to get into the skimpy, backless patient gown. Brian’s only comment was that he would probably be more comfortable just sitting there naked rather than wearing the stupid gown. Which is why he was lying there in all his buff glory when Chiefy knocked quietly and let herself back into the tiny room. If she’d seemed flustered before, the sight of a gloriously naked Brian Kinney lounging on the exam table had her speechless and blushing and knocked for a complete loop. Justin felt a bit sorry for the poor doctor, because he was familiar with what the first sight of a naked Brian could do to a person.

Chiefy managed with a bit of effort to compose herself and she continued with the exam. This time, since they'd both already acclimated themselves to the big news and were no longer reeling from shock, Brian and Justin were able to concentrate more and even ask some pertinent questions. Chiefy had been studying up on Male Pregnancies and was ready with all the answers. In fact, there was far more information than Brian was ready for and by the end he was starting to look panicky again. Justin cut in and distracted Chiefy until Brian was back in control.

At the completion of the exam, Chiefy directed Brian to get dressed and then to join her in her office to go over one final thing. She looked a little worried as she left. Brian opined that it was probably some shit about how his insurance didn't cover male pregnancy or something similar. Justin hoped that was all it was.

Chiefy's office door was open when they got there. She offered them seats. She asked if they wanted something to drink - both men said 'no'. She shuffled around some papers on her desk nervously.  Then, Chiefy finally seemed resigned that she was gonna have to talk.

"Firstly, I'd like to offer you both, but especially you Mr. Kinney, an apology on my own behalf as well as from the whole hospital."

Brian and Justin looked at each other in confusion. "Before I accept any apology, Chiefy, I'd like to know what it is that I'm forgiving you for," Brian replied cautiously.

"I'm afraid there has been an internal security breach. The administration is already investigating but hasn't yet managed to pinpoint who it was that released the confidential information," Chiefy continued, while the boys just sat there unsure of what it all meant. "I'm afraid that word about the *ahem* nature of your condition has been leaked, Mr. Kinney."

"Fucking A!" Brian shouted, jumping to his feet in alarm.

"Please, Mr. Kinney. You shouldn't let yourself get so upset. It's not good for your blood pressure. Now, please," Chiefy said in a placating tone, "it's not quite that bad. If you'd please sit back down, we can discuss what needs to be done."

"'It's not quite that bad'," Brian said, imitating Chiefy's condescending tone. "How the fuck would you know? It's not your life. It's not your personal medical info that's . . ."

"Mr. Kinney, please let me continue," Chiefy raised her voice with authority and Brian reluctantly nodded then sat back down, still fuming though. "As I was about to say, none of your personal information has been leaked. So far as we know, the only information that is currently circulating is that a rare Male Pregnancy case has arisen here in Pittsburgh, that the patient is receiving care here at Allegheny General and that the patient in question was expected for a check up today. You probably noticed all the craziness going on downstairs in the lobby. That was where I was before I came back here for your appointment. I had security come and escort everyone out of the building and we think they've pretty much all dispersed now."

"So they don't know Brian's name or anything? Just that there's a male pregnancy?" Justin clarified.

"That's correct. And we are going to be cracking down on everyone involved with this case so that no further information is released without your direct consent," Chiefy tried to reassure the irate patient.  "However, I'm afraid that, well . . . now that the cat's out of the bag, so to speak, it might prove much harder to keep information about you completely confidential. The Hospital Administration will do everything in our power to maintain your privacy, but now that the news media . . . "

"News media? Shit," Brian injected.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. . . Several reporters have already contacted my office seeking information. We of course haven't said anything. But, as I was saying, now that they know there's a local case, I can't see them just dropping the matter. The tabloids, especially, are ridiculously tenacious and will stoop to anything to get a story like this. My staff has always been scrupulously discreet, but then again, I don't know if they've ever been offered actual bribes before . . .

 

"What can we do, Doctor," the ever-practical Justin asked. "I'm sure that Brian does NOT want any disclosure of his private life, either now or in the future. There has to be some way to control the situation."

"Well, as I said, for now I've taken care of matters. We have security in place to keep the media out of the facility and to get you out of the building today," Chiefy assured them. "However, due to the nature of your condition, it won't be possible to keep this under wraps indefinitely. Once you start to actually look pregnant, Mr. Kinney, what with modern equipment and telephoto lenses and such . . . Well, let's just say that I strongly doubt you'll be able to remain incognito forever."

"I fucking know that," Brian insisted, looking scared and hunted. "I'm just not ready to deal with this shit yet."

"I completely understand. And, we WILL do our best for you. I do have perhaps one small suggestion, though," Chiefy nervously advanced her secret agenda. "When you are ready to come out, as it were, the Hospital would be happy to coordinate some type of press conference for you, and I could help take some of the pressure off you by answering any medical questions. That would also keep you in control of what information was given out and what wasn't. It's definitely preferable to waiting until everything leaks out without you having any say. Of course, it's completely up to you. It's just a suggestion." The woman looked hungry for the possibility, obviously eager for the publicity the hospital and her own career would get out of that kind of deal.

Justin took charge at this point, standing up to signal that the conversation needed to end. "Thank you, doctor. We'll consider that option." Chiefy looked pleased. "Of course, Brian will want to consult with his attorney first, both about what to do in the future as well as what recourse he might have regarding the current information leak." Chiefy looked considerably less pleased at the mention of lawyers. "Now, if you can please direct us to wherever the security is set up so we can get out if here? I think Brian's had enough for one afternoon."

The two men were immediately led out to a back service elevator, accompanied by two burly security guards and met at the back entrance by a discreet silver Lexus sedan - Chiefy's personal vehicle, it turned out. They opted to have one of the security guys drive them straight home rather than attempt to get the Jeep. Justin said he'd come back for it the next day. All either man wanted was to get away from the hospital as quickly and quietly as possible.

Just as the car was driving off, Justin glimpsed a rumpled looking, overweight man holding a large camera, trotting around the corner of the building headed for the door they'd recently come through.

'Things were going to get very messy', Justin thought.

At the loft, Justin started wandering around, quietly tidying things up, picking up clothing from the floor and various chairs, clearing away trash and putting random items in their places - Prego Brian was far less obsessive about tidiness than his former self - while the knocked up Stud paced and ranted.

"The tabloids, Justin? The fucking tabloids! I'm going to be on the front of a fucking tabloid paper, next to the goddamned Siamese twins, the overweight starlet caught in an ugly bikini and the latest diet tips! Every fucking breeder housewife in the country will be standing in line at the supermarket looking at my fat pregnant ass! What the fuck am I going to do? I can't do this, Justin. I fucking can't DO this. . . " Brian's ranting went on and on.

Justin let the man continue to blow off steam, raging away, without comment. He knew that Brian would eventually calm himself and handle everything with his usual aplomb - after he’d had a chance to vent. Justin’s only concern was that Brian didn’t do anything crazy in the meantime.

“ . . .  The God Damned, Fucking Tabloids!” Brian released a final disgusted shout and then collapsed into a hopeless lump on the couch.

Justin sighed with relief that the ranting was now over. He went and joined Brian on the couch, patting his thigh in silent commiseration. After another twenty minutes, when Justin determined that the silent scowling phase of Brian’s conniption fit was drawing to a close, he got up and offered his hand to help Brian stand.

“You know what? Fuck ‘em all!” Justin declared, knowing he was stealing Brian’s tagline. “We’ll worry about all this tomorrow, Brian. Tonight, let’s go to Woody’s, hang out with the guys and NOT worry about it at all. I’ll even let you buy me a soda if you’re good.”

Brian shook his head, not ready to be quite so easily appeased, but without the remaining energy to put up a fight. He let Justin pull him to his feet and lead him away to the closet. He let himself be dressed in his best ‘Reigning Stud’ black shirt and tight jeans. Then, he let Justin lead him out the door and down the block to their favorite watering hole.

They walked into the bar to a warm greeting from several directions and it went a long way towards mollifying an irate Brian. Emmett and Ted were already there, of course, and the two newcomers joined their buddies in a booth. Justin waived at the closest waiter, signalled for ‘two’ without specifying the order and then winked at the man to make sure he’d gotten the message. A minute later, two non-alcoholic beers were placed on the table and Justin handed the man a twenty with another wink. Brian was amused instead of angry and just shook his head as he adroitly hid the label on his bottle with the palm of his hand.

The men chatted and joked just like usual and slowly Brian relaxed. Justin took a deep breath and started to relax himself. A few minutes later, Michael and Dr. Dave walked in and joined the group in the booth, ordering beers of their own and adding to the light, amusing banter. Everything was going so well. It was exactly what Justin was hoping for.

Until David noticed the news program showing on the television screen over the back of the bar and shouted to the bartender to turn up the volume.

“Allegheny General Hospital officials have refused to confirm the existence of the rare case of Male Pregnancy, but reliable inside sources have indicated that the man was at the hospital today and met with the Chief of Obstetrics  . . . “

Dr. Dave immediately launched into conspirator mode. “My friend who works in the hospital records department told me the same thing. He said that the hospital administration has been coming down on everybody hard about leaking the news but he said he had personal knowledge that there was really a Male Pregnancy case being treated by the Chief OBGYN. He can’t tell me any more, of course, without violating about a hundred laws and internal regulations. But, he did say that the guy was a local and that he’d get me more info if he could.”

The news commentator on the television had moved on to reviewing other notable cases of Male Pregnancy, complete with graphic pictures of the other poor saps who’d already gone through the mess and been made a mockery of by the news media of other countries. Justin could feel Brian vibrating with anger beside him. The Brian Volcano was set to blow, big time, and Justin only had a few seconds to calm the techtonic forces.

Unfortunately, that’s when Michael piped up. “I can’t believe any guy, in this day and age, would subject himself to that crap,” Michael inserted his uninformed opinion. “He should just get rid of the thing and move on. I can’t imagine why he’s such a glutton for punishment. What a fucking pathetic sap!”

Justin sighed and shook his head in defeat. Fucking Michael! Brian was now going to officially go completely apeshit.

“Hey! You,” Brian stood up and hollered across the length of the bar, pointing at a big beefy leather stud standing at the far end of the bar, his voice easily loud enough to be heard over the television and all the noise of the bar. “Baldy - The one with the studded leather jacket. Get your ass into the bathroom, sweet cheeks! I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re still seeing stars next week!”

The entire bar went immediately silent and the bartender even muted the television so he could hear the leather guy’s response. Michael shut up immediately, a look of adoration anointing his countenance as he looked up at his idol. The rest of the table simply sat there stunned.

“Whatever you say, Kinney,” leather guy crooned, in an unexpectedly high voice considering the man’s size.

The large, bald, leather-clad guy strutted ostentatiously towards the bathrooms and Brian shoved Justin out of the booth so he could follow.

‘Overcompensating,’ was all that came to Justin’s mind as he sat himself back down, resigned to a long, long, lonely night of Brian monitoring.

#######BBBBBB#########

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello? Is this thing on? Anybody still reading this? I know I'm being needy but I could use a review or two to pick up my spirits. *begging* TAG


	17. The Top of the Tops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian is acting out and trying to overcompensate for his insecurities by proving he is still the reigning top. He's actually quite annoying in this chapter, if I do say so myself. If I were Justin, I would kick his ass. I guess Justin simply likes Brian's ass too much to use it so harshly. But, anyway. . . . I know this is a short chapter, but I needed to end it where I did so that I can move on in the next chapter to the more fun Second Trimester. Be prepared for more happy, horny days ahead for our expectant papa. In the meantime, read this and enjoy! TAG.

 

Chapter 17 - The Top of the Tops.

It took several days before Brian's campaign to top all the tops in town died down. He was absolutely shameless about it all. Just like that first night at Woody's, Brian would walk into whatever bar or club he planned to conquer, pick out the biggest top he could find, then announce his selection to the entire place at full volume. Almost always, the chosen victim acquiesced with enthusiasm.

Only twice did the intended prey put up any kind of struggle. The first time, Brian had, perhaps unwisely, chosen a big brutish leather daddy who was well known as a Dom in BDSM circles. When summoned, he simply yelled back, telling Kinney to 'Fuck Off'. The assembled crowd in the bar that night boo'ed and hissed at the man in disappointment. Eventually the Dom was chased out of the bar by the nagging ridicule of the bar patrons who had apparently grown to like this new game.

The second time, Brian had called out a tall, beautiful, all manly-man stud type whose aura screamed out that he was an exclusive top. He was new in town, too, and didn't know much at all about Brian Kinney or The Stud's latest antics. The Newbie Stud's response to being ordered to the back and told to have his pants around his ankles by the time Brian arrived, was a look of complete confusion and a loud 'What?'. The crowd that night was restless; they weren't about to let their nightly entertainment escape that easily. Several of the spectators immediately surrounded Newbie and started whispering to him. The rest of the room sat in quiet expectation, their eyes drifting from a still standing Brian Kinney to the Newbie and back.

After a couple of minutes, Newbie pushed through the crowd of whisperers and strode boldly up to Kinney. The two tall gorgeous men stood there, scrutinizing each other for a moment. The entire bar had gone completely silent waiting to see what would happen. Finally, Newbie leaned over and whispered something in Kinney's ear. Brian broke out laughing. "Maybe later," Kinney responded to the secret request. Then the pair turned together towards the back and the room erupted with wild cheering and catcalls. The crowd would be getting their show and they were more than happy about it.

The family's reaction to Brian's new antics was, as expected, mixed. Brian's usual detractors, namely Mel with Ted occasionally adding a barb or two, complained about the outrageous displays and how degrading the whole thing was. Michael was even more impressed with his idol's virility than usual and made sure he told Brian even more regularly, how cool it was when The Stud would call someone out like that. Everybody else wavered between grudging admiration and confused disdain. Nobody was sure why Brian had suddenly felt the need to ramp up his exhibitionism to such over-the-top proportions.

Justin, the only one who knew precisely why Brian was doing what he was doing, wouldn't comment. The boy followed Brian around, annoyed with the antics but understanding what had triggered them, and determined to look out for Brian regardless of how reckless and wanton he was being. Justin did worry that eventually one of the tops Brian called out would object more forcefully and Brian would end up getting punched in the face for the insult, but as time went by and that didn't happen, the youth relaxed on that front. Justin knew this couldn't go on indefinitely, so he just waited it out with his usual doggedly tenacious patience.

After a few days, the news reports on the mysterious Pittsburgh Male Pregnancy died down. The less Brian heard about it on the news, the better his moods became. Justin knew the crisis was past when, one night at Woody's, a semi-contrite Stud came up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Taylor. Get YOUR ass to the back. I want your pants off and you bent over the sink on display by the time I get there!"

"Yes, sir! Whatever you say, Mr. Kinney, sir!" The grinning blond youth responded, happy to accept Brian's apology, no matter what odd form it came in.

Brian smiled a sweet, gentle little smile, reached out a hand to his special twink and the two walked together towards the bathrooms. After putting on a typical Kinney-Taylor display, to the vocal delight of the bystanders at Woody's, the pair seemed to tacitly agree it was high time to move this to a more private setting. The make up sex that night at the loft was enthusiastic, to say the least, and both men seemed to be moving around more carefully than usual the next day.

Of course, this was Brian Fucking Kinney, so things didn't change overnight. Two nights later, egged on by a certain Best Friend who liked to meddle, the 'Kinney Call Out', as the game had begun to be called by the denizens of Liberty Avenue, was back on. Justin wanted to strangle a giggling Michael who was squealing with glee, convinced this was the funnest game ever, as he and Brian picked out the biggest, beefiest top they could find in the bar that night.

When Michael and Brian finally agreed on someone, declaring that their pick was guaranteed to be a dedicated top, Michael started pushing and teasing, daring Brian to try his little game on the beefcake stud. Brian had never been one to turn down a challenge. So, while Justin groaned quietly in his corner, The Big Bad Stud, stood up and pointed his perfectly manicured hand at the buff beefcake. Beefcake looked over at Brian for a long minute, apparently contemplating his response with a grave look on his face, then looked down at his black cowboy boots, shrugged, and moved off in the direction Kinney had indicated without a word. The bar erupted with amused catcalls, loud clapping and a cheer or two. Michael was clapping and whistling louder than anyone.

When Brian came back to the table he was greeted like a conquering war hero. Michael seemed especially proud of his Best Friend's viril exploits - as if his own prowess was elevated merely by association with the Great Kinney. Brian accepted all the praise at first, but before long you could see he was getting annoyed that Michael wouldn't drop it. The adulation society only quieted in the end when Brian snapped, yelled at Mikey to 'shut the fuck up already' and told him to go get his own fuck instead of babbling on about Brian's.

It wasn't long before Brian sidled up to Justin, where the fuming young man had retreated to the far end of the bar. "You ready to get out of here?" Brian asked softly.

"How was he?" Justin asked before making any move to acquiesce to Brian's request.

"Terrible," Brian answered immediately. "He kept squirming and he was a moaner. Plus, he just smelled . . . bad."

"Smelled bad?" Justin questioned, never having known Brian to care that much about body odor in a casual trick that he was fucking in the less than fresh environs of the men's room after all.

Brian leaned in and inhaled a huge lungful of Justin's essence. "Yeah. He didn't smell like that. He was . . . He didn't smell right. . ." Brian struggled to explain.

"You know," Justin capitulated, "you're just lucky I like you so much. Otherwise I'd stay pissed at you a lot longer after this sort of shit."

"Actually," Brian said, draping his arm casually around the younger man's shoulders and leaning in to finish his admission in a hushed voice. "I DO know how lucky I am." Then the quirky brunet smirked sexily at his companion and started guiding them both towards the door.

Justin was stunned by this unprecedented confession and said nothing, letting himself be led wherever Brian Kinney wanted to take him.

The Kinney Call Out games tapered off pretty quickly after that. Brian claimed it wasn't any fun anymore since nobody had the balls to refuse. Justin thought it might be something deeper. He'd watched the last two rounds of the game and had seen Brian sniffing at his victims as he led them to the back. Both times, his face showed just the barest hint of dislike and Brian would look over his shoulder in Justin's direction with a wistful sigh.

'Saved by the pheromones', Justin laughed to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biology Lesson for the Day: Pheromones.
> 
> A pheromone is an excreted chemical factor that triggers a social response in members of the same species. Hormones act solely within one individual's body. Pheromones are chemicals capable of acting outside the body of the secreting individual to impact the behavior of the receiving individual. The effect of pheromones has been well documented in many animals and insects but is hotly disputed in the human animal. However, at least two well accepted human studies, one with men and the other with women, have shown that sociosexual behavior is directed to at least some extent by pheromones. In both cases the test subjects who were exposed to pheromones reported increases in sexually responsive behavior. The researchers concluded that the pheromones had a positive sexual attractant effect. It's also been posited that the reason one person is attracted to another more intensely than to random others is due to pheromones. It is theorized that the attraction is an indication that the particular individuals are more biologically compatible and therefore would make better mates. Hence, Brian's attraction to Justin, and vice versa, is based completely on science and has nothing to do with how incredibly hot they both are! TAG
> 
> *** All factoids from Wikipedia and none have been independently verified ****


	18. A Rather Unhappy Birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Brian's Second Trimester! Everything is going to be happy and horny from here on out, right? Wrong! Sorry. Maybe things will go better if he can only make it through his 30th Birthday in one piece. Enjoy! TAG

 

Chapter 18 - A Rather Unhappy Birthday.

It had been more than three months since Justin's little birthday surprise. Brian was officially moving into his second trimester. And, as the days got longer heading into May, things started to get a bit chaotic.

Justin and Daphne had less than a month to go at the hated St. James Academy before graduation. And, while Justin really wasn't all that into the whole senior graduation hoopla, there was still a lot he had to do: forms to be completed, graduation supplies tried on and ordered, college plans to finalize and, of course, finals. Justin was grateful that Brian's extracurricular activities had died down a lot lately, since he still felt compelled to be there, just in case, every time Brian went out. It's not that he didn't trust Brian, he just didn't trust anyone else to take care of his guy. But with finals coming up and everything else he had to do, it was difficult to keep up with Brian, too. The tenacious boy somehow did it all, but he was definitely feeling stressed out and overly tired by the start of May.

It didn't help matters much that Brian was still refusing to talk about, or even really think about, their future plans. Justin had been accepted at Dartmouth and a few other schools out of state as well as the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts. He turned down all the out of state offers without any need to think about it - there was no way he was going to be away from Pittsburgh come fall, what with Brian's due date being sometime around the latter part of September.

However, he wasn't sure what to do about PIFA. It was a local school, so to that extent, it could work out. It was also his dream school. But, since Brian was still refusing to discuss anything about the baby, he felt unsure about committing to anything. He had no settled plans about where he'd be living, he had no idea how he'd pay for school, no plans for a job other than continuing on at the Diner and he didn't have a clue what Brian was planning for after the baby arrived. The longer they went without having a real discussion the more stressed out Justin was becoming. He wasn't the type to deal well with situations he couldn't plan for. But, he knew Brian wouldn't be forced into any decisions before he was ready either.

Finally, the night before the acceptance deadline, Justin decided to throw caution to the wind. He signed the acceptance letter and walked it straight to the local mailing center so he could get it faxed before he changed his mind again. Somehow, he'd figure out how to make it all work.

On top of everything else, Brian's next doctor's appointment with Chiefy at Allegheny General was scheduled the afternoon following Justin's last final. It was also, unfortunately, Brian's 30th birthday. It was bound to be an incredibly eventful and possibly traumatic day. Justin spent most of the two weeks immediately prior, when he wasn't studying, dogging Brian to various clubs and fretting about his nebulous future, worrying about how he was going to get Brian through a doctor's appointment and a 30th birthday on the same day, all the while avoiding exposure of Brian's secret to any nosy media types.

First, he had to head off Michael and Lindsey and their horrifying plans to subject Brian to a surprise 'Death Day' celebration first thing on the morning of Brian's birthday. It took much begging and pleading, eventually even getting Debbie involved on his side, to get the gang to call off their plans. Justin knew that the mere hint of some over-the-top birthday farce would drive Brian over the edge. The blond did not have the time or energy to deal with all the fallout that would happen in that eventuality. In the end, it was only his insistence that he would tell Brian on them if they tried to plan ANY surprise, that forced them to back off. He relented only a little and agreed to let them plan a reserved family dinner at Debbie's for that evening, with the stipulation that Brian was told well in advance about all the plans.

Next, Justin went to work devising a plan for getting himself and Brian safely to and from the doctor's office. He arranged for a car service to pick them up at Brian's loft an hour before hand, giving him just barely enough time to finish his exam and get across town to Brian's. Then, he arranged with Chiefy to have a security escort waiting for them at the back service entrance that they'd used the last time. Finally, Justin convinced Brian to let Daphne accompany them as a decoy. He figured that two men going into an OBGYN office alone were just automatically suspicious. But, if it looked like they were both just there to support Daphne, they would be more likely to escape notice. He even went so far as to make the doctor put the appointment under Daphne's name, just in case. It was the best plan he could come up with - he just hoped it worked.

Time flew by with Justin so incredibly busy he was lucky to get four hours sleep a night. Even Brian noticed how worn out his blond was looking and promised the boy he would stay in for the next three nights if Justin would stay at Deb's and get some sleep. Justin agreed, but had Daphne check on Brian at random times just to make sure everything was okay while he was taking those nights off.  

Then, the day itself arrived. Justin had swiped Michael's keys and wallet while they were at Woody's the night before, just as an extra bit of insurance that the man couldn't be off bugging Brian while Justin was at school taking his final. He snuck into Michael's apartment late that night and hid the keys in the freezer where they would be found eventually but hopefully not early enough to give him time to harass Brian. Then, Justin slogged home through a pouring rainstorm in time to get a few more hours of studying in before morning.

On top of everything, this last exam was the hardest one he'd have for the term - AP Physics. It wasn't Justin's strongest subject, by any stretch of the imagination, and he was so stressed out about everything else he didn't know if he'd even remember who Isaac Newton was, let alone the man's three famous principles of motion. But, he decided to concentrate on the happy fact that after this it was all over except for the actual graduation. Somehow, he made it through the exam, and he'd only blanked out on the very last question, his over-exerted brain giving out ten minutes before the bell rang. He figured it was good enough and didn't waste any further energy worrying about the exam once it was over. His mind had already moved on to the next challenge of the day.

 

Justin and Daphne sped across town and arrived at the loft just as the car he'd ordered pulled to the curb. The excited youth bounded up the stairs to collect his man while Daph stayed below and chatted up the hunky driver. Brian was, as Justin had long expected him to be, pissy, sulking and thoroughly obstreperous. It took a lot of coaxing to get the brooding brunet to get up, finish dressing and finally move downstairs. The only saving grace was that Brian refused to be all emotional in front of Daphne, which meant her presence provided that additional bonus.

Somehow, in spite of all their precautions, the press had once again been tipped off about Brian's appointment. There were cars lined up all along the roadway leading to the front of the hospital. As their car drove past and then pulled around to the back entrance, the three conspirators could see the churning mass of reporters, camera jockeys and assorted busybodies milling around the front entrance. Luckily, their security escort was waiting at the back door and they made it upstairs via the service elevator without incident.

Once they arrived at Chiefy's office, Justin checked 'Daphne' in and they were almost instantly hustled all three together back to an exam room. Brian once again refused to wear the ridiculous little hospital gown and, much to Daphne's delight, he simply stripped down and plopped unceremoniously onto the exam table. It took a couple minutes before Daph noted the displeased looks her best friend was shooting at her, but she finally managed to tear her eyes away from the glorious sight of Brian in the buff. Luckily, Chiefy seemed prepared for the display this time so Justin didn't have to give her the stink eye too.

Most of this appointment was focused on the baby's growth and development, since Brian had now made it through the critical first trimester, when most of the worst possible complications could have arisen. The doctor's main concern this visit was that Brian seemed underweight for this stage of his pregnancy. Brian tried to argue that that was a good thing - his concern being trying to lose all the weight afterwards. It took a very stern and long winded lecture on the part of the doctor before Brian conceded that he didn't want to jeopardize the baby's development merely for the sake of keeping off a few extra pounds. He was given strict orders to have gained not less than four pounds before his next appointment - a number that seemed to stagger the svelt stud for several moments. Justin assured the doctor he would make sure Brian was eating even if he had to tie the man to the bed and force feed him. This statement unfortunately led to a long and completely irrelevant discussion between Brian and Daphne about how much Brian would likely enjoy that scenario. By the time the doctor managed to get everyone's attention back on topic, there wasn't much more to discuss.

The trio left Chiefy's office and made it back down to the rear entrance without incident. When Justin peeked outside and saw the car waiting as expected with nobody else in sight, he started to breathe a little easier. He herded his little group out the door and into the waiting car with alacrity. Hopefully his plan had worked this time.

None of the three even noticed that the same lard ass camera-toting reporter as the last time had trotted around the far corner of the building just as they approached the car. Lardy snapped a quick photo of the three unknown people. It was only from the back, unfortunately, but the wily reporter had a feeling about the three. He also had an inside source who had tipped him off, although belatedly, about the possibility that the mysterious male pregnancy might be using the back entrance. Lardy had a 'nose for news', he liked to say, and figured that, at the very least, these three merited a bit more investigation

In the car, Brian, Justin and Daphne felt light-hearted. Everything seemed to have gone well so far. They kidded each other and relaxed a bit. Daphne's sharp sense of humor alongside her irrepressible good nature were the perfect offset to Brian's usual tendency to brood. They got along swimmingly and Brian was even sufficiently distracted that he forgot to obsess over the pending birthday gathering at Debbie's. By the time they reached the loft it had been decided that Daph was coming along to Deb's and they all piled out of the car and right into the Jeep for the final phase of the long day.

After having negotiated the first two hurdles of the day with hardly a hiccough, it was inevitable that the final third of Justin's day would end up a disaster. When they arrived at Debbie's, the three friends were all happy, laughing, joking with each other, their arms all affectionately entwined as they walked up the front steps in tandem. Then, Michael threw open the front door, pelted them with a handful of black confetti and blew an annoyingly loud, black noise-maker in their direction. Mel followed close on Mikey's heels and proceeded to strap a black dunce-cap style party hat that read 'Over The Hill' onto Brian's head. The rest of the gang was right behind, breaking into an off-key rendition of 'Happy Birthday' before Brian had even cleared the last step up onto the porch.

So what if both Brian and Justin had expected that the party would be hard to bear and knew the teasing was inevitable? The actuality was almost worse than they could have imagined. Justin had to wonder if it would have killed them to just have a nice, reserved, pleasant family dinner together and then all sincerely offer up birthday wishes to one of the core members of their family? Why did these people who claimed to love Brian all delight so much in mercilously pushing all his buttons? Couldn't anyone see how uncomfortable and insecure their taunts made this inherently private man? Either they didn't understand how much they were hurting Brian or they didn't care - it was tough to figure out which.

For the hundredth time, Justin had to simply swallow all his annoyance. It would only embarrass Brian further if Justin starting laying into everyone for their uncaring, unthinking stupidity. But Justin vowed to have a little private talk with each of the principal offenders in the very near future. Enough with the Brian bashing! He was going to have to educate these people or else find a way to keep his man away from this hurtfulness.

The night dragged by. Brian mostly sat unspeaking, silently brooding and fuming at the demeaning toasts, the offensive gag gifts and all the jokes about his age. It didn't help that Brian had to sit through it all stone cold sober. Justin sat, equally silent, bubbling with anger but afraid to open his mouth for fear it would all come boiling out. Daphne sat next to Justin, stunned at the harshness of the endless jokes on Brian's behalf. All the rest - they'd all been there for quite some time drinking and preparing for the roast for a long while before Brian's group arrived - were having a great old time and kept amusing themselves with how witty and cutting their jokes were.

The only even slightly redeeming part of the evening was Gus. At one point, as a prop for one of the jokes, Lindsey plopped the baby down in Brian's lap. When the joke was done, Brian refused to relinquish the boy, holding on to the small body for the rest of the night like the child was a life preserver and the only thing keeping him afloat in this sea of derision. Gus, happily ignorant of the proceedings, gurgled, smiled up at his Daddy and patted the man's large face with pudgy soft hands.

Once Brian's attention was focused on his son, he simply ignored the rest of the gang's gibes and concentrated on the happy, warm little boy. Before long the baby cuddled up in his father's comforting arms and promtly fell asleep, inspiring the only smile to grace Brian's sad face the whole night. The beautiful image melted Justin's heart and made him momentarily all wishy-washy thinking about how endearing Brian would soon be when it was their child in his arms. If the sentimental little blond had to brush away a tear or two, he must have done it discretely enough, because no one commented. However, the touching sight must have been enough to reach a few other hearts in the room, because after that, the jokes and teasing died away and in no time everyone was packing up to leave.

When Brian had to reluctantly give the sleeping child back to his mother, he kissed the soft little cheek and whispered, "Goodnight, Sonnyboy." Then Brian turned and walked out the door without saying anything further to anyone. Justin and Daphne scampered after him, happy to be getting away from the scene of the disaster. Justin slammed the front door closed behind him to block out the sound of Mel and Michael, both complaining about how Brian hadn't even said 'thank you' to them for the party and how he'd left all his gifts.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the Mayo Clinic's Pregnancy-Week-by-Week website, starting in the second trimester, a person can expect to put on between 3-4 pounds a month (1.4 - 1.8 Kg). Do I hear any 'Poor Brian' comments coming? Hehehe! TAG. 


	19. Justin’s Meltdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin has been trying to manage everything for months now, without Brian's support or even outright permssion. He's exhausted and ready to blow. After the disasterous Birthday party, Justin's had enough. Finally, he's going to get at least a few answers from Brian about what's in store for their future. Enjoy! TAG

 

Chapter 19 - Justin’s Meltdown.

There was no talking in the Jeep on the drive back to the loft. When they arrived, Daph made a quick exit, leaving Brian and Justin to brood together in peace. Upstairs, Brian shrugged off Justin's half-hearted attempt to start a conversation and went directly to the bedroom. He stripped and curled up on his side in bed without saying a word.

Which left Justin standing alone in the middle of the loft with no idea what to do next. He was too angry and hyper to sit, but didn't want to pace or do anything else that might make enough noise to disturb Brian if the man was resting. He wanted to climb into the big bed and comfort Brian, but didn't know if his efforts would be welcomed or if he'd only be making things worse. He wanted to go right back to Debbie's and lay into her and Michael and all the rest of the insensitive cretins who had ruined this night, but he knew that would be a really bad idea in his present emotional state. He wanted to scream. He wanted to throw things. He wanted to hit someone.

But, what Justin ended up doing was sketching. His art had always been his primary means of emotional release. And he needed that release now more than ever. So he sat down right there in the middle of the floor in the loft, pulled his sketch pad out of his bag along with a piece of charcoal and started drawing the beautiful image he still had in his head of Brian holding a sleeping Gus.

Justin hadn't a clue how long he was sitting there, drawing and stewing over everything that had happened that day. He lost all consciousness of his surroundings, carried away by the tender image that was appearing under his charcoal and his chaotic thoughts. He wasn't aware he'd been quietly crying until a warm throw was draped over his shoulders and he felt Brian sitting behind him, pulling his cold body back against the strong warm chest.

"You're going to ruin that drawing if you keep dripping all over it," Brian breathed into the soft hair at the nape of Justin's neck.

Justin looked down and saw where his tears had dribbled onto the corner of the picture and smudged part of the drawing. That was what finally broke him - seeing his perfect picture of the beautiful man holding his sweet little son marred by the wetness. That's when Justin turned his head into the comfort of Brian's chest and began to sob uncontrollably.

Considering that Brian had virtually no prior experience trying to comfort someone who was crying, he actually did a pretty decent job of consoling Justin. He managed the holding and lightly patting on the distraught man's shoulder. He made appropriate shhhhhing noises and occasionally said 'there, there'. These were truly all signs of huge emotional growth in the reserved man. But what Brian was NOT prepared for was how easy it was for Justin to segue from the standard 'it's okay' to the opening up of the floodgates allowing for all out emotional, soul-bearing discussions.

"It's okay, Justin. Whatever it is, it will be okay". Brian opened that fateful door.

"It's NOT okay, Brian! It's completely fucked. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know where I'm going. I haven't got a clue what you plan to do and I'm scared shitless you're going to try to keep me away from our child. And I'm so tired, I can't keep this up but then again I can't leave you all alone with nobody to support you. The family is completely useless and I can't trust Michael not to get you into the kind of trouble that might be bad for the baby or for you. So, how can it possibly be okay? How?" The Justin floodgate of emotions was officially open.

Brian could duck and cover, he could flee from the scene screaming or he could try to delve his way through the morass, trying to sort things out logically as he went. Brian was a courageous man and gallantly went for option three, without really thinking it through. He was brave but just a tad bit foolhardy.

"Come on, Sunshine. It's not as bad as all that. Hey, I'm the one that just turned thirty. If I can survive that, topped off by a party given by my nearest and dearest friends who apparently hate me, you'll get through whatever's bothering you." Brian said, trying to approach things logically but with humor.

"What am I going to do if you try to keep me out of our baby's life? I couldn't bear to have it be like with you and Gus. You love him so much Brian but you hardly ever get to spend time with him. I don't want that for me or for our baby."

"Justin, I would never do that to you. I know you'll be a great father and I do want you to be part of the baby's life. We'll figure it out." Brian tried to console the worried youth but his words just brought on a fresh spate of tears.

****  
  


"Yeah, right! You say that now, Brian, but how exactly is it going to work out? I don't know where I'll be living. I don't even know where you'll be living. You can't possibly stay here. The loft isn't exactly baby-proofed. But if you leave, how will I ever see the baby? Where will you go?"

"And what are you going to do once the baby's born? Are you going to be able to keep on working? How? Who will take care of the baby during the day. And how will you be able to work with a newborn keeping you up all night? And even if you put the baby in child care, you're going to have to cut back your hours because nobody's going to keep a newborn for 60-80 hours a week. Plus, kids that grow up their whole lives in daycare without enough parental attention have a lot of emotional and psychological problems."

"I could help you with the baby, if you let me. But I'd need to live somewhere close to you. What if I can't find someplace I can afford wherever you move. I could stay at Deb's, at least it's cheap, but it's getting harder to stay there and not kill them all especially after how they all acted tonight. But, I don't really make enough money to get a real place. Besides, I should probably save as much money as I can to pay for college next year, that is assuming its even going to be possible since my dad's refusing to pay for me to go to a fairy boy art school. Plus, if I do go to school, how am I going to be able to help you with the baby. And how am I going to get enough money to pay for school and an apartment and help with expenses for the baby. Fuck! There's no way I can do school. I'll have to get a full time job. But then I still won't be able to help you watch the baby, unless I work nights, maybe . . ."

Brian had tried to stop Justin's tirade several times without any success. The more the boy talked, his worries going around and around in circles, the more confused and worried Brian started to get too. Finally, using the most effective way he knew to silence the boy, Brian grabbed Justin by the shoulders, twisted his body around so he could see the tear stained face and kissed the babbling boy hard and deep until all his protests ceased.

When he thought Justin would finally stay quiet, Brian released his lips, but holding up one index finger to mark his place. "Justin, I need to ask you two things before we go on, okay." Justin nodded and sniffed. "First, do we have to have this conversation here on the hard ass floor? Wouldn't it be better to talk somewhere softer and warmer?" Justin nodded again but didn't start to move until he'd heard Brian's second question.

"Okay, good. Now, can we please just deal with only one of the fifty thousand odd things you just brought up in under ten seconds? I'm starting to get freaked out listening to you, and we obviously can only have one of us freaking at a time. I can handle dealing with just one thing tonight. Then we'll fuck and then we'll get some sleep because we're both exhausted. Then, maybe tomorrow, we can take on one or two other problems. How does that sound?"

"Good," Justin relented.

Brian unfolded himself gracefully and then pulled Justin up after him. The two men padded over to the big comfy bed that they'd spent so many hours in together over the past months. Brian pulled Justin's clothes off efficiently and then tossed aside the small blanket he'd had wrapped around them on the floor. Brian crawled under the covers and then held a corner of the duvet up for Justin. The tired young blond crawled in too and then scooted over until he was in his favorite spot with his head resting on Brian's shoulder, one arm reaching across the other's belly and their legs entwined.

"Okay, Justin," Brian kissed the top of the thatch of thick blond hair. "What do you want to deal with first?"

There was just so much, so many uncertainties, it took Justin quite a while to figure out one single issue that they could start with. However, he settled at last on what, in his mind, was one of the biggest questions, "where are you and the baby going to live?"

"I've actually been thinking about this quite a bit," Brian stated with some confidence. "I think I'd like to find a house. Nothing all-hetero-heaven like what the munchers have but someplace big enough for a family and with a yard for the kid because . . . I don't really know anything but I thought . . . A kid might like a nice yard to play in."

"That sounds nice," Justin offered a little hesitantly. "Where is this house going to be?"

"I don't exactly know yet, but I'm not planning on leaving Pittsburgh," Brian assured the worried youth.

"That's good," Justin stated still unsure of so many variables though.

"And, Sunshine, I want the house to be big enough so you can have a studio there for your art. And maybe a nicer kitchen so you can cook. Maybe even a big jacuzzi tub in the master bath, too, since you seem like the type who'd like a long soak in a bubble bath . . . " Brian was watching the effect his words had on the boy with a small affectionate smile on his beautiful lips. "How does that sound to you? Did I miss anything? Hmm? Is there anything else you'd like in OUR house, Justin?"

"Our . . . Really? . . . OUR house? Are you serious Brian? Are you sure?" Justin was trembling with excitement at Brian's announcement, still not completely sure that Brian wasn't teasing.

"Shut up, twat. Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure," Brian hugged the trembling youth with gusto to emphasize his words. "Besides, we couldn't have the kid growing up and eventually noticing that one of its fathers had to Break and Enter every time he came to visit! I have no idea how we'll work this, Sunshine, but I do want you there to be part of the baby's life. So, what do you say? You want to shack up with me, Sunshine? Since you've already knocked me up, it's the least you could do."

"Yes, yes, yes, Brian! Yes. I would love to shack up with you. Thank you. I know we can make this work. I'll get a job so I can help more with the expenses and . . . "

"Uh uh uh, Sunshine," Brian stopped this new pending rant before Justin could get started by clamping his hand over the boy's mouth. "Remember, I said we'd only deal with one thing tonight. Housing - that was your one thing. Now it's time to fuck. So no more talking unless it involves admiring my cock or begging me to fuck you harder. Got it?"

Justin nodded his head, the love and amusement clearly showing in his sparkling blue eyes, and Brian released his hold on the youth's mouth. As soon as Brian's hand was gone, Justin let out an infectious giggle and squirmed on top of his man, straddling Brian's hips. Brian let himself chuckle back at his beaming, enthusiastic Twinkie. The squirming little blond dynamo was eager to show Brian his gratitude and prove to the older man he wouldn't be sorry about the reversal of his decision to let Justin move in.

Beginning at the top, the Blond Dynamo rained down sloppy, wet, sucking kisses all over his subject. He kissed the feathery soft auburn hair, the broad, intelligent forehead, both prominently high cheekbones then moved briefly to the sweet tender ever-kissable cranberry lips. Without lingering, the Dynamo moved on, kissing, nibbling, licking at Brian's sensitive, long neck, down over the jutting collar bone and on to the strong, well-formed chest.

Dynamo Boy couldn't help lingering a bit at the tempting dark nipples, Brian's pecs so much fuller now, so lickable, sexier than ever before. Justin moaned at the tasty pleasure, causing Brian to grumble a bit, ordering the Dynamo to quit sucking his tits and get on with it. Justin grinned up at the pseudo-angry man, took one last, long swipe with the flat of his tongue across a hyper-sensitive nipple and set Brian to moaning and wiggling from the pleasure of it.

But the Dynamo Boy obediently moved on, decorating Brian's chest and belly with glistening curls of saliva as his tongue glided over the delicious, golden skin. Brian just tasted so good - Justin wondered briefly if it was possible that his skin was truly sweeter to the taste than before or if it was merely his imagination. He moved over to the cute little navel and buried his tongue in it, pressing his face down into Brian's still flat and taut stomach muscles. He couldn't wait till that belly started to plump up a little, giving some outward sign of the treasure hiding within.

Brian was now starting to squirm a little, protesting the DB's too slow progress. DB was happy to oblige his lover's wishes and immediately shifted his body lower so he could concentrate on the meat of the situation. But, first he buried his nose in the thatch of soft chestnut pubes at Brian's groin and inhaled deeply. Justin had been giggling to himself ever since Brian's comment about how tricks didn't smell right any more, but secretly he agreed with the sentiment. Nothing and no one smelled as good to him as Brian. That musky, sweaty, ripe maleness triggered something deep within him that screamed out a primal roar of 'MINE' every time he breathed in his man. It wasn't something conscious that he could ever control, it just was and he thought he never would be able to give it up.

While he was still reveling in the heady aroma, a warm, stiff presence made it's need for attention known by tapping at a blond cheek. The Dynamo turned his head to greet the insistent visitor and proceeded to kiss the plump plum-colored head of the magnificent cock he found waiting for him. Brian sighed as the DB turned his attention to this most needy appendage.

Justin got to work. He started by trailing light kisses all down the long solid shaft and then proceeded to lick his way back to the top. He nibbled a bit around the prominent ridge and then kissed and licked again at the top, exploring everywhere with his eager tongue. The gorgeous cock, enthusiastic to be again the deserving center of attention, twitched and leapt up to meet each long wet swipe of Justin's tongue.

However, the Dynamo Boy was interested in having more than just a passing acquaintance with Mr. Cock tonight. No mere blow job was going to cut it. The Dynamo wanted all of Mr. Cock inside him. He wanted to ride that cock long and hard and all night long, if it was possible. So, politely kissing the friendly little bugger, Justin moved away enough to grab the requisite supplies, dressed Mr. Cock in a fine latex suit, applied enough lube so he was all glistening prettily, and then the indefatigable Dynamo impaled himself on the glorious cock and rode and rode and rode, wildly and with great gusto, much to Brian and Mr. Cock's delight.

Everyone thereafter seemed to agree it had been a lovely way to seal the deal about their moving in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would Brian hate me for giving his cock a pet name? I couldn't help myself. Hehehe. TAG


	20. Breakfast at Brian's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS is how all those rampant, vicious, untrue rumors get started! Hehehe! TAG

 

Chapter 20 - Breakfast at Brian's!

Brian had switched off his alarm clock and decided to sleep in late the next morning seeing as it was Saturday. When he did awake, it was to the sight of Justin already folding his clothes and moving them into the bottom drawer of the dresser. Over in the closet, Brian could see Justin's few dressier clothes already hung up. He was sure that a drawer of the desk had already been cleared out for Justin's papers and the sketching and art equipment was probably on the shelf by the window, too. The boy was wasting no time moving in, apparently.

"Hey, you!" Brian called to get Justin's attention. "You DO sleep sometimes, don't you? How did you get all this done before 10:00 am? Especially since I know I kept you busy until way past 2:00?"

"I was too excited to sleep!" Justin admitted and then launched himself back into bed, landing atop the sprawling form of the lounging brunet and eliciting an 'ooof' from his makeshift landing pad.

"Ugh! No jumping on the prego guy! That bubble butt of yours weighs a ton!" Brian laughingly complained.

"I thought you liked it when I jumped you?" Justin teased back, tickling Brian's sides lightly and causing the grown man to wriggle and giggle like a girl.

"Stop. Stop! STOP!" Brian's ordered. "First you get off me and let me get to the toilet before I piss myself. Then . . . You can jump me!" Brian tossed the slight framed younger man off him and Justin landed giggling on the pillows nearby.

When Brian came back from using the toilet, a playful Justin ambushed him from behind, jumping out of the closet with a banshee yell and toppling them both back onto the bed in a pile of limbs and laughter. Brian was in a playful mood too and only put up a token fight as Justin wrestled him into place, tickling and teasing the bigger man until Brian's head was back up at the top of the bed. Then, quicker than the big man had expected, Justin seized his wrist and had it locked into a padded handcuff that was attached to a hook on the headboard. Brian hardly had enough time to yank futilely on the cuff and say "What?" before Justin had a hold of the other wrist and it too was cuffed to the other side of the headboard.

"Justin, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Brian demanded, his voice still amused but starting to sound a bit annoyed, too.

"I'm going to feed you breakfast in bed, Mr. Stud!" Justin announced with another peal of laughter as he skipped out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Justin? Justin, get the fuck back in here, you twat! You're going to get it for this later!"

"I certainly hope so!" Justin asserted as he came back into the bedroom with a large steaming mug of Brian's special blend of coffee and a plateful of hot, scrumptious-smelling cinnamon rolls, dripping with cream cheese icing.

"What the hell is that," Brian asked, pointing at the plate with his chin.

"This, 'Oh Great Stud Muffin', is your breakfast. Remember when I promised Chiefy to tie you up and force feed you? I wasn't joking!" Justin calmly informed a now squirming Brian.

"That is NOT breakfast, Justin. That is like a million empty calories full of fat and sugar. It has no nutritional value. There's no fucking way I'm eating that."

"Sorry, Super Stud, but you are SO eating every yummy, gooey, bite of this," Justin insisted as he climbed onto the bed and positioned himself astride his still squirming captive. "Remember those four pounds you need to gain?"

"Nobody said I need to put them all on at one meal, Sunshine," Brian responded, but his voice was sounding less insistent the closer the delicious smelling treat got.

Justin cut into the first roll with the side of his fork and waived the tantalizing bite just in front of Brian's face. "Open wide!" He teased.

"I'm going to . . . " Brian was going to keep arguing, but Justin took his chance and as soon as his captive opened his mouth, he shoved the forkful of tasty cinnamon goodness in. Brian had to either chew and swallow or spit the food out. He chose to swallow.

It was mouthwateringly delicious. Brian, of course would never admit this out loud, but when Justin came at him with another forkful, all he did was make a face, proving his ongoing annoyance and then obediently opened wide. Justin laughed at Brian's easy capitulation and, when he was done with that bite, Brian grudgingly laughed too. After that it was easy. Brian lay there and let Justin feed them both, accepting the occasional slurp of coffee by way of a bendy straw, and they giggled and goofed off and were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

They were about two-thirds of the way through the plate of sweet rolls, when they were surprised by the sound of the loft door sliding open.

"Briannnn?" Came the insistent cry of the interloper and Michael strode boldly into the loft without bothering to see if he was invited.

Brian and Justin simply stared at each other, not knowing what to do. Brian was still lying naked and handcuffed to the bed with Justin, equally naked, sitting astride him holding up a plateful of rolls and with one forkful of the treat already halfway to the captive's mouth. Brian knew this was going to be good!

"Brian? Are you here?" Mikey hollered as he walked around the couch and straight up to the bedroom. "B-B-Brian?" Michael sputtered when he finally got a glimpse of the strange tableau waiting for him in Brian's bed.

"Good morning, Mikey," Brian said as if there were nothing out of the ordinary about this situation. "What can we do for you this fine morning? You'll have to forgive Sunshine and me for not getting up. You're sort of interrupting our breakfast. Justin . . . " Brian opened his mouth wide and wiggled his eyebrows to let the youth know he was ready for the next bite.

Justin giggled as he fed his happy captive the next bite. Michael stood there staring with his mouth hanging open, completely astounded by this unexpected sight. Brian appeared totally unfazed.

"More coffee," Brian requested and then deftly sipped away at the bendy straw sticking out of the mug of coffee Justin held out for him.

"So, what was it you needed, Mikey?" Brian asked pleasantly.

"I-I-I was worried because you never returned any of my calls last night," Michael finally stammered out. "And, you forgot all your gifts . . . I thought you might be a little depressed about turning thirty and all so I came over to cheer you up?"

"Do I seem depressed to you, Mikey?" Brian asked as Justin carefully fed the man another gooey bite of cinnamon roll, and then proceeded to bend over and lick off the frosting that had dripped down Brian's chin by accident. "Mmmmm," Brian moaned, clearly liking both the treat and the treatment.

"W-w-what about all your gifts?" Michael choked out, drooling a bit as he watched Justin continuing to lick further down Brian's chin, and his neck and beyond.

"Toss 'em. I don't want any of that crap." Brian insisted.

"Oh," interjected Justin, coming up for air briefly. "Except for the big neon green dildo from Emmett - I have some ideas about that."

"Okay, Sunshine. We'll keep the green dildo. The rest you can trash, Mikey."

"But, we all bought that stuff for you, Brian!" Michael whined at the unfair treatment of the gifts he and the others had purchased for their friend.

"You bought a bunch of worthless shit, Mikey. It's not my problem how you waste your money. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my breakfast and other pleasurable activities which you are NOT invited to join. Bye-bye, Mikey!" Brian waived one handcuffed hand in dismissal and then returned his attention to his blond breakfast server.

When Michael still hadn't moved after the next bite of sweet roll was delivered, Justin added, "Don't forget to lock the door behind you, Michael. Oh, and Michael? Brian will be busy the ENTIRE rest of the day and probably all night too so don't bother stopping by again. Or calling. Or sending Deb over."

"But, Brian?"

"You heard the man, Michael! Get the fuck out of here so we can fuck already!" Brian ordered and the interloper finally shuffled away dejectedly.

At the sound of the loft door sliding shut and the lock clicking, both Brian and Justin collapsed in uncontrollable laughter.

"His face, oh my god, his face was so . . ." Justin exclaimed, breathless from laughter, rolling around on the bed, unable to stop giggling.

"This is all your fault, Sunshine," Brian said, chuckling almost as hard as Justin. "I'm blaming you if I get accused of starting a fad for breakfast orgies or something. Shit, I can't wait to hear what all the rumors about this are going to end up saying!"

#######BBBBB########

"Shit, Ted! You won't believe what I just saw at Brian's! Oh my God! I'm already on my way to meet David for breakfast. Get Em and meet us at the Diner and I'll tell you everything. You are going to DIE when you hear this!" Michael hung up his phone and trotted down the sidewalk next to Brian's building. He couldn't wait to tell everyone what was going on in the loft this morning!

########BBBB#######

Michael was already on his third retelling of the epic adventure of 'Breakfast at Brian's', complete with humorous embellishments added wherever he thought they were needed regardless of whether or not they increased the veracity of the story. If all of Liberty Avenue hadn't heard the tale before the gang finished their breakfast at the Diner, it wasn't because Michael hadn't recounted the entire episode as loudly as he could so that everyone around would be able to hear. Initially, both Emmett and Ted had tried to shush their loudmouthed friend, but after they too became embroiled in the story, they forgot and laughed along just as loudly as the rest.

The Gay Grapevine simply adored Kinney stories. Everyone who heard the story that morning in the Diner immediately passed it along to any other friend they could get a hold of by phone. In fact, the number of calls, texts and IM's coming from the Diner that morning almost overwhelmed the local cell phone tower.

As the gang left, still gossiping, laughing and joking about the latest exploits of La Kinney, David's cell phone rang. "I better take this," David told Michael as he dropped back a step to let the giggling bunch continue their gabbing without his call interrupting them.

"Hey, Larry! What's up? . . . . " David answered the call. "No, sorry. I don't have anything more for you on that. Besides you still owe me a beer for the last tip I gave you about the back door. . . You're serious? A thousand bucks? That's nice pocket change . . . Well, I can try my friend who works in records again and see . . . Yeah, well, I'll try my best. If I get anything I'll let you know. But I still want that beer, regardless. . . No problem. Talk to you later, Larry."

"Work stuff, again?" Michael groused, standing next to David's Lexus and waiting for his boyfriend to end his call.

"Sort of," David responded absently, already looking through his contacts list to find another number. "Sorry, Michael, but I just need to make one other quick call. It'll be short, I promise," David added as he unlocked the car door and they both got in.

"Hey, Marco, it's David. . . . Yeah, it was a great game. I'm glad I was able to get you those tickets. Did your kid like it? . . . Yeah, we'll turn him into a Penguins fan yet. . . Marco, the reason I called is I need another favor. I have a new patient that was being referred to me from your office, but my fax machine died in the middle of printing out the referral form. It's a complete mess. I can barely read any of it and I can't even make out the patient's name. Can you just confirm for me the names of all the patients seen yesterday afternoon between 2:00 and 3:00 pm? I know I'll recognize the name when I hear it. . . . Thank you so much, Marco. You're a life-saver. . . . Yeah, I'm ready. Nelson, Landis, Pryor, Chanders. That's it? No, none of those sound familiar. But, don't worry about it. I'll just wait till Monday and call Gail. Thanks, anyway. Yeah, no problem. Bye!"

"Did you say 'Chanders'?" Michael asked after shamelessly eavesdropping on his boyfriend's conversation. "As in Daphne Chanders? Boy Wonder's fag hag? What's she doing coming to your office?"

  
"Daphne's last name is 'Chanders'? I didn't know that. But she's not my patient. I'm sure it's just a coincidence. . . " David's voice trailed off as he concentrated briefly on a text he was sending - it looked like the list of names to Michael - before he tossed aside his phone and started the car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian in handcuffs, waiving goodbye to Mikey, while Justin feeds him sweet rolls. . . . Ohhhhh! The perfect image! Hope you like! And, dum, dum, dummmmmmmm. . . . we get an idea who is behind the press leaks. Will Dr. Dave connect the dots and expose our boys? You'll have to keep reading to find out! TAG


	21. Turn Around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's good to see Michael get taken down a little occasionally, right? Enjoy! TAG

 

#######BBBBB########

Chapter 21 - Turn Around.

The best part of having Justin officially living at the loft, at least according to Brian, was the almost instant gratification of his every sexual need. And that was saying A LOT, because his needs seemed to be pretty incessant these days. All of Justin's books talked about how he was supposed to feel an increased 'sense of well-being' starting in his fouth month of pregnancy. Yeah, Brian admitted that he felt good. Real, real good! In fact, he felt really, really good pretty much all day long lately - which meant that it was a good thing Justin's ass was there and available all day long.

Brian had NEVER been this horny. Not even as a fumbling, unfulfilled teenager. He woke up with a raging hard on and, no matter what he did, he stayed hard pretty much all day long. Yes, Brian's sex drive had always been strong, but even he was willing to concede this was simply ridiculous. If his usual quota of daily orgasms was around three to five, he could easily double that these days without even blinking.

Which is where Justin's ass and his never-to-be-underestimated sense of sexual creativity came into the picture. Hell, that boy could fuck! And fuck, and fuck, and fuck! Brian had never known anyone who could keep pace with him, and that was before this prego shit. But, somehow, the young blond dynamo managed to not only keep up but even occasionally outpace the master. It was definitely a match made in gay heaven!

Now, if only he could find a way to smuggle the tireless boy into work with him. Going nine plus hours at a time at work away from his primary means of sexual release was incredibly hard. It was so very, very hard all day! And Brian couldn't spend all his time in the washroom jacking off. Could he?

However, when he did manage to redirect all that sexual energy, his work was fantastic. The ads Brian produced had never been sexier, bolder or more attractive. Ryder was over the moon with Brian's most recent campaigns and told him repeatedly, whatever he was doing, he should 'keep it up'. Which always made Brian laugh out loud. Ryder suspected, at least half the time, that his top ad exec was crazy, and the maniacal laughter didn't help much, but whatever worked, right?

The only time Brian wasn't thinking about sex these days, was when he was thinking about food. His appetite for food seemed to have increased in direct proportion to his appetite for sex. Brian seemed to always be hungry lately. And all the damn wierd-ass cravings! Everything he normally avoided eating, he now simply HAD to have: ice cream, cookies, pastries, even fucking candy bars. It was insane. Justin wasn't helping matters either - the boy seemed convinced that his sole function in life, besides fucking with Brian every hour on the hour, was to feed Brian till he burst. By four o'clock every afternoon, Brian wasn't sure what he was looking forward to more - getting home to Justin to fuck, or getting home so Justin could feed him.

Justin himself, meanwhile, was busy putting in his time trying to get through the last, boring week of his senior year. With finals over, there wasn't much for the seniors to do - they just had to show up for purposes of attendance while they awaited the posting of their final grades and the big graduation ceremony the following Saturday. Justin wasn't the least bit interested in any of the Graduation 'fun' activities. So, he and Daphne just sat around, watched the movies the teachers put on in lieu of new lectures, sketched, planned out what he could make or buy for dinner that night to tempt Brian with and waited until it was possible for him to escape back to the loft every afternoon.

Thursday, on his way home from his last full day of school, Justin stopped by Deb's. He went up to Michael's old room - it had never really felt like 'his' room, what with the childish wallpaper and the closet full of Michael's toys and books, but it had been a safe haven for him these past few months. Justin hadn't thought that he'd be sad to get out of here, but he was. A little.

Debbie came in while Justin was gathering up the last of his things to take to Brian's. He looked up at the motherly redhead who'd volunteered to be his surrogate mother all these months. He was a bit embarrassed to tell her he was moving out on her, at least like this, with no warning. But he had to seize his chance to be with Brian - Brian, and their child, was his future now.

"So, I was wondering when you'd get around to telling me you were moving out," Debbie commented with her usual loud humor-filled voice.

"You knew already?" Justin was amazed that he'd been found out.

"I kinda got wise to it when all your clothes disappeared, Sunshine," Deb laughed. "But, even before that, I saw it coming. You've been over at Brian's pretty much every night for months. So, I assume that's where you're moving to?"

"Yeah. He asked me to move in last Friday, after the . . . Party," Justin wanted to call the affair something much ruder but settled for the term 'party'. "Brian was pretty upset after that, you know. I kind of expected it from Michael and Mel, I guess, even though I asked them not to do that crap. But, I was a little disappointed that you went along with it Deb, especially after I'd come to you and asked for your help. . . "

"I'm sorry about that, Sunshine. I really didn't think the boys would take things quite so far," Debbie apologized. "I also honestly didn't think Brian would take it that hard. Brian's always had a pretty thick skin, you know. He's always been able to dish it out just as hard as he received. I didn't see at first how hurt he was but when he just sat there and didn't even bother insulting everyone back, I realized we'd all gone way overboard. If he ever comes back to the Diner or talks to me again, I plan to apologize."

"I think that he'd appreciate that, Deb. Brian's going through a lot of shit right now and he just really didn't need to deal with his family giving him more."

"So, what 'shit' exactly is hitting Brian so hard?" Debbie was tempted out of her contrite mode and back into the nosy mother mode so easily.

"I can't say, Debbie. But, just . . . Maybe you could try being a bit less insensitive towards Brian for a bit. He could really use his family's support right now. Okay?"

"Okay, Sunshine, I'll do my best. Although you do know that 'Blunt' is my middle name, right?" Debbie guffawed, laughing at herself as hard, if not harder, than she would at anyone else. "Is that - whatever the shit is that Brian's dealing with - is that why you're moving in with him, Justin? I mean, I love you both and I don't want you starting out together with some big problem overshadowing everything. That's not how you want to start out together in life, Baby."

"No, Deb. That's not the reason I'm moving in with Brian. Of course, I want to help him any time he's in trouble or hurt, but that's because I love him. I'm moving in with him because I think, maybe, he loves me too."

"Well, good for you, Baby!" Debbie could no longer hold back and she grabbed Justin in a big bear hug before the boy thought to escape. "I hope it all works out. But you remember, Sunshine, there'll always be a place for you here if you need it. Okay?"

"Thanks, Debbie." Justin concluded as he zipped his bag closed with the last of his stuff inside.

"Now, if you're done up here, you come on down and I'll give you a lasagne to take home for dinner tonight. Nobody wants to cook after they've been moving." As Debbie turned and headed down the hallway she added over her shoulder "and, hopefully you won't have to tie Brian up to get him to eat this! Ha!" Justin could hear her boisterous cackling as she walked all the way down to the kitchen.

Which is why Justin was pulling lasagne out of the oven when Brian got home from work, ready to eat either Justin or dinner whichever would be ready first.

Since the food was hot - albeit, not hotter than Justin's ass, but that would stay hot far longer than the food - Brian opted for dinner first.

In the mere week since Justin had officially moved in, the two men had already settled into a comfortable coexistence. It was almost like Brian had been, ever so slightly and never in a way that would be acknowledged, domesticated. Which meant that they often spent the time they were sitting together eating supper talking about their days, sharing funny stories and catching each other up on their lives. It was almost like they'd become *gasp* a couple! Luckily, Brian hadn't seemed to notice yet.

So, as they sat gobbling up Deb's famous triple cheese lasagne, Justin told Brian all about his visit with the matriarch, Brian shared his latest brilliant ad campaign strategy and they chatted about nothing in particular. It was so agreeable. So satisfying. Justin was encouraged by the comfortable domestic scene. He decided to take a risk and ask his new roomie something he'd been putting off.

"So, uh, Brian . . . I was wondering if you'd like to do something . . . And, I'll completely understand if you don't want to. I mean, you're probably already busy or something and that's fine, but if you weren't busy and still didn't want to, that wouldn't be a problem either. Really. I'm okay with it no matter what . . . "

"Are you actually going to ask me something, Sunshine," Brian interrupted the ramblings with an amused look. "Or were you just skipping that part and moving on to rehearse my regrets speech for me?"

"Right . . . So, Saturday is my Graduation and they gave us each four tickets. My Mom and Molly will be there, of course, and I invited Debbie when I was over there earlier, but . . . That still leaves one ticket and, unless Hell is likely to freeze over this weekend, you can bet my Dad won't be showing up so, I thought maybe . . . you . . . But, like I said, it's your choice and I'll completely understand if you don't want to come."

"I'd be honored to attend your Graduation," Brian insisted before Justin could get on a roll again.

Justin beamed a truly stunning smile in Brian's direction, jumped into the startled man's lap and encouraged Brian to move on to the second course for the evening - him!

The morning of the big day, Brian had offered to treat the soon-to-be-grad to a breakfast at the Diner. Brian hadn't been back there since before the whole incident with Michael had gone down. His thought was that he should give the Bondage Breakfast rumors time to die down a bit. Justin, who'd already endured his share of teasing the few times he'd come in for work, agreed but thought that it had probably been long enough for the scandal to be replaced by some newer gossip.

Justin, however, was wrong.

Justin entered the restaurant ahead of Brian and there wasn't any noticeable change in the atmosphere of the room as he came through the door. But, as the first onlooker glimpsed the taller form following behind the lithe little blond frame, the whispering started. By the time Brian reached the threshold, the entire place had already been notified of his imminent arrival and the room went silent.

Brian reached the center of the noiseless restaurant and then turned, staring down his audience with insouciance.

At first no one seemed willing to meet Brian's direct gaze. Then, one grizzled, older leather daddy, a guy who looked like he'd seen his own share of handcuffs over the years, stood up from his seat at the counter, looked Brian right in the eyes . . . and started clapping. Brian gave the old Master his signature smirk and bowed slightly to the applauding man. The rest of the admiring queers all leapt to their feet and the entire Diner ended up giving the Outrageous Stud a standing ovation.

Really, Brian Kinney was their Reigning King. He could do no wrong. In fact, to many, he was a fucking inspiration. Many there had already ventured to try out their own version of a Bondage Breakfast and it had turned out to be a wildly popular past time. Brian had nothing to worry about, as long as he remained Brian Fucking Kinney.

As soon as Brian had taken his bows and quelled the attentions of his adoring public, he and Justin seated themselves in their favorite booth, sliding in across the table from a grinning Michael and a scowling Dr. Dave.

"Why, if it isn't the incorrigible Brian Kinney," David addressed his new seatmate with disdainful mockery.

"I really am, aren't I," Brian returned with sexy smirk. He draped his arm around Justin's shoulders and, with the hand hidden beneath the table, ran a fingertip up the inside of the blond's thigh. "What do you think, Sunshine? Am I incorrigible? Do I 'in-courage' you to anything in particular," the perpetually horny man whispered into the shaggy nape of the blond neck.

"Brian," Justin cautioned. "Food first, please. I'm fucking starving."

"But, I'm hungry now, Sunshine, and I don't think I can wait till after breakfast," Brian complained, almost whined, with his need.

"Enough, Asshole," Debbie demanded, coming up stealthily from behind and slapping Brian upside the head in her familiar greeting. "Let Sunshine get at least some of his protein off a plate today! Now, what are you boys having?"

"So is that why you had to chain him to the bed, Boy Wonder?" Michael asked with a disrespectful sneer directed at Justin. "He wouldn't let you off his dick long enough to eat?"

"What the fuck do you care, Mikey," Brian snapped, his playful good mood instantly morphing into angry loathing as he turned to look at his former friend. "Why should it matter how long, in what positions, how often or where Justin rides my dick? It's none of YOUR fucking business. Or, is it just that Dr. David hasn't let you onto his dick enough lately?"

"What the fuck, Brian?" Michael protested indignantly. "I'm just joking."

"Oh, really? So, when it comes to belittling me or my partner or spreading rumors about my life, it's 'Just Joking'? But when I do it, it's suddenly a problem? Fuck you, Mikey. I told you last time you started a vicious rumor about me that if you did it again, you wouldn't like the consequences. Don't blame me if you're too fucking stupid to listen when you're given a warning!" Brian taunted ruthlessly, pointing an accusing finger into the cowering man's face.

Both Michael and Debbie were stunned speechless at such vitriol coming from the normally placid Brian. David was starting to sputter, preparing to call Brian out for his rude behavior towards Michael. But, everything calmed almost instantly when Justin reached across his body and pulled Brian's face down into the crook of his neck with a muttered, "Brian." Brian let his head rest there, as he worked to calm his heavy breathing, while Justin whispered something into the irate man's ear. After about thirty seconds, Brian lifted his head and looked into Justin's soothing crystal blue eyes, smiling at the younger man with a look of evident adoration.

Next, Justin turned his attention to the waiting waitress. "Debbie, we'll have the waffle breakfast, with wheat toast, eggs basted and an extra order of hash browns," the conciliatory blond ordered, then gave Brian a little shove indicating he wanted out of the booth. "And, while we're waiting for that," the blond smiled seductively at his eager companion, "there's something I need to take care of. Come on, Brian!" Justin walked away towards the rear of the Diner, a now genial and radiant brunet following on his heels.

"What the HELL was that?" Michael complained as soon as the two men were out of sight.

Emmett's amused and sunny face popped up from behind where Michael and David were sitting. "That, Baby, was the sound of your perennial 'Get Out Of Brian Jail Free' card, EXPIRING!"

 

#######BBBBB########

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > 


	22. It's a Bumpy Road Ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go - Justin's graduation! Enjoy! TAG

 

 

Chapter 22 - It's a Bumpy Road Ahead!

When Justin and Brian were finished with their little 'motivational meeting' in the men's room, Brian came back out in an obviously improved mood. Luckily, by that time, Michael and David had finished their own breakfast and already decamped. So, the sated and happy duo reseated themselves at Emmett's table to continue their own meal.

Em introduced them to his companion, Mason - his most recent selection from the 'Fuck-of-the-Month Club'. Mason was also a recent émigré from below the Mason-Dixon Line and was as sunny and congenial as Em. This made the rest of the meal much more enjoyable. Nobody seemed to miss Michael at all. Emmett and Mason seemed as absorbed by each other as Brian and Justin, so it didn't get too awkward when the conversation would occasionally lag during impromptu make out sessions.

The boys didn't have too long to linger over their waffles, however. Justin was due at the High School auditorium by 11:00, so he could wait in endless and seemingly pointless lines until the Graduation ceremony actually began at 1:00 pm. Brian had plans for how he could help Justin pass that time more pleasurably. So, the pair had to eat and run, leaving Mason and Em wrapped around each other over a table full of empty plates.

As expected, Justin was dressed in a pair of casual slacks and a lightweight shirt and ready to go long before Brian had even finished with his hair. He knew better than to dress up in a suit and tie just to stand around for hours swathed in an ugly royal blue sateen gown that was heavy, hot and covered him from neck to knees. The youth busied himself with his sketch pad while he patiently waited for his counterpart to finish getting ready.

Even for the impeccable and vain Brian, it seemed to be taking an inordinate amount of time, though. Justin was starting to wonder what could possibly be keeping the man, when he was startled by a vehement "FUCK!" reverberating through the loft from the direction of the bedroom. Thinking Brian was hurt or sick, Justin vaulted to his feet and ran up the stairs.

To find Brian, looking perfectly fine, standing in front of the mirror seemingly about to cry.

"What is it? What's wrong, Brian? Are you hurt?" Justin stammered, trying to turn Brian around to see where he was injured.

My . . . My pants don't fit, Justin! None of them. Fuck, you've only been here a week and already none of my clothes fit! What are you doing to me!" Brian wailed, gesturing at himself in the mirror like the image was so obviously grotesque that anyone would be appalled by the sight of him.

"Um . . . " Justin warily started to respond, concerned that this was one of those times when it was impossible not to say the wrong thing. "You look fine, Brian. Those jeans are a little tight, but you look hot in them."

"Fuck you, Justin!" Brian barked, still staring into the mirror like all was lost.

"Really, Brian, you look great in that," Justin tried again, knowing he was doomed to failure considering how moody Brian had been lately.

"What the fuck would you know? Look! Just . . . Just look!" Brian insisted and pulled up the overhanging hem of the long-sleeved button-up black silk shirt he was wearing.

At first Justin didn't know what it was he was supposed to be looking for. Brian was wearing tight black denim jeans, buttoned low around his hips, just like always. They did seem skin tight, but that was the way Brian liked his jeans. So what was it that had set the man off?

Then, Justin noticed IT. Hanging over the waistband of the jeans was a little paunch of extra flesh. No matter how skin tight his trousers might be, Brian's stomach had always been perfectly flat and toned. Justin doubted the man had ever experienced an ounce of flab anywhere on his perfect body. But, there it was. High up on that stellar abdomen - a little bump!

"Oh, Brian! You're showing! It's so . . ."

"If you DARE say it's 'cute' or 'adorable' or any variation on that theme, whatsoever, Justin, I swear your dick will NEVER make it near my ass ever again!" the distraught father-to-be replied scathingly.

Brian took one last despairing look at himself in the mirror and then dropped his shirt. Once the long shirt tails fell into place, you couldn't tell at all that the insignificant little bump was there. Brian continued to glare at himself, though, as if it was obvious and there was no way he could go out in public like THIS.

Justin did NOT laugh. He really, desperately, wanted to laugh at Brian's complete over-reaction. He really liked his dick, though, and wanted it to not only remain in one piece and fully functional, but he also wanted to ensure he wasn't going to get his dick banned forevermore from the vicinity of Brian's sweet, tight ass. So, Justin did not laugh.

Quickly calculating in his head all possible responses he might make in this particular situation, Justin readily surmised that there was no 'right' answer. He WAS, in fact, the guilty party here and nothing he said was going to make it any better. All he could think to do that wouldn't make things worse was to go up to Brian and take him in his arms.

They stood together like that for several minutes. Justin was behind the taller man with his forehead resting between Brian's shoulder blades, his arms wound lightly around the overwrought man's waist. One of Justin's hands was lying atop one of Brian's, both together gently caressing Brian's swelling abdomen.

Brian's tense body gradually relaxed into Justin's arms. When Justin took a peek over the broad shoulders into the mirror, he saw Brian was still staring at himself, only now, instead of the look of panic, Brian's face was suffused with wistful tenderness. That blissful, elated smile said it all - never, for one second, in spite of the shock, the panic, the uncertainty, had Justin ever doubted how much Brian wanted this child. Even when Brian seemed more afraid of this future than happy about it, there was always an underlying sense of anticipation and wonder. Justin felt the same.

"Come on, Stud! We've got to get moving," Justin said giving the belly one last little squeeze. "I don't want to miss Graduation. If I'm going to be an underemployed, semi-homeless teenage father, I want to at least be able to brag that I DO have my high school diploma!"

Justin swatted the big man on his cute tush and started to move away. Brian spun around and grabbed him before he got far, squeezing him tight and leaving a kiss or two on top of the thick blond locks. "You're NOT homeless, Twat! You live with us. Wherever that might eventually be," Brian whispered and then swatted Justin's behind playfully in return.

#######BBBBB########

Hey, Larry," said the tall dark blond man as he slid onto the next barstool.

 

 

"Well, well, well. Dr. Cameron, I presume," replied the pudgy middle aged man who was already seated at the bar. "How's the life of a chiropractor to the stars treating you these days?"

 

 

"I've got no complaints, Larry. Although I wouldn't say I was treating stars. Penguins, Pirates, and Ironmen, maybe, but not stars." David replied with clearly false modesty.

"Close enough, my friend, close enough," David's garrulous companion commented.

The unkempt older man signaled the bartender for another beer for his guest. The two old friends sat and sipped at their drinks and reminisced about the good old days. It turned out that Lard Ass used to be the team photographer for the Penguins, and that David had met him the first time he'd been called in to care for a goalie who'd thrown his back out in practice. Since then, Lardy had moved up in the world - or was it down - and become a well known freelance tabloid reporter.

Somehow, even though the two had little in common, they had remained friends all these years. Lardy had been able to refer a lot of business David's way over the years. In return, David had been known to leak a bit of tasty gossip about a few of his more well known patients every now and again. Most of the time the tales he told were just minor embarrassments and didn't really disrupt his patients' lives. Lardy always paid him back by buying beers the next time they got together.

This was the first time Lardy had ever offered to pay him real money for information though. David knew this was much bigger than anything he'd given Lardy before. He rationalized that it wasn't about one of HIS patients, so he wasn't technically doing anything wrong. Plus, if he was correct that Brian Kinney was somehow involved, and he could cause that conceited asshole some grief, it was totally worth all the trouble. Which was why he was here with Lardy tonight.

"So, Cameron, you said you had some ideas for me on the Male Pregnancy case," Lardy interrupted David's reverie. "What are you thinking?"

"One of those names I gave to you - the patients who were at the hospital when the Male Pregnancy was supposed to be there - it sounds familiar. I thought I'd give you a heads up about it and you could maybe check out the info. I don't know if it means anything or not, but it might." David prefaced his comments.

"You let me be the judge of that, my friend. Any lead would be helpful. So which name did you recognize?"

"Chanders. If it's the Chanders I'm thinking of, she's the fag hag of a cute little bottom boy who's been pretty busy around Liberty Avenue lately. And, get this, his favorite top just happens to be the one and only Brian Kinney. I've seen the two together a lot lately. . . I'm not saying your prego is this kid, but who knows right?" David said with a sneer, thinking about how good it would feel to bring the Big Stud down a peg or two.

"That sounds promising, Dave. Very promising," Lardy exclaimed excitedly. "Here, take a look at this. I snapped this picture the last time the prego was supposedly at the hospital. I don't know for sure they're related to my story. They could be three random people who just happened to be there that day, but, if you recognized them . . . "

"Oh, yeah!" David crowed. "I definitely recognize these three. There's your Daphne Chanders, the girl on the end with the curly hair. The blond kid next to her is your likely target, Justin Taylor. And the tall one on the end is Liberty Avenue's most famous Stud, Brian Kinney."

"It looks like you just earned yourself a nice tip, Dr. Cameron," said Lardy, passing a sealed money envelope over to his gloating friend.

#########BBBBB#########

Brian got Justin to Graduation only fifteen minutes late for his first line. Justin checked in and then went to stand at the back of the line to pick up his robe. Daphne, who already had her own stunning dark blue robe on, saw them and came over to keep the boys company and provide moral support.

Justin and his handsome, clingy companion were already garnering a lot of attention. Brian was standing with his arm draped possessively over Justin's shoulders, their bodies touching all along their sides and their faces turned towards each other in an inherently intimate pose. In the ultra-conservative world of St. James' Academy, this much gay PDA was unheard of. However, it was so unbelievably unexpected that no one, not even the teachers assembled to herd students around, knew what to do. The teachers just stood and stared right along with the students.

Daphne's approach was perfectly timed - the girl's cheery 'hello' interrupted a smoldering look that could have easily led to a kiss, which would have simply been too much for the narrow minds of St. James' to handle. Daph stood and chatted with the two men and her presence there alone seemed to calm most of the nervous watchers. It wasn't until the small group was almost at the head of the line before someone managed to rustle up a teacher bigoted enough to dare complain to the student and his friend.

"Excuse me, Mr. Taylor," the approaching authority figure interjected even as Justin was reaching for the gown he was being given. "I'm sorry but all family and friends are supposed to be waiting in the auditorium. They're not allowed back here with the students."

"Sorry, Mr. Dickson. . . " Justin started to respond.

"But, since I'm not family or a mere friend," Brian interrupted with his most charming fake smile, "I guess that means I can stay! You see, Dicky, my boy, I'm Justin's Fuck Buddy. Now, let me see that robe! This can't be the right size? Justin, you'll have to try this on immediately. I'll help you."

And, with that, Brian whisked Justin away towards the back where a series of canvas-sided, portable changing rooms had been set up. Brian grabbed the robe out of Justin's hands and, twirling it around on its hanger rather flamboyantly, managed to somehow hit Mr. Dickson in the eye with the bent metal. Dickson went down, crying out in pain, which drew all the other responsible adults to come running to his aid. And Brian and Justin were temporarily forgotten in the melee.

They weren't forgotten for long though. While the two other teacher chaperones were walking a blinded Mr. Dickson down to the school nurse's office, Brian was helping Justin with his robe. What part of trying on the robe required the older man to drop to his knees and Justin's pants to drop to the carpeting, wasn't immediately clear to all the students watching through the six inch gap below the changing room door. It became pretty clear very soon though.

"Oh, fuck, Brian!" Justin's moans easily came through the flimsy canvas siding of the changing room. Still, the assembled students stood and stared. Then, one pale hand grabbed at the aluminum bar at the top of the structure and the outline of the other hand braced against another canvas wall was easy to make out. The entire canvas and metal structure started to shake. "Fuck, yes! Yes! Yes! Ooooooohhhhhh, YES!"

A few seconds of quiet chuckling and hushed words followed before the dressing room door reopened and a satisfied looking Brian emerged leading a fully robed Justin behind him. Brian looked his usual unconcerned self while Justin's cheeks were burning a bright red. But neither looked in the least bit apologetic. They strolled together, hand in hand, over to where Daphne was still waiting for them with an amused grin on her face.

"I guess I was wrong," Brian admitted with a roguish smile. "The robe fits perfectly. Now, which line do we stand in next?"

After Brian 'helped' Justin try on his robe, he also 'helped' the youth adjust his mortar board hat to just the perfect angle so that Brian could conveniently kiss the luscious coral pink lips without mussing up the blond hair. He also 'helped' Justin fill out some final paperwork by letting Justin sit on his lap while he stroked the boy's thighs underneath the graduation robe. By the time they'd finished that, Justin wasn't sure he could even walk. Thankfully the heavy robe hid the evidence of what all Brian's helping had done to the horny teen.

About fifteen minutes before the ceremony was due to begin, Daphne finally convinced Brian he'd 'helped' enough. She sent him out to join Jennifer, Debbie and the other guests waiting in the auditorium. Justin had just enough time to splash some cold water on his face and will his erection down before they were all lined up again and then marched out to the stage.

The ceremony itself was about as boring as these things always were. Daphne's Valedictory speech was humorous and thankfully short. And then, came what everybody was waiting for: the Grads all marched across the stage as their names were called and received a hand shake and a diploma from the Dean.

The 'Taylor' contingent was easily the most exuberant in the whole auditorium. With proudly clapping Jennifer and Molly, a loudly whooping and whistling Debbie and a piercing catcall from Brian, they drowned out the rest of the cheering families by a huge margin. Justin glowed at the sound of the support from his family and waved his diploma at them theatrically as he returned to his seat.

Somehow, in spite of everything he'd gone through this past crazy year, Justin had made it to Graduation. It was good to have accomplished at least that much. Even if the biggest challenges in his life were still about five months ahead!

 


	23. A New Plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda fluffy but I think you'll like it. Justin finally gets Brian to make some plans for their future. Enjoy! TAG

 

Chapter 23 - A New Plan.

The Sunday family dinner at Deb's that week ended up being turned into a graduation party for Justin and Daphne. Even Jennifer and Molly were talked into joining the regulars. Debbie was making Justin's favorite - chicken parmigiana and Vic had made a huge black forrest cake for dessert.  

Of course, Justin was late to his own party. Between Brian's 'just one more' time in the shower and the extra twenty minutes it took for them to find a shirt Brian approved of that he felt wasn't too baggy and yet still hid his bulging tummy, the couple didn't get to Debbie's until everyone else had already been there for at least a half hour. Which meant that everyone had plenty of time to talk about the missing pair.

"What do you mean, 'since Justin moved out'," Jennifer was agitatedly complaining to Debbie just as Brian finally opened the front door. "When did my son move out? And where did he move to without even telling me?"

"Hi, Mom," the errant boy himself said, waving from behind Brian's left arm. "I didn't get a chance to tell you yet, sorry. I moved back in with Brian earlier this week. Surprise!"

Since only Debbie, Vic and Daphne had heard this news already, there was a huge chaotic clamor from all the assembled hordes at this unplanned announcement. Several concerned individuals immediately converged on Justin, who tried backing away in self-preservation only to find his back literally up against a wall - namely the wall and railing separating the stairs from the main room. Brian was meanwhile driven away to the far side of the room where he couldn't get to his Sunshine to add any support. Michael had grabbed his Best Friend by the shoulders and was yelling at him over the rest of the crowd asking why he'd do something stupid like letting the twink move back into the loft, especially after all the trouble he caused the last time.

It took a very shrill blasting whistle coming from the kitchen to shut up the cacophony of voices. Once Deb had all their attention, she pulled her fingers out of her mouth and ordered everybody to, "Shut the fuck up! Now, dinner's ready and you all need to sit down so I can start serving and then Justin can explain," she added politely as she waved them all towards the table in the kitchen.

Brian shook off Michael and then shouldered his way through the throng till he could reach Justin. He led his flustered boy around to the far side of the table and they seated themselves while the rest of the crew scrambled to find their own seats. Daphne managed to score the seat on Justin's right, and with Brian on his left, he was at least insulated from the persistent do-gooders all intent on convincing him he'd made a huge mistake - again.

As Debbie seated herself at the head of the table and started passing around platters of food, Jennifer started in. "Justin, honey, why would you do something like this without at least talking to me about it first? Especially now when your whole life's about to change. I mean you're going to college in the fall and you've got your whole life ahead of you. Is this just for the summer? If so, I think you're being a bit hasty. Why make this kind of move now when you'll be gone again in a few months?"

"I won't be gone again in a few months, Mom. I'm not leaving Pittsburgh. If I do pursue college, it'll be here at PIFA. But, since I haven't yet figured out how I'm going to pay for it, I don't know if I'll be going to college at all," Justin said when Jennifer stopped a moment for breath.

The uproar at this additional pronouncement was even louder than before. Everyone had a very vocal opinion on whether or not Justin should go to college and, if so, where. Of course, everyone decided to voice their opinions at the same time so you couldn't make out a single word.

"Justin!" Jennifer's panic filled voice managed to cut through all the commotion again. "What the hell are you talking about? I thought we'd resolved all of this. Your Dad agreed to pay for college if you went to Dartmouth. And I know you were accepted. That's what we all agreed on."

"I'm not going out of state, Mom. I want to stay here in Pittsburgh and, if I can figure out how, go to PIFA." Justin declared decisively, squeezing Brian's hand tightly under the table for reassurance.

Naturally, everyone in the family knew better than Justin what he should be doing with his life and they all took turns at this point explaining to him exactly what he should do. Justin served himself and sat eating his dinner passively while the group discussed him. Justin didn't seem to mind in the least the way everyone was disregarding him in all these decisions. In the end, it was clearly decided that Justin owed it to himself to get a college education and if the only way to do that was to go to Dartmouth, so Craig Taylor would pay, then that's what he was going to have to do. Maybe he could talk his dad into letting him minor in Art and then go on to art school later. No one wanted him to give up on his art, but they pretty much all agreed he could afford to take the time out to get a four year degree on daddy's penny first.

The only two people who didn't feel it necessary to comment on how to arrange Justin's future were the two who already knew why he'd made the decision he had - Brian and Daphne. They sat flanking the object of these discussions, eating and just as passively disregarding everything being said. The meal was almost over before everything had been decided. Justin was going to Dartmouth in the fall. He could stay with Brian in the meantime, if he wanted - although Jennifer didn't think this was a good idea. Justin could go on to Art School when he graduated and, assuming Brian was still around, they could resume their 'whatever' when Justin came back in four years. It was the perfect, most logical, solution to everything.

Finally, as dessert was being handed around, someone finally realized that Justin hadn't commented much about The Big Plan.

"Justin, sweetheart? How does all this sound to you?" Jennifer asked.

"Huh?" Justin looked up when he heard someone addressing him.

"Justin, you haven't said anything about all this . . ." Jennifer wasn't reassured when she saw the stubborn set look on her son's face.

"I already told you I'm not going out of state for college. I'm not leaving Pittsburgh. I've already moved into the loft with Brian. I'm legally an adult and, as of yesterday, I've got my high school diploma. I'm perfectly capable and legally entitled to make my own decisions and I've already decided. So," Justin looked over at the brunet man sitting next to him who was beaming with pride at his decisive twink, "are you ready to go Brian?"

"Coming, Dear!" Brian said in falsetto, sliding his chair back as he got up from the table and followed the blond out of the kitchen, while the rest of the table sat there in stunned silence.

Once the pair were on the front porch and the door had been closed behind them, a renewed uproar broke out again inside. You could hear yelling and complaints from the family even through the walls. The two men looked at each other, smiled and then fell together laughing so hard they were soon breathless.

"Do you know how hot you look when you're all decisive and stubborn like that, Justin?" Brian asked when their laughter had subsided.

"As hot as you saying 'Coming, Dear'?" Justin quipped back, causing a renewed outbreak of chuckles.

"Let's go home, then, and be all hot together," Brian suggested with a practiced leer that elicited another giggle from the blond.

"That sounds fantastic!" Justin agreed, liking the way Brian had said the word 'home'.

Two hours later at the loft, after two, or was that three, rounds of passionate fucking, Brian and Justin were curled up together on Brian's bed. They were sated and content. It felt good to just lie there together with nowhere to go and no one else around to nag at them about how they were running their lives. Even Brian felt comfortable, which was odd in itself.

"Justin?" Brian eventually said, regretfully breaking the cozy silence.

"Yeah?"

"I do want you to go to college, Justin. You're too fucking smart not to," Brian admitted in a hushed voice as he ran his fingers lightly up and down the blond's pale chest.

"I will. Someday," Justin confirmed as he snuggled in closer to his lover's body.

"Not someday. Now. Before it's too late. Before you get distracted or bogged down by life," Brian insisted.

"Brian. . . I'm not going away to college. Not this fall. And you KNOW why." Justin turned his body slightly so he could look into Brian's eyes while they spoke.

"So, then go to PIFA."

"I will, if I can figure out how, Brian."

"I'll pay for you . . . " Brian's offer was said so softly that Justin wasn't sure at first that he'd heard correctly but there was plenty of conviction showing in the expressive hazel eyes to assure the youth he'd heard right.

"Brian, I can't just take your money. Besides, you're going to need it soon for junior here," Justin smiled at his lover and patted the little bump of belly with affection.

"So? We can work out some kind of deal. You can pay me back . . . Maybe with child care hours?" Brian proposed shyly. "You were right that I won't be able to work as much with a newborn around, but if you took a light class load, you could watch the baby for me and save me a mint in day care fees. We could still get a part-time sitter for when you were in school . . . "

"But, Brian, I want to contribute towards taking care of the baby and that means getting a real job . . ."

"You would be contributing, Sunshine. You'd be taking care of our son or daughter. That's what parents do. Or, so I've been told. . . I didn't have very good positive role models in that area when I was a kid," Brian confessed, revealing a little bit of his insecurities about becoming a parent. "But, I'm sure you'll be a great Dad. And you can maybe . . . teach me how, too?"

"You don't need any teacher. I've seen you with Gus. You're a great father, Brian."

"Yeah, but that's only when I have the occasional random cameo appearance. I've never had to fill the starring role full-time. . . What if I can't do it?"

"Of course you can, Brian," Justin said, running his fingers through the baby-soft auburn hair to comfort the jitters away. Justin could see, though, that Brian was still tense and unsure of himself no matter what Justin said to reassure him. "Okay. I accept. It's a deal. If you pay for me to attend PIFA, I'll take care of our baby."

"Good!" Brian seemed happy that he'd talked Justin into his 'schooling in exchange for child care' proposal.

"You do know, that I would have done that anyways, though. Don't you, Brian?" Justin whispered into the skin of the man's long, slender neck as he kissed his way upwards.

"Maybe," Brian admitted sheepishly, tilting his head back to give Justin better kissing access. "But, now we've got a verbal contract and I know you won't back out."

"You are a silly, silly man, Brian Kinney," Justin whispered again as he continued his kissing campaign. "But, I still love you . . ."

Brian didn't reply. He was enjoying the kissing too much to care who'd gotten the better end of the deal. Although, he was pretty sure that it had been him, regardless of what Justin thought.

 

################BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB###############

 


	24. Making Changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian Kinney never does things halfway, right? So, once he's decided that Justin will live with him and they start planning their lives together, you knew he'd just jump all over it and  . . . well, you'll see. I like take charge Brian! Hope you enjoy him too! TAG

 

Chapter 24 - Making Changes.

They'd turned off their phones as soon as they left Debbie's last night and refused to answer the loft phone, screening all messages using the answering machine instead. Which meant that nobody had managed to further berate Justin for his incorrect decisions all night. Brian had to get up and leave for work at his usual time, but Justin, who was free from school until September, was still asleep when Michael let the small intervention group into the loft about 10:00 am the next morning. They were there to talk some 'sense' into the wayward boy who just didn't understand everything he was throwing away for the pipe dream of being with an undeserving Brian Kinney.

Brian was sitting at his desk finalizing a presentation he'd be giving to a new client that afternoon when he got a text message from Justin saying only 'Listen'. His phone rang a minute later and as soon as he answered he heard Michael, Debbie and Lindsey, all talking at the same time, each trying to convince Justin that Brian was unworthy of any sacrifices he might make on the man's behalf. Brian listened for about a half a minute, then hung up, disgusted by the things his loving family was saying about him. 'I've got this' Brian texted back to the beleaguered boy.

"Cynthia" Brian yelled into the intercom, summoning his assistant. She appeared in his office within seconds, ready to take whatever action he needed - he really adored Cynthia!

"Get a locksmith over to my loft immediately. Make sure they have a couple of big, burley guys on the job. I want everyone except Justin Taylor thrown out of the loft and the locks changed right away. If the locksmith has any problems, they can call the cops. I'm sick of Michael letting himself into my loft without permission. Got it?"

"Justin Taylor?" Cynthia had to ask - she'd gotten a couple of calls from this mystery man lately and her boss always took the call no matter what - it had her curious.

"That's what I said. Justin Taylor. Blond. Eighteen. Adorable bubble butt. And, the only person I want to find in my loft when I get home tonight." Brian, sort of, explained.

It was enough for Cynthia, who trotted off to get someone on the job ASAP.

Meanwhile, Justin was getting pretty angry sitting there listening to all the reasons why he couldn't or shouldn't have any confidence in Brian Kinney. He heard all the stories - some for the second or third time - about how Brian couldn't be relied on, how Brian didn't do relationships and would just leave him by the wayside someday, how Brian was wrong for him, didn't do dates, was only interested in getting his own dick sucked and couldn't be trusted. The stories were always biased and mean and tailored to show the worst of the man while leaving out any redeeming actions he might have taken at another time or in different circumstances. Justin was getting pissed off at these 'friends' of Brian's and was more than ready for them to be gone.

When the intercom buzzer rang, Justin happily jumped up to answer it, if only for the distraction. "Justin Taylor?" The intercom voice asked.

"Yes, that's me," Justin answered, a little confused.

"Brian Kinney sent us to deal with a pest control problem you have,"

Justin had no idea what Brian had sent these guys for, but he thought it might be good so he quickly buzzed them up and waited with the loft door open. His intervention group was still babbling at him from behind, but Justin had tuned them out. Moments later, the elevator doors opened and two of the biggest men he'd ever seen stepped up to greet him.

"You Justin Taylor?" Hulk #1 asked as Justin tilted his head back to look up at the face towering about two feet above him.

"Yes. . . " was all he could manage to say.

"Course he's Taylor, you dolt," exclaimed Hulk #2, punching his buddy in the shoulder to emphasize his point. "Blond. Eighteen. Adorable bubble butt. That's what the lady said. And she was definitely right," #2 said with a wink in Justin's direction. "Let's get going!"

Justin simply stood there watching while the Hulk Brothers pushed past him into the loft. Their entrance finally stopped the intervention tirade inside. When Justin peeked at the scene, he found Debbie, Michael and Lindsey all standing in a semi-circle looking up into the towering Hulks' large faces.

"Ladies. Sir," intoned Hulk #1. "I have to ask you to leave immediately."

"You can't throw us out," Michael squeaked like a mouse. "This is my friend Brian's loft. I have every right to be here and so do my friends."

"No, you don't," Hulk #2 said in a much less congenial voice than his partner. "Brian Kinney's the man who sent us. He said to throw all of you out and if you gave us trouble to call the police. So, you nice folks gonna go quiet, like, or do we needta get insistent about it." Hulk #2 ended his little speech with a gargantuan grin showing off his three gold teeth to the peons at his feet.

The peons opted to obey. They grumbled about Brian's rudeness while they gathered their stuff and then shuffled towards the door. "Come on, Sunshine. You can come back to my place and we'll get your stuff later when Mr. High and Mighty is home," Debbie advised sympathetically as she patted Justin on the shoulder.

"Nope," Hulk #1 told her, removing her tiny hand from Justin's shoulder with his hamhock sized fist. "The cute little blond stays. Everybody else goes. That's what Kinney wants."

"What?" Michael started to protest that the twink wasn't being thrown out just like the rest of them.

Hulk #2 stepped up and positioned his imposing giant-sized body between Justin and Michael. He smiled that gold-toothed grin down on the tiny, sputtering brunet and didn't say a word. Michael's spluttering puttered out and he swallowed hard. Then, with a nasty scowl directed at Justin, who was peeking out around #2's hulkiness, Michael finally turned and walked out of the loft with Debbie and Lindsey following quietly.

Hulk #1 followed the three down the stairs, ostensibly to make sure they actually left the building. Hulk #2 went into the hallway and returned quickly with two large tool boxes that had apparently been stashed out of sight until the Hulk Brothers dealt with the pests. Then, without saying anything further, #2 took out his tools and started working on the door lock.

It only took the guys about fifteen minutes to change out the lock on the door. Then, Hulk #2 also installed a deadbolt lock and a nice strong security chain - he told Justin that Kinney clearly wanted him to be safe when he wasn't home, which made the youth smile one of his extra big Sunshine smiles. Hulk #1 was busy meanwhile rekeying the front door and distributing the new keys to the other tenants. Justin promised to give out keys to any of the tenants who weren't home so all the extras were left with him. And, in just a little over a half hour, the Hulk Brothers were done. They both patted the cute little blond on his head like a good little puppy as they said goodbye and let themselves out.

Justin's phone rang about a minute later. "Everything taken care of?" Brian's soothing voice asked as soon as he'd answered.

"Yeah. Thanks Brian."

"No problem. Mikey had used that key of his one time too often. It was past time to do something about it," Brian said sadly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great. I actually have a key to the loft I didn't have to steal!" Justin teased.

"Later, Twat!"

"Later!"

Since Justin had to wait around and make sure the other tenants got their front door keys, he didn't get much done the rest of that day. He did call his mother back, listened to her harangue for a while and then calmly explained that Brian had offered last night to pay for him to attend PIFA. That surprising news quieted Mother Taylor down pretty quickly. Justin didn't explain the nature of the deal they'd worked out, he just told his mother that they'd worked out terms for how he would pay Brian back. He also informed her that he was staying with Brian while he went to school and she should stop complaining or worrying because it wasn't going to do any good.

Once his mother had been taken care of, Justin settled into the couch with his sketchbook and started on a drawing of the Hulk Brothers confronting Mikey Mouse. That kept him amused until late afternoon when the other tenants began to arrive home. He'd taped a note to the front door advising everyone to buzz him to get in and then to come up to the fourth floor for their new keys. Justin had already met most of the neighbors, unlike Brian who'd lived there for years and never bothered to learn a single one of the other tenants' names.

About 4:30, Justin's visit with the nice lesbian couple that lived in 2B was interrupted by someone else ringing from the front door. Justin simply buzzed whoever it was up without asking, assuming it was just another tenant. He was surprised when an elegant blonde woman he didn't know appeared at the open loft door with a sheaf of papers in her hand.

"You must be Justin," the blonde announced as she strutted into the loft as if she belonged. "I'm Cynthia, Mr. Kinney's assistant. Brian's still in a meeting with a client, but he wanted to make sure that these got signed today, so I figured I'd just run them over here myself. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important?" Cynthia settled herself at the dining room table and started to organize her paperwork.

The neighbors excused themselves quickly at that, and Justin showed them out then took a seat at the table next to the officious woman.

"How did you know who I am?" Justin asked, curious about the casual greeting he'd received earlier.

"Well, first of all, you look exactly like Brian described you right down to the 'adorable bubble butt'," Cynthia explained with a teasing little smile. "And secondly, the locksmiths I hired this morning were ordered to throw everyone other than Justin Taylor out of the place before changing the locks, because Brian said - and I quote -  'He's the only person I want to find in my loft when I get home tonight.' So, since you're still here, you must be the Justin Taylor I'm looking for."

Justin was pleasantly embarrassed at the way Brian had described him to his assistant and he blushed a bit. Cynthia thought he was too adorable for words and silently vowed to do everything in her power to help Brian keep this young man around for a long, long time. Cynthia was sure that this sweet, blushing young blond was exactly what her boss had needed in his life for some time now. And, one of the first steps in that direction was the documents she had sitting on the table in front of her.

"So, what is all this?" Justin asked, waving at the papers.

"First, this is a Tenancy Agreement," Cynthia shoved one sizable pile of papers at Justin and handed him a pen. "This makes you a legal resident of the loft - in essence it says you're renting space from Brian, who's the legal owner - which means you have the right to throw unwanted visitors, like those from this morning, out of the apartment and no one has the right to keep you out unless your lease is broken. Sign here, initial in the space here at the bottom of each page, and then sign here and here. I'll notarize that last signature for you. Oh, and you owe Brian one dollar a year for the lease."

"Pretty steep rent, don't you think," Justin joked as he signed and initialed where directed.

"Second," Cynthia straightened out all the papers from the first pile and moved on. "Brian had a new Durable Power of Attorney drawn up naming you as his Attorney in Fact and/or Legal Guardian if he were to become incapacitated due to injury or sickness. This gives you the right to make medical decisions for him when he can't. You need to sign here on the last page. I've also attached a copy of his Advanced Directive detailing Brian's wishes in various medical situations, but you will be responsible as the Attorney in Fact for making sure these directives are followed."

"Wow, I . . . I wasn't expecting anything like this . . . " Justin hesitated to sign the very serious and important papers. "We didn't discuss this at all . . ."

"Justin," Cynthia reached out and grabbed the overwhelmed youth's hand. "I know this seems like a big step for you. It's a big step for Brian, too. This isn't something he'd do on just a whim. And, Brian hasn't told me a lot about your relationship, but I do know that doing all this is Brian's way of telling you that he cares about you and, maybe even more importantly, he trusts you. There aren't very many people Brian trusts. That makes you a very remarkable person, Justin Taylor. And if Brian thinks you can handle this, then I know you can, too."

Justin took a deep breath, smiled and nodded, then picked up the pen and signed where Cynthia directed.

"Okay!" Cynthia beamed as she started to pack up all her work. "I'll scan everything and email you PDF's of the fully executed documents for your records. Oh, and here," she pushed one last pile of papers towards Justin. "I took the liberty of having the lawyer draft a Durable Power of Attorney for you too. Look it over and mark any changes you'd like. When you're done, just send it back to me with Brian and I'll get the final draft ready for you to sign." Cynthia smiled warmly at the stunned but grateful young man as she stood up and made her way towards the door. "It was truly nice to meet you, Justin. Feel free to call me if you need ANYTHING."

Justin saw Cynthia out, pulled the loft door closed and then collapsed back against the door, sliding slowly into a crouch on the floor while he tried to process everything that had just happened.

Back at Ryder's, Cynthia strode into Brian's office and dropped a large stack of documents on the center of the glass-topped desk. "Okay, here you go, Boss. Those are all your originals. I've scanned them and already sent copies to you and Mr. Taylor. You're good to go. And, may I add that Mr. Taylor seemed like an incredibly sweet and completely adorable young man," the outspoken assistant asserted her opinion.

"Yes, you may. And, he is," Brian replied with a hint of a smile. Then he handed her a separate stack of documents and presentation boards and went back into full business-mode, bringing Cynthia up to date on the new client he'd just signed while she was out. That kept them busy for the rest of the day.

Last thing, as Brian was gathering work together that he needed to take home, he stopped Cynthia and advised her of one last task. "Tomorrow morning, would you contact the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts and have them send Justin's fall tuition statement to me?"

"Of course, Boss," Cynthia replied without further comment, although she was already reeling inside at all the revelations she'd uncovered today about her very private Boss' not-so-private-anymore-life.

  
  



	25. A Pretty Amusing Day.

Chapter 25 - A Pretty Amusing Day.

Brian and Justin slept in a little late the next morning. Brian felt justified in taking a little time off after signing that new, multi-million dollar account yesterday. And, by the time Justin got through saying thank you to his man for sending the Hulking Locksmiths yesterday as well as for setting him up with the lease agreement and DPOA's, it was rather late. Or early, depending on how you looked at it. Either way, the couple extra hours of sleep they got was well earned and needed.

They were just starting to get moving around 9:30 when the downstairs door bell rang. Justin hollered from the toilet that it might be the last neighbor who hadn't picked up his key yet and asked Brian to get the door. Brian finished starting the coffee before he made it to the intercom, and the bell rang a second time.

"Aha, Mr. I-got-lucky-last-night-and-never-made-it-home in 3C is finally here for his key, I presume!" Brian called into the intercom and buzzed open the downstairs door in anticipation without waiting for a reply.

"Hurry up in there, Sunshine," Brian yelled at the dawdler in the bathroom as he grabbed a pair of jeans from the pile of discarded clothing in the living room still there from last night. "I've got this image in my head of you wearing only a Chef's apron and bent over the kitchen island. I'm already as horny as a fucking bull. As soon as I get rid of 3C I expect you out here, Pretty Boy, on display and ready to be taken!"

There was a knock on the door and, before Brian had finished his directions to Justin, he'd already started pulling open the loft door. By the time the door was only cracked open a few inches, though, he could clearly see that his morning visitor was NOT Mr. 3C. Unless, that is, their neighbor had morphed into a fifty year old woman that looked a lot like Joan Kinney.

"Mom?" Brian balked at the sight and debated quickly whether it was advisable to simply slam the door closed and run for it.

"Hello, Brian. Long time, no see! I hadn't heard from you since your father's funeral and so I just thought I should . . ." Joan hesitated as her son hadn't opened the door any further.

Brian cringed against the back of the door, but just couldn't slam the door in his Mother's face no matter how much he wanted to. "So, you thought you'd just show up here unannounced and start my day off as awkwardly as you possibly could." Brian replied as he pulled the door the rest of the way open and stepped back to let his mother enter.

Joan Kinney ignored the disrespectful quip and strode into the loft bearing baked goods as a token peace offering. "I made a coffee cake. If you haven't had breakfast yet, I thought we could have a bite and catch up a little." She proceeded to place the coffee cake on the kitchen counter while Brian followed behind her, trying to do up the buttons on his jeans and mask his obvious hard on as he went.

"I'm a little busy, Mom," Brian said trying to stay between her and the rest of the apartment before she went in and made herself completely at home. "I was just about to go get ready and head out to work. . ."

"Oh, I'm sure, now that you're a big time Executive and all, you can spare a couple minutes to have breakfast with your mother."

"Mom, I really don't have time . . ." Brian started to explain, grabbing Joan's elbow to try and gently guide her back to the door as he spoke.

That's when the sound of the water turning off and the shower door clicking open cut short his explanation.

"Oh, my," Joan looked around nosily trying to get a glimpse of whoever was there. "I had no idea you'd have company over this early in the morning . . ."

"Okay, Brian," Justin shouted as he trotted around the end of the bed and hopped down the stairs wearing only a towel wrapped around his hips. "I'm ready for my apron . . . " The young man stopped dead as soon as he saw the elderly woman standing next to Brian with the astonished and offended look on her face.

Brian gave up and slouched down onto one of the bar stools behind the kitchen island. "Justin, this is my mother, Joan. Mom, this is Justin," he politely introduced the two, watching as reality slowly crashed over Joan Kinney's little pretend world.

"Hi?" Justin said and waved at the appalled woman as he grasped his slipping towel with his other hand to ensure it didn't fall right at that most inopportune moment.

"Oh my god! Brian! How could you," Joan cried, covering her mouth with her hand at the horror of it all as she grabbed for her purse and rushed towards the door.

"How could I what . . .? Introduce you to my Partner? I figured it was only polite since he's living here now and if you plan on making more of these unscheduled early morning appearances you're bound to run into each other again." Brian couldn't help rubbing it in a little as Joan frantically pressed the call button for the elevator.

Joan kept her back turned towards her son and pretended he wasn't there. Maybe the old Brian Kinney might have regretted the way he'd handled things, tried to talk to the woman or felt sad at this additional rejection on top of all the others he'd suffered from his mother over the years. But, THIS Brian Kinney was simply angry.

This woman was supposed to be his mother. Wasn't she supposed to love him unconditionally? To at least try to understand him? Try to make some effort, no matter how small, to support her son and show she cared about him? All Brian could think about right then was how he was soon going to be a parent himself and that he would never - NEVER - treat his child like this woman had treated him. He wasn't sad. He was irate! How dare Joan be such a horrible, crappy, insensitive, uncaring bitch instead of the kind of mother every child had a right to expect.

Brian snapped. "Thanks for visiting, Saint Joan. I shouldn't have expected you to be supportive of me. You never have been before, fuck, why would you start now? Hmm? You know, a feral dog would have made a better mother than you, you fucking bitch! And don't bother coming back to visit! I don't want you near me or my family ever again!"

Brian slammed the door shut and leaned his head against the cool metal as he breathed heavily, trying to control his anger. He almost jumped out of his skin when something lightly touched his back. He'd forgotten Justin was still there. It did help though to have Justin there, lightly stroking his back, the warm touch of his skin and his steady calming presence nearby. The fruity scent of his clean, freshly shampooed hair enveloped them both and Brian's mood almost instantly picked right up.

"Forget it," Justin whispered with a kiss against Brian's shoulder. "It doesn't mean anything, Brian. You won't be like that. That's not you."

Justin stepped away, thinking he'd best give Brian a minute or two to pull himself together. But Brian didn't need a minute. He caught hold of Justin's hand before he got more than a step or two and pulled the smaller body back against his own, hard. "No. I WON'T be like that, Justin. I promise," Brian assured and sealed the vow with a deep, passion-filled kiss that Justin felt all the way down to his toes.

When Brian finally broke the kiss, Justin was panting and had completely forgotten what he'd been doing beforehand. Brian looked down at the slightly confused expression on the adorable little blond and broke out laughing. Justin really was the best distraction. And, speaking of distractions . . .

"Oh, Sunshine," Brian regained his boy's attention as he moved back into the kitchen and pulled something out of a drawer. "I think you're overdressed." Brian flicked out the item of fabric he'd retrieved from the cupboard and revealed a long, pristine white, well-starched chef's apron, which he tossed at the now laughing blond.

Justin immediately dropped his towel and leapt towards Brian, obediently slipping the apron over his head and tying the waist strap loosely around his hips. Without any need of further direction, the eager little sous-chef draped himself over the kitchen island, with his perfect heart-shaped ass well displayed right alongside the cooktop. Brian reached out and stroked the juicy looking tenderloin and licked his lips. Then, he pulled open another drawer and grabbed a big metal spatula slotted down its length with a series of oblong holes.

"I'd better tenderize this first," Brian declared, slapping the spatula once across the porcelain skin of that beautiful lily-white ass.

Justin grunted a little and then gripped onto the far edge of the counter more firmly. The spatula left a lovely impression of even paler skin decorated with rounded red dots where the holes had been. The sight was very, very distracting, indeed. Brian rubbed his hand over the pattern and reveled in the heat from the little red dots against his palm.

Pretty much instantly, Joan's disastrous little visit was forgotten. All Brian could concentrate on at that moment was the hot, sweet ass lying there ready for him. That and the steady warm pulsing happiness that seeped up from within him as he touched and kissed and looked on the pretty little sous-chef boy who was so decadently serving himself up. Brian was even too distracted to worry about whether or not that nice warm happy feeling might be love.

When Brian did roll into work a little after 11:00 am, Cynthia didn't think it was wise to comment on the silly, happy grin Mr. Kinney was sporting as he breezed past her desk with an uncharacteristic little wave hello. Even as the day progressed and became more hectic, Brian remained mellow and affable. Cynthia almost didn't want to give him the stack of messages she'd accumulated by late afternoon, wary of ending the Boss' idyllic mood. But, when he called her in and asked for the messages outright, she no longer had a choice. She dutifully relayed the concerns and complaints from staff and clients, saving the one she thought would most annoy Brian until last.

"Is that all," Brian asked agreeably, having given directions on how to deal with each of the previous calls.

"Just one more," Cynthia said, laying the pink phone message slip on the top of his desk.

Brian picked up the message which noted at the top it was 'From: Michael'. "Says his key won't work. Wants you to call him ASAP!" Brian read the message aloud and then erupted with laughter as he balled up the slip and tossed it into the garbage.

"Thanks, Cyn," Brian commented as he wiped a bit of laughter induced moisture from one eye. "I really needed a laugh. Oh, and, DON'T bother putting through any of Michael's calls for at least the rest of the week."

Unfortunately for Justin, he didn't have an ultra-efficient secretary to help him deal with the Novotny clan. Since he had a shift at the Diner that afternoon, Justin could only avoid them for so long. Deb had left for the day before he arrived, but the youth came up against Michael's wrath before he'd even been there a full hour.

"Okay, Boy Wonder, what did you do to Brian's loft?" Michael demanded as he stomped into the Diner, gunning for a certain blond boy.

"I didn't do anything to OUR loft, Michael," Justin responded, trying to remain unruffled.

"It's BRIAN'S loft and you must have done something. My key doesn't work anymore!"

"Brian and I had the locks changed yesterday, Michael," Justin advised, still keeping his tone as placid as possible.

"That's bullshit, Justin! Why would Brian change the locks? I've always had a key to his place for emergencies," Michael insisted.

"It's OUR place now, Michael. I'm living there too, remember," Justin reiterated. "And, I don't know why Brian would continue to trust you with the keys when you think of the sheer number of times you've come into the loft without permission in just the last several weeks. I know I wouldn't have put up with it as long as Brian did. I guess yesterday's little surprise visit was just one time too many."

"Fuck you, Justin! You know that Ma and Lindz and I were only there for your own good. We're trying to stop you from making a huge mistake. You can't just give up college in the hopes that Brian will take you in, completely change his whole life for you and you'll live happily ever after. That's NOT Brian!"

"THAT is total bullshit, Michael! You don't know Brian half as well as you think you do and you know NOTHING about me," Justin hissed, the Killer Bunny within making a brief reappearance.

Only, Michael wasn't exactly a big bulldog. It looked more like a mad Killer Bunny taking on a hyperactive and overly cheerful chattering chipmunk. In other words, Michael was absolutely no match for an angry Justin and the older man backed down at once.

"Now, Michael, I've got work to do. So, if you're staying, shut up, sit down and order something or get the hell out. But, if you don't leave me alone, I'll have Kiki throw your ass out," Justin demanded, picked up his bus bin and whirled around to stomp off towards the kitchen.

Kiki herself was standing a few yards away during the whole ruckus. After Justin marched off, she merely pointed at Michael and then at an empty booth seat. He wanted to stand there and at least fume a little, quietly perhaps, but at least venting his anger visually. However, one look down at Kiki's size thirteen stiletto-heeled pumps, and Michael wisely decided he'd rather sit than feel those pointy heels on his backside. Kiki could take Michael out any day, easily, probably without even chipping a nail. It wasn't worth the risk.

It took the gay grapevine almost a full hour before the tale of the Taylor-Novotny Diner Blowout reached Brian's ears. Brian was just finishing up the electronic payment of Justin's first semester tuition payment for PIFA, when he got a call from an acquaintance who knew someone, who had been on the phone with someone else at the Diner during the big show. Brian got his second big laugh of the day at the description of Michael's ungracious tongue lashing from the normally sweet little Justin Bunny and then Michael's further retreat at the threat of Kiki's sparkly red pumps buried in his ass.

Despite how the morning had started, Brian figured it was turning into a pretty amusing day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Sorry about all the Michael-bashing the last couple of chapters. I guess I was just in one of those moods. I have a plan to redeem Michael, at least partially, before the end of the story, while I take down Dr. Dave at the same time. So, all you Michael fans (if there are ANY out there?) don't get too mad at me. Now, It's time to move this pregnancy along a bit, don't you think? I'll go and try to write something . . .  moving! TAG


	26. The Noisy, Hairy and Fat Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back to the fun times that go along with pregnancy. . .  Brian is truly NOT ready for this, folks. Enjoy! TAG

 

Chapter 26 - The Noisy, Hairy and Fat Chapter.

Justin had only been officially living at the loft for a little over two weeks when he first thought about killing Brian.

Of course he wasn't serious about the killing part. He had only briefly contemplated suffocation of his bed partner. He would never really act on it. Of course not! He loved Brian and there was no way he'd ever do something to hurt him. Right? If he'd briefly held a pillow about six inches above the man's face for a minute or so, it didn't mean he'd ever act on the impulse. No. Definitely not.

But . . . Well, if Justin didn't get some sleep soon, he might snap and then he couldn't be held accountable if he accidentally let the pillow drop down over Brian's head in the middle of the night and then leaned into it for a little while. Could he? Justin was sure that any jury, once they'd heard the extenuating circumstances would let him off. No one could take this kind of torture on a nightly basis and remain sane. NO ONE!

See, Brian had started to snore.

Not just any normal snoring, mind you, but full-out, rattle the roof timbers, it sounds like WWIII with fighter jets strafing the inside of the loft, snoring. It was the loudest and most irritating noise Justin had ever heard in his life. Each wheezing rattle echoed off the high, bare rafters of the loft and bounced right back, with perfect acoustical aim, directly at Justin's side of the bed. It was so loud that he was amazed anyone in the building could sleep through the racket. Actually, it was probably loud enough to keep the entire block awake. At least it felt that way to an exhausted Justin.

Yes, it was true that Brian had always wheezed a little at night. But, that hadn't been annoying - Justin had always thought it was kind of cute. Like a big tiger purring away in the bed next to him. That little whiffle could not be compared in any meaningful way to this . . . Noise.

It had all started about a week after the official announcement of their new living arrangements at Deb's. One night, everything was just peachy - they'd made love, cuddled up together after (Brian always refused to admit to the post-coital cuddling, but did it nonetheless) and both fallen into a blissful, entwined sleep. The next night, the buzzing din had started. About halfway through the night, Justin had been in the middle of a dream about being lost at a construction site and being chased by huge rumbling bulldozers, when an extra-loud bulldozer roar shook him from his dream into an almost-as-scary reality.

Brian was lying there next to him in bed, stretched out on his back in his usual sleeping position. But, instead of Brian's beautiful handsome, chiseled features, Justin saw a gaping chasm. Brian's mouth was yawning, wide-opened, and a horrible racket was coming out of the depths of the maw. It was a rattling, repetitive buzzing that kept going on and on and on.

That first night, Justin didn't know what to do. Brian needed his sleep. He was pregnant with Justin's baby and he needed his rest so that both Brian and the baby would be healthy and happy. Justin thought that this night was just an aberration. He could put up with it for one night and he wouldn't even say anything to Brian about it the next day. He'd do anything for Brian. Besides, it couldn't last all night. Could it?

By 4:00 am he realized that, yes, it could last all night. Justin gave up and went out to the couch, huddled in a blanket trying to get a bit of sleep on the uncomfortable sofa. But, he kept his promise to himself and didn't say a word the next day when Brian asked why Justin seemed so tired.

By the third night Justin had decided to fuck being nice or considerate of Brian's needs. After the third non-stop hour of snoring, he shook the sleeping behemoth awake and ordered him to roll over onto his side. Brian half woke, confused by Justin's babbling, but finally understood that he needed to roll over. Which helped for about twenty minutes until Brian rolled back over and the cacophony began anew.

By the fifth night, Justin was sure that not only was the snoring increasing in volume but it was also becoming more annoying due to it's incessant changes in tempo, speed and cadence. It was one thing to listen to a steady, repetitive rumbling that - maybe - you could eventually convince your brain to view as background noise. It was altogether different to try to ignore this halting, discordant, atonal gasping and huffing.

Justin was reminded of a story he'd read somewhere describing the worst snoring he'd ever imagined. Somehow, a quote from that story was the only clear thought his sleep deprived brain could focus on. The insightful passage kept repeating in his mind:

"The worst was when he sucked in air like wind at the mouth of a cavern, then held it with a wheezy creak for one second, then two, then maybe three seconds. She was always suspended there with it, her own breath trapped in her throat until his was expended in a sudden clattering like hail on a tin roof." ***

Justin could now empathize with the woman in that story. He wondered if she ever did take the iron skillet and bash in her husband's brains with it like she'd contemplated in the story. Which was when Justin started imagining his own ways to make Brian's snoring stop.

The next morning he decided that enough was enough and something had to be done before . . . Well, before his midnight fantasies became far too real. Justin crawled out of bed as soon as it was light and went to the computer to research the problem. There was an enormous amount of information on snoring on the Internet. None of which seemed all that helpful. But Justin kept digging through all the bogus sounding folk remedies and the hokey-looking 'As-seen-on-TV' ads, until he got to some actual medical sites that had promise.

In the end, it seemed there were three general ways to treat snoring. First, there was surgery - Justin didn't think Brian would even contemplate that option. Second, there was medication - everything from serious sedative drugs to make the individual sleep more deeply to over the counter decongestants. These sounded more along the line with what Brian would think of as 'treatment'. But, the problem with these options was that most of the drugs mentioned were not recommended during a pregnancy.

Which left only the so-called 'natural' methods of treatment. Only, how was Justin supposed to get Brian Kinney to change his diet, use saline nose drops before bed and sleep with a little adhesive strip affixed to his nose every night? In his sleepless and depressed state, it seemed like an impossible feat.

When the alarm clock went off and Brian popped right out of bed all happy and well-rested, though, Justin's resolve redoubled. Brian came out of the bedroom, and almost skipped up to give Justin a good morning kiss. Justin stood at the kitchen counter glowering at the looming bundle of unwarranted cheerfulness. He shoved Brian down onto a barstool, plunked a mug of the secretly decaf coffee on the counter and gave Brian a look that choked off all the gleeful morning greetings that were threatening to bubble up into Justin's sulk.

"You snore. It's bad. You're going to do this," Justin ordered and handed Brian printouts about the saline drops and breathe-right strips. When Brian looked like he was about to protest, Justin stopped him with a snarl. "You will not be getting into this ass again until I get at least one full-night's sleep. You will do as I say, Brian. I'm not fucking around here. Now, call Debbie and tell her I won't make it to the Diner today. I'm going back to bed and nobody better wake me up for the next ten hours if they value their lives."

Brian sat there drinking his coffee and watched Justin retreat to the bedroom without commenting. Brian did NOT believe for a minute that he snored. If he did, why was this the first time anyone had ever commented on it? Granted, he slept with a lot of men, but he hardly ever really 'slept' with them. Usually, the only times he let a trick sleep over were when he'd passed out too drunk or stoned to care where he was or who was there with him. But just sleeping, sleeping? Brian had to admit that he hadn't slept through the night without drug or alcohol inducement with anyone - except Justin. So, maybe Justin was the only one who'd noticed?

Justin had been really tired looking lately and not his usual cheerful self. He'd said he hadn't been sleeping well the past couple of nights. Maybe Brian WAS keeping the boy awake? He'd never thought of Justin as being a light sleeper, either. So, if Brian was snoring, it would have to be pretty bad to keep sleeping beauty awake. It was possible. Maybe.

Brian looked at the printouts Justin had shoved at him. The saline nose drops didn't sound too bad - hell, he'd been putting all sorts of shit up his nose for years, how bad could this shit be. He didn't like the idea of the little adhesive strip things, though. He'd look like a dork wearing those to bed. Wanky little strips of tape on your nose were really NOT conducive to hot spontaneous sex. Of course, if Justin was serious about no access to his ass until he got some sleep, it wouldn't matter if he wanted hot spontaneous sex since he'd be getting no sex at all. At least not here.

There were always other places Brian could go for a blowjob or a quick fuck - the Baths, Babylon, Woody's or anywhere, really. It's not like Justin's threat really meant anything. But, it had been . . . convenient to have Justin around. It did solve the problem of Brian's perpetual horniness. And, there was no arguing that Justin's ass was by far the best, most satisfying ass he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing. So, yeah, he could always find ass but, no ass as great as Justin's.

Maybe it was worth it to just humor the kid. What could it hurt? Brian decided to call Chiefy this morning to get her okay and see if the 'expert' had any better advice.

Brian tip toed into his bedroom to finish getting ready for work. The Blond Beauty was already sound asleep. He looked so sweet and innocent like that. Brian didn't care that he'd let the lesbionic adjectives escape his psyche - they were true. Yeah, it was definitely worth it to get Justin back on his good side. Definitely!

That night, Brian came home with a tiny silver foil gift bag which he placed next to Justin's sketch book on the coffee table. It looked like Justin had rolled out of bed only a few minutes before Brian got home. He was still tired looking but didn't seem quite as nasty tempered as he had been that morning. Justin yawned and stretched and then reached over to pick up the itty-bitty bag.

Justin pulled the items out of the gift bag one at a time. First came a white plastic bottle - the label said it was saline nasal spray. The corners of the plump coral pink lips began to curl upward, just the tiniest bit, at this first treasure. Next, he pulled out a small box of breathe-right strips. The smile on the pretty pink lips unfolded a bit more. Finally, Justin reached in and extracted the final part of the gift - a package of moldable foam ear plugs. This final item clinched it, turning the threat of a smile into the real thing.

#######BBBBB#########

Brian had been standing naked in front of the mirror for several minutes already. He couldn't decide if he was disgusted by the growing distension of his belly or pleased by it. He kept running his hands over the little bulge, as if trying to make sure it was real. Fuck, it was starting to get noticeable. When he looked at his body from the side you could really see the protruding bulge. Brian was not looking forward to this part - the getting fat part - of the pregnancy, at all.

The rest of his body still looked the same though. He admired his long firm well-muscled legs, his nice, still-flat ass, his sculpted back muscles . . .

Wait. What was that on his back? He surveyed the smooth, golden tan skin of his back in the mirror. The clean, long lines of the underlying musculature were evident and still attractive. But, then, just below his shoulder blades, the beautiful lines were all blurred by . . . dark, coarse, heavy . . . Hair? Body hair? On his back? No fucking way!

Brian squirmed and twisted his torso around trying to get a better look at his upper back. He could tell there was some hair growing back there but he couldn't see well enough to tell how bad it was. Digging through a drawer in the bathroom cupboard he finally found a small hand mirror and used it to view his reflection in the larger mirror.

"Fuck!" It was BAD. When the fuck had this happened? He'd never had a hairy back before. Never. Even the hair on his chest had always been fairly light - of course he got his chest waxed every so often just because, but he'd never needed to do anything to his BACK. Now, from what he could see in the little hand mirror, there was a huge thatch of dark, thick ugly hair all across his upper back and creeping up his shoulders. It was the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen.

He was turning into a BEAR! A noisy, snoring, fat BEAR! How could this be happening? Why was it happening to HIM! It wasn't fair . . .

Justin chose that inopportune moment to waltz into the bathroom, pulling out the bright pink ear plugs he'd worn through the night, as he hopped over to give his man a good morning kiss. Justin felt refreshed after his first full nights sleep in more than a week and he was in a great mood. And he fully intended to show Brian just how appreciative he was as soon as they got into the shower. Unfortunately, the grouchy, snarling Grizzly Bear Brian that he found in the bathroom wasn't in any mood to play nicely in the shower.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me, Justin?" snarled Grizzly Brian before Justin could even plant his first morning kiss. "I've been walking around like this for fuck knows how long, at the gym even, and nobody said anything? Thank you so fucking much!"

"What the hell are you bitching about now?" Justin sniped back - okay, he was a little better rested but his temper still wasn't back to normal and he didn't approve of his morning greeting.

"THIS!" Grizzly Brian insisted, pointing to his hairy reflection in the mirror. "All this fucking HAIR! When the fuck did this happen and why the hell didn't you say something? I've been walking around at the gym like THIS!"

"What's the big deal, Brian? So what if you've got a little hair on your shoulders and back? Lots of guys do." Justin shook his head at the queen-out and tried to get past Brian to the shower.

"Lots of guys may walk around looking like Yeti, but not me! Fuck it! Why didn't you tell me?" the Grizz refused to let the perpetrator of this heinous crime get past him without some explanation.

"I. . . I thought it was normal?" came Justin's lame answer, which didn't seem to appease the Grizzly Bear in the least. "I just figured you hadn't waxed in a while because of the baby. It's really not that bad, Brian. I didn't think it was such a big deal."

"Fucking A! You thought I was just naturally a fucking bear? A goddamned fucking BEAR?" Brian stomped off, snarling and gnashing his teeth in a very Grizzly Bear manner.

Justin, who hadn't yet had a shower or any caffeine, and who was still a tad sleep deprived, grabbed his face with both hands and scrubbed at his hair and skin while he tried to think fast. It was really too early to have to deal with a major drama queen moment, wasn't it? Was there somewhere he could hide until Grizzly Brian had gotten it out of his system?

"Yes. This is Brian Kinney. I'd like to set up an appointment with Enrique as soon as possible for waxing," Brian's growling voice came from downstairs and prompted Justin to sprint over, grab the phone away and end the call before the bear could get out another word.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Justin?" the Grizzly Bear snarled as Justin retreated with Brian's cell phone still in hand.

"Waxing and depilatories are not recommended during pregnancy, Brian. There isn't sufficient evidence that the chemicals used won't harm the baby," Justin offered up another helpful pregnancy fact in explanation.

"Well, that's just great, isn't it? Another thing that's not good for me! And just what the fuck am I supposed to do for the next five months until this incubus is removed from me? Huh? Tell me that, Mr. PSA! I will NOT be some pathetic, noisy, snoring, fat, shaggy troll for the next five fucking months! I won't! I WON'T!" the howling Grizzly Bear cried in angry desperation.

"I can help you shave it . . . " a cringing Justin ventured.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrgggggghhhhhh!" roared the rampaging Grizzly Bear, who stalked nakedly toward the loft door, pulling it open and slamming it closed behind him (it was really the ONLY door in the loft that could be satisfactorily slammed).

Justin stood there in the middle of the empty loft floor wondering exactly how long the angry Brian Bear was going to be out stomping his naked hairy body around the neighborhood.

  
#############BBBBBBBB##########

***Quotation from, "Snore", by Robyn Hugo McIntyre. Read the entire short story here: http://litchatliterarysalon.wordpress.com/submissions/general-fiction/robynhugomcintyre/#comment-679

 

If you're feeling an upwelling of 'poor Brian's after this chapter, you too may want to joint the Prego Stud Support Therapy group that is being organized by obsessed reader, NoChaser. I'm the honorary president of the group since it's my writing obsession that started this whole thing. But, Roni has made these great buttons and is willing to bake cookies for any new chapters that open up anywhere in the fandom! Are you obsessed too? Join us and we can be obsessed together - it's more fun that way! Thanks bunches, Roni! TAG 

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-5apBAJe6qeZ2pVeHZ3Nzl0VDg/view?usp=sharing>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biology Lessons: According to WebMD - Hormonal changes (again with the Progesterone) cause the mucus membranes lining your nose to swell, which can lead to a stuffy nose and make you snore at night. These changes may also make your nose bleed more easily. Before using a decongestant, check with your doctor. Saline drops and other natural methods may be safer ways to clear congestion during pregnancy. Pregnancy hormones can also boost hair growth -- and not always where you want it . . . You may be seeing hair in places you never had it before, including your face, arms, and back. Shaving and tweezing might not be the easiest options, but they're probably your safest bets right now. Many experts don't recommend laser hair removal, electrolysis, waxing, or depilatories during pregnancy, because research still hasn't proven that they are safe for the baby.   
>  


	27. News Hound On The Scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter is dedicated to all the wonderful readers out there who have made this little, late-night drivel of a story so wildly popular. Thank you for all the time you spend reading my creation and leaving me your comments! You make it so fun to write!**** TAG

 

Chapter 27 - News Hound On The Scent.

Justin was still trying to decide if he needed to get dressed and start searching for his buck naked bear buddy, when an unabashed Brian unhurriedly reopened the loft door and casually strolled off towards the shower without a word. Justin suspected that he hadn't really gone very far - he'd probably stopped halfway down the stairs and waited until his temper was back under control. It was more about making the dramatic exit and slamming the door shut as the perfect end to his tirade rather than a need to walkabout in the altogether. The timing of such things was very important to a true Drama Queen like Brian. Justin thought he was simply adorable - but would, of course, never voice such sentiments to the queen himself.

After a silent shower, Brian ordered Justin to follow him. The brooding brunet led the way down to the jeep and drove them to a trendy boutique that specialized in gadgets for the modern man. After an hour long consultation with the most obsequious salesperson Justin had ever imagined, they finally walked out of the store equipped with the latest in men's grooming products: A triple-lithium bladed, cordless-electric, rechargeable, waterproof grooming system with seven different blade attachments, guaranteed to make Brian the best groomed metrosexual in the entire Pittsburgh metropolitan area, if not the whole of Pennsylvania. Justin was drafted into providing necessary hair removal assistance, fully trained by the solicitous salesman in the various uses of the new 'system' and then sworn to secrecy and cursed with dire consequences if he ever told a soul about any of this.

The shopping therapy seemed to have done the trick though. Brian was once more in control of his Grizzly Bear temper and seemed at peace with his new, hairier self. Spending more than $500 on a glorified electric razor seemed to restore Brian's confidence that all would be okay. He was even in a pleasant enough mood that Justin convinced him to accompany him to the Diner for brunch before the young waiter started his afternoon shift.

Debbie, who had since been informed by Jennifer about Justin's renewed college plans, welcomed them with a huge smile, crushing hugs and profuse apologies for having ever doubted either of them. The boys were then seated with all due honors and Deb rushed to get them drinks and take their orders. Brian ordered his usual egg-white omelet. Justin got enough to feed a small army - he knew that a good portion of anything he ordered would go to feed the growing belly seated beside him even though Brian didn't want to be seen ordering that much.

"Isn't he feeding you, Sunshine?" Debbie teased, noting the mammoth size of Justin's order.

"I'm a growing boy, Deb," Justin laughed back, patting his stomach. "I need to keep my strength up, you know."

"Who knew feeding that bubble butt of yours took so much fuel?" Debbie shot back as she moved off to put in their order.

"Little does she know, that's not all you're feeding, is it Sunshine," Brian teased quietly and groped his personal nutritionist under the table.

Nobody noticed how the obese, rumpled, hippie-looking dude in the corner smiled as he watched the boys' antics. If anyone had been looking at him, they might have noted how the Bluetooth device in his ear seemed to be hooked up to a small digital recorder instead of a phone and how that device had a strange looking microphone about as long as the fork sitting next to his plate, which was pointed in the direction of Brian and Justin's booth. But nobody in this joint would be looking at some Lardass guy when there were so many gorgeous hotties around instead.

When the food was served, Brian and Justin tucked into it like there was no tomorrow. It was kind if hard to keep track of who was eating what since they both ate off each other's plates, laughed and traded food and even, when Brian thought no one was looking, fed each other. They really weren't being all that discreet though and Debbie wasn't the only onlooker who commented on how cute the couple was. Luckily nobody was foolhardy enough to tell Brian he was acting like part of a 'couple'.

When most of the brunch had been dispatched, Justin finally pushed away his plate, stretched and yawned, causing his tee to ride up, showing off a considerable portion of his overstuffed belly. "Oh, Brian. I'm sooooo full," Justin commented as he arched his back and rubbed his bare belly. "I wish I could go back to the loft and sleep this off for a couple hours."

"Or, I could work it off you in another, rather more pleasant manner, Sunshine," Brian offered, rubbing his hand over the expanse of blond boy belly to emphasize his point.

"Mmmmm. That sounds nice . . . But my shift starts in ten minutes," Justin commented as he pulled his shirt back down into place and started to move away from the booth.

"Perfect," Brian declared, jumping up to follow behind his little working boy. "That gives me just enough time to help you wash up before you start work." Brian snickered as he trotted past Justin and pulled the laughing boy after him into the Diner's small but well-used bathroom.

While the promiscuous pair were otherwise engaged, Lardy Larry in the corner quickly looked through the photos he'd snapped of the two using his cell phone. 'Yep! Perfect' he thought to himself as he came to the pic he'd captured of both Brian and Justin rubbing the younger man's almost bare stomach. 'That's the money shot!'

Deb rapped her beringed knuckles loudly against the bathroom door ten minutes later. "Time's up, Sunshine. Get your bubble butt out here!" Deb ordered.

"I'm coming, Deb," you could easily hear Justin's response through the flimsy door.

"I'm sure you are, dear," Debbie yelled back loudly enough so the whole Diner would hear her joke. "But you still have a shift to work, so put it back in your pants for now! Ha!"

About thirty seconds later, a sweaty, red-faced Justin stumbled out of the washroom followed by a cool-looking, unflappable, smirking Brian. There was a tittering of laughter as they walked back to their table. Brian swatted the adorable bubble butt and then reseated himself while Justin scampered off to grab an apron and wash his hands. Then, recomposed, the young waiter strolled back over and refilled Brian's coffee (with decaf, of course), before starting to clear the plates.

"Have I ever told you how much I LOVE the service here, Sunshine?" Brian commented as the youth gave him a dirty look and then moved off to clear another table.

Brian camped out a while longer in his booth, just relaxing, sipping his coffee and watching Justin flitting around. It was Saturday afternoon and he really didn't have anyplace he had to be. It was nice to just sit for a change - and the scenery here was excellent. Plus, it was as good a place as any to think through some things he needed to resolve. Soon.

"Want anything else, Brian?" Justin broke into the quiet man's reverie.

"No," Brian shook his head but then scooted over and gestured to Justin to join him for a minute. "So . . . You probably won't be able to keep working here, after September," Brian commented. "Not with school and . . . Everything else. Right?"

"No. Probably not," Justin agreed reluctantly. "But then I won't have any money at all. It's going to be hard . . ."

"That's not why I asked, Justin. You don't have to worry about money. Remember, we have a deal."

"I know, but I can't just take your money Brian. I don't want to be a burden. I should be contributing, too . . ."

"And, you will be, Sunshine. You're going to have the hardest job there is . . . But, I was thinking . . . Would you want to take on some freelance art work? Something you could do from home and complete at your own pace? Or would that be too much, with everything else?" Brian asked, sincerely concerned.

"That would be perfect, Brian! That way I'd still be bringing in some money. And I'm sure I could fit it in around school and everything else." Justin sounded so enthusiastic that Brian was glad he'd brought up the suggestion.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can set you up with an interview at Ryder with the Art Director," Brian added, smiling at the bright excited little blond.

"You're amazing, Brian," Justin enthused and grappled the larger man into a big bear hug. Then, whispering so that nobody would overhear, Justin added, "I love you. We're going to make the best parents ever, you know!"

Brian started to return the hug, then suddenly remembered that they were in public. He pried Justin off him. "Get back to work, you!" he ordered brusquely and immediately stood up to leave. "Later, Twat!"

"Later!" Justin smiled and turned back to his work.

Lardy Larry flicked off the recorder and rubbed his hands together gleefully. That $200 bucks he'd spent for the super high-gain directional mic had been totally worth it. He'd been able to capture every word of the whispered conversation his targets had just had. Between this recording and the photos he'd got, he was going to make a mint on this story. Now, all he needed was just a little more background info and then . . .

########BBBBBB########

It was a busy Saturday night at Woody's. It wasn't even 7:00 pm and the bar was already packed with the usual pre-club crowd. Everybody was already cruising for their first hook up of the night, it seemed. The studs and the hotties were eyeing the twinks. Friends were meeting up ready to start their nights. Everybody was busy with something or someone else. Which made it pretty easy for a troll like Lardy Larry to slip in unnoticed and take up a stool at the far end of the bar where he had a great view of the entire establishment.

The only person who even noticed the disreputable looking guy scoping out the place was Dr. Dave, who happened to be sitting in a booth facing the door right when the reporter came in. David waited until Michael got up to use the men's room and then he sauntered over to greet his friend. He already suspected what Larry might be doing here at Woody's tonight, and wanted to see if he could help his friend out a bit.

"Larry," David greeted as he neared his old friend's bar stool.

"Dr. Cameron, I presume," Larry replied with his standard hello. "What brings you out to a dive like this, Cameron?"

"There's worse dives, my friend. Besides, I'm here with my boyfriend, Michael. The real question is what brings you here? Last time I heard, you were straight, Larry. Any big changes you want to tell me about?"

"No way. I'm still a big fan of the ladies, Dave. Sorry to disappoint you," Larry reassured his buddy. "No. I'm just here following up on that lead you gave me. It's looking very, very promising, but I want to make sure on this before I publish anything."

"That's a wise move," David agreed with his friend's caution. "If you're going up against Brian Kinney, you're gonna want all your ducks in a row right from the start. I hear he's a real bitch if you cross him and if you're after his twink, well, just be prepared."

"I'll try, Dave. So, who do you suggest I talk to first around here?"

"The bartenders, of course. Don't they always know everything?" David winked at the current twenty-something hottie who was schlepping drinks and waved the man over. "Sam, this is my buddy Larry. Can you set him up and take care of him for me," David directed. "Well, I'd better get back to my date. Let me know if you need anything. See ya, Larry"

David found his way back to the table and discovered that Ted, Emmett and Em's date, Mason, were waiting with Michael. Unsurprisingly, the conversation was once more about Brian. David didn't think Michael was capable of having a conversation without the word 'Brian' popping up at least once every five minutes. It really irked him. He would love to see Brian Kinney brought down a peg or two. Maybe this thing Larry was pursuing would finally put Kinney in his place. David would love to see that - and he'd do whatever he could to help the process along.

". . . They're probably all comfy cozy together in THEIR loft. Well, I don't know how he did it, but I'm sure Boy Wonder must have fucking brainwashed him or something to get Brian to act like this. It's just NOT Brian. He's been acting strange for ages now . . ." Michael was again complaining.

"Honey, just leave it be," Emmett cautioned. "Unless you want your friendship with Brian to be permanently over, you need to just shut your pie hole and let Brian and Justin figure out their own relationship. They're big boys. They can both take care of themselves. And, if they fuck up their lives, they'll have to deal with it. So, you should just apologize for trying to interfere and make up with Brian."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that when he won't even return my calls," Michael whined again.

"Here," David took charge, tired of hearing the same whine over and over again. "Call him on my phone. He won't recognize the number. Invite him here, tonight, and then when he gets here you can make nice and then I can maybe stop hearing about it?"

Michael looked suitably ashamed - for about ten seconds - then he grabbed the phone from David and made the call.

"Kinney," was the terse greeting that answered the call.

"Brian, please don't hang up," Michael begged. "I'm sorry I pissed you off. I know you're still angry, but I miss you . . . The gang is all down here at Woody's and its just not the same without you. So, will you please just come and join us and let me apologize some more."

There was silence for a few moments, and then an amused, "you're pathetic, Mikey."

"Please!"

"Fine. Okay, I'll come to Woody's. But you better be on your best behavior, Mikey." Brian caved and then ended the call.

'Woody's After Work!' Brian quickly texted to Justin, wondering briefly when he'd started informing the twink about where he was going or inviting him along, whichever this was. But he didn't want to dwell on that scary topic. Instead he turned his attention to the arduous process of trying to figure out which of his club clothes he could still fit into.

The clothing situation was getting rather serious. Brian had been putting off dealing with that particular issue for as long as possible. But, considering he'd now swollen by more than seven pounds total since this fiasco had started, he knew he couldn't put it off much longer. It was time to talk to his tailor. It was NOT a conversation he was looking forward to.

After a half hour, Brian finally found a pair of black jeans he could still button closed under his belly and a shirt with long tails that hid things pretty well. The pants were a bit uncomfortable, but at least they could still be fastened. As long as no one looked too closely, it still wasn't obvious - he hoped. It was the best he could do, however, so he told himself he just wouldn't think about it. And, once dressed with everything concealed, he thought he still looked fuckable.

Brian made it to Woody's just after 8:00 pm. He was still feeling a bit self-conscious, but he put on his best Brian Kinney nonchalant mask and swaggered inside like he owned the place and . . . people bought it. He was, after all, still their hero - still beautiful, arrogant, controlling and their King. Thats all the people wanted to see, so that's all they did see.

Brian rambled over to the gang's table and seated himself without comment. Everybody greeted him like nothing had changed. Mikey offered to pour him a beer from the half-full pitcher sitting on the table, but Brian waved him off and said he'd get himself something later. Then Emmett started off into one of his stories about Hazelhurst, Mississippi, and all the tension evaporated. It was just like old times.

And, just like old times, guys started cruising Brian. It was a huge boost to the man who was starting to regret wearing the uncomfortably tight pants. At least he hadn't completely lost his mojo. After the third time he repeated 'Not Interested', Brian felt right at home. He still knew how to play this game and it was good to be in control of something again.

It wasn't long before the bartender brought over a drink and advised that a guy at the bar had sent it for Brian. Brian was going to send it back, like he always did, but the waiter stopped him. "I told him you never accept drinks from guys, but he said you'd take this one," the waiter winked and held out his tray displaying the gift.

It appeared to be an ordinary brown glass beer bottle but it had been wrapped up in an artistically folded napkin. At the front, one of the corners of the napkin was folded down and the initials 'JT' surrounded by an elaborate cartouche which gave the impression of a pair of plump wide-opened lips had been drawn on the little flap. When Brian pulled down the napkin a little further, he noted with a smile that the drink was a non-alcoholic beer. Brian chuckled, gave the waiter a five dollar tip and told him to have the sender meet him in the men's room in five minutes. Then Brian took a long swig of his drink.

The guys all kidded him about breaking his own rule about accepting drinks from strangers. Brian just laughed and sipped at his drink completely unconcerned. Then, when the time was up, he stood up, guzzled down the last of his drink and slammed the empty bottle back on the table.

"Sorry, boys!" Brian intoned with a lecherous smile. "Duty calls. I have to go 'thank' the generous soul who sent me this kind token of his esteem. You'll have to carry on without me for a while."

As the lothario swaggered away, Ted looked at Michael and commented, "I think you were wrong earlier when you said Brian wasn't acting like himself. That, Michael, was the quintessential 'Brian Kinney'."

Over at the far end of the bar, the waiter who had delivered Brian's drink brought back the invitation and relayed it to the cute young blond who was waiting on the second-to-last bar stool. The gift giver was elated by Brian Kinney's reply and thanked the waiter profusely. He watched carefully and then, as soon as he noticed Brian getting up from the table in the back, the artist popped up and trotted off to the washroom, giggling in an adorable way at the thought of what awaited him.

The guy sitting at the next barstool caught the waiter's eye and they both laughed at the young man's antics. "You know that guy?" Larry questioned.

"Justin? Sure. He's a nice kid. Sweet, too. But way too hung up on Brian Kinney, if you ask me," the waiter explained with a shrug.

"Tell me everything you know about him," demanded the unattractive bar patron in the corner, waving a crisp, new $100 bill at the waiter and smiling in an equally unattractive manner.

\----------

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Bio Lesson for the Day -Average Pregnancy Weight Gain: A person who was average weight before getting pregnant should gain 25 to 35 pounds after becoming pregnant. Underweight individuals should gain 28 to 40 pounds. In general, you should gain about 2 to 4 pounds during the first three months you're pregnant and 1 pound a week during the rest of your pregnancy.
> 
> Fetal Development at 16 Weeks: By sixteen weeks the baby's fingers and toes are well-defined. His eyelids, eyebrows, eyelashes, nails, and hair are formed, and teeth and bones are becoming denser. The baby can even suck his or her thumb, yawn, stretch, and make faces. The nervous system is starting to function at this point in pregnancy. The reproductive organs and genitalia are now fully developed, and you can see on an ultrasound if you are having a boy or a girl. The baby is about 6 inches long and weighs about 4 ounces.
> 
> ***Source: WebMd - Pregancy Month-by-Month Guide.


	28. Congratulations, It's A . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a biggie . . . Enjoy! TAG
> 
> PS - There will be an emergency virtual meeting of the PSST group immediately after the reading of this chapter, complete with squeeing fangirls, virtual tissues for all the bawling queens and virtual cigars for the more studly obsessed fans! 

 

Chapter 28 - Congratulations, It's A . . .

Friday was their next doctor's appointment. Like last time, Justin arranged to have the appointment scheduled under Daphne's name. Having the car service had also worked, so he set that up as well. Things had been going pretty well as of late, so Justin was hopeful they could make it through another doctor visit with minimal fallout.

Brian was actually looking forward to this checkup because the doctor would be doing another Ultrasound and they could find out the baby's sex. This seemed like the only fun part of the whole process so far. He'd never been part of Lindsey's pregnancy when she had Gus, so everything was new to him. He figured it was part of the weird hormones, but he was more excited about this appointment than he'd thought was possible. And, despite how silly, sentimental and lesbionic it seemed, he caught himself daydreaming about baby names more than once that week.

The only bad part of the whole week had been his visit to his tailor. The man was by far the best tailor in Pittsburgh and was known as a model of discretion. He'd often bragged to Brian how he could hide almost any imperfection, not that Brian had ever needed those particular skills. Brian therefore bravely bared his soul, and his belly, to the man and begged him for help.

The tailor adeptly hid his amazement at Brian's extraordinary news. He barely batted an eyelash before his professional demeanor was back in place and he started on the necessary alterations. However, the prognosis for Brian's wardrobe was NOT good.

The crafty tailor advised that he could make some adjustments - letting out seams, moving around buttons and hasps and even adding extra little gussets into the sides of Brian's slacks - but there was a definite limit to what even he could do. If he altered the clothing too much, it would ruin the lines of the suits and the effect would be unflattering. The only option in the long run would be for Brian to move up several sizes. The tailor did assure the depressed fashion diva that he could alter the larger sized suits so well that it would be practically impossible to tell exactly what was causing Brian's weight gain - at least for a few more months. The bold little tailor actually seemed thrilled by the challenge Brian's unique situation posed. He couldn't wait to get started. Brian arranged to have pretty much his entire closet delivered to the tailor the next day and placed an order for five new, larger, suits.

So, with his wardrobe concerns at least temporarily allayed, Brian had nothing to worry about other than the impending doctor's visit.

Justin and Daphne were in such high spirits when the car service picked them up from the loft, that they didn't even notice the unkempt man in the older model sedan parked across the street pointing a camera at them and snapping away picture after picture. When the hired car pulled away from the curb, the sedan followed. They'd arranged to pick Brian up at his office on the way to the hospital and the sedan managed to keep on their tail all the way, in spite of the heavy Friday afternoon traffic.

The group arrived at the hospital's rear entrance on schedule and were reassured to see the same two security guards waiting to usher them up to Chiefy's office. Lardass Larry, unfortunately, already had his telephoto lens in place on his camera and was getting some lovely shots of the trio from the far edge of the parking lot. He was far enough away, though, that nobody noticed the avid cameraman.

The visit with Chiefy wasn't too bad. She noted happily right from the start that Brian had gained four and a half pounds since the last checkup. Brian groaned loudly at this proclamation while Justin beamed proudly. Chiefy did note that Brian was still underweight compared to where he needed to be at this stage of his pregnancy and advised him to keep eating. When she mentioned that she expected Brian to put on at least 40 pounds total before his delivery date, Justin thought for a moment that Brian might actually faint again. Daphne and Chiefy laughing at the poor man's reaction didn't really help.

Everything else seemed to be good. Both Brian and the baby seemed healthy. They all got a kick out of listening to the baby's heartbeat on the Dopler machine the doctor brought in. Then, it was time for the main attraction - the Ultrasound.

The same genial technician that had done the first ultrasound was shown in with his portable equipment in tow. Justin had managed to convince Brian to at least drape a sheet over his lower half for the sake of modesty before the guy was admitted - the youth figured enough people got regular views of Brian's privates in Woody's and Babylon and he didn't really need the ultrasound technician to be added to those legions. Brian was amused at Justin's proprietariness and complied with a snicker.

The procedure was about the same as before. The baby's heart rate was calculated and the same measurements were taken to ensure that the fetus was developing properly. However, the changes that were visible from that first blurry black and white blob to the easily identifiable shape they now saw on the monitor were astounding. Even the inexperienced eyes of the parents-to-be were able to make out the baby's large head, clearly delineated hands and feet with delicate, almost see-through fingers and toes, and the beginnings of facial features. But, the best part was when the technician flipped a switch on the machine and pulled out a different, more elaborate wand, and the group watched in amazement as a perfect 3D image of the baby appeared on the monitor.

It was fascinating. The picture was still a bit grainy and the colors were obviously computer generated, but the image was still amazing. You could see the baby almost as clearly as if it was there in the room with them. The tiny little hands and arms, the little face that seemed to be all eyes except for the tiny bump of a nose, the rounded belly and thin looking legs. You could even see what looked like hair on the crown of the head.

Brian watched as his baby moved one hand up to its face and started sucking its thumb. He felt like crying except he was too excited and didn't want to be distracted for even a second. Justin was busy trying to watch the screen, hold both Brian and Daphne's hands and jump up and down in a frenzy all at the same time. Daphne was squealing and hopping along beside her best friend. The technician looked on with a blasé amusement at the familiar - to him - parental reaction.

"Now for the big question, Dads," the technician interrupted the squeeing. "Do you want to know the baby's sex?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes . . . . " Justin and Daphne were chanting vociferously.

"Calm down, Sunshine," Brian ordered affectionately. "Of course we want to know the sex!" Brian agreed and gestured to the guy to get on with it.

The indulgent technician moved the wand around for a few seconds until he got a different view. Then he typed at the computer keyboard and a miniature arrow appeared on the monitor screen with a few important words following. "Congratulations!" Techy said. "It's a boy!"

"A boy," Brian muttered as a look of bemused euphoria washed across his features. His smile was almost as incandescent as Justin's. He quickly slapped a hand across his eyes to try and hide the unabated emotions that were exploding from within him. It was a futile gesture, though, because the slack-jawed gaping smile gave him away. Justin and Daphne were hugging each other madly in the background and even Techy was grinning a bit at this overwhelming reaction.

Techy printed out a couple copies of the Ultrasound pictures and then stowed his equipment and moved off to help the next set of adoring parents-to-be. Justin wouldn't let him leave before enthusiastically kissing the startled man in gratitude. Then he kissed Daphne, and the nurse who'd been assisting and even Chiefy when she came in to see what all the ruckus was about. He really wanted to be kissing Brian, but knew his lover would need time to pull himself together first, so he held back as long as he could. Finally, when there was nobody else left to kiss, Justin dove at Brian, pulled the man's hand away from his face and started raining down passionate kisses all over the beloved countenance.

Everyone else vacated the room and gave the two men a few minutes to celebrate in private.

Their jubilant mood lasted until they were down the elevator and out through the back door.

"Mr. Taylor! Would you like to comment on how it feels to be the first Male Pregnancy in the US?" Someone shouted at them as soon as they cleared the doorway and all three of the previously happy group were immediately blinded by the bright electronic flash that went off in their faces as Lardass Larry ambushed them complete with camera and digital recorder.

Baby Boy Taylor-Kinney:

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-5apBAJe6qeMEZsdWwxcHZsUkE/view?usp=sharing>

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-5apBAJe6qecUNZbDdRdWp0Wms/view?usp=sharing>

########BBBBBBBBB#######

Why I chose to give the boys a baby boy: Does anyone out there remember their basic genetics classes? Don’t you just love doing Punnett Squares? Okay, I admit that I’m a science geek. . . .

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-5apBAJe6qed1dQUHd0d3lDN2c/view?usp=sharing>

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ########BBBBBBBBBBB######
> 
> How I envision Lardass Larry: http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Comic_Book_Guy - All credit to Matt Groening - I'm a huge Simpsons fan AND he’s a fellow Oregonian!
> 
> ###########BBBBBBBBBBBBBB#########
> 
>  PS. I can't get the pics to work on AO3 for some reason. Sorry. I included links to the pics instead. TAG


	29. Tabloid Times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another fix for all the Prego Stud addicts out there. I feel like a drug pusher. It's so dirty, but fun! This chapter should offset a bit of the squeeing and blubbering from the last, overly adorable chapter - you need a nice combination of cute and smutty to make it a really good story, right? Enjoy! TAG

 

Chapter 29 - Tabloid Times.

Daphne ended up just staying over at the loft that night. She wanted to be there to commiserate with Brian and Justin over their pending exposure. It didn't help much that the reporter had apparently got one important fact wrong - whether it was Brian or Justin who was being disclosed as the rare Male Pregnancy, it still meant their lives were about to become very complicated.

The phone calls started about ten the next morning. Apparently Lardass Larry had sold the story to the National Enquirer AND the Sun. The online versions of the next editions were posted sometime around midnight east-coast time. It took a few hours for everyone to locate the phone number to the loft, but as soon as they did the phone started ringing off the hook. Daphne was in charge of screening the calls while Brian and Justin huddled together in a panic in the bedroom.

"Sorry, Justin," Daphne came in after a while bearing the phone receiver. "You're going to have to take this one. It's your Mom."

"Fuck!" Justin exclaimed as he took the phone out of Daphne's hands. "Brian, I can't lie to my Mom. . . "

"No. You can't. Go ahead and tell her, Sunshine. . . " Brian acceded, while still hoping to keep his secret mostly intact.

"Hi, Mom. . .  No, it's NOT true. I'M not pregnant . . . Really! I Swear, Mom. It's not me . . . But, well . . . *unhhh* I do need to tell you something . . . " Justin spent most of the next hour explaining to his mother what was going on and reassuring her that his entire future was NOT irredeemably fucked.

The good news was that Justin's long, drawn out conversation with his mother kept the phone lines busy for long enough that Brian was able to get a peaceful shower and some breakfast. Brian used the quiet time to make some decisions and plan his response to the deluge of reporters that he knew were bound to invade their lives. Now he just had to convince Justin to go along with the plan - that was definitely going to be the hard part.

"Yes, Mom. . . I love you too. . . I promise that we're okay. Brian's fine and I'm taking care of him and I'll be fine, too. . . I know mom. No, I don't have any idea how we're going to deal with this yet. Brian and I haven't even had time to talk about it yet. . . Yes, we will. . . Thanks, Mom. I love you, too. Talk to you soon. Bye!" Justin finally mollified his mother sufficiently that he was able to hang up.

"Well, that went less badly than I expected," Justin announced as he made his way towards his own breakfast. "I think my Mom is getting used to crazy ass announcements. I was ready for a complete freak out, but this one hardly phased her at all. Mostly she's just worried about me being a father at such a young age. Which I admit is a valid concern. Otherwise I think she'll be supportive. Given time I think she might even get happily excited over the grandma part."

"Will she agree to keep quiet about the misinformation for a while?" Brian asked, mentally forming his plan.

"I don't know. I didn't ask her about that. I assume she would keep quiet if we asked her to. But, what good would that do? Justin was confused.

"I need you as my 'Beard', Sunshine," Brian advised with a pleading smile.

"Huh? You want everyone to think you knocked ME up?"

"Yeah. Just for a while longer. Please?

"Why? What difference does it make if we're being hounded because they think its me rather than you? And why bother when the truth will be obvious enough pretty soon?" Justin voiced his confusion.

"Because there's no way I'll be able to work with reporters climbing up my ass all the time," Brian reasoned. "If they know I'm the one who's pregnant, then the reporters will be following me. Ryder will go nuts at what he'll think of as negative publicity for his firm. My clients, while most of them already know I'm gay and don't care, might object to me being gay AND pregnant. I can't afford to lose any clients right now. I need the income - WE need the income for after the baby comes. Plus, I really don't need that extra stress."

"And I do?" Justin didn't think he cared much for this plan. "So what, if they're following me, not you. It's not like you won't still get some publicity. You're still the other father. And I DO still live here, don't I? You're not going to try and kick me out again are you? As long as I'm here, if the reporters think its me, they'll be here. How will that make any difference?"

"Of course I'm not kicking you out. And yes, there will be reporters here, but they won't be focused on me. They think I'm just the guy who knocked up his partner - nothing new about that."

"So what am I supposed to do? Go around pretending to be pregnant? Lie to everyone? What good is that going to do? It's going to be obvious pretty soon that I'm not the pregnant one. Then what?" Justin did NOT like all the dishonesty this plan was going to require.

"No. I don't expect you to pretend to be pregnant or lie. Just don't say anything." Brian was always a pragmatist. "People have already jumped to conclusions, just don't try too hard to correct them. They'll keep deceiving themselves for longer than you'd imagine. If reporters ask you anything, just say 'No Comment'. You don't have to act any different than usual."

"For how long? And what about our friends? They'll all be pissed as hell at me for deceiving them even if I don't outright lie. I just don't see how this is going to help," Justin insisted.

"Tell our friends the truth - YOU'RE not pregnant. Tell them the tabloids are wrong. But that's all you tell them. We don't explain any more than that. At least not for now," Brian tried to convince the doubting boy. "And I know it won't work forever. I just need a little more time. I have an idea how we might work this to our advantage but it won't work until I set things up a bit more . . . I have to think this through. . . I just need a couple months more, Sunshine. Please."

"So what IS this fabulous plan of yours anyway?" Justin demanded to know before he agreed to anything.

"Well, it's not completely fleshed out yet, but I was thinking . . . "

By noon they had the basic outline of their big plan all drawn up. It was brilliant but risky. If it worked, Brian would land the biggest client of his career as part of a multi-media marketing extravaganza that would also allow him to completely control how he disclosed his big secret. Justin was talked into playing his part in the scheme. Even Daphne liked the plan and volunteered to help out.

"So, what do we do first?" Daphne asked enthusiastically.

"First, you Sunshine, call your Mom back and get her on board with the plan. We can't have her leaking things to Debbie. Daphne, you can be the brave explorer and venture outside to get us all something to eat, and while you're at it, scope out what the situation is outside. I hope that every tabloid reporter in the Western Hemisphere hasn't already descended on our doorstep, but if so we're going to need to deal with it," Brian directed his troops.

"And what are you going to do?" Justin asked the instigator of this whole endeavor.

"I'm going back to sleep. Junior and I need our beauty rest!" Brian snarked as he padded off back to bed.

########BBBBBB#######

"No, Debbie, I am not pregnant. . . . I'm not the one. I swear! . . . Yes, but . . . Yes, I've seen the pictures on the Internet, but they don't prove anything, Deb. . . I know what it looks like but I'm telling you, it's not true. I'm not the one. . . Are you going to believe me or some trashy news rag, Deb?" Justin had been trying to convince Debbie for more than fifteen minutes now and was starting to get annoyed.

Brian grabbed the phone away from the irritated blond. "Deb, listen to me. Are you listening? Justin is NOT pregnant. Now, stop bitching at him so I can take him back to bed and we can fuck some more." Brian hung up the phone. "Haven't you learned yet? THAT'S the only way to win an argument with Debbie."

"My hero!" Justin teased as Brian pulled him off the barstool where he'd been sitting and started nibbling along the length of the long porcelain neck. "Please tell me I can put off calling Lindsey and Mel until tomorrow?"

"I think you'll have to. I've got this other big problem I need you to help me with," Brian purred as he pressed his rock hard cock against the willing body of his pretty blond boy.

"Mmmmmm. That's the kind of problem I excel at handling," replied the Pretty Boy who ground his own hard dick into Brian's hip.

Even fully clothed the feel of that perfect thick heat pressing into him, drove Brian wild. He inhaled another hit of sweaty blond boy and the heady aroma caused his gut to clench. Brian knew exactly how to get this need met.

"I want you inside me," Brian whispered into the Pretty Boy's ear then sucked at the sensitive lobe.

"Are you sure?" the Pretty Boy moaned back, reaching one hand down to caress Brian's baby bump.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I need . . . I want you, Justin. Now!"

Brian was already walking them backwards towards the steps up to the bedroom. He slid his hands under the hem of Justin's shirt and let his palms slide up the perfectly smooth skin. He needed the touch, the warmth of that skin. He stumbled awkwardly up the stairs, somehow managing not to relinquish his contact with the Pretty Boy, and tumbled back onto the bed, pulling his boy on top of him.

It was amazing, this feeling. The way a mere touch, the smell, of this addictive man, aroused him instantaneously. The need was so insistent. So primal. He would do anything to get this pulsing, warm flesh inside of him. Brian would beg if that's what it took.

"Fuck me, Pretty Boy!" Brian moaned needily, spreading open his thighs in invitation as soon as Justin had ripped off his pants.

The Pretty Boy seemed just as impatient to make that connection as he was. Somehow their clothing disappeared in mere seconds. Their bare cocks were rubbing together, hot smooth skin rapaciously seeking hot smooth skin. Lips and tongues sliding and sucking at shoulders and chests and necks, anywhere there was salty sweet skin.

Brian's fervent pleading eventually made it through to Pretty Boy's overheated brain and he reached for a condom and the lube automatically. Justin gazed down on the beautiful, openly vulnerable man lying beneath him and wondered for the millionth time at how he got so fucking lucky as to have found Brian. Especially THIS Brian - the one nobody else ever knew because he ONLY ever existed for one special man. The thought that THIS Brian was all his caused his cock to twitch with pleasure.

Neither of them could wait a second longer. Justin positioned himself and then fiercely pushed into the welcoming depths. Brian sighed as soon as the Pretty Boy's cock slid home, reveling in the feeling of total completeness. If only they could stay like this forever.

But their hungry bodies wouldn't comply. They rocked together impatiently, obeying the commands of instinct, moving in synch to some primitive rhythm that only they two heard. The endless pounding need driving them. Pushing. Thrusting. Relentless. Hard and hot. So good. So perfect. Until the place inside, where they touched, ignited and flamed, sending them writhing in passion until they were both spent.

Brian lay there boneless, breathless, but still connected and filled. The words percolated up without warning. He wanted to say them. He needed to finally say them. "Justin, I . . . " He stopped them just in time.

"I do, too, Big Guy," Justin hummed into his lover's strong chest, answering the unspoken sentiment.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No biology lessons today. It's just plain old smut. Good for what ails ya! TAG


	30. Masterfully Managing the Media.

 

Chapter 30 - Masterfully Managing the Media.

Daphne came back late Sunday morning to update the boys on what was happening outside. Brian and Justin had turned all the phones off, turned down the volume on the door bell and intercom and pretty much kept to their bed all the rest of Saturday. They knew they'd have to venture out sometime, but had been putting it off as long as possible.

Daphne told them that since no one had been able to get a hold of the guys, they'd started calling her. She had no idea how Michael or Ted had found her phone number, but she'd had to field more than a few calls from the gang last night. She'd also talked to just about everyone they'd gone to high school with, several neighbors, one company that manufactured diapers and wanted Justin to endorse their product as well as about twenty reporters. Parked on the street outside the loft there were at least three cars with people waiting in them keeping a constant watch on the front door. Luckily, no one had accosted her as she was coming into the building, though.

"Fuck it all!" Brian declared in disgust. "Well, we might as well get it over with. We're going to have to leave the loft eventually. If we give them their photo op, hopefully they'll all go away. So, who wants to join me for breakfast at the Diner?"

They took the elevator down to the ground floor and went out the back door, making it to the jeep without being intercepted. But, as Brian pulled out of the back parking lot onto the street, four different cars followed them. Justin was a bundle of nerves. Daphne was giving him a shoulder rub from the back seat, trying to get her friend to calm down at least a bit. Brian, wearing a pair of freshly tailored casual slacks and a light knit pullover shirt, looked handsome and imperturbable as always.

Brian's 'Parking Karma' came to their aid once again, with the prime spot right in front of the Diner opening up just as they drove up. Brian parked the Jeep and then looked over at his companions. He quickly leaned in and stole a kiss from the nervous looking young man sitting next to him, then gave Daphne a wink.

"Game faces on, team," Brian ordered as he grabbed hold of the door handle. "Be ready with your 'No Comment's,  Sunshine."

Brian jumped out and ran around to open Justin's door. By the time Justin was out of the car, flanked by Brian and Daphne, they were already surrounded by a horde of people. Brian pushed their way through the crowd, holding onto Justin's hand all the time, not seeming to even notice the flashing cameras and shouted questions. The trio made it to the door of the restaurant and somehow managed to get inside in one piece, pulling the door closed behind them, effectively shutting off the noise and confusion in one stroke.

The peace lasted for about a half a minute before they heard a bellowed "Sunshine" and the blond boy in their midst was yanked away into a crushing bear hug by an unstoppable rainbow hued attack-waitress.

"Deb, let the boy go before you smother him," Brian commanded, prying the spangle-braceletted arms away from the small blond man now gasping for breath.

"I didn't think you guys would dare to come out today," Debbie commented, hugging Brian against his will and even, in her enthusiasm, giving Daphne a quick squeeze.

"Why wouldn't we," Brian replied laconically as he steered his charges towards an empty booth near the back.

"Maybe because of that group of vultures out front?" Deb rejoined. "By the way, how the hell did they know you'd be coming here? I didn't even know you'd risk it. But there have been a couple guys with cameras out there since I came in at 6:00 am."

"Obviously, word is out about the wonderful cuisine served by this fine establishment," Brian opined snootily. "Anybody who's anybody just HAS to be seen eating here!"

"Smartass," Debbie replied with her signature slap to the back of Brian's head.

"Oww! Thanks a lot, Deb. See if I try and compliment you again," Brian teased, obviously in a remarkably good mood considering the circumstances. "Now, if you don't mind, I think this IS still a Diner and I need to feed my roommate before he gets ugly on me. So, can we please order?"

"Of course. What'll you have Sunshine?" Deb stood ready with order pad in hand.

Justin rattled off his usual gargantuan sized breakfast order, complete with two extra side dishes meant for Brian. But, before Daphne or Brian could add their requests, there was another fracus at the door as three familiar patrons elbowed their way inside through the crowd of waiting reporters. Brian waited until the door was closed again before trying to yell his order over the roar of voices.

"What the fuck's going on out there?" Michael demanded of his mother as soon as he'd readjusted his clothing.

Then his Brian-radar kicked in and Michael zoomed over to his Best Friend's table. "Brian! You're here! We've all been trying to get a hold of you but you haven't returned any calls. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mikey. Justin here's the one you should be worried about. He's the one accused of being knocked up," Brian joked and reached over to pat the irate blond's tummy.

"Stop, Brian," Justin complained. "You're just going to make it worse!"

"Tell us, Baby," Emmett pushed his way into the booth next to Daphne with a serious expression on his face and in his voice. "Is it true. You can tell us, no matter what. Are you . . . With child?"

Justin laughed at the overly solemn faces staring down at him. "Well, I am here WITH Brian, and sometimes he does act very immature, but I've never really considered him a 'Child' . . . " Justin said with a skillfully dry delivery.

Daphne thought Justin's witticism was hilarious and cackled away with laughter as Brian shot the youth a dirty look and stuck out his tongue. Emmett and friends looked on, confused for a minute, but eventually got the joke and they laughed too. Which happily broke the tension for everybody. The rest of brunch went by without incident, the gang spreading out to occupy two booths and joking their way through the whole meal. Nothing more was said about Justin's supposed 'condition'.

When neither Brian nor Justin could stuff another bite of food down, Brian tossed some money on the table then stood and dragged Justin out of the booth after him. "Ready for your big debut, Sunshine?"

"No!" Justin whined. "Can't we just sneak out the back or something, Brian?"

"What? And deprive all the housewives of America the perfect supermarket tabloid photo of your adorable little bubble butt? That would be cruel. Come on! Big smile for the cameras! This is your thirty seconds of fame, Sunshine. Enjoy it while it lasts!" Brian cajoled as he wrestled Justin towards the front door.

Brian waved goodbye to their friends then pushed open the Diner door. The pair was immediately surrounded by clamoring reporters and photographers. Brian pulled Justin to stand next to him and held up his hand to get the crowd's attention. He cleared his throat pointedly and the throng went silent.

"Thank you, everyone," Brian smiled his most charming Kinney smile as he surveyed the group. "Would you mind, please, taking a few steps back," he said, waving at the closest ring of people, who all obediently shuffled back a step or two. "That's much better, thank you. I appreciate that you would all like to ask us a few questions. . ." Brian started off then paused with every person there hanging onto his words.

"But, neither Mr. Taylor nor I have any comment. Now, if you'll excuse us," Brian finished quickly, turned towards his shier companion and then swept Justin into his arms, dipping the smaller framed man back gracefully as he kissed the astonished youth with passion.

Every camera there clicked away furiously for the several minutes that the kiss lasted. When Brian was done, he propped Justin back up onto his feet and ushered him through the masses to the Jeep. He rapidly deposited his charge into the passenger seat, locked and closed the door on that side and hurried around to his own seat. The crowd of media hounds didn't have a clue how to handle this and just stood there for long enough that Brian easily pulled the Jeep out into the flow of traffic and the pair had escaped before anyone knew it.

"That, my dear Sunshine, is how we handle the media!" Brian smirked at his laughing blond companion as they sped away from the scene.

#########BBBBB#########

Brian successfully staged several more media appearances throughout that afternoon and into the following week. The strategy seemed to work wonderfully. Instead of rushing the pair every time they stepped out of a building, the media would politely hang back, assured that Brian would offer them an easy photo op and maybe a word or two. The attractive and charming Ad Exec always gave them something, usually leaving the group smiling from a small joke or some silly sexy antics. He never actually said anything of substance, usually repeating his 'No Comment' line at least once every appearance, but somehow, nobody seemed to notice or mind. The photographers had their front page pics, the prime time news had their thirty second video clip, and the reporters got something cute they could splash as a headline across a page. It worked out for everybody.

Eventually, even Justin started to relax and joke a bit with his devoted followers. As long as they weren't crowding him physically, he could handle the attention. After a few days he even started to go out on his own, which left Brian free to go back to his job and life almost as if nothing had changed.

Meanwhile, they had the loft's phone forwarded to Brian's office, where Cynthia expertly handled all the calls and turned down all requests for interviews. The rumors were still running rampant, with forces equally divided on Liberty Avenue between those who believed the story and those who thought it was all a bunch of hooey. Even the family was divided on whether or not they believed Justin was THE Male Pregnancy case, in spite of the fact that Justin had privately reassured every single one of them that HE was not pregnant.

After the first week, though, the initial media feeding frenzy had died down to a quiet little contingent of camera bearing stalkers and Brian and Justin started to rejoin the world more openly. The first night they ventured back to Woody's, there were quite a few camera phones aimed in their direction from all points of the room. But, since they didn't do a thing out of the ordinary - for Brian and Justin, that is - everyone went back to being only peripherally aware of the couple by the end of the night.

The next night, when they again appeared at the bar, hardly anyone seemed to notice. And, when Brian escorted his young accomplice into the men's room for some extracurricular attention, there didn't seem to be many more than the usual number of observers watching. After all, anybody on Liberty Avenue who'd ever been even mildly curious had already gotten more than an eyeful of those two. In fact, you'd be hard pressed to find a single queer in the Pittsburgh metropolitan area who hadn't seen Brian Kinney's schlong, many of them being already intimately acquainted with the appendage in question.

And, to the casual observer, nothing about either man's appearance seemed to have changed, so there really wasn't anything of particular interest to look at. Justin certainly didn't look pregnant. Of course he'd always been slightly built, and those who cared, argued that he was the type who wouldn't 'show' until late in their pregnancy anyway. But, since the Brian and Justin show had resumed its almost nightly viewings at the bars and clubs in the neighborhood, more and more people saw the subject of the rumors with their own eyes and there were fewer and fewer believers.

Brian had had several more sessions with his tailor, who he'd taken to affectionately calling 'Stitch'. They'd spent a great deal of time searching out shirts that, while still attractive, weren't quite as form fitting as what Brian had traditionally sported. These new additions, paired with all Stitch's newly altered slacks, masked almost every change to his normally svelte physique. Of course, Brian no longer took off his shirt in the back room - just his pants, which was really all that was necessary anyways - and he had started working out at home. Plus, nobody had seen the Stud at the Baths for some time . . .

Weeks went by like this until one evening, after the usual Sunday family dinner at the Novotny's, Lardass Larry got a call from his old buddy, David, in Pittsburgh.

"Hey, Larry," came the concerned voice of his friend through the ear piece of his Bluetooth ear clip. "I think you might have a problem with your story back here. I just came from dinner with Taylor. He swears he's not the one who's pregnant. And, from everything I've seen, I think he's telling the truth."

 ****  
  
########BBBBBB###########

 


	31. Admitting You Need Someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian is still struggling a bit with his changing role. Hope you enjoy! TAG.

 

Chapter 31 - Admitting You Need Someone.

Justin entered the loft after a long shift at the Diner to find his Baby-Daddy sweating away on the exercise bike.

"Hey, you! If you keep that up you'll work off all the nice baby fat I've been working so hard to pack on you!" Justin harped, trying to lure Brian off the bike with a little strip tease.

"I wish, Sunshine," Brian wasn't taking the bait - he just kept on pedaling. "I've already gained two pounds this week and I look like I swallowed a cantaloupe. I need to stay in shape even if I am going to look like a whale soon. At least I'll be a sexy, strong whale."

"I love your little cantaloupe. And you're already sexy and strong. Now, come take a shower with me and then I'll heat up the lasagne Debbie sent home with me for dinner," Justin tried waggling his ass from the bedroom steps as an incentive to tempt Brian off the bike.

"No more carbs! You're killing me here, Sunshine," Brian groaned but slowed his pedaling nonetheless.

The sound of the shower coming on reached Brian's ears and his bicycling slowed even more. "Brian," Justin called enticingly. "I'll let you wash my back . . . side."

"At least it's exercise," Brian grumbled as he hopped off the bike and eagerly jogged up the steps towards the shower.

Freshly showered - Justin was squeaky clean inside and out - and stuffed full of the dreaded carb-laden lasagne, Brian lolled on the couch in well-fed lassitude while Justin worked on arranging his portfolio. Tomorrow was his big interview with the Art Director at Ryder's. If Justin could nail this interview and land some good paying free-lance work, then things would be much easier come fall. It was step one in 'The Plan', aka Brian's Big Business Blueprint, or 'B4'.

Brian didn't seem as nervous about B4 as Justin was. All Brian's usual confidence was intact and fully operational. He'd already got Cynthia and one of the junior exec's started on the necessary research. He and Justin had spent several evenings brainstorming concept ideas and the artist had already drawn up some basic sketches. Brian even had Stitch roped into helping with B4. He was sure the idea was brilliant, he just needed to sell it successfully, but that was his forte.

"I'm bored, Sunshine," Brian suddenly declared, standing up and stretching so that his cantaloupe belly showed just a bit. "You've gone through that damn portfolio at least a dozen times. It's got to be perfect by now. Come on, let's go out. I want to dance."

Justin scrunched up his face and shook his head. "Not tonight. I want to be well rested for my interview tomorrow, Brian."

"Well, you stay in then and shuffle your pictures around, but I'm going out. I haven't been to Babylon in at least a week. People are going to start thinking I've died or something if I don't make an appearance soon," Brian stated decisively as he headed to the closet to change.

"Do you promise to be a good boy, so I don't have to worry about you," Justin hollered up the stairs. "By the way, tonight's bartenders are Matt, Rocky and Chris - and they've all been briefed so don't think you can sneak a beer even if I'm not there!"

"I'll be good, Mother," Brian said in a mock innocent voice with his best fake smile as he came back down the stairs pulling on a loose-fitting sleeveless silk shirt that had been specially made for him by Stitch.

Brian looked certifiably edible, Justin thought, quickly rethinking his decision to stay home. Fuck, how could the man look even sexier at five months pregnant? That thing about pregnancy making you glow must be true, if Brian was any example. Justin worried that he'd be too tempting to the Babylon crowd and almost changed his mind.

"Stop worrying, Dear," Brian teased in falsetto as he pocketed his wallet, keys and a few condoms. "I'm a big boy and I CAN handle going out by myself for one night. Don't wait up!"

Justin sighed and went back to weeding out his portfolio.

As Brian walked through the chain draped entrance to his favorite club, he wondered when the last time was that he'd been here without Justin. What with their big secret, B4 and the media dogging their almost every step, Brian and Justin had been spending a LOT of time together. It felt weird to go somewhere without him. Brian did not want to acknowledge that feeling. It almost felt like he might have somehow become part of a 'couple'.

It was definitely a good decision to come tonight without his blond ball and chain. Time to reassert his inner Brian Kinney. He might have been forced into a 'relationship' against his will - he didn't think he could call what he and Justin had now anything else, especially since they were about to have a fucking baby together - but that didn't mean he had to act all hetero or coupley. He was still Brian Fucking Kinney! It was high time to remind everyone, himself included, of that fact!

Brian walked up to the bar and Matt handed him a bottle of non-alcoholic beer before he even tried to order. Fucking Twink - He must have called ahead or something. Fine, Brian would drink the piss water. He didn't actually want to do anything that might hurt the baby, but it was just the principle of the thing. He should be trusted enough to order his own fucking drinks. Another reason why it was a good thing he'd left Justin home.

Brian sipped his 'beer' and leaned back against the bar in the same casual slouch he'd always assumed when on the prowl. It felt good to be back in familiar surroundings. This was where he felt at home. At least this hadn't changed.

Then the Stud looked down at his body and noticed that his position emphasized the unusual protrusion under his shirt. He looked . . .  fat. "Shit!" He quickly stood up and straightened his shirt tails so he didn't look so chubby. No more slouching, he reminded himself.

Fine. He hadn't come here tonight to lean against the bar all night anyway. He'd come to dance, so that's what he'd do. Brian swallowed the rest of this drink and then moved out onto the dance floor, letting his body fall into the familiar thumpa-thumpa beat.

Near the center of the dance floor he spotted a suitable target: tall, lean, dark curly hair and bright green eyes peeking out from under long eyelashes. Mmmmm! Just what Brian needed. He moved towards the toothsome treat with a lecherous hungry smile. The Treat batted his lovely lashes and looked up at Brian invitingly with a sultry, knowing smile. Brian quietly growled in appreciation.

The Stud moved into place, claiming the Treat as his own territory with a proprietary hand on the slender, supple waist. Treat peeked at Brian from under his lashes again and danced his body closer. The Treat did a little shimmy motion that caused his groin to brush against the front of Brian's slacks. Brian highly approved of that particular dance move. His cock really liked it too and it stood up to take notice. Treat ran his hands down The Stud's well-muscled bare arms, jumping from there to the strong lean hips and beyond.

Brian leaned his head back as he swayed to the music and smiled at the beauty of life. The Treat swayed along with him and pressed closer. Brian leaned in and nibbled at the Treat's long neck, the curly dark hair tickling a little against Brian's nose and causing him to smile even more. It felt like a long time since he'd tricked. Brian was definitely looking forward to tricking with this Treat tonight.

Treat laughed a pleasant low rumble and lifted his hand to caress Brian's strong shoulders and chest. The Treat's nimble, slender fingers trailed down Brian's front, brushing over his sensitive nipples and inciting a little gasp from the aroused Stud. The fingers drifted over to lightly tickle along Brian's side and then traced along the waistband of Brian's slacks. Treat started to slide his fingers upwards under the hem of The Stud's long-tailed shirt, eager to run his palms all over what he expected to be a taut well-muscled set of abs.

Which is when Brian's fantasy suddenly crashed to a halt. He seized the wandering digits and yanked the tricky Treat's hand back mere centimeters away from the discovery of Brian's big secret. Treat looked startled and confused. He tried to reach up again but The Stud batted his hands away and muttered a weak 'Fuck off'.

Brian spun around and marched straight through the exit, not looking back.

"That was quick," Justin commented as Brian yanked the loft door open and stomped inside, slamming the door closed behind him.

"Fuck you!" Brian screamed at the unwary artist and thudded off to the shower in a huff.

"O-Kay," Justin said to himself, looking back at his work. "I guess I don't need to ask if you had a good time."

Justin waited more than an hour before he felt brave enough to head to bed. He wanted to make sure that Brian had plenty of time to cool off, or fall asleep, whichever came first. He cautiously peeked around the glass partition to see what option he'd be getting himself into before venturing forward. His Stud was lying there happily wheezing away with the little adhesive strip secured in its place on his nose. 'Oh! He's so cute when he's asleep', Justin thought.

Justin crawled into bed and snuggled up to his cute little cuddle-bunny (Heaven forbid that Brian somehow overhear that thought!). He figured that he'd hear about whatever happened at Babylon tomorrow - it must not have been too bad or Matt would have called him. He slipped in his ear plugs, just in case, and quickly drifted off to sleep. . .

. . . Only to be awakened a couple of hours later by a piercing wail that defied even the foam ear plugs and his bedmate clutching at his arm in a total panic.

"Owww! Owwwwwww! Fucking SHIT! OOOWWWWW! Justin! Fucking help! Shit, shit, shit!"

"Brian! Fuck, what's the matter! Are you okay? Is it the baby? Brian, tell me what's wrong!" Justin was wide awake in seconds and disposed to panic immediately if he couldn't discover what was wrong with his partner in the next ten seconds.

"My-my-my leg. It's . . . pain! I can't move it! Oooooowwwww! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Help me!

Brian had managed to struggle upward in bed to an almost seated position. His hands were both grappling around his left thigh. Justin flipped on the overhead lights and could clearly see the muscles spasming. It was like the muscles were seizing tightly, locked up and unable to move while a strong current of electricity was zapped through the nerves.

"I can't move my fucking leg!" Brian was still yelling.

Justin had absolutely no idea what to do. When Brian said that he couldn't move his leg, it scared him. The muscles looked so rigid. He reached over and started to rub the trembling thigh - the muscle under his fingers seemed warm to the touch and solid. All he could think to do was to massage the affected muscles and hope he was doing the right thing.

At first it seemed that his touch hurt Brian as much as whatever was happening to his leg. But, little by little he could feel the muscles relaxing. Justin tried to manually unbend the leg, and he could do it, but barely, the muscles still seemed locked. He tried flexing the leg more, lifting the leg and bending the knee while still massaging. It was still rigid but moved a little. Working very patiently, alternately straightening and flexing the leg while massaging the tight muscles, seemed to help and Brian quieted. It took more than ten minutes of stretching and flexing the leg while massaging the muscles before Brian finally sighed in relief, again able to move his own leg.

"What the fuck was that?" Brian asked, still a little panicky.

"Leg cramp," Justin answered matter-of-factly. "I read about them in one of the baby books. I had no fucking idea they'd be that bad, though. Or that scary."

"Is that going to happen again," Brian looked like he was on the verge of tears just thinking about suffering through another cramp.

"I don't know. I'll call Chiefy in the morning and find out what we can do," Justin promised, pulling Brian back so the man could rest against his chest.

"That fucking scared the shit out of me, Justin," Brian commented as he snuggled more comfortably into Justin's strong embrace.

"Me too," Justin admitted with a big sigh.

"I'm not going to be able to do this. There's no fucking way. That was just a fucking leg cramp and I thought I was dying. What the fuck am I going to do when the baby . . ."

"Shhh, Brian. It'll be okay. You'll be fine. You can do this and I'll help," Justin tried to comfort the frightened man, although he was almost as scared himself.

"Thank you, Justin," Brian said humbly. "Thank you for being here and taking care of me and sharing all this. I couldn't do this without you. I . . . I couldn't do this alone. Thank you for . . . for caring."

"You don't have to thank me, Brian. That's what love is," Justin replied, kissing Brian's temple. "This is what love feels like."

It took a long time for both men to finally get back to sleep. Justin was worried about Brian's leg cramps and all the other scary stuff still to come. Brian was busy contemplating Justin's enigmatic words.

########BBBBBB########

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biology Facts for the Day from Tagsit:
> 
> The proverbial "glow": During the second trimester, you may notice that your skin looks brighter than usual. Hormones are partly responsible, but an increase in blood volume also brings more blood to the skin, giving it a luminescent look. Source: BabyCenter.com
> 
> Leg Cramps: According to Danforth’s Obstetrics and Gynecology, almost half of all pregnant women suffer from muscle spasms in their legs, with cramping more frequent during the evening.  Leg cramps may be caused by the additional weight gain of pregnancy and changes in your circulation. Pressure from the growing baby may also be placed on the nerves and blood vessels that go to your legs. This pressure or pinching may be the cause of your leg cramps. The only proven treatment for prevention of leg cramps in to take magnesium salt supplements. Sources: AmericanPregnancy.org.
> 
> Great Video Clip that gives you the best picture of exactly how a muscle contracts. It’s so cool! Check it out:  http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mejCXr7p37U


	32. Midway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you - This one is full of yummy delicious pregnancy goodies, if you're strange (like me) and into that. But, there is also plot development, which is a very good thing. Hope you enjoy! TAG

 

Chapter 32 - Midway.

In spite of all the drama in the night, Justin was awake bright and early the next morning and excited about his interview. Brian was not quite as chipper as his protégé, but then again he never was a morning person and he was having to function without caffeine these days which made it worse. Justin was pretty good at handling a morning Brian though, and they made it out of the loft in good time and without any major upsets.

Justin rather liked driving to work together like this. It felt very adult and coupley. Brian was grumbling something under his breath about 'can't even go to work by my fucking self . . .' Justin wisely shut up after that and the rest of the drive went by in silence.

At Ryder's, they kissed goodbye in the elevator before it stopped on the main floor of the agency. Justin got out and headed to the reception desk to check in while Brian rode up two more floors to his own office. Cynthia was already there, waiting for him to get off the elevator, ready with his calendar, a stack of messages and the presentation boards for his first meeting of the day.

Brian's job, luckily, hadn't been much affected by the media focus on his lover. He'd been 'out' at work from day one so there wasn't any shock value in seeing him with another man. Whether or not the blond boy on the news was pregnant and, if so, whether Kinney was the other father, was debated hotly around the water cooler and in the break room. But, other than that, the controversy hadn't seemed to bother anyone at the office. If anything, Brian was now treated like a minor celebrity of sorts - the guy who knew someone else who was famous. As far as the clients were concerned, either they hadn't made the connection or they apparently didn't care. The subject hadn't come up even once in any client meetings.

As far as Ryder was concerned, Kinney was still on a roll with his series of hot new campaigns. Brian's latest work was even better than before - his ideas were still edgy and current but he seemed better at intuiting what the client wanted. In fact, Ryder was so pleased with Brian's work that, in two weeks time when the second quarter profit distributions were made, Marty's top Exec should be pleased with the hefty bonus he'd be getting. And, as long as the money kept rolling in, Ryder didn't give a crap if Kinney had gotten some boy pregnant, no matter how weird the story was.

Which was why Kinney had been put in charge of today's critical new client presentation for Calvin Klein. For the first time ever, the Ryder Agency had a shot at winning a major clothing designer's marketing account. If they got this account, they'd have a toe in the door to all the biggest fashion design firms not only in the US but in Europe too. It was a very big deal and Ryder hoped Kinney was on the top of his game this morning.

Everything was already set up in the conference room when Ryder arrived with the Calvin Klein representatives in tow. Ryder introduced Kinney and then took a seat to watch the presentation along with everybody else. Brian looked his usual elegant self, wearing a new designer suit and his face practically glowing with his zeal for this new campaign. Even Ryder, as hetero as they come, had to admit that Kinney was an incredibly attractive man. Which was great for selling new campaigns to his clients.

Brian was definitely on top of his game this morning. He was charming. He smiled at the clients and entertained them with a few innocuous jokes. And then, when he started in on the presentation proper, he was all serious professional and immediately grabbed everyone's respect. it was going perfectly.

For most of the meeting, Brian was constantly moving. He'd jump up to point out a particular facet of the campaign strategy, then sit again so he could be face to face with the client when he was discussing details. He seemed to be bubbling over with energy and it added to the enthusiasm of the presentation. The clients ate it up. Both Ryder and Kinney knew they would be signing a new prize client before the end of the day.

Finally, at the end of the meeting, Brian went to jump up one last time to shake hands. He was already wearing a sexy smirk that was designed to draw in both the men and the women. Only, this time when Brian rose from his seat he felt a little dizzy and he quickly had to grab at the edge of the table to steady himself. His ultra-charming smile slipped off his face and he had to close his eyes to make the room stop spinning. He dropped back into his seat and leaned forward, resting his head against the edge of the table.

And that's when Brian felt it. All doubled over the way he was, his belly was tightly constricted. Apparently the other occupant of that belly didn't like being so squished and pushed back angrily. It was the barest little flutter of motion deep inside him, but Brian felt it clearly. He sat up immediately to give the baby some more room and smiled when the fluttering stopped.

"Brian? Brian! Can you hear me Brian? Are you okay?" Brian finally became aware that Ryder was hovering over him and shouting his name while the clients all stood around and whispered worriedly.

He held up his hand to stop Ryder from shouting, then took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "I'm fine Marty. Just a little light headed. I probably shouldn't have skipped breakfast this morning." Brian looked up at all the concerned faces and reapplied his charming Kinney smile, "sorry to frighten all of you. I'm quite all right." Brian chuckled deprecatingly and stood up again so everyone could see he was fine.

The clients were easily reassured. They all shook hands and then Ryder escorted them out the door, discussing the contract as they went. Brian let himself fall back into the deep leather seat of the conference chair and just sat there with an awestruck half-smile on his glowing face.

"Brian? What's wrong," Justin came barreling into the room, waves of concern radiating out from his body. "Cynthia grabbed me just as I was leaving my interview and told me you almost passed out in your meeting. What happened? Should I call the doctor?"

"Calm yourself, Dad. I'm fine," Brian said with a proud little smile. "I felt the baby kick!"

"You did? Awesome!" Justin said, momentarily reverting to his true age. "But why did Cynthia think you were about to pass out?"

"I didn't eat much this morning - someone was in too big a hurry to get here," Brian tried to explain, his own sense of wonder making him babble a little. "And then I was running all over during this presentation. I just got a little light headed. I'm sure it's nothing. I probably just need to eat. But then, when I got dizzy, I sat down and that's when I felt it. Junior didn't like the way I was leaning over. He was all wedged in and wanted more room, I guess, and I felt him kicking. Then, when I sat up again, it stopped. It was the weirdest feeling, Justin. It was just so . . . Weird. I have another little person inside me! It's so . . ." Brian Kinney, marketing whiz, ran out of words to explain his amazement.

"It's so fucking cool," the teenager agreed, equally at a loss for words.

They both sat there giggling at themselves and the wonder of it all for several moments.

 

Until . . .

 

*Ahem*

 

They were finally interrupted by Cynthia, who was standing in the open doorway wearing an impudent smile. She waved a little impishly. Brian groaned.

"So, I guess all the news reports WERE wrong," Cynthia declared. "Justin isn't pregnant. But, you, Brian . . . ?"

Brian looked up like a guilty child caught doing something naughty. He smiled mischievously with his lips folded in to partially mask his glee and shrugged. Justin sat next to him and beamed at Cynthia proudly.

"Fuck!" was all Cynthia said as she pulled out another chair and plopped down into the seat next to them.

Brian was the first one to come back to reality. "Alright. Enough. Sunshine, you run out and be a good Baby-Daddy and get me something to eat before I really DO pass out. Cynthia, we need to get legal to make a few changes to the Calvin Klein contracts. I want them faxed out before noon."

Brian stood up and strode out of the conference room as if nothing had happened. Cynthia smiled and squeezed Justin's shoulder affectionately, then got up to follow. Justin laughed again and then hopped up to go get Brian's food. And he still thought it was Awesome!

##########BBBBB###########

The next morning, Justin got a call from Ryder's Art Director congratulating him. He'd been approved as a freelance artist and would be getting his first assignment the next week. Brian was late for work that day - he couldn't leave without giving Justin a good old-fashioned celebratory fuck as soon as they got the news.

The next day, Friday, was Brian's next doctor's appointment. At twenty weeks, he was now at the halfway point of the pregnancy. This was going to be a longer check up than usual so Brian took a half day off work and went home at lunchtime.

Since they'd already been 'found out', there was no need for subterfuge this month. Justin made the doctor's appointment under his name. Daphne didn't want to miss out on the fun though, so she talked Brian into letting her tag along again. They also decided to use the car service since it was just easier than driving. However, this time they just walked in through the front doors and waved to the reporters gathered outside.

Since this was such an important time in the pregnancy, there were a lot most tests. Brian had to give a urine sample and two blood samples. Chiefy advised that she would be testing Brian's blood sugar levels for possible signs of gestational diabetes, running a routine STD check and the all-important 'triple screen test' to screen for any possible chromosomal abnormalities. Then Brian was weighed, poked, prodded and measured.

Chiefy was very pleased with his weight gain this month: Brian had gained six pounds, which finally brought him up to within the normal weight range. Brian wasn’t sure if he should be proud at having attained the desired weight, or devastated by the fact that he'd gained almost fifteen pounds total - a staggering number by his calculations.

The Chief was a little concerned about how low Brian's blood pressure had dropped. It was only 80/40 this afternoon. While it was normal for someone who was pregnant to have lower blood pressure because of all the extra blood his body was generating to help with the baby's development, she cautioned him to let her know if he experienced more problems. This did explain the dizzy spell Brian had suffered at work the other day. Brian and Justin were glad to at least know what had caused the aberration and that it probably wasn't serious.

Chiefy measured Brian's belly to gauge fetal growth, which seemed to be just fine. She changed his prescription for his prenatal vitamins to a different formulation that included more magnesium, which she said would help prevent more leg cramps. Then she answered the million and two questions that the two Daddies had accumulated since their last visit, and they were done.

Brian smugly thought that he was getting quite good at the whole doctor visit thing. He hadn't even come close to any panic moments today. Maybe he could do this pregnancy schtick after all.

As they left the hospital, Brian guided their little group over to an area away from the doors where there were several planters full of blooming summer flowers. With this as the perfect backdrop, Brian summoned his reporters and officiously advised them all where to stand so that everyone had a good view. He waved for quiet.

"Thank you. Just to reassure you, everybody is doing just fine and we're all healthy. Other than that, we have no comment. But thanks for coming out and joining us on this beautiful summer afternoon!" Brian announced facetiously. Then the handsome big brunet scooped up the smaller blond, holding him cradled in his strong arms, and kissed Justin breathless. Cameras clicked away energetically for a couple minutes and then the satisfied reporters all started moving off so they could post their stories.

Only one or two people waited around to see the end of the boys' big kiss. When Brian had finally had enough, he flipped Justin back onto his feet, put one arm around his boy and the other around Daphne's shoulders and started to guide them off towards the waiting car. Once again, nobody noticed the one poorly dressed, overweight cameraman still snapping pictures of the three from the far edge of the sidewalk.

****  
  


##########BBBBBB########

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Squicky Stuff you probably didn't need to know:
> 
> Low Blood Pressure: Blood pressure decreases during pregnancy in response to pregnancy hormones and changes in your blood volume. Blood pressure usually reaches its lowest value at 24 to 26 weeks gestation. Some people will have incredibly low blood pressures (for example, 80/40) in the second trimester but as long as they feel well, it isn’t usually a cause for concern. However, because of low blood pressure, you do need to be careful when you stand up abruptly from sitting or lying down. Your blood may be pooled in your lower extremities and when you stand up, you may feel faint because your body senses that not enough blood has reached the brain. Source: Healthline.com.  
> Quickening. By the midpoint of your pregnancy (20 weeks) you will probably have started to feel the first delicate flutters of movement in your abdomen, which is often called "quickening."  
> 
> Fetal Development at Twenty Weeks: Fat stores begin to develop under the baby's skin. The fat will provide energy and help keep baby warm after birth. The baby's ears begin to stand out on the sides of his or her head. Your baby might begin to hear. There is a greasy, cheese-like coating called vernix caseosa which begins to cover the baby. The vernix caseosa helps protect baby's delicate skin from abrasions, chapping and hardening that can result from exposure to amniotic fluid. The baby is becoming more active and is able to swallow. By now the baby should be about 6 1/3 inches (160 millimeters) long from crown to rump.  
>    
> So, who’s completely grossed out by all these facts and either (if you’re a man and luckily not part of my weird AU) thanking the powers that be you can never get pregnant or (if you’re a woman) vowing never to ever have sex again for fear you might ‘catch it’? TAG.
> 
>  


	33. Spying.

Chapter 33 - Spying.

This morning, Brian was taking a huge risk and trying something completely unprecedented in the Kinney history books. He was having brunch with his pseudo-mother-in-law. It was unheard of. It was frightening for all parties involved. Brian hadn't even officially admitted to having a 'relationship' before and here he was at an upscale restaurant on a Sunday morning having breakfast with his teenage fuck buddy and said buddy's mother. He blamed it ALL on the hormones.

"So, Brian" Jennifer asked congenially. "How are you feeling? I know that by the time I was five months pregnant with Justin I was ready to scream. I was so bloated and I felt so huge. I had no idea then how bad it would get, but I already felt like a blimp."

Oh, Fuck! He wasn't really sitting here exchanging pregnancy stories with his in-law. Was he? It was a fucking NIGHTMARE. Why couldn't he drink mimosas like Justin and Jennifer to help dull the horror. Why couldn't he run away screaming? Oh yeah, they were going to ask for Jennifer's help . . . Shit! He would have to sit here and continue smiling blandly. He'd never be able to talk Justin into a trip to the men's room for stress relief purposes. It was just going to be a long meal.

"So, Mom. I just landed a job doing some freelance art work and Brian got this big bonus from work," Justin, noticing his partner's discomfort, launched into the meat of the issue. "We thought the additional money might go to good use as a down payment on a house. And, since you just passed your Realtor's Exam, we thought maybe you could help us find a place?"

"Oh, Justin! I'd love to help you find a house! This is soooo exciting! Now, what are you looking for," Jennifer switched almost imperceptively into Realtor-mode, and in the process, captured Brian's respect.

The rest of the meal was spent much more pleasantly, discussing what they did, and more importantly, did NOT, want in a house. Brian was impressed with Jennifer's grasp of the local housing market. That, along with her ability and willingness to keep their confidences so far, went a long way towards endearing the feisty little blond matriarch into Brian's good graces. He guessed he could tolerate the Mother-in-law. As long as she didn't want to talk about Justin's potty training or something equally off-putting.

Brian was so proud of himself for having survived brunch without fucking the waiter - who was, by the way, scrumptious - that he acceded to Justin's request to head over to Debbie's early for the weekly family dinner. Justin was feeling a bit guilty for having abandoned Deb and Vic so abruptly. He thought that if the two of them arrived early, he could help cook dinner and they'd all have a chance to sit and catch up. Brian was willing to try it, although he acknowledged he might not make it till dinner if they started in on him so early.

And, it might have worked, too, if Mikey and Dr. Dave hadn't also thought to show up early.

"Hey, Brian. What are you doing here so early," Michael intoned as soon as he'd crossed the threshold. "You never come early. How've you been? God, I never see you at Woody's or Babylon lately. What have you been doing with yourself . . . " Mikey's one-way conversation went on for a good five minutes before he noticed Brian wasn't responding.

"Hey, Mikey," Brian finally responded as soon as he could get a word in.

"So, Justin, how are you feeling?" David asked, taking the chair next to the boy who was busy grating asiago cheese into a small metal bowl for Deb.

"I'm okay . . . Why are you asking. I told you, David, I'm not pregnant," Justin patiently explained for the zillionth time.

"Well, I know what you've said, but all the news reports and all . . . Just yesterday they were showing pictures of you at the hospital. And with Brian giving statements about how, 'Everybody's healthy', it looks suspicious, you know. Plus, you've never really denied it all to the media. I'm just curious," David pushed for some real answers.

"What good would my denying it do?" Justin half-explained. "Everyone's convinced that I'm the Male Pregnancy, so why waste my breath trying to deny it. They wouldn't listen. You're not even convinced after I've denied it to you personally."

"But then, what were you guys doing at the hospital?" Dr. Dave persisted.

"What Justin was doing at the hospital is none of your fucking business, Dr. Cameron!" insisted Brian, who'd just come in at the tail end of the conversation. "I'd figure that YOU of all people would know there are laws about medical privacy - HIPAA, and all that shit - so why are you bugging Justin with all these questions?"

Brian had insinuated his body between David and Justin and was standing there with his arms crossed, glaring icily down at the nosy chiropractor who was still seated. The position, with him seated, his eyes roughly level with Brian's waist and the tall, brooding brunet looming over him, was uncomfortable. David's own inner 'alpha-male' roared up in response and he stood, too, bristling at Brian's show of macho superiority.

"Why so defensive, Kinney?" David demanded, his voice raising at the perceived threat. "What is it your little boy toy has to hide?"

"Justin doesn't have anything to HIDE. I just don't like you constantly badgering him. Don't you have your own 'Boy Toy' to play with? Leave Justin alone!" Brian snarled back, keeping his defensive stance, his body physically blocking David from getting to Justin still seated behind him.

"Fuck you, Kinney. Can't Justin talk to anyone he likes without you going all insecure? To use your own favorite phase, 'you're pathetic'," David spat back.

"Hey, Sis," Vic yelled from where he'd been watching, seated across the table. "You'd better get a bucket of ice water to throw over the two cave men over here. They're about to start beating their chests and throwing rocks. Before you know it, they'll be whacking at each other with their clubs and then dragging Justin and Michael off by their hair."

The absurd image Vic had raised with his joking words was better than the bucket of ice water would have been. Both of the cave men realized instantly how silly they were being and backed off. Vic, Michael and Deb stood in the kitchen laughing uproariously at the chagrined looks on the two antagonists' faces. Brian stomped off towards the family room and Justin quickly followed. Michael came over to console his cave man, while David continued to warily watch Brian from afar.

Justin approached a still fuming Brian cautiously, his right arm snaking around the taller man's waist while his left hand trailed comfortingly down Brian's chest, resting almost automatically on Brian's mid-section. Justin's touch seemed to work instantly, causing Brian to visibly relax. The two whispered for a minute, their foreheads intimately bent together for mutual support.

"Hey, Deb. We'll be back later for dinner," Justin hollered and then led his cave man out the door.

When Brian and Justin did come back later, they were of course the last to arrive. Which didn't seem to bother a red-faced, well-fucked looking young blond who had apparently used his many skills to while away the rest of the afternoon as he consoled his now contented cave man. Brian was smirking and happy and didn't even look in David's direction when they came in and grabbed the last two seats at the table.

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully. Brian didn't even get upset when Mel teased him for taking a third helping of the delicious penne. When he wasn't eating, Brian spent a lot of time holding and playing with baby Gus, being more attentive than usual to his offspring, some thought. But, since there were no more big arguments, everyone declared this dinner a success, and then they all started packing up to leave.

As soon as they arrived at the older man's house, David sent Michael on up to bed and then pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah, Larry. It's me . . . I tried to talk to the boy tonight but didn't get much. Sorry. His guard dog, Kinney, wouldn't let me near the kid most of the night . . . I don't know . . . Yeah, something still just feels off. I can't put my finger on it yet, but there's just something . . . Sure thing . . . I'll let you know if I come up with anything new. Yeah . . . Talk to you soon, Larry," David concluded then ended the call.

David tossed his cell onto the table behind the couch and poured himself a drink. There was something fluttering around in the back of his consciousness that was still bugging him. He couldn't quite figure Justin Taylor out. David knew there was just something . . . But he still hadn't sussed out the solution by the time he finished his drink. He shook his head, left the glass on the table and headed up to join Michael in bed.

Whatever it was, it would come to him, eventually.

 **  
**##########BBBBB##########

 


	34. Now You See It, Now You Don't!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Brian is finally reaching the stage where he's so pregnant that he can't see his own toes. . . . or anything else down there either. Enjoy! TAG

 

Chapter 34 - Now You See It, Now You Don't!

Brian put in some long hours over the next couple of weeks on the Calvin Klein ads. Part of his campaign strategy was to move away from the idea that you had to be a model to look great in designer clothes. This should work especially well with a brand like CK that already had a broader appeal and just needed to expand its market shares. So, he was on the look out for gorgeous, hunky looking men with average, ordinary jobs to use in his print campaigns. Brian happened to know a LOT of guys, so this wasn't too difficult a task for him.

By the end of the second week, Brian had assembled a hot looking group of pretty boys from all walks of life: Policemen, Firefighters, an auto mechanic, a construction worker, an ER nurse he remembered from Allegheny General, a personal trainer from Ript Gym, a couple of random businessmen and a few professionals, and even a college professor. They were a beautiful group of men but without that fake perfectionism that you get from a bunch of models.  

Justin had meanwhile been working on his first freelance assignment for Ryder's. It was some hokey little ad for shoes, and the assignment had come with detailed instructions that didn't leave him much room for artistic interpretation, so it didn't take too much of his time. When he wasn't doing that or working a shift at the Diner, Justin was busy helping Brian tweak the CK ads or sketching out ideas for B4.

The concept designs for B4 were pretty much complete. But, since this was going to be such an important deal, Brian wanted to go in with a complete layout that was, for the most part, print ready. He would need a few more weeks before he could get the photo shoots he needed. So, for now, they were just waiting.

Brian hated JUST waiting. Brian was on the exercise bike or lifting free weights or walking on the treadmill almost constantly these days, trying to burn off his nervous energy. That meant that Justin was working double time to keep him fed right. The prodigious quantities of food being consumed at the loft because of all this were astounding. To keep them supplied with healthier alternatives, Justin found himself begging lasagnes and casseroles from Debbie and groceries from his mother. He didn't want Brian to have to resort to unhealthy takeout or, heaven forbid, junk food, when and if the mood to eat struck. He'd actually caught the normally health-obsessed Brian eating a bag of those waxy chocolate covered donuts one afternoon when he got back to the loft late. Brian shrugged and merely said, 'the baby was hungry'.

To prevent further donut incidents, Justin cooked extra large meals and then deposited half into the freezer complete with easy to follow heating instructions on each package. He made sure there were always sandwich fixings and fresh bagels on hand as well as lots of fresh fruit. He'd even conspired with Cynthia to make sure that she kept Brian well supplied with an endless supply of healthy snacks at the office. It felt like their lives revolved around eating and food these days, but Justin did what had to be done to keep his man fed.

Whatever he was doing, it seemed to be working. Brian's cute little cantaloupe belly had progressed to more of a honeydew melon size. Without his shirt on, Brian's new physique made his condition obvious. But, Justin was constantly amazed at the miracles Stitch was able to work with Brian's shirts and jackets. Anyone who really knew Brian and looked at him carefully enough could probably tell that the man HAD put on weight, but, dressed to the nines in one of Stich's elegantly tailored Armani suits, even Justin couldn't see the tell-tale belly. And with all the weight lifting and exercising Brian had been doing, combined with the fact that he wasn't drinking, smoking, doing drugs or staying out till all hours, the handsome brunet had never looked sexier.

Which went partway towards explaining why, when he wasn't eating or exercising these days, Brian was pretty much constantly fending off Justin's amorous advances. Okay . . . So, he wasn't REALLY fending Justin off. He was loving it. And even, on occasion, tempting him on purpose. It seemed that every time Brian would take his shirt off and show his growing belly, Justin was overcome with sheer lust. Once he figured this out, it was just amazing how many excuses Brian came up with to walk around shirtless whenever Justin was around. Poor Justin could barely get anything done around the loft between his constant work at either feeding or fucking Brian. It was a very difficult time for the poor horny teenager.

Brian was . . . Conflicted.

On one hand, Brian had never felt so cared for in his entire life. As far back as he could remember, it had only just been him. Brian was the only person he knew that he could rely on. Parents, teachers, friends, lovers - up till now, none had ever been completely reliable. In his experience, no one but Brian could be counted on to take care of Brian. At least not all the time. Yes, he'd had weak moments when he had given in to the need to let another in briefly. But every single time he'd been somehow disappointed. Even those that professed to love him - maybe, especially, those who professed to love him - had let him down again and again. Brian had never, NEVER, trusted anyone completely

And now there was Justin. He was only a fucking kid - just eighteen, for fuck's sake. He was physically small and not that strong. But, Justin had changed his whole life to take care of Brian, to keep his confidences, and had refused to let Brian exclude him. Justin had been willing to give up his entire future for Brian. Justin cherished him, defended him, sheltered him both physically and emotionally in ways Brian had never expected to find. Justin didn't judge him or ask him to change. Justin kept Brian safe. Justin both said he loved Brian and showed his love every single day. Brian found that he actually, truly, trusted Justin.

Which should have made Brian ecstatically happy, right? Then why did Brian constantly find himself doubting it all. It felt wonderful to have Justin around, caring for him. So, why couldn't Brian ever stop the nagging doubts? Why couldn't he just accept this love without constantly questioning it? Why did Brian sometimes feel so trapped?

It was like his own body had betrayed him. Brian was trapped in this body that kept him here, virtually chained to Justin because the boy was the only one who knew the secret. Brian couldn't go out and trick, he couldn't disappear to the Baths for easy anonymous sex, he couldn't go to the gym anymore, he couldn't even trust his oldest and closest friends because he didn't think they would keep his secret.

Brian HAD to trust Justin. This teenaged blond twink was all he had right now. He didn't even have the small, grudging amount of respect he'd garnered by being The Stud of Liberty Avenue anymore. And, yes, he still went out to Woody's or Babylon every so often, but it wasn't the same. He couldn't just let it all go like he used to. He wasn't quite as free. And he vaguely resented it - and the baby and Justin and his whole stupid fucked up life and his traitorous body.

So, if Brian was using his only remaining addiction, the only pain management tool still left to him - Sex - a little bit heavily, who could blame him? Justin wasn't complaining. Even on days when the young artist seemed to be walking a little bowlegged and sitting down gingerly, he never complained. Every single time he saw his hunky Baby-Daddy strutting around showing off that sexy little baby bump, Justin was all over the man. And, if Justin was giving as well as he was getting these days, nobody else seemed to be complaining either. The sex was pretty much the only thing keeping their household, or at least Brian, together.

That's why it was so completely devastating to Brian the day he discovered he could no longer see his dick over his huge protruding belly.

Justin hadn't seen or heard Brian for what seemed like a long time. They'd finished dinner a while ago and Justin had been sitting on the couch just sketching. Brian had gone into the bedroom for something and that was the last time Justin had seen him. Justin had been distracted by his thoughts about where he wanted to fuck next, trying to think of at least one place in the loft where they hadn't done it yet. That's when it finally dawned on him that Brian had been gone too long.

"Brian? Where'd you go?" Justin called out from the couch.

There was no answer. Justin threw down his drawing pad and vaulted to his feet in an immediate panic. Something must be wrong. Why wasn't Brian answering? Where was he? It wasn't that far from the couch to the bedroom. Brian wasn't there. Justin slid open the bathroom door, his heart hammering wildly in his chest.

Only to find Brian standing there, straddling the toilet with his pants around his ankles and his head leaning against his arms which were crossed and propped against the wall behind the john. What Justin could see of the beautiful masculine face was drenched with tears. Brian's shoulders were heaving with giant, anguished sobs.

"Oh my god, Brian. What happened? What's wrong," Justin demanded, panic-stricken and already sure it had to be something absolutely horrible.

"I-I-I c-c-can't seeee it!" Brian sobbed out almost indescipherably.

"What? What is it, Brian? Is it the baby. Are you hurt?" Justin had assumed the worst. "Tell me, Brian."

Brian shook his head but didn't lift it from the cradle of his arms. He was now wailing so loudly that Justin couldn't make out the few words that the clearly inconsolable man was trying to gasp out. The smaller man reached up and tried to pry Brian's face from where it was muffled against an elbow, but Brian fought him. Justin didn't know what to do. He was terrified but he didn't know if he should try to get Brian to move or just leave him there and call for emergency services.

Not knowing what else to do, Justin reached over and gently raised up the long tails of Brian's shirt that were hanging down low enough to hide most of his ass as well as his stomach in front. Justin was sure he was going to see some horror - blood, something, he didn't know what. But he had to look.

He found . . . Nothing. Or at least nothing out of the ordinary. Just Brian, still standing there without pants. His lovely big round belly seemingly just as big and round as it had been before dinner. There was, thankfully, no blood. So. . . Why was Brian crying so miserably?

Justin rubbed the palm of his hand up and down Brian's back under the shirt, trying to calm him enough to figure out how to help him. It took a while, but after a minute or two, Brian finally lifted up his head enough that Justin could understand what the man was trying to say.

"I-I-I went to piss . . . *sob* . . . And I looked down . . . *sniffle* . . . And I couldn't see it . . . *whine*. . . And even . . . Even when I bend over . . . I can't see it. . . *wail* . . . Justin . . . *sob, sniffle, sigh* . . . I'm too f-f-fat to see my own Dick!" *Wail, wail, wail!*

And, with that, Brian turned and collapsed, wailing, into a dazed and pissed off Justin's arms. The angry little blond wanted to just drop him to the tile floor, but instead he restrained himself enough to carefully seat the big wailing baby on the toilet. Then Justin slapped Brian upside the head in an almost perfect imitation of Debbie Novotny.

"You ass!" Justin shouted at the sobbing pathetic heap of brunet cringing on the toilet. "I thought there was something really wrong. You had me scared shitless. I thought . . . I thought you'd lost the baby or something. You god damned, fucking, pompous, vain, annoying . . . jerk. You scared me to death just because you're getting fat? Aaaaarrrghhhh!"

Brian was so startled by this response that he stopped crying. He looked up at the fuming mad blond, completely perplexed. Justin was now pacing back and forth in the tiny space allowed by the small bathroom - which meant he could only take about a step and a half before he had to turn around. The pale alabaster skin was turned purple-red with utter rage. He was grumbling under his breath but all Brian could make out was the occasional 'pain-in-the-fucking-ass', 'ridiculous', 'demanding', 'selfish' and 'pathetic', all of which were being repeated often in various combinations and with varying levels of contempt. There were waves of angry heat wafting off the small blond body and Brian would not have been surprised to see actual steam coming out of the cute little shell-like ears.

Then Brian happened to turn to the side enough to get a glimpse of his own red, tear-stained countenance in the mirror. He looked down and saw his swollen belly hunched over his bare thighs and his pants still strangling his ankles. Fuck! Justin was right! He was pathetic and ridiculous. How the fuck did he end up like . . . Like THIS?

But, instead of pulling up more tears, the absolutely ludicrous situation seemed hilariously funny to Brian. Him bawling his eyes out because he was too pregnant to see his own dick, Justin so incensed and passionate that he was pacing in the fucking bathroom and Brian sitting there on the toilet in a mess of snot and tears without his pants on. He didn't think there'd ever been a MORE pathetic scene ever in the history of mankind. They were a fucking mess! THEY were going to be parents soon? Fuck! This just had to be a huge-assed cosmic joke!

Brian chuckled. His sad face cracked into a grin. He chortled. He even giggled. And, when Justin subsequently looked down on him with contempt at his inappropriate response, Brian laughed out loud. Justin looked even angrier for about two heartbeats and then the youth stopped pacing and smiled too. Brian cackled even louder and then actually doubled up laughing so hard he fell off the toilet. Justin had been trying to resist joining in on this inappropriate laughing, but when Brian sprawled on the tile floor, writhing in almost painful, breathless laughter, he couldn't help it.

"Fuck, Brian." Justin complained, then he sank down onto his haunches on the tile floor next to his whooping, snorting, convulsing partner.

When they both finally stopped laughing, they got up and went to bed, where they made love, inciting even more laughter since, even hard as a rock, Brian still couldn't see his own cock.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Brian. . . That's all I can say. . . .  Poor Brian! TAG
> 
> P.S. I actually researched the size of various melons so I would know which size to move Brian up to. According to the Oregon State University, Dept of Horticulture website, the size of melons goes like this: cantaloupe 


	35. B4 Progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is mostly plot development that will hopefully lead to bigger and better things later on. Don't you just hate it when the plot intrudes into a good story! But, I threw in some gratuitous sex for you in the middle just to keep you reading. Hope you don't hate gratuitous sorta-kinky sex. Enjoy! TAG

 

Chapter 35 - B4 Progress.

"Sunshine! Come celebrate!" Brian called out as he barreled through the door one afternoon in late July. "I've got a meeting with Armani NYC on August 15th!"

Justin tossed the spoon he was using to stir the soup he was making for dinner and jumped into Brian's arms. "That's fantastic, Brian! But, August 15th? That gives us less than a month to get everything done. Can we get it all finished by then?"

"We're going to have to, Sunshine. The VP of Marketing who's in charge of all the US advertising is leaving two days later for a three week vacation overseas. I don't want to leave it till September. What if I can't travel or something. It's now or never." Brian insisted as he popped the cork on a bottle of something fizzy.

"I don't know," Justin replied, accepting a glass of sparkling cider as he surveyed his partner with a critical artistic eye. "I'd say you're only at about the Casaba Melon stage. I was hoping to wait till you were at least Crenshaw, if not full-on watermelon."

"You and the rest of the world are going to have to take me as I am, Sunshine. So, let's get the Armani presentation finished up first. Then I can sit around on my ass and vegetate until I turn into a watermelon. Cheers!"

"To B4," Justin toasted and clinked glasses with Brian.

"B4!" Brian echoed. "Now, first thing is to get Stitch going on that new double breasted wool suit that he said he could get even though the fall collection doesn't come out for another three weeks. I'll probably need two or three things from the Armani Exchange casual collection too. I hope Stitch can do it."

"So far, that man has worked miracles. I don't see having to get three new outfits for you three weeks before they’re released being a problem," Justin added reassuringly. "Who are you going to get as the photographer. It has to be someone you can trust."

"I think I'm going to use the same guy we used on the CK shoot. He seemed like a nice guy. His pictures were fabulous and I'll have legal draft up some airtight confidentiality agreement that'll seal him in so tight that if he leaks a word about what we're doing, I'll own his balls,"

"Ah, yes. The 'Castration Clause'. The most important part of any business contract," Justin teased as he sipped his cider, giggling at his partner's vicious streak when it came to business.

"You better believe it, Sunshine," Brian replied, chuckling himself. "The timing is going to be critical on this project. If anybody leaks any part of it too early, it might not work. But, I think we can trust this guy. Now, how's your Mom doing on the housing issue? We might need a place to hide out for a few weeks."

"She said she's got a few more listings for us to look over. I was going to meet her for breakfast, if you want to join us," Justin offered.

"Sounds good. Breakfast with Mother Taylor and then lunch with Stitch the Tailor. It's a plan, Sunshine!" Brian swallowed the rest of his cider and then took away Justin's glass too. "But, for now, Pretty Boy, I can think of a much better way to celebrate. So, get your pretty little blond boy ass up to bed and be ready by the time I get there. I may not be able to find my dick any more, but I've noticed you don't have that problem."

"I'm more than willing to go on an exploratory mission to see what I can find, Captain," Justin offered a mock salute and then scrambled away, trying to avoid the spanking that Brian was set on administering to the insubordinate, joking youth.

Brian chased the pesky blond imp up the stairs. Pesky Boy somehow managed to peel off his clothes in midair so that by the time he hit the sheets, he was gloriously naked. Brian was a tad bit slower these days, so he'd only managed to pull off his shirt in the same amount of time. But that was all the incentive the Pesky Imp needed. One glance at that sexy, round melon belly and The Imp had to have him.

Brian started to lean over the bed, intending to plant a tender, sweet kiss on the bowed coral pink lips of his Imp. It wasn't going to happen though. The Imp, mad with Baby-Daddy lust, grabbed a hold of Brian's belt as he leaned down and pulled the larger man down, using the impetous of his forward motion to roll them both over. They ended up with Brian lying flat on his back and The Mischievous Imp straddling his thighs.  

"Fuck, Brian," The Imp moaned as he stretched across the belly to reach for supplies from the nearby nightstand. "You're so fucking hot. I can't take it. You've GOT to stop teasing me like this. If you get any more fucking beautiful I'm just going to spontaneously combust some day when you walk into the room."

Brian would have laughed at the sappy, over-the-top statements, but before he could get in a single word, Justin had molded himself over the ripe, full belly and was kissing and biting at Brian's lips, sucking his tongue and literally taking his breath away. The Stud was duly distracted and couldn't think of anything he'd rather do than kiss the little Imp back. So he did.

"I'm going to ride you, Brian," the Imp averred when he finally let go his grasp on Brian's mouth. "I'm going to ride you so fucking hard. And while I'm riding you, I'm going to rub my hard cock all over this beautifully hard, round, bulging belly. And I'm going to cum all over you. This is mine. This is all mine," the lusty Imp kept chanting as his hands roamed over and over Brian's swollen abdomen.

Somewhere in between the chanting of 'Mine, Mine, Mine', Justin got the condom unfurled onto the studly proud cock which was already standing up and leaning against Brian's belly, waiting for attention. Then the Pesky Imp opened the top of a nearby plastic jar and dug out a huge handful of the expensive Vitamin E lotion that Brian had been slathering on his stomach nightly in an attempt to ward off the dreaded 'Stretch Marks'. Foregoing the regular lube, that Imp Justin simply stroked the lotion down the length of Brian's hard cock and then impaled himself. With what was left of the slick rich lotion, he started rubbing Brian's belly, working the lotion into the taut smooth skin, as his body rose and fell, working Brian's cock deeper and deeper inside himself.

Then Justin leaned forward, adjusting his position until the perfectly hard rod inside him angled precisely into the soft bundle of nerve tissue that caused fireworks to go off in his brain. All the while, Justin's own stout cock was caught between their bodies, smearing the lotion around, sliding and stroking across Brian's extended belly. The dual sources of friction were driving the Lusty Imp crazy. His ride became faster and faster. From Brian's perspective below, Justin looked dazzling, his face aglow with pleasure and his wanton body dripping with pearls of sweat as he carried them both along to a glorious climax.

The exhausted blond Imp collapsed forward, his body draped protectively around the solid dome of Brian's baby bump, their bodies glued together with sticky pools of cooling cum. Justin was panting heavily and holding onto the body under him as if he feared it would vanish at any second. when Brian's softening cock started to slide out, the boy moaned.

"I wish you never had to leave," came the sleepy, sated voice as the still needy lips kissed their way along somewhere down by Brian's side. "I wish you could stay inside me forever. The same way a little bit of me is still inside you . . ."

"I'll always be there, Sunshine. Ever since that first night. No matter who you're ever with, I'll always be there."

"Mmmmm. I know. It's true. You always have been," Justin purred as his kisses moved up towards Brian's navel. " I love you, Brian. I love you, Baby. I love you both so much . . ."

*Hehehe* Brian chuckled and squirmed a bit under Justin.

"Don't laugh at me. It's true, you jerk," Justin nipped at the belly in mild reproof.

"I wasn't. Just . . . Say something else."

"What? That I love you. That you're even sexier now than when I first met you. That I'm a kinky little fucker who gets off on rubbing your big round hard mellon belly. . ."

*Hahaha* "It worked," Brian exclaimed with a touch of awe. "When you talk, the baby kicks. He likes your voice."

"Really? That's so cool. I wish I could feel it."

"You will soon enough, Sunshine," Brian smiled down at the bright happy face looking back at him with such adoration it almost hurt. "Soon enough."

########BBBBB#######

"I don't know, Mom," Justin commented as he looked through a stack of real estate listings Jennifer had selected for them. "All these houses just . . . Look like houses. Nothing here really stands out."

Justin passed each one on to Brian as he finished scanning it. Brian wasn't exactly impressed either. Jennifer Taylor kept trying to direct them towards what Brian suspected she would want in a house. Each one was a little piece of suburban heaven - but in his mind they all equated to hell.

"Let's face it, Mother Taylor," Brian interrupted, shoving the stack of photos and facts back towards the petite blonde. "All these places are just too 'Normal'. And, we're," Brian indicated himself and Justin and ended pointing at his midsection, "never going to be 'Normal'. At least not what qualifies as such for most people. I don't think we'd fit in at any of these places."

"Well. . . " Jennifer started to dig in her briefcase which was leaning against the leg of her chair. "I did just get in a new listing yesterday, and it's definitely not your 'Normal' house. I just didn't think you'd be interested. Its only a few blocks away from where Debbie lives now. But, it needs some work."

Jennifer pulled the folder she was looking for out of her bag and handed it to Justin. The realtor looked nervous as she handed it over - Brian wasn't sure if she was nervous because she thought they wouldn’t like the house, or because they would. Brian peeked over Justin's shoulder so they could view the listing together. The picture showed a very old, white clapboard structure with three large, arched stained glass windows in front, a double door painted bright red and . . . a steeple.

"It's a fucking church!" Brian exclaimed a little loudly for the tiny breakfast cafe where they were sitting.

"It WAS a church," Jennifer corrected him. "It was originally built in 1835 as a Methodist church. But, due to decreased church attendance, the archdiocese closed it down about fifteen years ago and had it deconsecrated. It's been through a number of different owners since then. The last owner was a builder who bought the place to remodel for himself. Unfortunately, he got involved in a large sub-development scandal and went bankrupt before he finished the renovations. Because its unfinished, and because of the bankruptcy, it's being sold for pennies on the dollar compared to what it's really worth."

"What's it like inside?" Brian asked, intrigued by the uniqueness of the idea.

"It's huge," Jennifer rushed to explain, showing them more pictures as they talked. "The main room has these thirty foot vaulted ceilings. The last owner added an addition to the back where he was planning on putting in a master bedroom and bath. He already did a major plumbing and electrical upgrade on the whole place. There's already a couple of existing rooms in the back, old offices and such, that could be used as additional bedrooms or a nursery. And there's a full basement that could be a great rec room. But, the kitchen area is only rough framed and so is the addition in the back. . . The contractor I talked to said it would take 8-12 weeks to complete.

"That would be cutting things awfully close, Brian," Justin cautioned.

"Yeah, but I bet we could get him to work faster if we threw enough money at it. . . " Brian replied as he looked through the listing again. "What do you think, Sunshine? Wouldn't it be simply decadent for two fags like us to live in a church? My mother would fucking faint! It could be fun."

"Why not. We can at least look at it and see," Justin shrugged his agreement with the idea. "It's got great potential from an artistic standpoint. And, see up here where they had the choir loft? It's nice and open and with a skylight it would probably make a great studio space."

"Mother Taylor," Brian said with a smile, slapping the listing folder down onto the table. "You might have a winner here. Now, I'm starving. Where was that waitress?"

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fetal Development - Six Months: Baby is poised to gain even more weight, it's becoming more active and is able to swallow. The baby is completely covered with a fine, down-like body hair called lanugo. Real hair is growing on his or her head. Baby's eyebrows might be visible. The baby's skin is wrinkled, more translucent than before and pink to red in color. Baby is regularly sleeping and waking. Baby should even begin to have rapid eye movements indicating it is dreaming. Fingerprints and footprints are forming. Baby's hands and startle reflex are developing. Baby might be able to respond to familiar sounds, such as your voice, with movement. By now your baby might be as much as 8 inches (210 millimeters) long from crown to rump and weigh more than 1 1/3 pounds (630 grams).
> 
> With intensive medical care, some babies born after the 24th week might be able to survive.
> 
> Source: BabyCenter.com
> 
> TAG!
> 
> ########BBBBB###########


	36. The Problem with Chiefy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian thinks he's got this whole pregnancy thing down now. He can handle it, right? Well, maybe not. . .  he still hasn't come to terms with the part of 'Labor and Delivery' that's going to entail 'Labor'. Hope you enjoy this installment of 'Torture Brian'. TAG

 

Chapter 36 - The Problem with Chiefy.

Brian had thought he was getting so good at the monthly doctor appointment thing. Justin took care of all the arrangements. Brian showed up, pissed in a cup, they weighed him and then Chiefy told him what a good boy he'd been for eating like such a pig. Then they did something spectacular for the media and went home. No problem. Brian had this all figured out. Right?

And, it was all working out that way this time, as well. At least at first. Only, he hadn't apparently eaten like enough of a pig. He'd gained less than his required four pounds. Chiefy gave him a big lecture and Daphne and Justin frowned at him. He wished they would just cut him a little slack. He was less than a half pound away from their goal. It wasn't like he was trying to starve himself or anything. Hell, he'd gained almost twenty fucking pounds already. Wasn't enough, enough? Fine, he promised he'd cut back a bit on the exercise.

Then, Chiefy started discussing all the stuff he DIDN'T want to think about, let alone hear, and Brian started to freak out again.

It started off tame enough - gross, but not too scary. Chiefy explained about edema, which meant he might retain water and his ankles would swell. Ick! But, Brian figured he could deal with that if he had to. Then she just went insane and started telling him about urinary tract infections, backaches, preterm labor and something that sounded very yucky and vaguely scary called preeclampsia. There was something he needed to watch out for called Braxton-Hicks contractions that sounded painful. There were more tests to come - Rh Negative antibody screening, a Streptococcus B Infection test and a glucose challenge test. If he failed any of these it would mean he'd have to get more shots and tests and come to the doctor more frequently.

But all that was nothing. He could handle all of that if he had to. What he wasn't ready to think about, and what Chiefy insisted on bringing up for discussion, was how they were going to get the god damned thing out of him.

Brian had pretty much come to grips with the fact that he was some sort of weird genetic aberration. He and maybe ten other men in the history of the world had managed to get pregnant. So then, if the genetics had somehow fucked up enough that he could get pregnant, why hadn't they also figured out a way to get the damned baby out of him?

Brian had scrupulously avoided learning anything about THAT part of this whole deal. He had stopped reading all the books and articles when they'd started to talk about 'Labor'. He didn't want to think about it. It was insane. He'd accepted the concept of being pregnant but that was as far as he'd been willing to take it. The part that came after 'being pregnant' was a blank that he wanted to know nothing about.

Then, fucking Chiefy had to go and ruin everything by bringing the whole issue up, completely without warning, so he had no way to block out the unwanted information.

And it turned out to be pretty much everything Brian had feared. Shitty genetics had got him pregnant but hadn't come up with a GOOD way to get the baby out. It turns out men just didn't have the right equipment. No shit! The only solution was a Caesarian Section. They'd have to cut the little parasite out of him. Figures!

So when Chiefy started to bring up issues like getting his Will updated now, just in case, and preparing an Advanced Directive for the hospital as well as a Birthing Plan, Brian started to feel faint again. Didn't she fucking know this shit wasn't good for his blood pressure! He WAS fucking pregnant. Why the fuck was she bringing this shit up now?

Brian really didn't like hospitals in the first place. He figured he'd been doing really well coming here at all over the past few months. But the very idea of Labor or Surgery was completely out of the fucking question. He couldn't do it. Fuck this! Brian was NOT going to do this!

"Brian? Where are you going," Justin asked when the subject of the discussion got up and almost ran towards the door. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No! I'm not fucking feeling okay. I have to get out of here!" Brian managed to pant out as his sweaty hands ineffectively slid off the metal door knob. "Let me the FUCK out of here!"

It took the combined efforts of both Chiefy and Justin to get Brian back into his chair at that point. Daphne was almost as freaked out at the sight of the imperturbable Brian losing it as the man himself was. When Justin had finally coaxed him back to the chair and Chiefy had ordered a portable oxygen tank brought in to ward off the hyperventilation, they warily waded back into the issue of labor and delivery.

"You didn't read about that part in the materials I gave you, Brian?" Chiefy asked incredulously. "How did you think the baby would be born?"

"No. I didn't fucking read that part. I didn't think about it at all." Brian huffed through the plastic mask. "I don't WANT to think about it!"

 

"I'm afraid you're going to HAVE to think about it Brian. In less than three months, give or take a couple weeks, that baby's going to want to be born. You don't really have much choice about it now," Chiefy said condescendingly.

"It's okay, Brian," Justin asserted quietly with conviction. "He just needs a bit of time to adjust to the idea, Doctor. It's probably a good thing you brought it up now. This way we have lots of time to prepare. Brian doesn't like hospitals much. . ."

"I understand," The Chief replied. "Why don't you go sit and rest awhile in the reception area until you feel better. Just check in with me before you decide to leave so I can make sure you're okay."

So they walked Brian and his wheeled oxygen contraption out to a quiet corner of the waiting room and sat together, saying nothing, for about another half hour. When Brian's hand, which had been tightly gripping Justin's since they got him back into a chair, finally stopped trembling, Justin suggested they go.

"No. I can't. They'll . . . they'll see this," Brian gestured at himself, rumpled, sweaty, pale and definitely NOT the usual debonair Stud image he preferred.

"We could wait," Justin offered. "Or . . . I could just go out there by myself, talk to the reporters and then they'll all go away like usual and I can come back here and get you."

It probably said a lot about Brian's state of still near panic that he even contemplated the idea. Justin had never really been as good at manipulating the media as Brian. Justin was, at heart, a shy unassuming artist. He wasn't by any means the natural showman that Brian had always been. Would Justin be able to do it alone?

"Tell me - what are you going to say," Brian asked doubtfully.

"Ummm . . . Thanks for coming and . . . no comment?" Justin suggested.

"You have to do something - give 'em a show - distract them or they'll ask more questions," Brian explained.

"I . . . I don't know. You usually kiss me or something. . ." Justin was at a loss.

"Justin could kiss me!" Daphne interjected excitedly. "That would definitely throw them off!"

*hehehe* "Yep," Brian chuckled. "That should work perfectly. Fuck. I can just see the headlines. . . What do you think, Sunshine. Are you prepared to lock lips with a GIRL for the sake of rescuing my faltering reputation?"

"Sure," Justin shrugged but then looked dubiously at his best friend. "I guess I could kiss Daph."

"Gee! Thanks, Jus, for making it sound like such a horrible proposition. I'll have you know I've never yet had ANY complaints about my kissing," Daphne pouted.

"Yeah, and you've kissed how many guys? Including me and your cousin, that would be two," Justin teased.

"Shut up, you," Daph slugged him in the arm with all due affection. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Yeah. I'm just kidding, Daph. What do you think, Brian? Will it work?" Justin asked his mentor.

"It should. Just . . . Make it look good," Brian added.

The two teens got up to go. They decided that after they put on their little act they'd go straight to the waiting car and then call Brian later when it was all clear. Maybe they'd even have the car drive around for a bit before coming back. Brian agreed and promised he would wait in the office for their return. Justin was the first to head out the door as soon as he was reassured that Brian wouldn't go anywhere till he came back. Brian waved him out the door, then grabbed Daphne and quickly whispered something that made the girl giggle and nod enthusiastically before she followed on her friend's heels.

Downstairs, Justin put on Daphne's baggy sweat shirt as camouflage before they headed out. The usual media group was already arranged around the planters full of flowers where Brian always set things up. Justin and Daphne headed over there a little hesitantly. There were definitely murmurs and whispers when it was noted that the tall brunet wasn't with the other two. Justin tried to look confident as he waved off their questions until he was in place.

*Ahem* "Ummm. . . Hi everybody. Uh, thanks for coming . . . Everybody having a nice afternoon? . . ." Justin was faltering, just about to give up.

Then, out of the blue, the petite, curly-headed girl who'd always been quiet as a mouse in these situations before, lunged at her blond friend, wrapped her arms around the boy and forcefully dipped him backwards, kissing away at the surprised youth for all she was worth. It took Justin a few seconds to catch on but then he started kissing her back - maybe not as passionately as he would have if it had been Brian who had attacked him, but good enough for the cameras.

There was a roar from the crowd. Then there were titters and giggles. Then the cameras went wild, flash going off every which way and the crowd whistling and shouting in approval. When Daph's back started to tire - Justin WAS a bit bigger than she was after all - she pulled them both up, smiled prettily for the cameras and said. "Mr. Taylor has no further comment. Bye, bye!"

Both teens laughed and then ran towards the waiting car, slipping inside just before the reporters could swarm. They told the driver to go as soon as they were seated. The reporters stood in the roadway behind them, looking excited and confused at the same time. Daph and Justin were laughing uproariously as they drove off, leaving them all thinking.

The two friends told the driver to just circle around for awhile. Then they decided to stop when they saw a Dairy Queen. They felt a little bad for getting ice cream without Brian, but figured if they got one for him it would probably just melt before they could get back to the hospital. Then Daph came up with the perfect solution by suggesting they just come back for more after they picked up the Prego Stud. After all, Brian needed his calories, right?

It was almost an hour later when the car pulled back around into the hospital driveway. From inside the darkened windows of the car, Justin and Daphne scanned the scene intently. When nobody had approached them after a full five minutes, they decided the coast was clear and hopped out to go get Brian.

Brian was impatiently waiting for them back in Chiefy's office. He seemed recovered from his panic attack earlier but he was bored and irritable and annoyed that he'd had to wait so long. Irritable Brian Syndrome was a very nasty condition, too. Justin only placated the grouchy Stud by promising him that they'd found this great little ice cream place that they could visit on the way home. Brian perked up a little bit.

As they headed back to the waiting car, the coast still seemed clear. Unluckily, there was still one die-hard journalist watching from the shadows of the nearby parking structure. Larry snapped a couple more photos but was really too far away to tell much about what was going on.

The only odd thing Lardy Larry could see was that the girl and the little blond seemed to be helping the big brunet into the car. Usually it was the small blond, Taylor, that everyone seemed to help. He smelled a rat, but couldn't quite see where the stinky little critter was hiding. He needed some more inside information. Maybe he could talk his buddy David into a little more spying?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six Month Pregnancy Tests: (Source: Baby Center.com)
> 
> *Glucose Screening: Most healthcare practitioners routinely recommend a glucose screening test (also called a glucose challenge test or GCT) between 24 and 28 weeks of pregnancy to check for gestational diabetes, a high blood sugar condition that some women get during pregnancy.  
> *Group B strep (GBS) is a kind of bacteria that many people harbor in their intestinal tracts. The bacteria may also inhabit (or "colonize") the vagina and rectum, and be passed on to your baby during labor and birth. Approximately 10 to 30 percent of pregnant women carry GBS. While GBS is generally harmless in healthy adults, it may cause stillbirth and serious infections in babies. It's not the same as group A strep, the bacteria that usually cause strep throat. Getting screened for GBS late in pregnancy – and receiving antibiotic treatment during labor if you're a carrier – greatly reduces your baby's risk of becoming infected.  
> *Rh-Negative Issues: If you're Rh-negative and the baby's father isn't (or you don't know for sure), you'll have a blood test to check for antibodies to your baby's potentially Rh-positive blood. An injection of Rh immune globulin at 28 weeks will prevent your body from producing these antibodies for the last part of your pregnancy. There's no need for the Rh immune globulin shot in the unlikely event that the blood test shows that you're already producing antibodies. If antibodies are present, your baby will be monitored for related problems for the rest of your pregnancy.  
>    
> Although I'm expecting Brian to have a healthy full-term pregnancy, you just never know. So, there may be a high Ick-Factor for upcoming chapters - Just giving you a little advanced heads up if you need to prepare yourself, like Brian. At the very least, I picture a little bit of puking at the childbirth classes when Brian has to watch the birthing films! Hah! Be prepared! TAG
> 
>  


	37. The Big Launch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go - the big CK Launch Party. It's big. It's dramatic. Many important things will be revealed . . . Ohhhhhhh, I can't wait till you read this and I get my first comments. Promise me you'll comment . . . Please. . . I was so excited about how this chapter turned out . . . *squeeing author runs off unable to finish post* TAG.

>  
> 
>  

 

 

Chapter 37 - The Big Launch. 

 

Justin and Daphne spent the rest of the evening patiently walking Brian  through how a C-Section worked. Daphne even showed him a very non-icky animated video that explained all the steps. It didn't look so bad on the video. Justin assured him that, most of the time, the parent was awake through the whole procedure - the doctor would just give him a local anesthetic - and that Justin could be there with him. Brian still wasn't completely reassured, but he was starting to be able to wrap his brain around the idea.   

 

Luckily, just when Daphne's descriptions were starting to get too graphic for Brian's taste, Cynthia called him with several questions about the big CK launch party. Brian gratefully immersed himself in work so he could stop thinking about doctors and hospitals and blood. It was much easier to plan a critically important advertising campaign launch, supervise dozens of staff members, deal with the assorted problems and snafus that inevitably came up at the last minute and juggle around the millions of other details all that entailed than think about his own future. 

 

Tomorrow, the Calvin Klein ad campaign he'd been working on for weeks would be launched nationwide in magazines and television spots. Then, tomorrow night, the agency was throwing a big party here in Pittsburgh to celebrate and market the new campaign. Brian and Ryder were taking a big risk by hosting the party in provincial Pittsburgh rather than New York or Los Angeles. But, it was all part of the plan to get their little agency on the map in the world of fashion advertising. They wanted people to associate Pittsburgh with their ads. So, throwing a big, blowout party in the otherwise sleepy little burgh, was exactly what their strategy called for.

 

Brian actually ended up going back into the office and didn't get home that night till after 3:00 am. Then, the next morning, he was back up at nine, and on the phone by 9:15. With Cynthia assisting by doing her usual, beyond-spectacular job, everything was ready to go by mid-afternoon, and Brian made it back home in time to get in a quick 'nap' with Justin before they had to get ready for the party.

 

The launch party was being held at the elegant Fairmont Hotel in the heart of downtown Pittsburgh. There were events scheduled throughout the evening and most of the night, mostly focused in the large main ballroom, but with peripheral activities spread throughout the entire hotel. Between the out-of-town corporate executives, guest fashionistas from all the major fashion capitals of the world, reporters and fashion critics and everyone else involved, the Ryder event had booked up pretty much the entire hotel. It was set to be quite the event.

 

One of the little perks for Brian was that he got to invite all of his friends and family to party for the night on CK's dollar. He was looking forward to showing off a little in front of the gang. They all knew what he did for a living, but it was rare that any of them actually got a first hand glimpse of what Brian actually DID. He wouldn't mind if Mikey and the crew were a bit impressed with all the hoopla and the celebrities. Maybe they'd all finally give him a bit more credit the next time they set about judging him for something after they'd seen exactly what it was he could accomplish. 

 

With all that pressure on him, even the unrufflable Brian Kinney was understandably a little nervous as he was getting ready for the party. In deference to his clients, Brian was wearing a classically cut 2-piece Linen Calvin Klein suit in a beautiful dove grey, with matching dove grey silk shirt and tie. He'd chosen the grey specifically, knowing that he'd be sure to stand out in the sea of black outfits that were most likely to show up this evening. Stitch had just finished with the final alterations to the suit that morning. 

 

Brian of course looked dazzlingly handsome, but he was fidgeting around being super-critical of everything the entire time he and Justin were getting dressed. Justin was ready to kill him around about the third time Brian asked for reassurances that he didnt look 'fat'. He repeatedly informed his antsy companion that, not only did Brian NOT look fat, but as long as he kept the beautifully tailored jacket fastened, he didn't even look pregnant. Brian's plan was to stand perfectly poised most of the night, preferably not dancing or he'd get too hot and sweaty. This was the last big appearance he'd have to get through while trying to hide his secret. After tonight, they'd start to put B4 into effect and then . . . He just had to concentrate on getting through tonight.

 

Since he was hosting this gala event, Brian didn't get the option of showing up fashionably late this evening. The car service arrived promptly at 6:00 pm and ferried the Ad Exec and his 'date' for the evening - a HUGE concession Justin had won by simply refusing to help with the plans until Brian conceded that the night qualified as an official 'date' - to the Fairmont in good time. Brian oversaw the last of the preparations and then went up to the hospitality suite set aside for welcoming the most important of the guests.

 

To the credit of the Ryder Agency, and especially Brian Kinney, the event was a magnificent success. Considering the locale, the turnout was fantastic. There were big names from the fashion industry, minor celebrities galore, at least one borderline 'big' celebrity from New York and all the industry reporters and critics and other contacts you could want. And it was all going just like clockwork.

 

After the bigwigs were welcomed, wined and dined in the elaborately decked out hotel suite, the entire assembly was shown downstairs to the ball room, where the party itself was already underway. There was more alcohol being served, hunky topless waiters passing around hors d'oeuvres and trendy, up beat music. It was a great, diverse crowd - for Pittsburgh at least - and everybody was dressed to impress. Then the real show started.

 

Set throughout the ball room and even out into the hallway, there were several small, platform-type stages that had been stationed in highly visible spots. The contents of each stage were screened off by a tall silky-gold curtain held up by a circular brass curtain rod which was hung by wires linked to the ceiling. Starting at 9:00 pm, every twenty minutes or so, the background music would become hushed and an announcer would introduce one of the models that Brian had selected for this special campaign. As the man was introduced, one of the curtains would slowly descend, highlighted by a bright spotlight, revealing a slightly opaque paper surround decorated with pictures of that man in his everyday life - the doctor in his operating room, the policeman in his uniform, etc. Then, at the conclusion of each introduction, the lighting would shift and, instead of lights being shown on the outside illuminating the pictures on the surround, new lighting would turn on illuminating the stage from the inside, revealing the shadow of the man himself on the small stage. Finally, to a triumphant burst of music along with cheers and applause from the crowd, each man would break out of his everyday paper image and emerge in his Calvin Klein model personae - each dressed, or undressed in the case of the underwear models, in his designer best.

 

Each tableau was dramatic and expertly executed. It was perfect. Everyone loved the theatrical revelations. The already gorgeous men were all transformed from their less spectacular daily lives into the most beautiful models everyone had ever seen by the magical touch of Brian Kinney. It was a total triumph.

 

Brian was swamped by crowds of fawning, congratulatory people. Even those in the know like Ryder, who already knew what to expect, were impressed by the actual show. Cynthia followed her boss around with her tablet computer and made sure he always knew everyone's name and position so Brian could always greet each admirer by name. Then, after they finished fawning, she'd carefully note down contact info for everyone they'd be approaching later with other ad proposals. They made a great team. 

 

Most of the night, Justin stood off to the side, hanging out with his and Brian's friends and admiring Brian from afar. Justin loved how masterfully Brian controlled everyone around him. It was . . . Erotic. He had big plans for how he would show his own appreciation to Brian later that night in the hotel suite reserved for them upstairs.

 

The gang had all shown up at the big event. Debbie and Vic came together, Debbie in a tastefully restrained (for her) long red sequined gown and Vic in a new suit, both courtesy of Brian. Michael had come with Dr. Dave as his escort. Mel and Lindsey had left Gus at home with a sitter, reserved a room for the night - which Brian had already secretly paid for - and were enjoying their 'adult time' immensely. Ted and Emmett were also there, spending most of their time getting to know the hot waiters and, whenever possible, the even hotter models. Even Jennifer Taylor and Daphne Chanders had been invited. Everyone was awed by Brian - seeing him, as it were, in his natural environment for the first time.

 

"Isn't this just amazing," Debbie was saying for the thousandth time as she watched Brian expertly working his way through the crowds. "I had no idea Brian knew all these important people. It's just like being in Hollywood, with the stars, or some shit!"

 

"This is definitely impressive for a place like the Pitts," Emmett agreed as he ogled another shirtless waiter who served him a shrimp ball. 

 

"Who knew there were this many model-worthy guys in Our Fair City," Ted agreed as one of the CK campaign models walked past.

 

"Brian did, of course," Michael added, proud as always of his Best Friend's intimate knowledge of the city's male population.

 

"Do you think he's fucked ALL of them?" Mel snarled from behind her fouth martini. "Maybe that was one of the criteria for landing the job." The entire group, except for Justin, laughed along at the demeaning comment.

 

"Fuck you, Mel," Justin could no longer hold back his rebuke. "None of you guys have any clue how hard Brian's worked to get this all together, do you? You don't know how difficult it's been for him, how exhausted he is, especially with everything else going on right now. Can't you just be a little proud for him? Show him an iota of respect? Why do you always have to cut him down in the next breath after you give him any grudging credit? Fuck it!" Justin turned and started to walk away in disgust. "I don't think any of you will EVER get it!"

 

Justin stomped off in a piqué. "Jeez, I was just kidding," Mel said in conciliation. 

 

"You know," Michael inserted into the embarrassed lull in the conversation, "Brian really has been looking tired lately. He does look exhausted. And . . . Well, I hate to say this, but . . . Do you guys think Brian's been . . . putting on some weight?"

 

The gang proceeded to a discussion of how Brian's trips to the gym had tapered off lately. There was also a full, detailed accounting of how many visits he'd made - or not made - to Babylon or the Baths in the past month. Nobody was paying any further attention to Brian's huge advertising triumph as they all weighed in on his personal life.

 

That was when the bells and whistles started to go off in David Cameron's brain. As soon as Brian's weight was mentioned, it all became perfectly clear! David started to remember back to that time, months ago, when Brian had experienced those horrible cramps at Deb's dinner. Then he recalled Michael's descriptions of Brian puking his guts out for several days, the snippets of conversation he'd overheard, the time he'd been face-on with Brian's oddly extended gut and then Justin's touching caress of Brian's midsection. Brian and Justin's JOINT trips to the doctor's office now made sense. So did Justin's adamant assertions that HE wasn't pregnant.

 

The only thing that had misled David was the absolute knowledge that Brian Kinney was a complete and total TOP. Everyone KNEW Brian never bottomed. It was part and parcel of the legend of Brian Kinney. It was so well known that nobody ever even doubted that fact anymore. 

 

But . . . What if . . . What if Brian WASN'T an EXCLUSIVE top? What if he'd let Justin . . . No! That couldn't be! Little Justin? The cute little blond boy toy? No fucking way . . . But, then, why did Brian do a complete 180 and let the boy move in with him. Why had they seemed practically inseparable lately. Why had Justin kept talking about all the stress Brian was in LATELY . . . It just couldn't be. . . But . . .

 

David looked up at the main stage at the back of the ballroom. The last model had just been introduced and, as he was walking down the steps of his little private stage, the lights on the big stage came up. All the previously introduced models were posed on the big stage. As the last model approached and assumed his position, the music reached a crescendo and the announcer blared, " Ladies and Gentlemen, I proudly introduced to you, the Calvin Klein Mens' Fall line!

 

The crowd was going wild, clapping and yelling enthusiastically at the beautiful panoply of gorgeous men in beautiful designer clothes. The spotlights were zooming around the stage, occasionally pausing on one individual. Everything was impeccably displayed. It was perfect. The critics were internally raving and already planning their overwhelmingly appreciative reviews.

 

After several minutes of applause, Brian Kinney, tonight's triumphant host, emerged from the wings of the stage. He waved and smiled at the crowd. He beamed and applauded his models and then invited Ryder and the CK executives to join him on stage. Finally, Brian reached down into the crowd of people lining the stage, grasped Justin Taylor's hand and pulled the boy up onto the stage by his side. Justin was beaming his Sunshine smile at the public, totally enraptured by Brian's unaccustomed public display of affection. The young man stared lovingly up at the taller brunet who's arm went instinctively around his shoulders and then, made a completely unconscious gesture that was utterly obvious if you knew what to look for.

 

Justin reached out his left hand and, in front of hundreds of people, including Dr. David Cameron, the only person there who suspected the truth, gently caressed Brian Kinney's stomach, briefly molding the folds of the camouflaging jacket around a distictively rounded belly. 

 

#######BBBB#######

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for the cliffhanger, please. TAG


	38. The Launch Retro Burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, have I left you all to worry over that last cliffhanger for long enough? Who's ready to find out what happens next at the big CK launch party? Will Dr. Dave spill the beans and ruin Brian's big night. . . . . Okay, I guess you've been patient enough. So here goes. Lots and lots of plotiness for everyone. Enjoy! TAG

 

Chapter 38 - The Launch Retro Burn.

Brian made his way down off the stage. He was holding Justin's hand and they were both grinning like a couple of kids as they approached the area where the Liberty Avenue gang was standing. It took a few minutes for them to get there, though, since Brian was still being accosted every step of the way by people congratulating him on the successful evening.

 

"So! Is everybody having a good time?" Brian asked as soon as he made it over to his friends.

"Everything is so wonderful, Brian," Lindsey gushed, leaning in to kiss Brian on the cheek. "You're definitely going to put little old Pittsburgh on the map with this big splash."

"That WAS the idea. But, I can't take all the credit," Brian uncharacteristically added as he looked down fondly at his blond companion. "I did have a bit of help from a certain young artist we all know. Justin was behind the idea for the models to break out from behind the pictures of them in their usual daily lives. There's a big brain hidden somewhere under this cute little blond exterior." Brian teasingly ruffled Justin's hair like he was a child, which resulted in him being punched in the arm before the bigger man could wrap his arms around the boy.

"Oh, Justin," Jennifer cooed in her proud mother hen guise. "You didn't say that any of this was your work."

"It isn't. Not really. Tonight is all Brian's. All I did was help him tweak his own amazing ideas a little. Brian should get all the credit for tonight. He's worked hard enough for it," Justin proudly insisted.

"And he'll definitely be getting credit for it with me!" Marty Ryder broke into the conversation, escorting two other people into the group beside him. "Sorry to intrude, Brian," Marty said. "Before you head off with your friends for the rest of the evening, I want you to meet a couple more people."

"This is Scarlet Neill, an assistant editor at GQ magazine - she's going to be your liaison for the interview your models are doing next week for the GQ September issue," Ryder said as he presented a pixyish young woman who had the brightest red hair Brian had ever seen.

"And this behemoth here," Ryder gestured to the huge man standing on his other side, "is Drew Boyd, the quarterback for the Pittsburgh Ironmen and your next CK model for their new sportswear line, which you will be starting on first thing Monday morning. Better get some rest this weekend." Ryder patted his star executive on the shoulder and then excused himself to go schmooze with other VIP types.

"Ms. Neill. Mr. Boyd," Brian said politely as he shook hands with both the newcomers.

"Call me Drew, please," the towering football player insisted. "From what I hear, we're going to be spending a shitload of time together whenever I'm in town between games for the next few months, so we might as well be on a first name basis."

"Drew it is, then," Brian responded, laughing a bit as he shook the man's huge hand - especially when Drew's grip held on just a second or two longer than necessary and Brian's gaydar started pinging away wildly. "Drew, I want you to meet some of my friends. This is Ted, Emmett and Michael," Brian said, indicating the three salivating queers who were so blatantly ogling the big man's bulging biceps. "Boys, do you mind showing Drew here around for a minute or two while I have a quick word with Miss Scarlet?"

"We don't mind in the least, do we," Emmett insisted as he assumed the role of hostess, snaking his arm through Boyd's and deftly leading the big hunk away, not bothering to look back to see if any of his friends followed.

Everybody else was laughing heartily at the way the flamboyant queen had just intercepted the quarterback so expertly.

"If you'll excuse us for a second," Brian muttered to his friends as he started to guide the little red-haired pixie and his favorite blond-haired boy away from the group.

"Kinney," David stopped them with a sneering smile just before Brian and his group could step away. "You will be back, won't you? I've got something I need to talk to you about tonight before you leave."

"Sure, Doc," Brian said, not really paying much attention to Michael's date and completely missing the nasty look David was shooting at him. "Later, though. Now, Justin. Ms. Scarlet. Why don't we go find someplace quieter to talk . . ."

"What do you think that was all about," Michael complained as soon as Brian had led his group away. "I wish Brian could actually spend some time with us. I was hoping we'd maybe, finally, get to see him a little tonight. It's been ages since he's hung out with us. And what's with Boy Wonder trotting around at Brian's heels everywhere like a puppy dog? Doesn't Brian get to go anywhere anymore without his little blond boy toy?"

"I think, Michael," David said snidely, "you might have it backwards. I'd rethink who is the boy toy in that pair. You know how you were saying before about Brian putting on some weight? Well, I think . . ."

"Excuse me," interrupted one of the CK models. "Are you Michael? Brian Kinney told me to come speak with you. I'm Ben Bruckner and I'm a professor . . ."

"We know!" Michael exclaimed eagerly, eyeing the handsome man appreciatively. "We all heard your introduction. You work at Carnegie Mellon?"

"That's right. I forget that, since I agreed to do this gig for Brian, my life's now an open book," the big, beefy, dirty-blond man said as he laughed good naturedly at himself, smiling down at the boyish brunet and pointedly ignoring the older man standing behind Michael. "Anyway, Brian said YOU are the expert around here to talk to about comic books. See, I'm doing some research into homoerotic images in popular culture . . ."

As soon as the words 'comic books' were out of Ben's mouth, he had all of Michael's rapt attention. At the same instant, David's eyes started to glaze over. David was certain that if he had to listen to even one more minute of Michael obsessing over another comic hero, he'd scream. The only thing more annoying than his boyfriend's obsession with comic books was his obsession with Brian Kinney. But David thought he might have some news that would knock a hole in that hero worshiping fantasy. He could wait till later to spring his big news on Michael. And he decided not to follow when Ben and Michael moved off so they could talk somewhere quieter. David had some calls to make while Michael was being kept busy.

##############BBBBBB#############

"Thanks, Scarlet," Brian was saying as the trio walked back into the main room several minutes later. "Just hold that inside front cover for me, okay."

"Sure thing, Brian. For an exclusive like this I'd do a lot more than just give you dibs on my cover," the magazine executive gushed, obviously excited by whatever deal she'd worked out with Brian.

"I'm meeting with the client in New York on the fifteenth to pitch the idea. I'll let you know then. If everything works out, I'll even let you buy Justin and me dinner to celebrate," Brian offered with a gorgeous smirk, causing the little pixie to smile as she was overcome by the Kinney charm.

Brian nodded goodbye and steered Justin back towards their friends. Justin couldn't wait though and jumped up to steal a kiss as soon as Scarlet had turned away. "Yes! This is going to be perfect, Brian! Absolutely perfect. I can't wait!" Justin was bouncing up and down and kissing the handsome brunet's face with every hop.

"Down boy! Down," Brian pretended to scold the enthusiastic youth. "I still have to win the Armani account first. It doesn't do me any good to have a spot for the ad if I don't have the client."

"Of course you'll win the account, Brian. They'd be insane to turn this down," Justin confidently assured his cautious partner.

"Whatever. Now, that's enough work for tonight, Sunshine," Brian declared, turning off the Ad Exec inside him. "Let's find the guys and get this party started. I need to celebrate a little. Now, where has everybody gone?"

#########BBBBB#########

"I'm telling you, Larry. It's the only thing that makes sense," David was speaking loudly into his cell phone, trying to be heard over the noise of all the partygoers in the hallway outside the ballroom. "No . . . No, I don't have any proof, but all the evidence leads to Kinney . . . I know I said the same thing before about Taylor, but this is different. I'm sure this time . . . What kind of proof do you need? . . . Aren't you the one with the camera skills, Larry? I can't get caught taking pictures of him . . ."

David was walking back and forth at the end of the hallway as he listened to whatever directions he was getting over the phone. He seemed to be completely wrapped up in his conversation and wasn't paying much attention to the streams of people walking past him in and out of the main ballroom. Which is why he probably didn't notice when Michael and Ben, wrapping up their discussion about comics, approached on their way back from the hotel lobby.

"Thank you so much, Michael. This is going to be a big help," Ben was saying as he squeezed the smaller man's shoulder in gratitude. "So, I'll see you tomorrow for coffee at two and you'll bring those examples for me?"

"Well, I can try my contact at the doctor's office again, Larry, but he's clammed up a lot lately. They're really cracking down on him - trying to cut off all the leaks that have been getting out to the press. I don't know how much help he'll be . . ." David was saying, his voice raised angrily and his back temporarily turned towards the hallway so that he had no idea who was listening. "What do you expect me to do? Break in and steal the hospital records? I want to get Kinney as much as you do, Larry - more, probably - but I'm not going to land myself in jail just so you can get the next tabloid exclusive!"

David ended the call and then turned around, only to find an incredulous Michael, backed up by the muscular Ben, standing in astonishment before him.

"David? What the hell are you doing? Who were you talking to? And, why did you say you wanted to GET Brian?" Michael asked, confused by the obvious hatred he'd heard in his boyfriend's tone directed at his friend.

"Michael, I-I-I . . . I didn't know you were there," David stuttered, at a loss to explain his prior conversation.

"That's obvious! Who the hell were you talking to and what's all this about stealing hospital records," Michael demanded.

"Who's stealing medical records?" Brian interjected as he and Justin came up behind the other three men.

"I think your friend, David, here," Ben added, looking contemptuously at the red-faced older man who was now, literally and figuratively, backed into a corner. "From what I overheard, he was on the phone with some reporter and it sounded like he was discussing stealing your records from the hospital, Brian. I'm pretty sure that violates a lot of different local and federal laws, though."

"I never said that!" David asserted from his spot where he'd been wedged into the corner of the hallway between the back wall and a decorative table adorned with a large floral display.

"That's what I heard, too, David," Michael insisted. "Why would you . . ."

"Why, Michael? You want to know why?" David angrily snapped back at his boyfriend. "Maybe because I'm sick and tired of listening to you go on and on about Brian this and Brian that. From the way you talk about him, you'd think Brian Kinney was another one of your fucking comic book superheroes. I'd love to have just ONE conversation with you where the name 'Brian' doesn't pop up at least a dozen times. And I thought, if you heard the truth about your idol, here, maybe I'd finally get some peace and quiet!"

"And what TRUTH is that, Doc?" Brian asked in a sarcastic drawl dripping with contempt. "Oh, and before you answer that, keep in mind that I'd be more than happy to report to the Chief of Obstetrics at Allegheny General, exactly how private healthcare information was being leaked from her office."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Kinney. You're not even my patient. I don't have any responsibility to you." David insisted.

"Really? Well, I admit I'm not an expert in medical privacy laws, Dr. Cameron," Brian continued condescendingly. "But, I don't really have to be. It's you who'll have to spend your time trying to convince the federal investigators about that. And, in the meantime, when word gets out to all those high profile patients you treat - all those Penguins and Pirates and Ironmen . . . you know, the ones that make your practice so lucrative - well, when word gets out that you can't be trusted to keep their medical information private, it won't really matter much. Now will it?"

"Fuck you, Kinney!"

"Don't you wish!" Brian laughed derisively. "Now, David, why don't you just take yourself and all those 'truths' you think you know and get the hell out of here before I have security throw you out. And, if you say anything more, to anyone, I'll be letting my new buddy, Drew Boyd, who I believe IS one of your patients, know exactly how much you can be trusted."

"But . . . but . . . Fine! Whatever you say, Kinney. But this isn't over. You can't hide forever. Come on, Michael. Let's get out of here," David ordered as he shouldered his way out through the crowd of onlookers.

"I don't think so, David," Michael answered quietly.

"Michael?" David questioned.

But his boyfriend simply shook his head sadly and moved off, heading back into the main room, trailed protectively by a certain big, hunky college professor who just happened to be smiling smugly at the devastated, deserted chiropractor.

David Cameron turned and stormed off, leaving the hotel in a towering rage, already trying to work out a way to get back at Brian Kinney.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel better? Okay, I still left a little bit of a cliffie there but it's not nearly as bad as the last one, right? So, should I let Dr. Dave go softly into that big dark night, or bring him back to wreak further havoc just before the big climax? I welcome your ideas and guesses. Thanks for reading, everyone. I really, really cherish all the reviews and comments. You are all great readers! TAG.
> 
> P.S. Sorry, I'm being remiss in my biology educational duties. I promise to have some new and gross facts for you next chapters!


	39. Who's On Top?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Chapter dedicated to Lorie, who was concerned that there wasn't enough smut in this story. I'm not sure that THIS is what you were expecting though. ***  
>    
> If you don't know where your story is going, it's always safe to fall back on what you know will be a crowd pleaser - More Sex! Hope you enjoy! I'll work on the annoying plot issues next chapter. TAG.

 

Chapter 39 - Who's On Top?

"Fuck! How did he figure it out? How?" Justin demanded under his breath as they walked together back into the main ballroom. "We're so fucking close, Brian. Why now? Fucking Dr. Dave couldn't have waited just a couple more weeks? How did he know?"

"It doesn't matter how he figured it out," Brian replied calmly, smiling and nodding to other guests as they passed. "I'm actually surprised I've skated by this long. I mean, come on. Great tailor or not, no self-respecting fag is going to gain twenty pounds in less than five months and NOT be the subject of gossip. Dr. Dave isn't stupid - I'm sure he just put it all together. But, I'm not worried. He doesn't have any proof. If he did, he wouldn't have backed down that easy."

"I don't know, Brian . . . "

"Yeah, well I do. Now, stop worrying your pretty little blond head. I've got this handled," Brian ordered, pulling Justin to him for a nice long, tongue-filled kiss. "Off you go, now. Go play with your Mommy and your fag hag. I'm just going to finish things up here. I'll kiss a few more asses, stroke a couple of egos and then say my goodbyes. Then, if you're a good boy, Sunshine, I'll take you up to our suite and let you stroke me and kiss MY ass." Brian gave his co-conspirator one last squeeze, grabbing his ass and pulling the length of Justin's body hard against his own, then bit him playfully on the nose before walking away into the sea of guests.

"Everything okay, Jus?" Daphne knocked shoulders with him.

"I don't know Daph," Justin admitted as he watched Brian saunter away. "I can't wait till all the stress of having to keep everything quiet is over."

"It won't be long now," Daphne reassured him. "He looks gorgeous in that suit, but, well . . . If you know what to look for, you can tell. Like it or not, Brian's running out of time."

Justin silently agreed but still hoped that Brian would get the opportunity to reveal himself in his own time and in his own style. It was going to be difficult enough for the macho stud to deal with the fall out from people finding out HE was pregnant. If Brian was forced into some grudging admission, it would put a big damper on the rest of the pregnancy. But, if B4 worked the way they envisioned it, Brian would be 'coming out' in style and probably end up the envy of every gay man on the planet, rather than some neutered laughingstock from the Pitts.

Daphne dragged Justin off to dance to help get his mind off things while Brian schmoozed the remaining people he needed to schmooze. It was already after one am before the party started to die down. Debbie and Vic had left a while ago, followed almost immediately by Jennifer Taylor. Nobody had seen hide nor hair of Emmett in over an hour - and surprise, surprise, Drew Boyd hadn't been seen in a while either. Mel and Lindz were lip locked together in a dark corner making out like teenagers thanks to a surfeit of martinis. Which left only Ted, Michael and the hunky Ben Bruckner, sipping drinks and talking animatedly in the lobby.

Brian finished saying goodnight to the last of the VIPs and then gave a few directions to the head of the clean up staff. He found Justin with the boys and Daphne in the lobby. The man looked utterly exhausted as he shuffled up to the group, trying in vain to hide a yawn. Brian had been on the go for going on twenty hours straight, and that after a long and busy week. For once Justin thought his partner looked his age - and maybe a little more. It was definitely time to drag his prego ass off to bed.

Before Brian could get embroiled in another long drawn out goodbye with their friends, Justin jumped to his feet and blocked Brian's approach with his body. "Excuse us, guys, but Brian promised me almost an hour ago that if I was good I'd get a special treat. And, I've been waiting patiently, being very, very good, so . . . Bye!" Before anyone could say a single word, Justin had an unprotesting Brian plastered against the wall next to the elevator banks, his mouth already too busy with more important things to get out any goodbyes. In fact nothing more was said by either Brian or Justin, outside of a few random moans and occasional pleadings for 'more', for quite some time.

"Fuck! . . . Stop, Justin. . . Ugh. Stop!" Were the next fully coherent words heard from the pair - which unfortunately brought the other activities as well as the moaning to an abrupt stop.

"What . . . *pant, pant* . . . What is it, Brian?" Justin's reasoning brain finally kicked in enough that he noticed his lover was uncomfortable.

Justin sat up straighter, so that he wasn't draped over Brian's extended belly any more, and slowed his rocking.

"This isn't working," Brian reluctantly admitted. "I can't fucking breathe."

"I'm so sorry, Brian. . . We can put a couple more pillows under you and I won't lean forward. . . Sorry," Justin said immediately chagrined and embarrassed at having made Brian uncomfortable.

"Shit," Brian said and sighed in resignation. "Oh, fuck it all . . ."

Brian waved at Justin to move off him. Justin slid back and disengaged himself from Brian's dick with an uneasy frown. For a minute, Justin was worried Brian was giving up altogether.

They'd already had to give up their favorite fucking position - face to face with Justin's legs bent back almost to his ears - when that got too difficult, what with the baby bump and all. Now it looked like Justin wouldn't be riding Brian anymore either. Doggie style had also become a thing of the past. And, as sexually creative as the boys were, that didn't leave much . . . It would be a long few months if this was the end of their fucking.

But there was no way Brian Fucking Kinney was giving up his favorite hobby, not even for a couple of months. No fucking way would he ever stop fucking. He'd already had to make quite a few compromises because of this ridiculous situation. What was one more? He'd just have to suck it up and get his needs met another way.

Brian sat up and then rearranged all the pillows on the bed into one big pile. He pulled the now useless condom off his cock and reached for a new one from the box on the nightstand. Then, with a smugly amused little smile he handed Justin the new condom.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to drive for a while, Sunshine," Brian arched his brows coyly as he scooted around on his knees till his bulk was propped face down on the pile of pillows. "Looks like I get to be a pampered little bottom boy for the time being while you do all the work. Think you're up for it stud?" Brian winked and then buried his face in a pillow, not sure he could stop himself from laughing if he kept looking at the startled, proud and somewhat terrified look on Justin's face

"Are you sure, Brian?" Justin asked warily. "What if this is too much pressure on your stomach like that?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I've got lots of pillows, but . . . Just take it easy. Junior kicks when he gets too squished." Brian had meant that last part as a joke but when Justin still didn't move after a minute, Brian looked around and saw the beautiful boy kneeling behind him, chewing on his bottom lip and looking very, very worried.

"Sunshine, listen to me. Are you listening?" Justin nodded nervously. "I want you to fuck me. Now. And then we're going to finally get some sleep. And tomorrow we’re going to wake up and you're going to fuck me again. And you're going to keep on fucking me until this baby is born and I can once again see my goddamned cock so that I can resume fucking you. I will NOT go two months without fucking. Got it? And instead of acting all worried about it, you fucking better enjoy yourself because you will never get to experience the joys of Brian Kinney as your designated bottom boy ever again. So, get going and start fucking me already."

"Awfully bossy for a bottom, aren't you?" Justin teased, and then smacked the saucily wiggling ass in front of him.

"Ouch. Fuck that," Brian pretended to be outraged. "This is called topping from the bottom. Now get your cock in gear and start fucking me or I'm sure I can find someone else who wants bragging rights to this ass for the next couple months."

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Kinney, Sir! One fucking coming right up, Sir!"

"Smartass!" Brian commented and turned back towards his pillows again only to be startled by another slap to his rear from a grinning blond boy.

"Sir! Yes, Sir! I'll make your ass smart, Sir! Anything else I can help you with before the fucking, Sir?"

"Justin . . . " Brian warned, about fed up with the teasing.

"Sir! Sorry, Sir! Commencing fuck now, Sir!" Justin responded promptly as he grabbed for the lube and squeezed a generous cold dollop directly on Brian's rear, eliciting a gasp from the recipient.

"Justin!" Brian growled. "What are you doing?"

"Sir, I don't know, Sir! I thought you were running this fuck, Sir!"

"Point taken, Cadet," Brian replied drolly. "Now get the fuck on with it. Oh, and, don't think I'll forget this when things are back to normal again."

"Sir! I can't wait, Sir! Inserting dick in ass now, Sir! Awaiting further instructions as to speed, velocity and vector, Sir!"

"Justin! Move your ass now! Fast and hard! We can play naughty Cadet getting punished by the Drill Sergeant later. Right now, I just want you to fuck me so I can get some sleep! Damn it!"

"Yes, Sir!" Justin purred as he pulled Brian's hips towards him with a fast, sharp jerk, causing Brian's head to snap up as he gasped for breath.

Justin pulled out very slowly and then paused when just the tip of his cock was still inside Brian's tight hole. When Brian started to wiggle backwards, encouraging him to keep going, Justin slammed back in hard till his balls slapped against Brian's. From the very vocal groan, his aim must have been pretty good, too.

"Brian . . . " Justin asked as he again pulled out tortuously slowly.

He thrust in hard again. "Who's . . ." He pulled out unhurriedly. ". . . The . . ." He hammered back in punching at Brian's prostate and pulling out a wrangled cry of mixed pleasure and pain from his lover. " . . . Top?"

The wily blond pulled out again so slowly it was driving Brian insane, then paused at the apex of his movement again.

"Justin . . . " Brian begged, trying to move himself backwards onto the hot pulsing cock that was being withheld.

"Say it, Brian," Justin coaxed, inching his dick back in a centimeter or two then pausing again. "Say it. Who's the top? I'm not moving again till you say it. . . "

"Fuck . . . Fine! You are. You're the top, Justin. Happy? Now, please . . . Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Justin, having very effectively made his point, started moving again, this time with a nice steady pace and deep satisfying strokes. Brian was moving his body in sync, rocking back to eagerly accept each thrust. The ecstatic brunet probably didn't even realize he was chanting 'Yes, Yes, Yes' every time Justin grazed against his sensitive prostate as the youth slid inside.

Brian was so ready - he'd been ready, half-hard from all the praise and acceptance all night. Justin's cock was as hot and perfect as always, filling him so full. The stretch of his muscles around that stout rod felt so good, so right. Every motion, back and forth, rippling through him. Each thrust completed him. Each time Justin pulled back he yearned for more. The friction igniting happy trembling fires of lust at all points of contact. This HAD to be the ultimate in pleasure, the ultimate fulfillment. He teetered on the edge of bliss, pushing incrementally closer with every pounding thrust, wishing it would never end while his body raced forward to end it all.

Then, with a deep penetrating pulse, Justin pushed in once more, kissing the back of Brian's neck right as his cock plunged in, and that internal fire sparked, setting off cascades of rapturous convulsions as the pleasure washed over them both. Both men fell forward, the strength of their arms giving out as the endorphin high flooded through their systems. Between the panting and the loud beating of their mutual hearts, it was too noisy to talk for some while after.

"Justin," Brian finally broke the silence. "I don't hate . . . not being the top."

"I know exactly what you mean, big guy!" Justin chuckled and then pulled out, disposing of the condom and wrapping Brian up in his arms till they both fell sound asleep.

 

#########BBBBBB##########

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really can find anything on the Internet these days. . . (Mild grossness warning, here.) Source: BabyCenter.com
> 
> *Sex During Pregnancy - With a normal pregnancy, provided there are no complications, most people can continue to have sex right up until their water breaks or they go into labor. You won't hurt the baby by making love. The amniotic sac and the strong muscles of the uterus protect your baby, and the thick mucus plug that seals the cervix helps guard against infection.  
> *Will sex feel different now that I'm pregnant? - Most people report that sex DOES feel different during pregnancy. Some find it more pleasurable, at least at times. Others may generally find it less so, for part or all of the pregnancy. Also some find their breasts may feel tingly, tender, and unusually sensitive to touch. Many find this heightened sensitivity to be a turn-on.  
> *Here's what's going on. Increased blood flow to the area can cause engorgement of the genitals. The heightened sensation that results may add to your pleasure during sex.  
> *Contractions Triggered by Sex - Many people report feelng some mild abdominal cramps or contractions during or immediately after intercourse or orgasm. These are not the same as the contractions that are associated with labor and are considered normal.  
> *Comfortable Positions - You may have to experiment to find the positions that are best for you. Finding a comfortable position for intercourse becomes more of a challenge as your belly grows. For example, the missionary position (man on top) becomes increasingly difficult as your pregnancy progresses and is nearly impossible late in pregnancy. If you do use this position after the first trimester, wedge a pillow under you so you're tilted and not flat on your back, and make sure your partner supports himself so his weight is not on your abdomen. Some couples find pregnancy to be an opportunity to get creative and try some new positions. Here are some suggestions . . . (there were quite a few good ideas, but you'll have to go to the site to read them all yourself) Support yourself on your knees and elbows. Your partner kneels and enters from behind you.
> 
> Okay - It's official, at least according to this one particular site - Doggie Style is a recommended sexual position for intercourse during pregnancy. I researched it. See. I'm not just making this stuff up, folks! It's completely doable! Now, everybody go out there and try it for yourselves! TAG. 


	40. Progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter a few times to make sure that neither Brian nor Justin sounded OOC or whiny. I hope I was successful. It wasn't easy. I think being eight months pregnant gives you automatic privilege against incriminating whininess, but still, I couldn't have our Brian being THAT annoying. He still isn't happy with the developments of the third trimester, though. It's not going to be easy on the man. Hope you enjoy! TAG. 

 

Chapter 40 - Progress.

After the big CK launch it was back to work as usual for Brian. Well, sort of. As Brian approached the eighth month of his pregnancy, things started going a bit . . . wonky.

Stitch's best work was still hiding 'The Bump' but it was impossible to ignore that Brian was looking a bit chunky these days. Due to Justin's strenuous and steadfast application of carbohydrates, Brian had put on a total of twenty-five pounds. For the usually svelte Stud, this was a dramatic change. And not only was he much heavier than he'd ever been before, but the weight was disproportionately distributed in the front. To compensate, Brian found himself leaning back more than was comfortable. This equated to complications like backaches and - yes, horrible as it might sound - a waddling gait. Although, Justin hadn't yet told him about the waddling . . .

Justin was trying everything in his power to help Brian through these last few months. He regularly laved 'The Belly' with vitamin E lotion and volunteered hours of complimentary back massages. He also wholeheartedly provided whatever sexual services were required of him, no matter what time of the day or night his assistance was requested. But, despite all the attention, Brian was still decidedly grumpy.

Brian's sour mood wasn't helped much by the online 'childbirth education' classes that Justin and Daphne were administering.

Considering that Brian's reaction to the information at the last Doctor's appointment was so overwhelmingly negative, they decided that he would need more than the average amount of time to adjust to the realities of Delivery. So, they'd started an intensive educational program. This wasn't done entirely with Brian's approval, though.

Brian had refused, point blank, to attend childbirth classes in person. He said he wouldn't be caught dead lying on the floor of some elementary school gym with a bunch of breeder couples all ogling him with displeasure. So, Daphne had researched and recommended some online classes that he could take a little bit at a time. After Justin begged him relentlessly for several days, Brian finally consented to watch the class lectures.

The class was oriented towards people who knew they were going to be having C-Sections, but still dealt with many of the same issues that any pregnancy would deal with. Of course, the class wasn't based on a male pregnancy, but most of it still applied. Daphne came over to the loft nightly, for emotional support, while Justin fed Brian the content a little bit each evening. Even so, it was a traumatic experience.

They decided to start Brian off with something they thought he could handle - the part about the drugs. Unfortunately, there was a little introduction to the information on the different anesthesias that talked about what labor pains would feel like. Brian was not excited about the whole idea of contractions or labor in general. This was almost a deal breaker for him. By the time the video got into the different types of pain relief that would be provided - spinal anesthetics and epidurals - which sounded almost as bad as the contractions themselves, Brian was ready to bolt.

Figuring they'd jumped the gun a little, the next night Justin and Daphne backtracked to the introductory material. Unfortunately this was no better. Brian objected strenuously to the whole idea of having a catheter inserted up his dick for the surgery and really didn't care for the idea of having his genitals shaved either. When Daphne added pertinent information about male pregnancies, like the fact that his dick and scrotum would be taped down during the surgery to ensure the surgical area was unobstructed, Brian almost bolted. However, when Justin patiently explained that the alternative was having certain of his favorite body parts unintentionally sliced off, Brian's objections died out quickly.  

Considering Brian's reaction to these relatively minor issues, the teaching team decided to switch gears entirely and go with the whole 'shock and awe' approach on the third night. Accordingly, they sat Brian down in front of the computer and physically held him in place through the whole, incredibly graphic, C-Section Birthing video. Halfway through the presentation, Justin was worried that Brian was going into shock. Even Daphne was feeling a bit nauseous by the end, what with the copious amounts of blood and gore being shown. It was like a really graphic slasher movie gone bad. Nobody was in the mood for dinner that night.  

After that, the rest of the online classes were a breeze - even the post-surgical suturing video and the information on follow up care seemed minor in comparison. Justin pretended not to notice when he caught Brian surreptitiously re-watching the birthing video several additional times, the squeamish look on his handsome face a dead giveaway about exactly what Brian was watching. Brian usually wanted to sit quietly and be held by Justin after these viewings - although he never openly admitted to the cuddly nature of these times - he just needed to be held through the traumatic aftermath of each re-watching.

Overall, both Justin and Daphne were glad they'd started the educational process early enough that Brian would be completely prepared long in advance. But, it didn't make Brian any easier to live with. Everyone was grateful for any distractions that came along to divert the grouchy soon-to-be-dad's attention from the woes of his expanding waistline, backaches and fears about the delivery.

The morning of the last fitting with Stitch right before the big Armani photo shoot, Brian was in a particularly foul mood. He was nervous about the photo session, but of course wouldn't admit that was the cause for his temper. Instead, Brian spent all of breakfast silently brooding, snarling at anything Justin said to try to lighten the mood and shooting an occasional dirty look at the annoyingly happy blond.

Neither of them had slept well the past couple nights - Brian was getting to that stage when his expanding belly made it almost impossible to find a comfortable position to sleep in - which meant they both had shorter than usual fuses. When Brian complained that the scrambled eggs were too runny and then refused to eat anything, even the normally easy-going Justin was ready to scream. In his own mind, Justin was already secretly counting down the days to Brian's expected delivery date and seriously doubting he could remain positive and supportive that much longer.

"Come on, Brian. Today's a big day. Please just eat a little something," Justin said as he tried to push the plate of eggs back in Brian's direction.

"I'm not eating that shit!" Brian insisted and pushed the plate away so hard that it slid off the top of the kitchen island and crashed to the floor, breaking in hundreds of pieces and strewing the food everywhere. "Now look what you fucking made me do!"

"What I MADE you do?" Justin shouted back incredulously.

"Yes! You're always fucking shoving food at me! I'm not going to starve myself or the baby if I miss one god damned meal! Just fucking leave me alone for once, Justin. I don't need a fucking Babysitter!" Brian demanded, throwing his glass of juice down onto the floor to keep the broken plate company.

"Fuck you Brian. I didn't MAKE you do anything. I'm just trying to fucking help. You know you need to eat. And, if you truly don't need a fucking babysitter, then what do you need? Why the fuck do you keep fighting me about this? It's like trying to get a damned two-year old to eat his vegetables, for fuck's sake. I don't exactly enjoy being your babysitter, either! So, just grow the hell up already and eat your fucking breakfast without sulking like a baby!"

Justin grabbed his jacket off the wall hook and continued to let all his pent up frustrations pour out unchecked. "And while we're defining roles, here, let's just get this clear. It's true I'm not your babysitter. But, I'm also not your cook, your maid or your employee and I'm certainly NOT your little wife! You don't get to order me around all day, demanding that I cook and clean for you, catering to Lord Kinney's every whim, and then expect me to just show up in your bed every night to accommodate your every sexual wish too. I'm here because I want to be - I WANT to help you and be with you and share all this. But I won't be a fucking doormat, either!"

Justin threw a towel at Brian who was standing there looking shocked that little Justin would dare say such things to him. "Now, fucking clean up the mess you made while I go out and get us something else to eat so that you don't pass out in the middle of the photo shoot, you asshole!"

The irate young blond stomped off to the door and jerked it open, still in a righteous huff, only to be greeted by an embarrassed looking Jennifer Taylor who had been just about to knock when she'd overheard the end of the argument.

"Well," Jennifer said, assuming a perfect WASPy smile and bustling in without waiting to be invited. "It looks like I got here just in time." She handed a paperboard drinks tray loaded with three steaming hot coffees and a bag from the local bakery to Justin. "Fresh croissants and coffee - decaf, which looks like a good idea since nobody here needs any caffeine."

Then Jen unhooked the shopping bag from her left arm and passed it to a still astounded Brian. "Welcome to your third trimester, Brian. I told you it would get fun, didn't I? That's a body pillow - it should help you sleep more comfortably." Brian accepted the present with a small, relieved nod.

"Now," Jennifer announced with a big, reassuring Taylor grin as she placed her briefcase on the kitchen counter. She pushed aside a shard of broken plate with the toe of her shoe as if it wasn't any big deal before continuing. "Who's ready to sign the papers to close on your new house?"

Thanks to Jennifer's timely intervention, there was no actual bloodshed at the loft that morning. The addition of a neutral third party let the boys get themselves and their tempers back under control. They were also pleasantly sidetracked by all the paperwork for the house, enough so that they tacitly agreed to forget their earlier argument.

Before long all the required paperwork was signed and sealed, soon to be sent off to the title company to be officially recorded. Jennifer was put in charge of getting the contractors started on finishing the place as fast as their little nail guns could shoot. Brian wrote out two hefty checks to go with the paperwork - one for the down payment on the house and a second one as an incentive payment to get the contractor moving. Brian considered it an excellent use of the big bonus he'd received from the Calvin Klein account.

There was only one surprise in the paperwork, at least for Justin - the youth wasn't prepared to see his name on the title to the new house. He objected strenuously at first. He wasn't some leech and he didn't want Brian's money. Justin hadn't moved back in with Brian just so that he could be a kept man. He agreed that the house was a good idea for Brian and the baby, and he did look forward to sharing the space with his little family, but he wanted to contribute to taking care of his baby, not be handed a fucking huge piece of real estate like Brian was his 'Sugar Daddy'.

It took a lot of explaining on Brian's part, backed up by what Jennifer knew of joint tenancy law, to convince Justin that this was mostly for estate planning purposes. If anything were to happen to Brian, he'd rather have the house going to Justin, so his baby's other parent would have a place to live with their son, than have the property go to his estate or, god forbid, Brian's relatives. Brian passed it all off as merely the best way to protect their child. Brian didn't mind that it also meant his blond would be protected too. And, the older man didn't mention that he'd just finished updating his Will so that, even if the property hadn't been in both their names, Justin would be getting the house anyway if something were to happen.

Justin finally conceded and signed all the papers. That was it. The house was theirs. They were going to be living in sin together, having lots and lots of gay sex, in a church! What would Brian think of next?

They luckily finished all the paperwork for the house in plenty of time to get Brian to Stitch's. The industrious tailor had been true to his word and managed to get Brian a beautiful, double-breasted, charcoal grey wool suit from the Armani fall line before it was available on the general market. He was so charged by the challenge of getting the suit fitted to Brian's unique form that he practically oozed enthusiasm. It took more than an hour to do the final fitting, but in the end, it was exquisite work. Both Brian and Stitch were elated with the results and energized to head over to the photographer’s studio.

The photographer that Brian had chosen was the same one he’d used on the CK shoot. Brian was convinced he was trustworthy. He’d had the legal department at work check the contract three times to make sure the guy could be trusted not to reveal anything before the Armani ads came out. Even so, it was a big deal to Brian to have to trust someone new. The guy was a genius with a camera though, and Brian demanded that he have the very best for this proposed campaign. As the camera started to flash and the poses progressed, both Brian and Justin were relieved and assured that this guy was the right one for the job. They even had him take a few extra, fun photos, of the two of them for their own personal collection after the rest of the poses were complete.

Brian didn’t even notice that, after he left, Justin cornered the photographer and paid him an extra hundred bucks to ensure that any photos of Brian would be airbrushed to make certain the stretch marks - the ones that Justin constantly assured Brian did NOT exist - were deleted from any images that might show Brian.

###################BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB#################

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those brave souls with a strong stomach, here’s a link to a video about C-Sections, just like the ones Brian might have had to watch in his childbirth classes. I’m not daring enough to post the live action videos of the same scene - I’m not sure you could take it without a total gross-out. This one is definitely tame enough to be Kinney-approved:  http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyN48VnRYUY
> 
> #######BBBB#######


	41. The New York Experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin are off to New York. It won't be long now - By the end of this chapter you'll probably have guessed everything. . .  Well, almost everything. Enjoy! TAG
> 
> P.S. Slightly sappy chapter. Take warning if you must. I guess I was just in that kind of mood. 

 

Chapter 41 - The New York Experience.

The rest of the week was spent finishing the Armani campaign presentation. The pictures turned out gorgeous. They were exactly what Brian had wanted but the boards still needed work. Brian asked Ryder to bring in Justin for the project artwork, which was fine with the boss since the rest of the art department was already so busy with the CK sportswear campaign that there wasn't anybody else available. Which worked out perfectly for Brian, who didn't want anyone other than Cynthia, Justin and himself to see the presentation beforehand anyway.

The three of them were holed up all week in Brian's office, with only brief glimpses of Justin or Cynthia when one or the other would venture out for food. Brian barely ever left his office - he came in early in the morning and left late at night. Most of the agency hadn't even seen the star Ad Exec since the night of the CK launch party. But, everyone was really too busy on their own projects to miss Brian's acerbic wit anyways.

Everything was finally finished by late in the day on Thursday.  The three of them would be flying out first thing the next morning to New York City for the big meeting with Armani scheduled on Friday afternoon. If everything went the way Brian envisioned it, he'd be heading over to visit Ms. Scarlet at GQ immediately afterwards. Then, Brian and Justin would take the rest of the weekend off to celebrate in the big city, while Cynthia headed home with all the contracts to get everything started.  

Justin was anxious about the trip. Even if he hadn't been needed to help with the presentation and the follow up at GQ, he would have demanded that Brian take him along. He wasn't sure about Brian flying so late in his pregnancy. Especially considering how stressful the presentation was going to be for his partner. With less than two months till Brian's 'due date', Justin thought that they were cutting things a bit close. But, all he could do was be there for Brian, provide whatever support was needed and try to make sure the overly focused man rested and ate properly in between the big meetings. Justin decided to let Brian concentrate on the presentation, and he would concentrate on keeping Brian's stress level down as much as possible.

Thankfully, the morning went smoothly. The flight was on time, they only had to wait five minutes for a cab at the airport, their rooms were ready and they even had time for a quick lunch - at Justin's insistence - before changing and heading to Armani Fifth Avenue for the big meeting.

****  
  


The Armani 'Mega Flagship' store on Fifth and Madison was a gorgeous piece of post-modern architecture. The building was as much a designer piece as the clothing sold there. It was as big as some department stores, even though it only sold one brand. There was the elegant retail space, corporate offices, and even a five star restaurant, all accessed via the magnificent, structurally unique staircase at the building's center. The artist in Justin was immediately inspired by the surroundings. Brian sighed as he entered, as if he felt he was coming home at last.

  
 

"Good afternoon, gentlemen, ladies. I'm Brian Kinney from The Ryder Agency in Pittsburgh," Brian started off his spiel as soon as everyone was assembled in the conference room where Justin had set up the presentation boards.

"I'm not here today to offer you just another ad campaign, though. Any reputable marketing firm could give you that. What I'm proposing to you today, is much more than that. I'm offering Armani a part in an unprecedented media event, the likes of which have never been seen before and aren't likely to be seen again for a long, long, long time." Brian said with a calm, deep voice as he stood at the head of the conference room table, Kinney charm on full-blast, making eye contact with each of his listeners in turn. "I'm offering you something that no other designer has ever had."

Brian took two steps back from the table and started to unbutton the double breasted Armani suit that everyone in the room had already admired.

"I'm offering ME!" Brian said simply as he let the Armani jacket slide off his shoulders, revealing his watermelon-sized midsection.

At the same time, Justin and Cynthia removed the covers that had been hiding the presentation boards. There were audible gasps and confused but amazed whisperings all around the table. Brian just stood there, running one hand over his extensive, round belly and smiling at the reaction he'd known he'd get. It was absolutely perfect.

#########BBBBBBB#########

"Ms. Scarlet? It's Brian Kinney calling," Brian practically sang into his cell phone as they left Armani Fifth Avenue. "Just calling to let you know I will definitely be needing the front cover of your next issue! . . . Yeah, it went exactly as I planned. Everything for the ads is ready to go. My assistant, Cynthia, will bring everything over to your office before five today. . . Justin and I are staying at the Plaza. You can meet us there at seven and buy us dinner!"

#########BBBBBB#########

Scarlet Neill treated the boys to a lovely long dinner that night. They were all up far too late celebrating - Justin even let Brian have one very, very small glass of champagne in honor of the occasion. And even though Brian and Justin were tired from all the work they'd put in over the past week, they were too pumped to call it an evening until the restaurant closed and they were forced to leave.

Brian seemed more relaxed than Justin had ever seen him. Now that he had what he wanted, Brian didn't feel like he needed to hide anymore. He really opened up. It was a relief to Brian to be so completely honest. He even dressed for dinner in some casual clothes that didn't hide the baby bump at all and looked much more comfortable. Scarlet plied them both with endless questions until she had both their life stories, or at least as much as they were willing to disclose.

After dinner, they danced their way back to the hotel, laughing and giggling as they waltzed down the sidewalks of Manhattan, letting their high spirits soar. It was the perfect end to a successful day. They made out in the lobby of the Plaza while they waited for the elevator, not caring who saw them or what anybody thought. Mostly, the other hotel guests smiled indulgently at their antics. No one was impervious to the good mood radiating off the two beautiful men who were so obviously in love.

Brian and Justin were holding hands and still giggling as they neared the door of their suite. Justin took the key card away from Brian and bowed the older man into the room.  The blond youth had big plans for exactly how he was going to show his appreciation for all Brian's genius.

Justin ceremoniously showed his man into the room and seated him on the foot of the bed. Then, he quickly divested both himself and Brian of their clothing and arranged the pillows into a nice little nest to accommodate Brian and Brian's belly. Justin helped Brian get comfortable on the pile of pillows and then commenced with a nice relaxing body massage to help get Brian in the mood.

Less than five minutes after he started to work, though, Justin realized that the massage might have been too relaxing. Brian's happy, comfortable little purrs and moans quickly turned into sighs and then yawns and finally into deep, relaxed, heavy breathing. The famous Stud with the never-ending sexual appetite had finally met his match - a week of non-stop, intense work and being eight months pregnant combined were more than even Brian's libido could withstand.  

Justin gazed down at the sweet man curled up protectively around his belly and chuckled. Brian was going to be such a great father. It wouldn't be long now. Justin reached over and gently moved a strand of beautiful chestnut hair off Brian's face. Brian smiled in his sleep - an innocent, contented smile that practically no one ever got to see. This was Brian's true self, Justin thought. The real man behind the image, behind all the masks, behind the impressive reputation. And he was miraculous.

Justin couldn't help jumping up and digging through his bag for his sketchbook so that he could draw the thousand-and-first picture of his Prego Stud.

#########BBBBBB#########

They didn't get much fun time the next day, either. There were follow up meetings with Armani and some follow up photography work as well. But, by the afternoon, Cynthia was off, back to the Pitts with a signed contract and a big check in her hands. Now, there was nothing left for Brian to do other than wait for the reaction when the next issue of GQ hit the newsstands. Which meant Brian was an annoying bundle of nerves.

Justin had it covered though. He’d already planned this evening. HE was going to take Brian out for a change - whether Brian liked it or not.

As soon as they said goodbye to Cynthia, Justin deposited Brian into a cab and told the driver to take them out to Coney Island. It took awhile to get to Brooklyn on a Saturday afternoon, but they eventually made it and Justin took over as tour guide. He led Brian down the boardwalk, pointing out all the major attractions that he’d already researched on the internet. Brian let himself be led around the tourist mecca and graciously didn’t complain.

****  
  
  
  


First stop, Justin took his date to the only semi-athletic activity that he really excelled at - Skeeball. The boy who was hopeless at sports and almost failed gym class, who couldn’t throw a ball for his life and who tripped over his own feet whenever he ventured onto a grassy field, somehow was an excellent shot at the game of Skeeball. That little blond wonder could nail the center ring eight out of ten times. He dazzled Brian with his mad skills and then raked in all the tickets he won from the various machines. When Justin the Skeeball Wonder was through, he’d amassed enough tickets to win his date a lovely plush, stuffed snake, which he MADE Brian carry around for the rest of the evening. Brian named the toy ‘Fangs’ and accommodatingly agreed to tote the toy around.

****  
  


Next stop, Justin took Brian, the most finicky of all eaters ever seen on the planet, to visit a Brooklyn institution - Nathan’s Famous Frankfurters. Brian wasn’t sure he could even say the name without laughing, let alone eat one of the vile treats. But, since this was Justin’s date, he insisted. He loaded up a plateful of foot-long dogs with various toppings - not sure of Brian’s tastes in hot dogs since the brunet had never, to his knowledge, eaten one. While Brian used a napkin to wipe off the food waste strewn across the seat of a nearby picnic bench, Justin presented his culinary offering to the incredulous man.

**  
****  
**

    

At first, Brian refused to eat the concoction. The look of dread on his face when Justin held up a fully loaded ‘kraut dog’ for his contemplation was classic. The idea of eating a pig intestine filled with meat scraps was bad enough, but Brian couldn’t imagine why you’d slop on all that foul smelling gunk on top. Except, of course, if the actual food was so horrible that you had to hide the taste with the slaw - which was even more horrifying.

But, strangely, the odd looking dish smelled quite appetizing to the doubtful pregnant man. Justin insisted repeatedly that Brian would like it - REALLY! Brian was feeling uncommonly adventurous and daring after his big triumph at Armani. He thought that, just maybe, this once, he might be willing to try something new. Maybe.

Brian tentatively opened his mouth. Then he opened it wider so that he could get the whole combination dog and slaw masterpiece in at once. He bit down. He chewed, very warily. He was ready to spit it all out on the ground at the first indication that the compilation was truly as vile as it looked. . . . . But, he didn’t. It was actually good. Brian couldn’t believe he was voluntarily eating a sloppy hot dog while sitting on a picnic bench on the boardwalk at Coney Island. But he was - and he was enjoying it. Justin scrunched up his nose in amusement and watched as Brian devoured the dog in four bites. He promptly handed Brian over a second masterpiece - this one heaped with chili - which Brian shrugged and downed as well.

The final stop of the night was for entertainment. Justin led a dubious but compliant Brian to see the Coney Island Circus Sideshow. This was the oddest thing Brian had ever seen in his life - a company of street performers and freaks who swallowed swords, ate fire, were covered with tattoos, charmed snakes, contorted their bodies in the most bizarre ways and just generally liked to exploit their wonderful differences. There were giants and midgets, just like in old time circus acts, and others whose differences made them unique instead of just strange. They put on a varied burlesque-type show with jokes and innuendos aplenty. Some of the  allusions were enough to make even Brian Kinney blush they were so raunchy. But, all the performers looked like they were enjoying themselves, even when they were shoving large metal objects into their various bodily orifices. Brian found himself laughing hysterically, just like a kid, as he and Justin wandered through the various rooms and watched the various acts. It was definitely NOT a night Brian would have planned for himself, but it was hilarious fun nonetheless.

After being thoroughly grossed out by the sight of a woman piercing herself with hundreds of needles, Justin finally pulled Brian out of the Sideshow and they made their way back to the hotel. In the cab on the way back, Brian casually informed Justin that this was only his second ‘date’ ever. They broke up over Brian’s tales of the mishap of his first date - the one where he fucked the waiter in the storage closet to escape from the boring conversation with his intended companion. They both agreed that this date had been much better and Justin opined that maybe Brian was finally getting the hang of it. Brian had never felt so lighthearted in his life. It was so easy to have fun with Justin. Maybe it was just the hormones, he thought, but hoped that it was more.

Back at the hotel, Brian fell into the bed, exhausted again but sated with all the attention and fun Justin had supplied.

“Fuck, Justin,” Brian finally admitted while the little blond playfully put Fangs against the headboard of the bed so he could join in the fun. “How do you make everything seem so . . . easy. You have fun at practically everything you do. How do you manage that? It’s amazing. . . I’ve never really been good at that kind of shit.“

“I’m sure you’re great at having fun, Brian,” Justin asserted as he straddled the contemplative brunet’s lap, kissing his handsome face with every comment. “You just haven’t had enough practice at it. So, now’s your chance. We’re going to have a kid, Brian. We get to do all those fun things you always wanted to do yourself as a child - only now we’ll have a good excuse to do it all as adults. We can go to the park and the zoo and amusement parks. We can blame it all on having to take the kid, but secretly we’ll have all the fun ourselves. You’ll see. You will be fantastic at having fun once you get used to it.”

“You know, I never did get to go to the Zoo as a kid,” Brian remembered. “ I got . . .  I missed school the day my first grade class went and. . .  well, I just never made it after that. So, we’ll HAVE to take Junior to the Zoo, right?”

“Of course we will. In fact, we’ll probably have to be members at the Zoo because we’ll have to go there so often . . .  with Junior. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be good parents, right?” Justin assured Brian. “We’ll probably have to go on field trips with his class, and go to children’s museums and amusement parks and puppet shows and children’s theater and all sorts of other breeder shit. Maybe we’ll even have to go to Disneyland one day, because that’s what parents HAVE to do. It’s not our fault that we’ll have to do all that hetero bullshit. We really won’t be able to avoid it, I’m afraid.”

“Yeah . . . Shit, Sunshine! This is NOT how I saw my life, my future,” Brian admitted in hushed tones. “First, Gus, which was so completely unexpected. . . . I never thought I would care about him as much as I did. I really just expected to be nothing more than the sperm donor, you know. But, when I saw him that first night. . . And now this? What the fuck are we thinking? How the fuck can I be a parent? My parents were shit. I don’t know the first thing about raising a kid the right way. What if I can’t do it . . . “

“Shhh. I KNOW you can do it,” Justin reassured his doubtful partner, kissing him to quench the unsure words leaking out of his lips. “And I’ll be there to help. We’ll be great dads. We’ll figure it out. YOU are a genius, remember? And, I did get 1500 on my SAT’s. How tough can it be, right? It’ll be a cinch.”

“Famous last words, Sunshine . . . “ Brian replied as Justin pushed him backwards onto the mattress and launched himself at the beautiful, naked man.

After that Brian kind of lost track of his argument as Justin’s sweet, perfect mouth descended to engulf his needy cock and the world completely disappeared - for at least a few minutes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No bio research for this chapter. I spent all my time researching the funnest date in NYC I could come up with. Hope you're not too disappointed. More prego facts next chapter, I promise. TAG


	42. A Rare Sighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Brian's hormones are affecting me now, too. My writing is getting all sappy and sentimental. But, Brian is so cute like this. It's hard to resist. Hope it's not too OOC. Enjoy! TAG
> 
> *****Chapter dedicated to loyal reader, Jazzepoet, who provided invaluable assistance with ideas for baby names! Thanks!*****

 

Chapter 42 - A Rare Sighting.

Sunday morning the boys got to sleep in late. Brian obviously needed the rest. When Justin finally started to stir around 9:30 am, Brian was still zonked out. The long legged brunet had wedged himself in between Justin, at his back, and a line of pillows in front of him, providing belly support. Justin couldn't move since he was being used as a back support. But, Justin didn't mind in the least and simply reached his arm around to caress the protruding belly.

Justin lay there dozing, his hand resting on Brian's surprisingly hard belly. He was amazed at how firm and hard Brian's stomach felt. It wasn't soft or fat at all. The skin was taut and firm, stretched over the bulge underneath but still feeling soft and silky smooth. He could easily have laid there for hours doing nothing but rubbing and caressing 'The Belly' and dreaming about the future. Unfortunately, Justin's pleasant doze was interrupted by a rather vigorous kick coming from the occupant inside Brian's middle. As he looked down at the skin under his hand, he could actually see the imprint of the foot doing the kicking. It made Justin laugh out loud. The noise, along with the antics of his little parasite, finally woke Brian.

"Are you and Junior tired of me sleeping? You want me up?" Brian asked as he stretched, his one hand automatically going to rub the spot where the baby had been kicking so hard.

"It was so cool, Brian. I could actually see his tiny foot," Justin raved about the excitement.

"It might be 'cool' for you to watch, but it just hurts like a bitch for me," Brian chuckled as he shifted his weight around till his passenger was more comfortable. "At least we know Junior is going to probably be a good soccer player, what with all that kicking, head-butting, and generally high activity levels early in the morning. It doesn't help me sleep much, though."

"Brian, we're not calling him 'Junior' after he's born, are we? We've got to figure out a real name," Justin insisted, shifting into a more upright position next to Brian in the bed.

"Actually I… I have a name already, sort of. . . " Brian offered in a quiet, hesitant voice. "I picked it out when I was like 10… I know, 'how stupid', but, I was being punished for something and I was locked in my room for hours one afternoon. I spent the time thinking up a list of all the things that I wouldn't do if I ever got to be a parent. I even went so far as to pick out my imagined kids' names. . . . I mean, if you really hate the name we don't have to use it, but if-if-if you don't absolutely hate it . . . "

"I'm sure I'll love it Brian," Justin commented, trying to ease his partner's evident embarrassment. "You don't have to tell me now, if you don't want. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to be stuck with 'Junior' forever. As long as it's not 'Abraham', right? You wouldn't do THAT to the poor kid."

"God no! I don't want my kid to be beaten up on a regular basis on the playground. . . But I do want you to give me your opinion. I was thinking… Kevan Donagh Taylor-Kinney. Kevan - with the Irish spelling of an 'a' instead of an 'i' – is Irish for 'gentle child' and Donagh was the son of the famous Irish King, Brian Boru. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds perfect. I can't wait to meet little Kevan," Justin smiled down at his secretly sentimental sweetie.

"Actually, neither can I," Brian agreed, with his own smile directed inward towards the little life hiding inside him.

The two men lay there for several minutes, indulging their inner sappiness. But Justin was, of course, too hungry to stay in bed endlessly if they weren't going to be having sex. The energetic teen started to get squirmy.  

"So, what's on the agenda for today, Captain? Are we heading back to Fifth Avenue to quell your 'Label Queen' tendencies with a few hours of intensive retail therapy? Or can I maybe tempt you to explore your artistic side and visit MOMA with me?" Justin asked playfully.

"How about neither?" Brian proposed, looking up sheepishly at the bouncing and energetic young man. "Shopping, in my current condition, has lost much of its appeal. And, although I'm sure you would like nothing better than to spend hours mooning over the deeper meaning of some Jackson Pollack, I don't think my back would like it if I spent hours following you around some museum. What I'd really rather do is try and catch an earlier flight home . . . "

"And curl up on the couch all afternoon watching black and white movies while I feed you?" Justin teased, although he wasn't unhappy with the idea at all.

"Maybe," Brian conceded. "I'd probably let you blow me a couple times, too, if you were up for it . . . "

"Oh, I think I could be talked into that . . . Maybe," Justin kidded back, then he jumped out of bed and skipped off to the phone. "I'll have the concierge call the airline and then pack. You just lie there and continue to look beautiful!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Brian replied agreeably as he re-fluffed his pillows and made himself comfortable watching his blond dynamo bustle around their suite.

#########BBBBBB#########

The boys were lucky enough to get a flight out of JFK that left just two hours later. They were happily ensconced on the couch in the loft by four that afternoon with a bowl of popcorn and a big jug of ice tea that Justin had made sitting nearby. But they were only about 15 minutes into 'Rebel Without A Cause', when the movie was disturbed by the buzzing intercom from the downstairs door.

"Hey, Boy Wonder! Buzz me up already," Michael demanded as soon as Justin had said hello.

Justin looked over at Brian, still curled up on the couch with a light throw over his lower body and all the pillows they owned strategically distributed around his more portly frame. Brian shrugged and gestured to the boy to go ahead and let Michael up. Justin reluctantly buzzed open the front door.

Justin waited with the front door wide-open. It didn't take Michael long to race up the stairs to the loft. "Hey Brian," Michael enthusiastically greeted his best friend while ignoring Justin completely. "God, where've you been? I haven't seen you in so long. I've been trying to call you all week? So, what's up? How are you?"

"I've been busy, Mikey," Brian replied with his usual. "I do have this thing called a 'job' that keeps me off the streets and out of trouble most of the time. Don't you have one, too?"

"Don't remind me," Michael shook his head and plopped down into the armchair next to Brian. "Big Marley and I are doing the annual inventory audit next week and unfortunately I get to be in charge. But that's not till tomorrow. Tonight I thought we could skip out on dinner at Ma's, hit Woody's early and then see what other trouble we could get up to."

"Oh, and what, praytell, does Dr. Dave think of these rowdy plans of yours?" Brian asked, fishing for news on the status of that, hopefully defunct, relationship.

"David's history, I'm afraid," Michael admitted. "I didn't like how he was acting the other night at your party and he refused to explain all the shit he said. So, I'm back to being a swinging single again. Which means you and I can go out tonight and not have to worry about reporting back to anyone. It'll be like old times again."

"Good riddance! David was a manipulative jerk, although he wasn't bad looking for an old guy. But, I can't say as I'll miss the delightful coupling of 'Clueless and Crooked'," Justin interjected as he sat on the couch next to Brian, protectively pulling the blanket higher up his partner's side. "But WE," Justin indicated himself and Brian with his hand, "already have plans for tonight, Michael. So you'll have to go get into trouble all by yourself."

"Well YOU," Michael indicated, pointing at the blond teen, "weren't actually invited, so butt out." Michael turned to face Brian directly, trying to exclude Justin completely from the conversation. "Come on, Brian! Come on! We haven't hung out together in forever. I'm dying to hit the bar and then maybe go out dancing. Maybe pick up some hot guys. You know, just like we always used to?"

"Give me a break, Mikey," Brian sounded disgusted by the idea. "I just put in a 60 hour work week and topped it off with a business trip to New York for two days. I'm entitled to just relax for one evening. And I'm really not interested in going out dancing tonight. Sorry, you'll just have to give me a rain check or something."

"But, Briannnnn," Michael whined. "You never do anything fun anymore. You hardly ever go out. I'm worried about you."

"That's not true," Brian insisted. "I have fun all the time. In fact, just last night I went out on a date with a lovely young man who took me out to dinner and a show. He even took me to an arcade and won me this beautiful snake." Brian pulled the stuffed snake out from where it had been hidden among the pillows. "I named him, Fangs. So, you see, I do know how to have fun, I just don't always have to have you tagging along."

Michael looked at the stuffed green toy with evident confusion. Justin snickered in the background. Brian sat there and determinedly petted his toy snake, looking quite un-Brian-like.

"But . . . You don't DO dates," Michael insisted. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Well, I've changed my mind, Mikey. From now on I DO date. And I'm going to try a bunch of other stuff I never did before. Like, staying home on a Sunday night, eating popcorn and watching movies, snuggled up on the couch with Fangs, here. Who knows, I might find I like being domesticated. I might," Brian winked at Justin who was perched, laughing at the far end of the couch, "even contemplate doing 'relationships'. I'm feeling very adventurous lately. And strangely, I'm not in the least interested in getting a mediocre blow job from some talentless, faceless trick. So, you'll have to go out without me tonight, Mikey. Wave hello to all the backroom boys for me. Oh, and tell your mom that we're not going to make it to dinner. Something came up! You are UP, aren't you, Sunshine? I'm still waiting on that blow job you promised me earlier."

"What the fuck, Brian?" Michael started to protest.

"Justin, Fangs and I are too comfortable to get up. Do you mind seeing Mikey out?" Brian dismissed his visitor with a regal wave and restarted the DVD player. "Bye-bye, Mikey."

Justin put one hand on Michael's shoulder and gently shoved him towards the loft door. He was loving the rare sighting of the wiley 'Domesticated Brian'. The boy couldn't wait to get rid of their intruder and get back to the couch to reward his uncharacteristically playful partner. Justin was more than UP for that blow job now.

About a half hour later, Justin was finally coming up for air. He wiped a random drop of Brian’s cum off his lips with a corner of the blanket and then snuggled into the nest of pillows to get comfortable for the reset of the movie.

“So, not that I dislike watching Michael’s head spinning like that,” Justin couldn’t help asking. “But, why were you taunting him like that, Brian?”

“Mikey’s going to have a LOT to adjust to soon,” Brian explained. “I thought it would only be humane to pull the bandage off a little at a time. So, I’ll let him get his head wrapped around the idea of Brian Kinney going on dates and snuggling on the couch for an evening. Then, next week, when I yank the bandage all the way off and he sees GQ - when he sees that his Best Friend is a bit different than he always thought - maybe his head won’t completely explode.”

“Damn!” Justin kidded. “I was looking forward to watching Michael’s head explode. It would be really exciting! Now, he’ll probably just pass out or something else equally lame.”

“Now, now, Sunshine. Get those claws put back away. You shouldn’t taunt Mikey like that. It’s cruel,” Brian chided his lover gently. “Although, I admit, I’m looking forward to the fireworks myself. . . .”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby is kicking. Brian's suffering backaches and fatigue. But, somehow, the third trimester pregnancy symptoms just aren't as funny. Don't worry, though, I'm busy researching to find some new torture to put Brian through that will have amusing undertones. I'm sure they're out there. Poor Brian. TAG


	43. Preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the B4 plan is in place, it's time for Brian and Justin to start preparing for their little arrival. I don't think Brian was planning on so many decisions having to still be made and that there was so little time left. Hehehe. Silly Brian who thought he still had all the time in the world. Enjoy! TAG

 

Chapter 43 - Preparations.

"Brian, I'm putting down on your Birthing Plan that you want me present with you at all times, even through the C-Section. If you don't mind, I know Daphne would be happy to be there too and she would definitely be a help to me. Is that okay?" Justin asked, going over the questions on the worksheet for Brian's Birthing Plan, which they were supposed to turn in to Chiefy at today's appointment. "Do you want anyone else to be able to come in while you're in labor or delivery?"

"Fuck no! Daphne's okay, I guess. She doesn't usually get on my nerves too much, but NOBODY else. I don't want a bunch of people staring at me when I'm in pain like that. Can you even imagine how useless Mikey would be in that kind of situation?"  

"Got it! And, I'm in complete agreement on NOT having Michael in the room," Justin concurred as he marked something off on the checklist he was reviewing. "Next, do you want me to bring music to play while you're in labor? What about wearing your own clothes? And, I'm definitely going to be taking pictures, just get used to the idea now."

"I'll be too busy screaming to worry about music, Sunshine. And, I'd rather not ruin my clothes. Can't I just be naked like always? I mean, anything I bother to put on is just going to get pulled off for the C-Section anyway. These are stupid questions."

"Check! What about having Residents and Medical Students in the room. You know Chiefy's going to want that considering how rare your case is."

"Can't we just play that by ear?" Brian suggested. "I'd rather just leave that up to you. I don't mind a few extra doctors or students, but I don't want to be the focus of some damned circus. Just put down that I'm giving you the power to decide when it's too much."

"I can do that. Now - Pain Relief - do you want to try alternative methods of pain relief in the beginning, like acupressure or massage, or just go straight to the drugs?" Justin asked, although he already thought he knew the answer.

"Drugs! Immediately, of course!" Brian demanded.

"Big surprise," Justin replied sarcastically. "Okay, how do you feel about Cord Blood Banking?"

"I don't feel anything about it because I have no idea what it is," Brian retorted, getting slightly annoyed by all the questions while he was trying to shave.

"The blood in the umbilical cord is rich in undifferentiated stem cells," Justin, the walking, talking PSA explained. "It's useful if the baby needs surgery later. They also use it in a lot of genetic research. So, if you don't object, I'm going to put down you'll donate the cord blood to a public bank. We can always change that decision later if it looks like the baby has medical problems and needs it."

"Whatever, Einstein. How much more of this is there?"

"Not much. Since we already know you're having a C-Section, most of the questions don't apply," Justin replied placatingly. "Okay, Postpartum Stuff. I'm putting down that you, of course, want a private room and you're going to want a cot or bed for me there so I can stay over night. That's non-negotiable. I'm also putting down you want all procedures on the baby done in our presence and when you can't be there you want me to be. Also, non-negotiable. And, I'm assuming that you're going to say 'No' on circumcision."

"You'd be assuming correctly," Brian confirmed as he shook out his razor and dried his face.

"That just leaves 'Feeding Issues', which we need to discuss with Chiefy. So, we're done. You're all set, Brian. Feel free to go into labor at any time!" Justin joked, following his man out to get dressed.

"What do you mean 'Feeding Issues'?" Brian demanded, not one hundred percent sure he really wanted to know the answer.

"Well, um, I figured Chiefy would go over that with you today . . . "

"Justin, come on, just spill. You know I'll do better if you at least give me a head's up before Chiefy springs it on me."

"It's just that, with some male pregnancies, the birth parent can breast feed afterwards. It's not always possible. It depends on genetics and a lot of other stuff . . "

"I'm going to get tits?" Brian dropped the shirt he'd been about to put on at this unexpected news.

"You kind of already do, Brian . . . I mean they're not big or gross or anything, but they are bigger than you normally are . . . " Justin hesitantly admitted.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Justin?" Brian demanded as he raced back over to examine himself in the mirror. "Oh, fuck! I've got tits! When did that fucking happen?" Brian asked dejectedly. "This is just so . . . Wrong!"

"It happened awhile ago, Brian. You were just too focused on how big your belly was getting, so you didn't really notice," Justin explained, petting Brian's arm to try and keep him calm at this new revelation. "But, it's a good thing, really. If you are able to breastfeed it's so much better for the baby. And, they say it helps the parent get back to their pre-baby weight faster."

"Fuck it!" Brian said resignedly, turning away from the disappointing image and putting on his shirt quickly to hide the evidence. "At this point, everything about this whole situation is just too ridiculously weird. I shouldn't even be surprised by anything new anymore. I can't believe I have tits, though!"

"Just promise me one thing, Justin," Brian looked over at his companion with complete seriousness after a few moments of contemplative silence. "If my dick actually falls off at any point, please just kill me and get it over with. I don't even want to know why you're doing it. Just, put me out of my fucking misery, please."

"I'm pretty sure that won't happen," Justin reassured his man. "At least, it's never come up in any of my research. But, rest assured, Brian, I'd never let you suffer like that."

Thankfully, Daphne showed up right at that moment and forestalled any further discussion of emasculation or mercy killing.

This was probably their last doctor's appointment before Brian's situation was made public to the world. They wanted to try and keep things secret for just a little while longer though, so that their big news wasn't already deflated before the GQ issue came out. So, the Prego Stud team was resorting to drastic measures this time around.

Chiefy had already been briefed on the big reveal. She'd even been interviewed for a follow up article and was expected to play a big role in future press releases. Chiefy and her hospital were more than happy about the share of the publicity they'd be getting, and were willing to do whatever it took to make B4 work. So, Chiefy had done a little magic on her own part to help with today's subterfuge.

Using her extensive contacts, Chiefy had arranged to do today's appointment at a small private hospital run by a friend of hers. The setup was perfect - there was a private, underground parking structure that wasn't accessible to anyone not on the security list, and a private elevator that the team could take directly to the doctor's offices. The appointment, made in Justin's name, was set up as usual through the normal hospital channels. Only Brian, Justin and the Chief knew about the change of location. Hopefully, when the news about the appointment was leaked, as always, the media would show up as expected at the hospital, while they would all be miles away.

And, the plan seemed to work pretty well. The car service picked them up at the loft and drove them, via a circuitous route meant to throw off anyone following them, to the private hospital. The check-up with Chiefy went by quickly. It was a short appointment this time without the usual allotment of tests.

There were only two notable issues that came up this month. First, Brian had only gained a measly pound and a half in the past month - undoubtedly due to all the work hours he'd been putting in and the stress. This put him squarely back in the 'underweight' category and resulted in another long lecture from Chiefy about nutrition and why the baby needed to be a certain weight for proper development. Brian was astounded that, looking at his huge, watermelon-sized belly, he could possibly be considered underweight. But, he suffered through the lecture and made copious promises to amend his evil ways. The doctor scheduled a follow up appointment for two weeks out and warned him there would be dire consequences if he didn't show more progress.

The second issue was on the expected topic of his tits. Chiefy did a thorough breast exam and pronounced that she was convinced Brian would be one of the lucky ones who would be able to breastfeed his baby. Brian wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea.

He squirmed uncomfortably on his chair all through the subsequent lessons on the benefits of breast feeding, discussions about colostrum, immune system benefits to the infant and a bunch of other uncomfortable topics that made Brian slightly squeamish. Justin suggested, and Chiefy readily agreed, that they should make sure to have a lactation specialist available for Brian at the hospital immediately after the birth, so he could be properly trained in breast feeding techniques. Brian was too embarrassed to weigh in on the decision. He just wanted to leave by that point.

They did leave soon afterward, making a point of driving by a bakery on the way home and force feeding Brian two croissants as a preemptive afternoon snack. They didn't see any media types at the doctor's office they'd met at and were readily congratulating themselves on their sneakiness. Daphne was excited to have been officially included on the birthing plan and insisted on staying to help Justin start packing Brian's hospital bag.

Justin of course had a checklist he'd printed off the Internet for this too. Justin and Daph giggled their way through the list, trying to come up with Brian equivalents for all the female oriented items. Brian was trying to ignore all the hoopla by hiding out at his desk going through email. It wasn't till they were halfway through the packing that Daphne  pointed out they were missing a big part of what they'd need for the hospital trip and afterwards.

"Shit! She's right, Brian," Justin complained. "We haven't got anything for the baby yet. We're going to need clothes and diapers and bottles and bedding . . . Brian, where's that 'What To Expect . . .' book? It's got a list in there somewhere about what we need to buy. I can't believe I haven't thought about this yet. I was just so focused on Brian and getting B4 set up and . . . "

"Calm down, Justin," Brian ordered as he dug the requested book out of his briefcase for the fretful teen. "We've got tons of time left to get all that shit. I was thinking we'd be better off waiting until the house was done before we get stuff for the baby. Otherwise we'll just have to move it all later."

"Actually, that's not true, Brian," Daphne spoke up bravely. "Anything from 37 weeks on is considered a full-term pregnancy. You're not that far away from that now. And, it's not uncommon for some people to give birth a week or two early, even in normal, uncomplicated pregnancies. I was just reading about this the other day, kinda getting a head start on my reading for biology class next term. So, really, you should be ready to deliver basically any time now."

"What the hell are you talking about, Daphne?" Brian had gone very still at this announcement from the soon-to-be-Pre-Med student. "It's nine months, right? Forty weeks. All the books say I've got forty weeks. That means I've got another five or six weeks at least, maybe longer."

"Well, that's true, except that traditionally a pregnancy is measured from the first day of a woman's last menstrual cycle. Which obviously doesn't apply to you, Brian. So, if you measure from the date of conception, it's more like 37 or 38 weeks, depending on when in the cycle the actual conception occurs. And, then you have to figure in a two week leeway either before or after, because every pregnancy is different, you know. Which means anything from 35 weeks after conception is a fair estimate. So, Brian, you are basically due any time. . ." Daphne was about to go on with her erudite explanations when she suddenly noticed how pale Brian had become.  

"No. Fucking. Way!" Brian insisted. "It can't be. I've got weeks . . . I'm supposed to have more time. . ."

"Jus!" Daphne called her friend who was busy digging around for something in the bathroom. "Justin, I think I freaked Brian out again. You better come help me get him breathing again."

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Fun Pregnancy Facts for you brave, sciency souls! TAG.
> 
> *Fetal development - 31 through 35 weeks. (Source: WebMd) - Your baby can hear distinct sounds, including familiar voices and music.Baby fills almost all the space in your uterus now, but may still have enough room to do somersaults. A layer of fat is forming under your baby's skin. The baby is practicing opening his eyes and breathing. The next few weeks will mark lots of growth in the baby. The baby will gain more than half its birth weight in the next seven weeks. Your baby begins to move less now as it runs out of room and curls up with knees bent, chin resting on chest, and arms and legs crossed. The baby is probably settling into the head-down position, although it might not be final. Organs are now almost fully mature, except for lungs, and the skin is pink instead of red. Fingernails reach the ends of fingers, but toenails are not yet fully grown. The baby might have lots of hair and may not move as often, due to the tight fit. By the end of these four weeks, your baby will weigh as much as 5 pounds. Your baby continues to mature and develop reserves of body fat. You may notice that your baby is kicking more. The baby's brain is developing rapidly at this time, and he or she can hear. Most internal systems are well developed, but the lungs may still be immature.  
> *Tip of the Week - Week 35: Are you ready for the baby? Be sure you've collected the necessary baby clothes, equipment -- especially a car seat and furniture to get you through the first few weeks, at least, after your baby is born.  
> *Birthing Plan Worksheet - http://assets.babycenter.com/ims/Content/birthplan_pdf.pdf  
> *"Full Term Pregnancy" - Web definitions: The stage at about 40 weeks after last menstrual period or 38 weeks after conception when the unborn baby is ready for birth. http://www.birthline.org/pregnant/pregnancy-definitions.html


	44. Proof of Parenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I left you there, knowing that Brian was out there brooding over whether or not he would be a good parent. So, you better go read this this short, fluffy, happy chapter right away. I promise to move on with the plot development and humorous torture next chapter. In the meantime, Enjoy! TAG.

Chapter 44 - Proof of Parenting.

Brian called Cynthia early the next morning and arranged to work from home for the rest of the week. Cynthia was completely in favor of the idea, especially since Justin had already called her and advised about Brian's too high stress levels and lack of weight gain. Cynthia volunteered to come over twice a day and bring Brian all the paperwork he'd need. Other than that, she'd email his messages and everything else to him and reschedule all his meetings to happen via video conferencing. She didn't think it would be a problem, and considering how ecstatically happy Ryder had been when he found out that Brian had cornered the Armani account single-handedly, Brian could probably get away with anything short of murder and the boss would back him up.

But, after getting that set up, all Brian did was go back to bed and mope. Justin had tried to distract him earlier with a nice long fuck, but it hadn't worked. The boy could tell that the news about how soon things could be happening had Brian completely thrown off. And it wasn't just the dread of the hospital and surgery. It was more about the fear of impending parenthood itself.

But Justin had long expected this moment would pop up and he already had a plan. Justin could easily prove to Brian that the man was more than capable of being a good parent. After making Brian promise not to go anywhere, the wiley young man headed out to get his secret weapon.

"Wake up, Daddy. You have a visitor!" Justin announced as he reentered the loft less than an hour later.

"Whoever it is, tell them to go fuck off. I don't want visitors!" growled Brian from his bed.

"Sorry, can't do that. Besides, this visitor you'll want to see," Justin maintained as he came up the stairs with Gus in his arms.

"Dada!" squeaked the little boy as soon as he glimpsed the messy auburn bed head.

"That's right, Gus. It's your Daddy! And now that you're here he'll cheer up, get out of bed and play with us. Won't that be fun, Gus!" Justin replied as he sat down next to the lump in the bed and deposited the wiggly baby on top of the man trying to hide from the world.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Gus sang, intent on getting his father's attention.

"Hey there, Sonnyboy," Brian sighed and rolled out from under his pillows holding his arms out to his son.

Gus crawled over the intervening bedcovers and into his daddy's arms. He was still singing 'Dada, Dada' and then patting Brian's cheek like he'd just made the most amazing discovery of all time. Brian couldn't stay mopey with that much cheerfulness directed solely at him. He hugged the little boy and smiled endearingly at his son. Justin smiled at everyone and then got up to get started on his plans for the day, while the two Kinney boys played together among the pillows.

That's all it took to reinvigorate Mr. Kinney. About 10 minutes later he wandered out of the bedroom, now fully dressed, with a happy, giggling Gus in his arms. "No fair using my own offspring against me, Sunshine. I can already see this setting a bad precedent for the future."

"I'll use whatever I have to, Mr. Kinney," Justin insisted. "You better get used to it. Now be a good little boy and eat your breakfast and then we'll go to the park and play. Doesn't that sound fun Gus? Then, after the park, we'll go shopping and buy some baby stuff for Junior. And there will be no more panicking, moping or freaking out, at least not for for the rest of today. Got it?"

"Yes, Mr. Taylor," Brian responded like a sulky schoolboy, but he sat down to his breakfast without further complaint.

The rest of the day went much more smoothly. The two men took Gus to the park for an hour, taking turns running after the fast crawling little tyke and pushing him in the swings. All three of them lay down together on the roundabout and giggled at the trees swirling around over their heads. Finally, everyone - even Brian - had to eat a sno-cone from the vendor near the park entrance.

Next, Justin took the crew to one of those huge mega box 'Everything Baby' stores. Brian objected strongly to the poor quality of everything, but Justin finally got him to agree that not everything the baby needed had to sport a designer label - especially when most of it was meant to be pooped on, vomited on, spilled on or would be outgrown in less than six months. Once his objections were overcome, Brian had a great time. This was a whole new realm of shopping he'd never experienced before. He went a little mad and filled up two carts full of everything he or Justin could think of that Junior might possibly need. Gus was a big help with testing out possible toys.

Everyone was having a fabulous time giggling and laughing their way down the aisles of the store. The shopping excursion might've gone on even longer, but unfortunately poor Brian's back wasn't up for the task. When both Brian and Gus started to get grouchy, Justin herded them all out of the store, packed up all their purchases into the back of the Jeep and drove everybody home. Gus went down for a nap almost immediately. Brian retreated to his computer to start working on some emails and other paperwork that had come in while he was off having fun. Justin made lunch for everyone and then, in the afternoon, while Brian spent time on a video conference meeting with an important client, Justin took Gus off for another adventure to a nearby children's museum that he had wanted to go to for ages. It turned into one of the most pleasant days either Brian or Justin had experienced in a long time.

When it got late, neither wanted to return Gus. Brian called and begged Lindsey to let him keep Gus overnight just this once. She reluctantly agreed, over Mel's objections heard in the background. Justin decided that in celebration it would be a pizza and movie night. He ordered the pizza and then went to the video store with Gus to pick out a movie. Gus, of course, came home with the latest of Disney wonders and Brian was forced to watch 'The Little Mermaid' and eat pizza with his son. And, despite all the protesting the man did at the beginning of the evening, Brian didn't seem even a little bit unhappy when Justin caught a glimpse of him sitting on the floor with Gus in his lap singing along at the end of the movie.

At bedtime, they sandwiched Gus in between them in the big bed so he couldn't roll out, and then all climbed into bed and read one of the new picture books they'd purchased that morning. Brian lost the coin toss so he had to do the actual reading. Justin got to pick the book, and he selected one called 'The Napping House' thinking that it sounded suitable for getting their little rug rat off the sleep.

 

 

It worked wonderfully on Justin, who'd been running around all day after the baby, but not quite so well on Gus. Brian eventually determined that "gen, gen" while shoving the book at his father's belly was Gus' way of asking for a repeat. Brian smiled indulgently and then read the book a second time. However he refused to do a third rendition, choosing instead to turn off the lights and nestle down under the covers and tell Gus stories that he made up about their new house and Gus' new baby brother, Kevan, and how they were all going to live together and play and go fun places . . . Until Brian talked them both to sleep.

Gus woke them all up bright and early as soon as it was daylight out. Justin made pancakes with happy faces made out of marshmallows and chocolate chips that made both Gus and Brian giggle as they ate the pancake men's eyes out first. Justin didn't care about the cannibalism, he was just happy to see Brian eating for once without complaining.

The only sad time during the whole visit came when it was time for Justin to take Gus home. Brian had three back-to-back video conference meetings that morning which he couldn't put off, so he wouldn't be able to go with the boys. Gus was devastated at the idea of having to leave his dad. Only Brian was able to stop the little boy's tears by promising him repeatedly that Gus could come back over soon and Dada would tell him more stories about Baby Kevan and all the fun they'd have in the new house.

As Gus finally let Justin take him out of Brian's arms, the younger man looked up at Brian smugly. "Who was it that thought he wouldn't be a good father?" Justin asked sarcastically.

"Get out of here you brat," Brian said with a smile as he turned back to his desk and tried to settle his mind back into business mode.

########BBBBBB########

"What or who the hell is Ken?" Melanie's voice came out of the phone line so loudly that Justin could hear the question from where he was sitting on the couch several feet away.

"Ken? I have no idea who Ken is," Brian replied in confusion. "And, why are you yelling at me?"

"Because your son has been babbling all day about Ken, or maybe it's Kenin. He keeps saying something about Dada's ‘Baby’ and then saying Ken over and over and it's driving us crazy. Did you introduce him to some trick of your's named Ken? If so, it's the last time you're going to be seeing Gus. I don't want him exposed to that lifestyle, Brian. Especially if he's going to get so attached to every Ken, Dick or Harry you happen to be fucking that night. Couldn't you just keep it in your pants for one night, Brian?"

"Fuck you, Mel. I did NOT fuck some trick last night when my son was here visiting," Brian roared back into his end of the phone line. "You're an ass to even suggest that. I'm his fucking father. I would never do anything that irresponsible where my son is concerned. And, for your information, all we did last night was watch The Little Mermaid, read picture books and then I told him stories till he fell asleep. Justin was here with us the whole night if you don't trust me and need a witness. So just shove all your shitty accusations back up your twat hole and don't talk shit about things you know nothing about!" Brian screamed into the phone and then ended the call.

"What the hell was that all about, Brian," Justin asked in concern as Brian paced back and forth angrily.

"Gus apparently learned a few new words while he was visiting last night and Mel interpreted them to mean I'd been tricking with Gus around," Brian explained.

"Why the hell would she think that? Of course neither of us would do that when Gus was here. And what was that about some guy named Ken?"

"Not 'Ken', 'Kevan', or at least Gus trying to say the name Kevan," Brian started to explain. "Last night after you fell asleep, I started telling Gus stories about . . . well, about the baby and how I hope Gus will get to come stay with us sometimes in the new house and get to play with his baby brother and . . . Anyway, today, when Gus started telling his mommies all about 'Dada's Baby' and 'Kenin', Mel just assumed he was talking about some guy I brought home. I mean, give me a little credit - I may not have much parenting experience, but I'm not that stupid. I'm NOT going to be bringing tricks home to meet my kids!"  

"What are YOU laughing about," Brian rounded on a chuckling blond who wasn't being sufficiently outraged for his taste. "I don't think this is funny."

"I was just trying to imagine you calling some trick, 'Baby'," Justin broke out into full laughter at the ridiculous thought.

It took Brian a few moments to see the humor in the situation. When he did, he chuckled too and reached out to wrap his arms around the still giggling boy. "Shut up you twat!"

"See!" Justin laughed even harder. "I live with you and the closest I get to an endearment is being called a 'twat'. I just can not imagine you calling some trick 'Baby'."

"I've NEVER called anybody 'Baby' or any other stupid pet name," Brian insisted. "But, if it makes you feel better, Sunshine, you ARE the only one I ever call 'twat'!"

"Awwww, don't be going all sappy and sentimental on me now, Brian," Justin teased. "When you call me a twat, I want you to mean it, damn it! Besides, I like 'twat' a lot better than 'Baby'."

"I know, Sunshine," Brian whispered into Justin's ear as he kissed down the artist's long supple neck. "No silly pet names for you, right?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel much better now. How about all of you? Okay, next chapter will have actual plot stuff. TAG


	45. Who Knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Armani Ad is done and the GQ issue is due out any day now. You knew that the boys were going to have to tell the family soon. Well, it's happening today! Will Michael's head explode when he hears the big news - you'll have to read to find out! Enjoy! TAG

Chapter 45 - Who Knew?

It was probably a good thing Brian was working from home that week. It would have been hard for him to work at all in his office because he was now so uncomfortable that he could only sit up at his desk for short periods. In between, he'd take his laptop over to the couch or even up to bed where he'd lie down in an attempt to relieve the almost unending back pain he was now experiencing. When he did make it over to the desk, Brian would inevitably bring along his trusty body pillow and use it to prop his belly up against the edge of the desktop. It wasn't the most dignified pose, but luckily, his video conference participants could only see him from the middle of his chest up.

While Brian was shuffling around in the loft trying not to be too uncomfortable, Justin was out running around doing all the errands. He had to get books and supplies for his classes at PIFA, which would be starting next week. Then he'd meet with his mother to view or discuss the ongoing construction at the new house and inevitably have to run out with her or the contractor to look at tile samples, appliances, lighting fixtures or whatever needed a decision next. Half the time Justin would feel the need to run a sample of whatever it was back to the loft for Brian's opinion before he finalized any plans. When he wasn't busy with the construction plans, he was running errands for Brian, picking up things from or dropping off stuff at the office, grocery shopping, cooking and cleaning up around the loft. Thankfully, with Brian home all week Justin got to drive the Jeep, or he never would have made it. But, if this was any indication of how busy his life was going to be once the baby arrived, he wasn't sure how he was going to manage.

Then again, it was really nice to come home to Brian every evening. They'd have dinner together, watch movies, read or talk. It was so comfortable, so unlike times before when they'd been together. It felt like they were a couple, maybe even a family, and Justin reveled in the peaceful security. He didn't have a clue what their lives would be like after the baby was born, but for now at least, it was tranquil and they were together.

"No, Mikey! No, I DON'T want to go out tonight," Brian was saying into the phone as Justin came in late on Friday evening after a last minute meeting at the house. "Because, Mikey, I've been sitting staring at my computer all day and I've got a bitch of a headache and my back is killing me. The last thing I want to do is go to a noisy, smoky bar with you and your new beau. . . . Well, I'm glad Ben said he thought I was a 'cool' guy and you think we'd get along great, but I'm not the one who wants to date him. You don't need me there getting in the way, Mikey. . . Well, call Ted and Emmett. They don't have lives. I'm sure one of them can be your 'wingman'. . . Really, I'm fine, Mikey. I'm just tired. . . . No! No, Mikey! You do NOT have to come over here and keep me company tonight. Really. Just go out and have a good time with Ben and don't worry about me. . . Yeah, later, Mikey."

Justin had already deposited his shopping bags on the kitchen counter and moved over to rub Brian's shoulders while he finished his phone call. When the older man disconnected the call, he sighed and pinched tiredly at the bridge of his nose. Brian's back muscles were incredibly tight and he even flinched a little as Justin rubbed a particularly sore spot.

"You look like you overdid it today, Big Guy," Justin observed worriedly. "Why don't you go lie down for a bit and I'll get dinner started."

"Please don't yell at me, Justin, but I really don't feel like eating right now. This headache is killing me and that chili you left for lunch was a big mistake. I've got the worst heartburn. And, when I tried to lie down earlier it just got worse."

"All right," Justin conceded. "I won't make you eat. Not right now at least. But, come over here to the couch and lie down on your left side. I read somewhere that, because of the way your stomach is shaped, if you lie on your left side, it's less likely to let the acids and gas that cause heartburn escape up your esophagus. Now, let me turn off the lights and I'll get you some Tylenol that I picked up today for your back - it's the only OTC pain reliever that Chiefy will let you take. I'll put on some quiet music and then you can just rest. How does that sound?"

"Better," Brian replied, already feeling better just at the thought of having Justin there to care for him.

Justin came back from the kitchen with the bottle of Tylenol he'd luckily picked up just that afternoon and a bottle of water. "I'm sorry you feel so shitty, Brian. Do you want me to get you anything else?"

"No. Just stay, okay. I was kind of bored being here alone all day. . . " Brian said quietly, letting Justin help him lean up to take the medicine and drink a substantial amount of the cool, refreshing water. "Tell me about the house."

"It's coming along. I'm amazed at how fast the contractor's crew is working. It's wonderful how motivating those completion bonuses you offered have been for all the workers."

"Nothing motivates like green, Sunshine," Brian agreed. "I think I finished up everything I need to get done this week. Tomorrow I can come with you to see the place."

"That would be fantastic. I keep worrying that I'm making all these decisions without you and you're going to end up hating it all," Justin said as he seated himself at the far end of the couch and took Brian's bare feet into his lap, rubbing them absentmindedly as they talked.

"I'm sure I'll be happy with whatever you pick out. Just think to yourself, 'what would Emmett choose', then go with the other choice, no matter what, and you can't go wrong." Brian joked.

"I'm telling him you said that," Justin threatened but Brian just shrugged. "But, speaking of Emmett, he called me this afternoon. It sounds like Michael's on another one of his rumor-generating sprees. Since you haven't been seen in public - or at least not by Michael - in more than a week, he's convinced you're dying again. Or so Emmett claims."

"Yeah. He called me three times today. I finally gave in and answered the last call. If I hadn't, I'm sure he would have sent emergency services over or something. Or worse, he'd have sent Debbie."

"Heaven forbid!" Justin joked. "You do know we're going to have to show ourselves to them all sooner rather than later, right? It's not going to work to just let them all find out with the rest of the world when the magazine comes out. That is, if Michael will even wait that long before storming in here."

Brian scowled. "He won't wait, you're right. I could hear it in his voice when he called tonight. He's just dying to drop in for a visit. . . . Can't we just move to Brazil or something, Sunshine. I REALLY don't want to do this. . . "

"I know. I don't either," Justin agreed. "But neither one of us speaks Portuguese, Brian. I don't think Brazil is an option."

"Fine. Sunday dinner?" Brian grudgingly suggested. "Everyone will be there and we might as well get it all over with at once."

"It's okay with me. I'll invite my Mom and Daphne so at least we'll have some back up," Justin proposed. "So, do you have a plan for what you're going to say?"

"Nope. I have no idea . . ." Brian looked thoughtful and then just laughed. "How about I just strip in front of them while everyone's seated around the table, cry and point to you saying, 'It's all his fault, Ma!' That should cover everything."

###########BBBBBBB###########

Sunday evening, Brian and Justin sat in the car outside Deb's until they were sure everyone else had already arrived. It was a hot day in late August, so Brian had a good excuse for sweating so much. He'd dressed as simply as he could - why try to hide anything now - wearing only a pair of Stitch's specially altered jeans and an oversized, short-sleeved polo shirt. It was too hot out to even wear a jacket or sweater to help camouflage his condition.

Brian looked up at the house one last time, sighed and then started to get out of the Jeep.

"Brian, wait," Justin held his wrist lightly, preventing Brian from getting out of the vehicle. "I just want you to know, I love you. I know you don't necessarily want to hear me say it, but it's true and I want you to know it. And, no matter what happens in there, I'll be here for you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I DO know, Sunshine," Brian said and leaned in for a last kiss from the beautiful and loyal young blond. "Thanks. . . . Now, let's get this shit over with!"

Hand in hand they walked across the street and up the front steps. On the porch, they arranged themselves so that Justin was standing in front of Brian, blocking his body from view. Then, Brian put his right hand on Justin's shoulder, gave a little squeeze and followed as Justin opened the door then entered.

"Hey, Deb," Justin called out as they came in through the door, announcing their arrival.

"Sunshine! Brian! You guys are late, but it's okay. We all just sat down. Come and grab some plates!" Debbie hollered a welcome to the latecomers as she handed a gargantuan-sized bowl of pasta around the packed table.

"Um . . . Before we join you . . . Uh, Brian and I have something to share with you," Justin started off hesitantly. "So, you remember when there were all those rumors that I was the male pregnancy here in Pittsburgh . . ."

"Oh my God!" Emmett squealed and launched himself up from his seat. "It's true? You mean you really are pregnant? I knew it! Honey, we're all so happy for you. You don't worry about a thing. Everybody is here for you, Baby. But, you have to tell us, how HAVE you hidden it so well, honey . . . "

"No! Emmett, no. I told you," Justin interrupted before Em could go all squee-girl, "I'M not pregnant."

"But, I AM," Brian spoke and at the same time stepped forward so that he was standing next to Justin, his right arm wrapped around the smaller man's shoulders for support, his left hand curled around the bottom of his round belly, emphasizing its ripe, curved shape.

It was absolutely silent throughout the house for several minutes. No one knew what to say. The looks of disbelief, confusion, shock and amazement on most of the faces were so overwhelmingly evident that it was comical. Of course, nobody was laughing.

Emmett, who had just been on the verge of blathering out his personal theory that Justin really was pregnant but had somehow hidden it for so long, looked the most skeptical. While he wasn't in the least bit judgmental, you could tell he was trying to figure out the joke. It just couldn't be. It had to be a practical joke of some kind, right?

Ted meanwhile seemed amused. If it really was a joke, he was the only one who got it though. Seeing the once great Stud of Liberty Avenue - the man he'd always envied - so obviously knocked up was the height of all irony. Ted Schmidt was not only laughing at the joke, but at himself for all his years of unfounded jealousy.

Vic also looked amused but a bit concerned as well. He'd known Brian since he'd been a skinny, self-conscious, unsure boy. Vic had also been on the receiving end of more than a few of Brian's youthful confidences. He, more than probably anyone else there, knew that Brian wasn't ever as confident and strong willed as he seemed. Vic knew that the frightened, insecure boy he'd befriended was still hidden inside this man. Vic suspected how truly hard this disclosure was going to be on Brian and his big heart went out to the scared little boy he knew was hiding behind the bravura of the man standing so boldly in front of them.

Mel seemed as skeptical as Em but also a little bit angry. It was as if, whatever the joke was, she somehow suspected she was being made the butt of it. Mel was the no-nonsense one, the one who prided herself on her rejection of the truths others took for granted. She considered herself to be observant, critical, analytical and above all things logical. How had she missed seeing this before? It couldn't possibly be true. Brian couldn't be THIS pregnant without her noticing before. It had to be some kind of trick. No way was Mel going to buy this load of horse shit.

Michael and Lindsey, who happened to be sitting next to each other, were like mirror images of hurt confusion. They were both blown away by this disclosure, unbelieving and amazed at the same time. There was disbelief in both their faces, but for different reasons.

Lindsey was sure that Brian - her Brian - couldn't possibly be pregnant, but at the same time she was hurt that he might be and hadn't told her. Lindsey had always felt she was Brian's confidante, the only person he would admit his real feelings to and the only one who truly understood him without being judgmental. Lindsey always knew that her bond with Brian, the father of her child, was closer than anything the man shared with their other friends. Even closer than what Brian shared with Michael. She got Brian in ways no one else could, or so she'd always thought. But, if that were true, how could he have hidden THIS from her for so long? And why had he chosen to hide from HER? Could this somehow affect Gus? Was that why Brian hadn't told her? Lindsey didn't only doubt what she was seeing, she also now distrusted the one man she thought she would ways trust.

Michael, on the other hand, simply refused to believe what he was seeing. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. Brian Fucking Kinney - HIS Brian - could NOT possibly, never, not in a million years, be pregnant. Michael had idolized Brian for more than half his lifetime. He had bought every single one of Brian's 'rules'. Michael accepted that Brian was exactly who he said he was and would never be any different. If Brian said he didn't DO love or relationships or dates or boyfriends or . . . whatever, then he just didn't. Brian had never lied.

The thought that Brian might someday change his mind about any of these rules never even occurred to Michael. Michael had needed Brian to be his hero and so far, Brian had always lived up to the role his friend needed him to play. Which meant that Brian was stuck playing that same role for life, at least as far as Michael was concerned.

So, if Brian Kinney said he didn't bottom, well, he just didn't. Therefore, he couldn't possibly be pregnant. It simply didn't make sense to Michael. And, if he was pregnant, then . . . then everything Michael had believed about his friend and idol for all these years was . . was . . . was a LIE! Michael's entire world would collapse if Brian were pregnant. Brian couldn't be pregnant. He just couldn't.

That left only Debbie Novotny as the odd man out of this disbelieving bunch. Debbie, Brian's pseudo-mother, the only person who Brian had ever trusted to care for him before he met Justin Taylor, didn't seem confused or skeptical or doubtful. Debbie was smiling radiantly at the two men and looked smugly proud.

 

"Congratulations, Kiddo!" Debbie finally broke the silence. "Took you long enough to get around to telling all of us! I was worried I'd be a grandma again before you actually admitted that Sunshine had knocked you up. Ha!"

"You knew?" Justin asked in stunned admiration. "Deb, how long have you known?"

"Of course I knew, Sunshine," Debbie laughed boisterously as she trotted around the table to give both boys a huge hug. "I've been there, done that and already got the fucking t-shirt, Baby! I'm the original unwed mother who tried to hide her pregnancy, scared shitless I'd be found out, until I did finally cave and told my mother, which by the way didn't turn out all that well for me. Anyway, I've had my suspicions ever since the Stud here spent his first month and a half puking his guts out."  

"And, as soon as the news came out in the tabloids I knew it wasn't you, Sunshine. You'd be crowing about this to everyone who'd listen. But not my Brian. Brian Kinney would be much more circumspect. He'd bide his time - wait until he had the perfect opportunity to make some big splashy, extravagant announcement."

"Fuck you, Debbie," Brian said with affectionate amusement. "You don't know me THAT well!"

"Oh yeah? So tell me, Justin, when DOES the big world-wide public announcement with trumpets and cymbals crashing happen? It's got to be coming soon or you two would still be hiding out at the loft," Debbie insisted.

"She SO does know you, Brian," came from the far corner of the room, accompanied by peals of laughter in two different voices as Jennifer and Daphne finally gave into their amusement. Daphne wasn't going to let Brian get away with anything, "She's totally got you! It's happening on Tuesday, Deb! By way of the September issue of GQ Magazine! It's going to be so awesome. It'll blow you away when you see. . ."

"*Ahem* That's enough out of you, Ms. Chanders!" Brian admonished her sternly but with a mischievous smile. "You do remember the part about everything being 'confidential' and not telling anyone until after the issue hits the newsstands? I'm sure I remember going over that part with you."

"Sorry, Brian. I'm just so excited. It's going to be so amazing!" Daphne enthused as she bounced around in her chair.

"Wait! You mean it's true?" Emmett broke back into the conversation. "It's really, really true? Brian is pregnant? Oh my word . . . I mean, wow. . . Brian Kinney is pregnant!"

 

"You do seem to have a firm grip on the obvious, Honeycutt," Brian chuckled, relieved that the truth was finally out there. "You want to come feel the baby kick?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of those chapters that had already been practially written in my head from the first day I conceived of the story. It wrote itself very quickly. In fact, too quickly - It was getting too long so there will have to be a part 2 dealing with the aftermath of Brian's announcement and some of the family's reactions. Hope you liked this. TAG


	46. The Reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this chapter in the middle of the night on my phone, but it still turned out really good. I sincerely think I do some of my best work typing away with one finger on my iPhone in the middle of the night. But, you be the judges. Now, on to Michael's head exploding. . . .  Enjoy! TAG
> 
> ***Warning - Possible laughter may ensue. Please make sure there are no liquids near the computer when reading this chapter and/or you do not have a hot beverage in your hands. Safety, first, people!***

 

Chapter 46 - The Reaction.

"Wait! No, really, wait a second here," Michael physically blocked anyone who started to get up to go congratulate the boys, holding out his hands like a frantic traffic cop at a six-way intersection during rush hour in downtown Mexico City. "Just wait one fucking second. . . Wait. . . Wait, I . . . Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait . . . No fucking way, just wait a minute. . . Wait, wait, wait . . . . Wait . . . . . Wait . . . . . Wait . . . "

Justin watched in bemusement as Michael's head kept jerking back and forth, looking first at Brian and then back at all of the family who he was trying to keep at bay. With every utterance of the word 'wait' the dark brunet head would twist around faster and faster. Pretty soon, Justin could see creases forming along the lines of Michael's neck where the muscles were twisting as his head spun back and forth. Then the creases ruptured and blood started spurting out when, finally, with one excruciatingly loud 'WAIT', Michael's head spun around so rapidly that it popped right off his neck and his headless corpse collapsed onto Debbie's now-stained linoleum floor!

Or, at least, that's what Justin imagined happening as he watched Michael flailing around ineffectually as he tried to come to terms with Brian's big secret.

"Brian," Michael eventually managed a word other than 'wait'. "I don't know what to say. I mean, are you sure. Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Um, yeah," Brian replied, lost as to where his friend thought he was going with this in light of the rather blatant evidence - Brian's belly - protruding right there in front of everyone.

"Michael, Sweetie," Debbie questioned her clearly delusional offspring. "What exactly do you think Brian's not sure about. I mean, if that's not pregnant, then I'm Mother Theresa and you're the product of immaculate conception, honey!"

"Ma! Just shut up a minute, will ya?" Michael rudely demanded of his mother, turning all his attention back on the focus of his concern. "I'm serious Brian. What if this is . . . something else? What if you're really sick or it's like cancer or something? Or maybe it's like some kind of infection that you need to have taken care of right away. This could be really bad, you know? It could be really serious. We need to get you to a doctor right away."

"Shut the fuck up and let go of me, Michael!" Brian shook the smaller man's hands off his arm where Michael had grappled onto him, intent on hustling Brian out the door and directly to the hospital. "You're being pathetic! Of course I've already been to the doctor. And of course I'm fucking pregnant, you idiot! It's a baby for fuck's sake, not some bacterial growth. What the hell are you thinking?"

"B-b-but, Brian," Michael refused to be shut up. "I don't understand. . . . How?"

"Sunshine? You're good with the science stuff," Brian turned to the man chortling away at his side. "Do you want to take this one?"

"Sure, Brian," Justin put a serious look on his countenance and then turned to the spluttering Michael. "You see, Michael, it's actually very complex and technically amazing. . . " Justin took a deep breath and then glanced around to make sure he had everyone's attention. "I fucked Brian, the condom broke and because Brian here is a genetic miracle, he got pregnant."

Justin's delivery was perfect and everyone in the room roared with laughter, except, of course, for Michael.

"But, Brian. . ." Michael still refused to see reality. "Brian, you never . . . You didn't . . . You wouldn't . . . "

"Fuck, yeah!" Brian said, nodding emphatically. "I sure as hell did. In fact, I would, and have, done it repeatedly. Little Sunshine here is one hell of a top, if I do say so myself. Of course, I taught him everything he knows."

The renewed bellows of laughter almost completely drowned out Michael's whining, "No. You never bottom. You told me you never bottom . . ."

"Michael, we already went over this part," Vic managed to say through his own laughter, draping one arm casually over his nephew's shoulders as if taking him into a confidence. "I thought that I explained all this when Deb and I first told you that you were gay. But, I guess I must have neglected part of your education somehow. You see, gay men generally LIKE to take it up the ass. That's kind of the whole point."

At this point, Emmett was literally screaming with laughter and you couldn't really hear any more of Michael's feeble objections. The defeated Michael sank down onto his knees as if he was going to begin praying for guidance from some unknown god of gay wisdom. The defeated look on the man's face inspired even more raucous laughter from Emmett, who ran out of breath halfway through an hysterical shriek, fell off his chair and incidentally dragged Ted down with him. The two writhing, laughing convulsing men rolling around on the floor elicited even more laughter from the crowd and then the whole thing got a bit silly after that.

Almost everyone in the room other than Michael had joined in laughing at the spectacle at some point - even Melanie was eventually induced to a chuckle or two at the bizarre things Michael was saying. The only person there who wasn't in the least bit amused was Lindsey. While everyone else, including her partner was taking the news pretty well and seemed heartily amused by the crazy situation, Lindsey sat silently frowning at everyone from her chair.

When enough of the ridiculous silliness had abated that she could get her opinion heard, Lindsey finally spoke up. "I'm so glad all of you find this so amusing. But, I don't. Really, Brian, what the hell are you thinking? I mean, YOU, of all people can't be thinking you're going to have a baby."

"We've just gone through all this already, Lindz. Were you not paying attention?" Brian tried to hold on to his temper as he again explained the facts. "I AM pregnant. This big bulge under my shirt is a baby - not a fungal growth or alien parasite or a honking huge tumor. It's a baby."

"I don't mean I don't believe you are pregnant, Brian," Lindsey plowed on all serious and concerned looking, with her most prim and respectable disapproving pucker on her pursed up lips. "What I mean is that I can't believe you are thinking about having a child. What do you plan to do when it's born? Have you thought about this at all? Obviously it's too late to terminate the pregnancy, so what exactly are you planning? Adoption? This is serious you guys. I really see no reason to be rolling on the floor laughing about what's likely to happen to this poor child."

Now it was Brian's turn to look confused and hurt. "It sounds to me, Lindsey, like you mean to question what right I have to keep my own child. Is that what you're asking? Because I never even once thought about terminating my pregnancy and there's no fucking way in hell I'm giving up my son for adoption."

"What I meant to say, Brian, was that you just aren't really what most people see when they think of a full-time parent. What about with Gus? Did you not say to me, multiple times, that you didn't want to be involved? That you only wanted to be the sperm donor with an occasional cameo appearance? I know you care for Gus, and, in your own way, you're a good father, but a big part of that is because you're not his full-time parent. With the kind of lifestyle you lead, Brian, I don't see how that would even be possible," Lindsey explained condescendingly.

"The kind of lifestyle I lead . . . Huh? And what the fuck do you even know about my lifestyle these days, Lindz?" Brian was irate and just barely keeping his temper in check. "For your information, I haven't done any drugs, drank alcohol or smoked a single cigarette since the day I found out I was pregnant. Justin here even weaned me off caffeine completely and makes sure I don't take anything stronger than Tylenol. And I haven't tricked at all since I got back the results from my first pregnancy STD screen, which was more than four months ago. I work, I come home, I sometimes go out with my friends or my partner and then I come home with my partner. What part of that lifestyle do you think is so unacceptable that I wouldn't be able to be just as good a parent as you or Mel? Hmmm? Tell me Lindz."

"We'll, I'm glad to hear that you're being responsible during your pregnancy. That's wonderful, Brian. But still, what do you plan to do after the baby's born. You're a single gay man. You work long hours at a highly stressful job and when you're not working you like to go out clubbing. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with any of that Brian. It's just who you've always been. Where does this baby fit in that life?"

"You're forgetting one important part, Lindsey," Justin stepped up and intervened in the argument. "Brian isn't just a single gay man planning on raising a child on his own. I'm the baby's father too and I'll be there helping to raise him."

"And frankly, Lindsey," Jennifer Taylor stood up and added her voice to the defence of her son and his partner. "I don't see that you have any say whatsoever in how these two decide to raise their child. I can't see you or Mel sitting back and letting anyone tell you how to live your lives or how to raise your child. So what right do you have to try and do the same to Justin or Brian? I'm sure they'll make the best decisions they can about how to raise their child, which is all any parent can say in the end. In the meantime, YOU have no right or basis to judge them. Oh, and don't forget that I'll be there to help them too."

"I'm NOT judging you, Brian, really," Lindsey tried again to get her point across. "It's just that I know you. You like being that heartless gay lothario who fucks hundreds of beautiful men without any regrets. I don't think you'll be happy giving that up for full-time parenthood."

"Uh, excuse me, Lindsey, honey, but I think your hypocrisy is showing," Emmett commented drolly.

"I think you're right, Em," Ted added, playing along. "And correct me if I'm wrong, Lindsey, but don't you have a LIBERAL Arts degree, not a conservative, prim and proper, broomstick stuck up your constipated ass degree."

"Now, now, Theodore," Vic interrupted. "I think you're being a little harsh. She's right, you know, we wouldn't want two GAY men raising a child together, now would we?"

"I'm sorry, Vic, you're right," Ted readily agreed. "I forgot. That's what we have lesbians for."

"That . . . And they're good with power tools," Emmett added helpfully with his big gap-toothed grin and his head tilted charmingly to one side.

"All right now. I think that's enough drama for now," Debbie loudly intervened. "What you're all forgetting, is that we're family here. We all help each other and support each other. Which means that Brian and Justin will always have any help they need. The same way you, Lindsey, and Mel have always been able to rely on us for help too. So, there'll be no more discussion about who's the better parent here. It doesn't matter because we're all family and we'll all help each other."

"Now, everybody get your asses back here and eat this fucking pasta that you've let get cold while you were arguing like a bunch of angry blue jays. I didn't spend all afternoon cooking so you could just stand around and admire the food from a distance. Michael, dear, get up off the floor and stop acting like a fucking five year old whose favorite toy just got broke. And you two," Deb indicated Brian and Justin, "get the hell over here and start eating. We've got an expectant Papa to feed up right!"

"Thanks a lot, Deb," Brian smiled, relieved that the argument was apparently over for the time being. "It's not bad enough that I've got Justin all over my ass about eating all the time, now I've got to fend you off, too?"

"I thought we just resolved all that, Brian," Em quipped, leaning over and draping his arms around Brian's shoulders once he was seated. "You LIKE having Justin all over your ass. Or was that UP your ass? Oops, my mistake!"

"Hands off, Honeycutt," Brian ordered, peeling the offending arms away from his neck. "Having Sunshine all over my ass is one thing, but you're not getting anywhere near me."

"Don't call me Honeycutt!" Em reiterated. "Can I still feel the baby kick, Brian?" Em said, pushing Ted out of the chair next to Brian and eagerly holding out his hands to rub the belly that started all this ruckus.

Almost everybody laughed and turned towards their somewhat cold meal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. . .  did I get anyone for a second with the exploding head thing? Hehehe. Also, full credit for some of Mikey's other ridiculous antics goes out to NoChaser, who thought her comments were just silly jokes but which I used unashamedly.  Thanks for the inspiration. TAG 


	47. Relax, Brian!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When was the last time I left you guys with a really cruel cliffhanger? I think you're due. Mwahahaha! TAG.

 

Chapter 47 - Relax, Brian!

"Ugh! Justin, why didn't you stop me before I ate that third serving of pasta?" Brian complained as he hefted his tired body onto the couch, his hand pushing down onto the top of his bulging stomach to counteract the pain. "I've got heartburn so bad it feels like somebody poured drain cleaner down my throat. And, if Junior kicks me in the ribs one more time, I swear I'll go lie on my belly just to squish him back."

"Oh, poor baby," Justin teased and sat in his usual spot where he could rub Brian's swollen, achy feet while they relaxed. "I did try to warn you when Debbie was hovering behind you with the pasta bowl, but you and Em were too busy giggling like schoolgirls to hear me. And, no wonder Junior is kicking you after you two spent all evening poking at him so that Emmett could feel the baby kick over and over again."

Brian looked a little guilty but smiled nonetheless. Justin grinned back. He figured Brian had probably enjoyed showing off even more than Emmett had enjoyed feeling the baby moving. Leave it to Brian to make having a rare and unusual male pregnancy look like something really cool and desirable. Before you knew it, every gay boy in the Northern Hemisphere was going to be wanting one.

"Em was pretty funny, wasn't he," Justin continued. "You'd think HE was the one having the baby, he was so excited. You know we're going to have to let him be the official 'Fairy Godmother' . . . Or would it be 'Godfather' - that makes it sound like he's some mafia boss. 'Godperson' just sounds weird though. . . "

"Honeycutt can be 'Auntie Em' just like with Gus," Brian rationalized. "I'm not having the baby christened or any shit like that so he doesn't need a fairy god-anything. He'll have plenty of 'Fairy Uncles' instead."

"That's true," Justin chuckled again at the images of all their friends going gaga over Brian earlier at dinner. Except for two notable exceptions. "Are you okay with how everything went tonight, Brian?"

"Yeah," Brian shrugged uncommittedly and then shifted his weight on the pillows behind him. "It probably went as well as could be expected. Mikey really was an ass though. The way he pouted all through dinner . . . And Lindz pissed me off big time. But, what did I think would happen?"

"Mel handled the news remarkably well, though. Especially considering you've just disproved her ultra-feminist theory that no man could ever handle being pregnant."

"I still haven't completely proved her wrong," Brian snickered at the chance to best Mel in anything. "I've still got a few weeks to go and I'm sure she's hoping I'll flub it up in the end somehow. *errgh* My fucking back . . . What do I have to promise to get you to give me one of your killer back massages, Sunshine?"

"Not much." Justin said agreeably, already getting up to move around behind Brian. "Just your endless gratitude and undying love."

"Well, if that's ALL . . . " Brian scooted forward to make room for his helpful household blond, "then get started massaging already!"

Brian bent forward slightly, a pillow stuffed between his belly and his lap to support his upper body. Justin sat behind him, his legs splayed out around Brian's body, as he rubbed firmly at Brian's tense shoulders. Justin could tell how exhausted his lover was from the tightness of his muscles. Brian might have been downplaying his disappointment at the reactions of his best friends, but his body betrayed exactly how much the evening had taken out of him.

"Mmmmm. That feels good," Brian purred as Justin tackled a particularly tough knot of muscles. "Lower and over to the right . . Oh, yeah. That's it."

The twosome sat together quietly and companionably for quite awhile, Brian giving occasional directions where Justin should focus his massage. As Justin began to work his way lower, however, all the sudden, he felt Brian's entire body go rigid. Brian sucked in a quick painful gasp of air and then moaned.

"Uhhhh. *pant, pant* Uh, owwww. Justin . . . " was all he managed to say.

"Brian? What's wrong?" Justin shouted, one hand automatically reaching around Brian's midsection protectively.

What Justin felt under his hand almost scared him to death. All the muscles in Brian's abdomen were tight and he could feel them rippling tighter and then easing slightly, then tighter again. Brian was obviously hurting and was holding his breath trying to quench the pain. It took Justin only a second or two to realize that Brian was having a contraction. But, as soon as he figured it out, Justin knew what to do.

"Breathe, Brian. Just relax and breathe," Justin ordered as he quickly moved around so he was directly in Brian's line of vision. "You're okay, Brian. You're fine. You just need to look at me - look in my eyes - that's good. Now just breathe out. Yeah. Good. Now deep breath in. Good. Breathe out. In again. . . "

Justin sat, breathing in sympathy with his partner, one hand still against Brian's belly, until he felt the muscles relax.

"Fuck! What the hell was that," Brian rasped out as he collapsed forward into Justin's strong arms. "Is the baby coming? Isn't it too soon?"

"Relax Brian. I don't know what it means yet. It's still a little early, so that might have just been a Braxton-Hicks contraction."

"A Brax-What? What the fuck is that. If I'm having contractions shouldn't we go to the hospital or something?" Brian was on the edge of panic, which, fortunately helped calm Justin.

"Braxton-Hicks contractions are 'false labor', Brian. I've read about them. You just need to relax and keep breathing for now. If its not true labor, the contractions will stop when you relax and maybe shift your position a little. I'll go get you some water - that can sometimes help if the contraction was brought on by dehydration. Just lie back and keep breathing for me for ten seconds while I run to the kitchen, Brian. I won't be gone long." Justin ordered as if he dealt with medical crises like this every single day.

Justin's authoritative tone did more than anything else to help calm Brian. He relaxed back onto the couch cushions, his body stretched out along the length, and almost immediately felt better. There was still a faint trace of heartburn, and his head was still pounding, but the tight, constricted feeling in his gut eased considerably and he could once again breathe freely.

"Here's some water, Brian. Let me help you get a small sip. Don't drink too much at once, though. Just lots of little sips," Justin helped raise up Brian's head slightly as the expectant papa sipped at the bottle of water. "That's good. How do you feel now? Better, same or worse?"

"Better. Thanks."

Justin knelt down beside the couch, one hand resting on Brian's stomach and the other brushing lightly through the slightly sweaty auburn locks. He could tell Brian was finally relaxing. When his breathing seemed back to normal, Justin leaned over and placed a tiny kiss on Brian's temple, further comforting the worried man.

"I think it was just a practice contraction, Brian," Justin theorized. "Just, sort of, a warm up for later. I think you're going to be fine. You just need to relax and get some sleep. Tonight's dinner was just too much excitement."

"If that was just the warm up, Sunshine, I'll never make it through the real thing," Brian moaned, tensing up again slightly with worry.

"Of course you'll make it, just fine," Justin reassured. "You're tougher than that, aren't you? Besides, you don't want to prove Mel right, do you - that men couldn't handle having babies? We'll show her who's stronger."

"Bad example, Sunshine," Brian joked back. "I'm pretty sure Melanie could take me any day. . ."

"Okay, you may be right about Mel. . . But you could take, say, my Mom or Debbie, right?" Brian shrugged and nodded, still unsure. "Well, they've both survived giving birth, so you can, too. Right? . . . Right?"

"Since you're so sure this is all going to be a piece of cake, Sunshine, why don't we trade. You can have the baby. I'll just go back to being my old, happy-go-lucky, thin self, okay?"

"No fucking way!" Justin pretended outrage. "No way would I agree to trade. I couldn't do this shit. Are you crazy?"

The ensuing laughter eased away all the rest of Brian's tension and soon after the two men headed up to bed. They were still arguing about who should take over for the rest of the pregnancy.

#######BBBB#######

Justin made Brian work from home again on Monday and Tuesday. Despite all his assurances to Brian, he was a little worried about how difficult the pregnancy was getting. He'd gone back and reread all the information he had on Braxton-Hicks contractions after Brian finally fell asleep Sunday night. From everything he'd read, they were common, but weren't supposed to be painful. That could be a bad sign. But, it might also just be that Brian really had overdone it at Debbie's that night and Justin's fears were groundless. All the same, Justin was grateful Brian agreed to stay where his partner could keep an eye on him for the next couple of days.

Justin stuck close to home all day Monday. Instead of going to the house to meet with the contractor, he asked his mom to bring the paint samples to the loft and he and Brian made that decision together. Thankfully, it sounded like the renovations were progressing even faster than expected. The contractor was painting in the main rooms tomorrow and could then start on the finish work. They still had a couple days work to put in on the bedrooms in the back though before those could be painted. If everything happened as planned, they'd be in their new home in three weeks or so. Which was cutting things ENTIRELY too close as far as Justin was concerned.

Brian got happily distracted ordering furniture online that afternoon. Justin was grateful for living in the computer age. Otherwise he would have had trouble reining in his zealous little amateur decorator. As it was, his only worry was that Brian would spend so much they'd end up in the poor house before they could move to the new house. But, since it kept Brian busy and off his swollen feet, Justin couldn't complain too much.

Brian did get progressively more tired as the day wore on, though. The annoying man refused to go take a nap in the afternoon even though Justin practically begged him. Sitting still at the computer for so long was also hard on his back. By dinnertime, Brian was visibly flagging.

Justin was trying something new to help alleviate Brian's chronic heartburn. Instead of eating just three large meals a day, Justin served him multiple smaller snacks throughout the day. From the research he'd done, Justin thought this would be easier on Brian's stomach, which was now cramped by the baby's growing bulk. Brian wasn't happy with the idea, though. He'd never been the snacking type. Brian equated snacks with weight gain and therefore resisted Justin's new schedule out of force of habit. It seemed like a constant battle between Justin, who was trying to keep feeding his baby-daddy, and Brian, who was bored with eating and didn't like the constant heartburn.

It was during another of these little battles, late in the day, that Brian experienced another series of Braxton-Hicks contractions. He wasn't quite as scared this time, since he'd gotten a little practice in the day before, but it wasn't exactly fun. Justin took control again and managed to get Brian to breathe and relax, which stopped the contractions.

Justin was starting to see the beginnings of a pattern, though. When Brian got tired and stressed out, all the negative symptoms would start up - backache, heartburn, more swelling in his ankles and, now, the contractions. Justin was definitely starting to worry. He made sure Brian was resting with his feet up on the couch and then went outside and called first his mother and then Daphne. It took a long time for them to talk Justin back to his normal calm self.

The stress levels of the two men weren't helped much by the fact that Tuesday was the date that the September issue of GQ would come out. Justin had stocked up on groceries and other supplies. He figured they could turn all the phones off and hide out at the loft all day if it got too bad. But, unfortunately, Justin's Freshman Orientation at PIFA was scheduled for early Wednesday morning, so he'd have to go out then whether he wanted to or not. And, he was pretty sure all the hoopla caused by Brian's splashy big announcement wouldn't die out in only one day. But, there was little he could do about it. Other than worry, that is.

##########BBBBBB##########

Both Daphne and Emmett came over early on Tuesday morning. Daphne brought danishes and decaf coffee for breakfast. Em had already seen the online version of the Armani ad and was gushing with praise at how spectacular Brian looked. Daphne helped to distract Justin from worrying by talking about school. Emmett and Brian recommenced poking his belly to make the baby kick, which likewise amused and distracted them.

About ten o'clock, the downstairs door buzzer sounded. Daphne took charge and answered on behalf of the boys. Everybody was temporarily relieved when the voice over the intercom announced that it was only a FedEx delivery for The Ryder Agency, attention: BK, c/o their address. Brian told Daphne to buzz the guy up. He'd been expecting the delivery - it was his complimentary copies of the GQ issue.

Brian was as excited as everyone else to see the final version of the magazine and the four of them were standing together at the open loft door waiting for the delivery guy as they heard the elevator gears working.

But, it wasn't a friendly FedEx guy who emerged from the elevator when it stopped on the top floor. As soon as the gate flew up, the four friends were immediately blinded by a camera flashing repeatedly in their faces. Two large bodies erupted behind the camouflaging camera flashes. One of them was yelling questions at them at a very high volume without really bothering to wait for any answers.

Brian blinked his eyes trying to rid himself of the blinding white spots from the camera flash. Slowly, his vision returned. When he could finally see again, he found that he was being confronted by an accusatory David Cameron. Next to Dr. Dave was an obese man with a long greasy ponytail who was wearing an awfully loud hawaiian shirt that didn’t completely cover his own middle and was holding the offending, still flashing camera. Coming up the stairs behind the offensive pair was the erstwhile FedEx guy, who was sporting an apologetic look and carrying a large cardboard box

“So, Brian,” David snarled in the surprised faces of the four friends. “What do you have to say for yourself now?”

#######BBB#######

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preeclampsia - Who's ready for some freaky weird science? (Bill Nye, The Science Guy, would be sooooo proud of me!) Okay. Get ready because this is really odd: The placenta, which is the sac of tissues that surrounds a developing fetus in-utero, is actually a separate organ made up of two parts. The inner part, the Fetal Placenta, forms from the original fertilized egg - in other words, the fetal placenta is made up of the same tissues as the baby. The outer part, the Maternal Placenta, is formed around the fetal placenta and is made up of tissues from the mother's body. Together these two parts function to extract nutrients and oxygen from the mother's blood and transfer them to the fetus through the umbilical cord which is attached to the fetal placenta. With me so far?
> 
> Now, in some unusual circumstances, the fetal placenta starts making these chemical signals (yes, more hormones are involved) that, because they are made from different tissue than the mother, are perceived by the mother's tissues as foreign bodies. It's like when you have a cold and your immune system finds a virus cell in your blood - your immune system treats the virus like an attacking foreign body and tries to kill it off. In the case of preeclampsia, though, it results in the mother's cells perceiving the baby's cells like the virus - it's foreign tissue and must be killed! When this happens, the blood vessels in the maternal placenta start to constrict, trying to cut off blood flow to the alien fetal placenta. This is SOOOOOO not good for both the baby and the mother.
> 
> The result is that the baby stops getting the full array of nutrients it needs to develop - most notably, oxygen. The mother suffers too because all the constricting blood vessels cause super-high blood pressure which limits blood flow to important body parts like the heart and the brain.
> 
> Symptoms of preeclampsia include high blood pressure, high levels of protein in the urine (because the kidneys aren't getting enough blood either), headaches, edema (retaining water in the tissues) and gastric pain (heartburn). If untreated, preeclampsia can result in a miscarriage and/or can cause the mother to go into heart failure or seizures from lack of oxygen to the brain. Really bad stuff!
> 
> According to Wikipedia, preeclampsia occurs in about 6-8% of all pregnancies - ie, it's not uncommon. It usually appears after the 32nd week. Treatment ranges from bed rest for the pregnant mom, to medicine which will keep mom's blood pressure down and dilate the blood vessels, to emergency C-Sections. The condition generally cures itself after the baby is delivered and that alien fetal tissue is removed from Mom's body. According to the NIH, the fatality rate due to preeclampsia or eclampsia was 1.5 deaths/100,000 live births (0.00001%). This means that if the condition is caught early, it's rarely fatal. But, if left untreated, both baby and mother could die.
> 
>  This is why all those sci fi stories where the aliens use human bodies to incubate their spawn are very unlikely. Our bodies are naturally setup to repel all alien spawn, only sometimes our real babies get mistaken as alien spawn . . . Told you it was Weird Science, didn't I?
> 
>  So, if you actually took the time to read this long-winded science-based interlude, you now have one up on the rest of the uneducated readers. Can you tell what’s coming next? That’ll show those silly folks who skip the End Notes! Hehehe. TAG.
> 
>  
> 
> ** This discussion deals with real stuff, but for purposes of the story, wherever I use the words 'mother' or 'maternal' you can substitute in 'Brian'. **
> 
>  


	48. Full Disclosure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready to get a glimpse at the GQ issue? Read on and Enjoy! TAG

 

Chapter 48 - Full Disclosure.

_“So, Brian,” David snarled in the surprised faces of the four friends. “What do you have to say for yourself now?”_

"Huh?" Brian replied, ever so eloquently.

"Brian Kinney, I have photos of you, here," Lardass Larry announced as he shoved several 5x8 photo prints at an astonished Brian, "that clearly prove YOU are the male pregnancy case here in Pittsburgh. It's not your partner, Justin Taylor. It's you! Do you have any comment you want to make before I send this story to press?"

"Not really," Brian hesitated, trying to figure out what angle these guys were pushing. "No. I pretty much said all I planned to say already."

"Sorry, but can anyone here sign for this package," interrupted the FedEx guy who was still standing there holding the medium-sized box and waiting to be acknowledged.

"Sunshine, will you take care of that while I deal with Dr. Dimwit and The Flash over here?" Brian directed. "Oh yeah, Mr. FedEx. Thanks for letting this trash in with you. I'll be sure to file a complaint with the company about this."

FedEx looked dejected but didn't say anything. Justin signed his electronic pad and took the box while Brian was looking through the pictures that the camera guy had given him. From what he could see, they were all pictures of him and Justin leaving Deb's house Sunday evening after dinner. The pics didn't show anything much, although you could clearly see from them that Brian was definitely the pregnant one, not Justin.

"Just wait till I show these photos to Michael," David threatened, spittle flying from his dry lips as he spoke, his face red and the veins in his temples throbbing with his anger. "Let's see how much he still idolizes you after he finds out Brian Kinney is just a big nelly bottom boy instead of the Stud you've always pretended to be. Maybe after this, he won't be so hung up on your over-rated ass and we can have a chance at a real relationship."

Brian looked at the unpalatable pair of idiots standing in front of him with a wrinkled brow. "Let me get this straight . . . You two are threatening to expose me to the press for being pregnant so you, David, can get back together with Michael? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes and no," Lardy Larry replied on David's behalf. "I'll be publishing this story in tomorrow's paper, regardless of what you say. But, if I can help a friend get his boyfriend back in the process it'll add a nice little sidebar. So, DO you have anything to say? Are you going to try to deny this or keep hiding your condition? Why? Come on. You know you can't possibly hide any longer. Not looking like that at least!"

Lardass Larry was cackling unpleasantly and pointing in derision at Brian's distended Prego belly. Brian decided he didn't like this guy and really didn't need to waste any further time with the cretin. He reached over and tore off the packaging tape closing the top of the box that Justin was still holding and pulled out a fresh copy of the brand new GQ.

"You guys are a little slow on the uptake, aren't you?" Brian scoffed and tossed the magazine at David. "Have fun with that. I'd suggest checking out the inside front cover and maybe pages 57 through 65 as well. Oh, and Dave? You can have Mikey! I'm done with him. Now, I suggest you get out of my building because I'm going to call the cops and report you for trespassing. Have a nice day!"

Brian turned and stalked away, grabbing the box of magazines out of Justin's grasp on the way. Emmett and Daphne were going to follow Brian, but Justin stood there, obviously caught by some intriguing thought. It inspired a big smile on the blond youth's face.

"Hey, David? What's the name of that friend of yours that works at Allegheny General? I remember you once said you had some contact there?" Justin asked coyly.

"What does that matter?" David asked, seeming to get instantly nervous at the question.

"Because I just remembered something," Justin responded. "Seeing you and this photographer together made it all click. YOU were the first person that knew anything about there being a male pregnancy case in the Pitts. I remember you saying something about it to Emmett at the Diner the morning after our first trip to the doctor's. You said you had a contact that sometimes gave you inside tips on stuff and passed along gossip on interesting cases. Someone in the records department, I think you said?"

"You know what?" Justin went on, his smile now a bit devious and vindictive. "I bet it wouldn't be that hard to find out who your friends were over there. And, I'll bet YOU were the one tipping off your media friend here about when our doctor appointments were scheduled. In fact, I'm sure I remember seeing Flash here at the hospital pretty much every time we were there. Somebody had to be telling him when to come. I'm sure the hospital administration would love to find out who's been leaking confidential patient information. Those HIPAA regulators will probably be interested in talking about that with you, too."

"That's right! I remember that too!" Brian added from his spot further inside the loft. "And, you know what Em? I believe your friend, Drew Boyd, is a patient of Dr. Dave's here. I bet he will be very interested in the fact that his chiropractor is under investigation for violations of patient privacy laws. You won't forget to pass on THAT little rumor the next time you see him, will you?"

"Fuck you, Kinney!" David spat. "You won't win this that easily!"

"No, Dave. I think you just fucked yourself. This time I WILL be following through and I now have evidence," Brian smiled smugly at the clearly nervous older man. "You have yourself a nice life. Bye, bye, Dr. Dave!"

Brian turned away from the door once again, and this time everyone followed him with Justin slamming the loft door closed and locking it behind them. Dr. Dimwit and the Dishonorable Flash stood there staring at the closed door for several seconds, wondering exactly what had happened to their nefarious plan to expose Brian. When David finally looked down at the magazine that he'd forgotten he was holding, one quick glance at the cover answered everything. There on the front, smiling endearingly at each other were Brian and Justin, and the splashy caption next to the picture clearly announced that Larry wouldn't be getting HIS story published any time soon. The caption read: Exclusive! Pittsburgh's REAL Male Pregnancy Tells All and Shows All Too!  

"Fuck!" Dr. Dave muttered then turned and trudged down the stairs without bothering to explain to Lardy. Larry had gotten him into this mess and Dave couldn't care less about his buddy losing out on the big story. David needed to go call his lawyer.

Inside the loft, the mood was considerably different. Em and Daph were laughing over the crestfallen looks on the faces of the men they'd left in the hall. As they spoke, Em was already texting Drewsie about what his chiropractor was up to. Brian had gone directly over to the sitting area, depositing the box of mags on the coffee table and then sinking back against the cushions. Brian's brow was furrowed with pain and he was again pinching the bridge of his nose. Justin knew his guy had another bad headache. So, he let Brian rest for a minute while he went to call Chiefy and give her the heads up about her leak in the records department as well as Dr. Dimwit's culpability.

When Justin finished wih his call, he grabbed the Tylenol and a couple bottles of water then headed to the couch where his friends were waiting. Brian was propped with his head resting against the back cushion on the couch, his eyes closed and waves of pain radiating off him. Justin shook two tablets out of the medicine bottle and then cracked open a water. He knew Brian wouldn't want Justin to coddle him when there were others here to watch, so Justin simply sat next to him and put the pain relievers in his one hand and the water in his other. Brian's eyes cracked open enough to see what he was doing. He swallowed the meds and then gulped down half the bottle of water.

Justin, Daphne and Em sat and talked quietly for a few minutes. Luckily, it didn't take long before the medicine kicked in and Brian began to stir. When Brian shifted so he was sitting up more and then opened his eyes, all three of the people watching involuntarily sighed with relief.

"So, what did Chiefy have to say, Sunshine," Brian said, acting as if nothing had been wrong.

"She was pissed," Justin answered. "She said she knows David personally - she's even referred patients to him in the past - and she was outraged that he would do something like this. I don't think Dr. Dave will be getting any more referrals from Allegheny General. Chiefy said she knew exactly who his friend on the inside was and she'd take care of everything. I think David will be lucky to have a practice left at all after she's done with him."

"Good," was all Brian said in response.

"While I had Chiefy on the phone, I also mentioned to her your headaches. She was a little concerned and suggested that maybe you should come into the office . . ." Justin tried to sound casual but he knew from the scowl on Brian's face he wasn't going to get away with it.

"Not now, Justin. I'm fine. I just got a little worked up by Dr. Dimwit. But the headache is already better " Brian cut Justin off before he could even suggest a trip to visit the doctor. "Now, who wants to see gorgeous naked pictures of me?" Brian said instead and started to pull copies of GQ out of the box, handing them around to the enthusiastic guests.

Justin gave up on the argument for the time being and took his own copy of the mag. He was just as eager as the rest to see how the final release had turned out. Along with everyone else, Justin opened the front cover of the mag and perused the beautiful pictures on the inside.

The inside cover for this edition had been designed so that the first page was really a larger sheet of paper that was folded in on itself creating a flap. With the picture on the inside cover, the one showing on the right hand flap and then the information discovered when you pulled open the flap, it was a four page layout in total. Thematically the whole display was gorgeous - all showing a dark, rich looking background that was completely in shadow so that the viewer's eyes were intentionally drawn to the glossy highlighted figure at the center of each scene.

The picture on the inside cover, the first one in the series, was captioned simply with the logo 'Giorgio Armani, S.p.A.' written boldly across the top of the page. Below the caption was a picture of Brian standing with his back to the camera, wearing a black suit, and peeking over his right shoulder at the camera.

Brian's shoulders were twisted ever so slightly so you could just see the expression on his face - a barely there, sexy little curl to his beautiful crushed cranberry red lips. Brian's perfectly tousled auburn hair glinted in the spotlight showing off the reddish streaks amid the glossy darker brown strands. From the rear, you couldn't see any change to Brian's physical appearance. His ass was still firm and his legs long and strong-looking. Stitch had done a marvelous job with the tailoring. The lines of the jacket hung down straight from Brian's well toned shoulders, creasing only a tad where the model's arms were bent at the elbows, his hands appearing to be gripping the front of the jacket and pulling it slightly forward so there was a small gap at the bottom where the jacket skirts separated enough to give you a better look at the hot ass beneath.

The right hand picture - the one on the top of the flap - was the second in the series. This photo showed Brian standing, again in the same suit, facing towards the right so that he was now sideways to the camera. He was holding open the suit jacket so that you couldn't see his figure from the side. The caption on this page, written in the same type and font as the logo, read, 'What A Man Wears'.

In this photo, Brian was looking more towards the front - a three-quarters view of his face - and he was smiling just a bit more than in the prior photo. He looked mischievous, like he had a big secret he was just dying to tell you. The way he was holding open the suit jacket showed off the elegant lines of the fabric, perfectly cut and tailored. The way he was pulling the jacket slightly forward made the material curve around his shoulders, the indentation of his lower back and showed off his nicely shaped tushie. Again, the pose was staged perfectly so you couldn't tell that Brian's form, under the jacket, was anything out of the ordinary.

The third picture - the one exposed when the right hand flap was lifted - was the clincher! Here was Brian, still standing sideways to the camera, but now with the jacket off, just dropping down his arms behind his back. Brian's head was thrown back playfully and he was smiling joyfully up towards the sky, with a full, unrestrained grin that was openly sexy and somehow full of life. Brian's arms were still bent at the elbows, as if he'd been caught in the act of removing the jacket. The plain white dress shirt that was under the jacket was pulled back enough that it molded beautifully around his front, giving the camera a clear view of his big lushiously pregnant belly. The caption here said simply: 'A Real Man'.

The farthest right hand page - the underside of the flap - announced the presentation of the year's fall and winter lines at the upcoming Men's Fashion Week in New York City in a few weeks. Altogether, the spread was incredibly elegant, tasteful while still sexy and definitely eye-catching. The ad was pure genius. Nobody could have pulled off something like this better than Brian Kinney. And, there was the added bonus that he was one smoking hot model, too. The fact of his pregnancy just added the perfect amount of playful whimsy to the tone and made it stand out.

"Wow! Brian this is . . . It's too amazing for mere words, honey," Emmett exclaimed after looking over the spread for a full five minutes. "You look fucking gorgeous - not that you don't normally look great, of course - but, really, you look so, sooooo gorgeous . . . Justin, sweetie, you won't mind if I hit on your boyfriend regularly after this, will you?"

"You'll have to stand in line behind me and everybody else - male or female - in Pittsburgh, Emmett," Daphne joined in. "You're to die for, Brian! But, where are the naked pictures?" Daphne started flipping the pages back and forth, overly eager to get to the promised nude shots.

Justin snickered at his friend's blatant interest in seeing his partner naked as he reached over and flipped the pages of her copy towards the middle of the mag. There, at the start of the featured article, was another two page photo spread that showed both Brian and Justin this time, both of them lying on a white cloth-draped background, completely nude and surrounded by a bevy of also nude pregnant female models. Justin's head was strategically placed lying on Brian's crotch so nothing of real interest showed, and there was likewise a gauzy piece of fabric draped across Justin's loins. The rest of the models were also artistically posed or draped so that the whole photo would be considered to be in good taste, even though the whole group of them looked like they were lying in the midst of some hedonistic orgy. The title at the bottom of the page said, 'A Real Man Speaks Out - About his life, his experiences and about being the first documented Male Pregnancy in North America!'

"Wait a minute!" Daphne complained. "No fair! You can't actually see anything! I want naked pictures. I was told there'd be naked pictures! And what's with all the naked women? I don't want to look at women. I want to see Brian in the buff!"

Sorry, Daph," Justin giggled at his friend's disappointment. "You'll have to use your imagination. The magazine's photographer is the one who wanted to add in the women. He said it would be more 'visually pleasing'. I just think it looks weird. But, whatever. It's a great photo of us. Maybe we can photoshop out all the girls?"

"We got plenty of other shots of just the two of us, Sunshine, that don't need photoshopped. But those, my dear Daphne, won't be going in any magazine, and you're not allowed to paw at them either," Brian said with his usual smirk, laughing at the dirty look Daphne gave him.

  
"Now, all of you shut up so I can read the article and see what exactly I had to say about all this."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Dave is done for. Are you all happy! I'll follow up later with a recap of how his prison sentence is going . . . Hope you liked his ridiculous demise. Now, on to the resolution of the rest of the cliffie. TAG


	49. Mobbed At The Loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should satisfy all you Plot Pigs out there - Lots of stuff needs to get set up for the final, big, dramatic, everything-going-insane climatic ending stuff. So, you'll have to live through this chapter first. Read on - Enjoy! TAG. 

Chapter 49 - Mobbed At The Loft.

Surprisingly, it took a couple more hours before word got out about Brian's big reveal and the phone started ringing. Justin, Brian, Emmett and Daphne spent the time reading the full article that GQ's Scarlett Neill had published after their interview/dinner in New York. It was very well done and Brian came off looking great. The big guy himself was impressed with how flattering the article was. Brian almost didn't recognize himself after reading it.

Ms. Scarlett had played up the romantic nature of Brian and Justin's relationship a little bit too much, Brian thought, even though he came off looking very sympathetic and not at all like a child molester, which he had worried about somewhat. Justin, likewise, appeared very mature and brave for coming out at such a young age even in the face of his own father's adamant and sometimes violent disapproval. It was almost like they were characters in some epic love story, or something.

The only thing Brian didn't really care for was how 'coupley' Scarlett made him and Justin look. He still wasn't sure in his own mind about that aspect of this situation. But, the AdMan in him recognized that the image was all part of the package he was selling, and to that extent it was part and parcel of the whole concept. At least, that was how Brian was choosing to look at it. Since he admitted that was the image he needed to sell, he really had no grounds for objecting. But still, it all made Brian a little uneasy.

Emmett, being the big sentimental fool he was, was practically sobbing before he finished reading the whole article. Daphne meanwhile was busy kidding Justin about how the reporter left out the part about him being a horny seventeen-year-old who just wanted to get laid the night he'd met Brian. Justin was beaming from the mere fact that the article repeatedly referred to him as Brian's 'Partner' - Brian himself was actually quoted using the term. But everyone agreed the article as a whole was fantastic and exactly the thing to let Brian 'come out' in the classy, self-assured way he wanted to be seen.  

That was about when the phone started to ring. Daphne assumed the role of gatekeeper, answering the phone and dealing with the unwanted callers. They did get a few nice calls - from Jennifer, Cynthia, Debbie and a few others passing on sincere congratulations. But, the majority of the calls were from reporters, with a couple of people looking to become Brian's agent, a few companies renewing their requests for product endorsements and even just a few random acquaintances of Justin or Brian who thought they could horn in on the spotlight.

Brian did take the call from a gushing and appreciative Marty Ryder. Brian's boss was over the moon with praise for the Armani ads as well as the way Brian had parlayed the clout of the ads by coupling them with the GQ article and all the other media hoopla. Ryder was practically projecting dollar signs through the phone lines in his eagerness to pimp out Brian to sell ads for their other big clients. Brian politely turned these offers down but left Marty hopeful nonetheless that he could talk Brian around.

It wasn't until the calls from the crackpots started, that they finally switched off the phones.

When Justin had first been 'exposed' as the suspected Male Pregnancy, they'd received a couple of weird calls - religious types who called him an abomination and threatened he'd go to hell. There really hadn't been that many, though, and they died out soon enough when Justin showed no further evidence of wanting to promote himself. After the first spate of negative calls, Justin and Brian had simply learned not to answer when the caller ID said it was an unknown caller. The crazy calls eventually ended without further incident.

But none of those calls had even come close to the nasty, vituperative and frightening calls they started to get now. Perhaps it was the way Brian was promoting himself - refusing to act embarrassed or apologetic for who he was - but, something about this reaction was different from what they'd experienced before. The callers were definitely meaner. The language they used cut more sharply. After the third of THESE calls, Daphne, who wasn't usually easy to intimidate, refused to answer the phone any more. After that they forwarded the phone on to Cynthia at Brian's office and just hunkered down.

By five pm, from the window in the living room, you could see a line of news vans double parked the entire length of the block. There was a big crowd of people on the sidewalk in front of the building. When Justin took the initiative and flipped on the television, Brian's face seemed to be on every network channel. Some of the time it was a simple airing of the Armani ads that were expected to run off and on for the rest of the month. But, more often, Brian's face was plastered on a green-screen behind some newscaster's head as the reporter announced some new tidbit or factoid that they'd uncovered about the now-famous pregnant man. Most of these reports weren't as flatterimg as the GQ article had been. Brian ordered Justin to turn the damn box off and it was kept off the rest of the night.  

They'd known this was likely to happen, but it still wasn't all that pleasant to live through. Brian proposed going out and giving them their newsclip, the way they'd handled the media before when it was Justin in the spotlight, but Justin didn't want to try that yet. If he were completely honest, Justin was a little afraid to go out there with all those swarms of people, especially after the nasty phone calls. He convinced Brian to leave that tactic until the morning when, hopefully, the crowd would be smaller.

Brian was secretly happy that Justin refused to engage the media circus. He actually wasn't feeling that well. It had been an incredibly stressful day and Brian was exhausted. The headache he'd suffered earlier had abated, but never gone completely away. As usual, his back was starting to ache after the long day and he felt that same, heavy, breathless feeling he'd experienced the past couple of nights when he'd been overtired. What he really wanted was for Em and Daph to leave so he could finally relax completely.

"Hey, Daph, Em," Justin eventually suggested, picking up easily on Brian's mood. "You two should probably head out now while it's still early. And you should definitely leave together, just in case. I doubt anyone would really hassle you, but I'd feel better if I knew you'd both made it home okay. You can text me when you get to your places so I'll know you're okay."

"Which, Daphne, dear," Emmett declared as he immediately stood up and started to gather his things, "is code for, 'get the hell out of here so I can service my hot model boyfriend's needs'. Come on, girl. I'll walk you home!"

"Thanks for being here, guys," Justin said as he showed them to the door. "It was nice to have the support. And it was a good distraction."

"Anytime, Jus!" Daphne gave her friend a hug as she headed out the door. "Good luck at school tomorrow. You will call me and let me know how it goes, right?"

"Definitely, Daph. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye, Em!" Justin gratefully slid the door closed behind the pair as they tripped down the stairs.

Justin locked the door and then puttered quietly around the loft for a few minutes before shutting off most of the lights and heading back to Brian on the couch.

"Hey, Big Guy," Justin said in a hushed voice, glad to see Brian had shifted around so his feet were up. "Would you eat if I made something?"

"No food," Brian whispered without opening his eyes.

"What can I do?" Justin pleaded.

"Nothing. I'm just tired," Brian responded, trying to make his voice louder and more convincing. "Well . . . Maybe more water and another Tylenol?"

Justin hurried off to the kitchen for the water and another dose of meds. "Brian, you really don't look good. . ." He tried again as he handed over the water. "Are you sure you don't want me to call Chiefy?"

"Fuck no! I'll be fine," Brian insisted. "Just . . . Stop hovering. Sit. Do something useful like rub my sore feet. I need a few minutes of quiet and then I'll be fine."

Justin didn't want to make things worse by arguing so he dutifully sat and took Brian's feet into his own lap. He got even more worried though when he saw how swollen they were tonight. It shouldn't have been this bad, since Brian hadn't spent all that much time on his feet today.

"Owww!" Justin almost jumped off the couch when Brian wailed with pain.

"Another contraction?" Justin asked immediately.

"No . . . Just Kevan happily kicking away at my ribs again. Fuck he's getting strong. And I didn't even let Em poke at him today. Well, at least not much."

"Hey, you," Justin warned, laying one hand on Brian's middle. "Stop being mean to your daddy."

"Justin. . ." Brian started to say something then stopped, but ended up voicing his request anyway. "I know it's still early but, could we maybe just go on to bed already. I'm . . . I'm really tired tonight." Brian admitted reluctantly.

"Yeah. I think that's a great idea," Justin concurred and moved to help his partner up.

Later, when they were comfortably curled up together under the warm duvet, Brian lying on his right side so that Justin could spoon in behind him, Brian pulled his blond lover's arms tightly around his middle, relishing the feeling of safety.

"Sunshine," the older man whispered confidentially. "Thanks . . . You know, for just . . . being here. It feels . . . nice."

"Where else would I be, Stud?" Justin said, squeezing his man tightly in his arms as he too drifted off to sleep after the unbelievably stressful day.

#######BBBBBBB########

"I'm really NOT sure about this, Brian," Justin complained for the tenth time that morning. "I think I should just stay home with you today. I won't be missing any actual classes - it's just orientation. And I'm really not comfortable knowing that horde out there is going to be dogging you all day."

"Enough, Sunshine! I'm not having you miss your first day of school. I don't want anyone thinking you aren't 'oriented' the right way!" Brian teased, tongue in cheek. "I'll be just fine. I've got Cynthia to play guard dog for me and I'm sure she's got your cell phone on speed dial so if anything does happen you'll be the first to know. Besides, I haven't stepped foot in the office for almost two weeks now. I need to make an official appearance. I promise not to overdo it."

"Are you sure?" Justin asked again, packing his sketchbook and a case of drawing pencils into his messenger bag.

"Yes, dear," Brian said in his best falsetto. "I'll drop you off at school. I'll go directly to the office, where Cynthia will mind me all morning and then I'll pick you up at noon. How much trouble can I get into in just three hours?"

"A lot, I'm sure!" Justin accused but decided to stop being such a mother hen. "Okay. If you're sure about this, then let's get it over with."

Brian pulled open the door and ushered Justin out to the elevator. As they rode down together in the elevator, Justin's casual jeans, tee and canvas sneakers contrasted starkly with Brian's well tailored Armani elegance. Somehow though, their very differences were what made them fit together so well. That, and the comfortable, familiar ease they had in each other's presence. Without realizing it had happened, Brian HAD actually settled rather well into the habit of being a couple. Imagine that!

They paused just inside the front door, gathering their resolve. Brian looked questioningly at Justin who nodded back. Brian reached out with one hand to grasp the door handle and grabbed Justin's hand with the other. Then, without giving himself time to rethink anything, Brian pulled open the door and dragged Justin out after him.

Justin was correct that the crowd had shrunk a little bit from its proportions of the night before, but it was still a crowd. Brian's height gave them a small advantage - at least most of them couldn't loom over the pair like they would have if Justin had been on his own. Brian held up one hand, gesturing to the crowd to move away so that he and Justin could get out of the doorway enough to close the door behind them.

"Good morning, everybody," Brian shouted over the clamor. "If you could all just quiet down a bit and maybe take a couple steps back."

A few of the more experienced reporters, the ones who'd been following Brian and Justin around from the beginning, were quick to comply, helping to push back the more unruly newcomers. It took a minute or two for the chaos to resolve itself enough so that Brian could be seen and heard by almost everyone. When he was happy with the arrangement, Brian smiled and waved again to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you. So, how's everybody doing this morning?" Brian asked with his most charming fake smile, eliciting a tittering laugh from the mob. "First of all, I'd like to apologize to all of you for the little misdirection that Mr. Taylor and I perpetrated on you earlier in the pregnancy. But, you really can't blame us if we simply let you follow your own assumptions, now can you? As my Grandpa Kinney used to say, 'When you assume, you make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'!' But mostly you!" Brian chuckled to let his listeners know it was only a joke and they all laughed along, somehow not minding that Brian had just called them all 'asses'.

"Now, I'm sure you all have questions. I'm sorry but I don't think there's any way we'd ever get through them all this morning, though. So, until I get around to hiring a publicity team," Brian again chuckled to let everyone know this too was a joke, "you'll just have to take it easy on me. I AM pregnant, you know! Now, for the time being, the editors at GQ have agreed to handle interview requests and forward other questions to me. Other than that, we have no further comment for you this morning. Thanks for stopping by!"

This was the part where Brian usually did something silly like swooping Justin into his arms for a big kiss. However, Justin didn't want Brian trying anything like that considering how bad his back was feeling these days. So, before Brian could swoop this time, Justin jumped up onto the top step of the stoop in front of the building, making him as tall as Brian for a change, and took over as the swooper.

He grabbed Brian's shoulder, spun him around so the bigger man's back was to the crowd, wrapped his arms tightly around Brian's neck and kissed him deeply. Brian didn't resist in the least. The gathered masses thought it was so cute the way little Justin had to climb up a step in order to kiss his man. There was a round of laughter, accompanied by endless camera flashes, and then the catcalls started. Justin waited until the ruckus had died down a little before ending the kiss, waving with an embarrassed blushing look and then leading Brian down the block towards the spot where the Jeep was parked.

It wasn't quite as simple as it had been before. There were a lot more non-reporters around this morning. They were the ones that weren't satisfied with the requisite photo op and sound bite. These lookey-loos didn't move off as soon as the duo was done giving their impromptu statement. These guys kept following along as Brian and Justin inched their way to the car. But even with this additional diversion, the two eventually made it to the Jeep and pulled out onto the street heading towards the University District. 

Fifteen minutes later they were pulled up in front of the main Admin building at PIFA. Before he got out of the car, Justin leaned in for another kiss and then asked, "Did you really have a Grandpa Kinney who said all that shit?"

"Of course I had a Grandpa Kinney," Brian assured his doubting companion. "But . . . He died before I was born and I never fucking spoke to the man. I'm sure he WAS an ass, though, at least he was if he was anything like my father, so it could have been true!"

"You, Brian Kinney, are just too adorable this morning!" Justin insisted, thinking he could get away with the endearment since he'd be immediately exiting the car.

 

"And you, Justin Taylor, are a brat!" Brian retorted, not willing to let Justin have the last word. "Now, get out of here. Have fun at school with your little friends and I'll pick you up right here at noon."

 


	50. Doom and Gloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Chapter dedicated to Jazzzepoet's Platoon of fledgling fanfic addicts. Please ask Sgt Fobbs to read this aloud so everyone can enjoy! TAG***
> 
> It appears that all that foreshadowing you've been picking up on wasn't just a fun literary exercise. Mikey and Lindsey come to visit Brian . . .  with questionable intent. How will Brian respond? Enjoy! TAG 

 

Chapter 50 - Doom and Gloom.

Freshman Orientation was as boring as Justin had expected it to be. They mostly stood around in lines for the first hour, picking up class schedules, financial aid docs and completing other paperwork. They did all get an official PIFA logo pencil and Student Planner for their troubles, though. Then there was the obligatory campus tour so they'd all know where their classes were the following day. Next they were herded into the largest auditorium on campus, fed a snack and lectured about academic integrity, plagiarism and, since it was an art school, when derivative works would be acceptable and when they wouldn't.  Finally, they were split up into smaller groups, sent off with Student Ambassadors, and expected to get to know each other.

Justin couldn't concentrate most of the time. He wished he was with Brian. And, he was getting sick and tired of being asked, 'Hey, aren't you that guy . . .'. When it came to the part where they were supposed to get to know each other, he didn't get to know anybody because his whole group just sat around grilling HIM with questions. Justin couldn't wait for the morning to be over.

Brian wasn't having a much better time at work. All his colleagues wanted to come babble at him. People he didn't know - even people from the lowly accounting department - found time to come to Brian's office to introduce themselves and waste his time with inane chatter. He had expected to be bombarded by the media but not by his own co-workers. Finally, he locked his door and ordered Cynthia to send everyone away unless it was Ryder himself.

Cynthia already had her priority orders from Justin and kept watch over Brian all day like a pit bull on steroids. She kept him well hydrated, fed him snacks several times throughout the morning - watching to make sure Brian actually ate the food - reminded him to keep his feet up and generally coddled her boss until he was ready to kill her. Needless to say, Brian didn't really get much work done.

Just before eleven, Cynthia buzzed him announcing that Lindsey and Michael were there to see him. Brian almost told her to send them away too. But he just couldn't do it. Reluctantly, Brian told her to show his friends in. However, as soon as he saw their determined, concerned, meddlesome expressions, Brian regretted his decision.

"Mikey. Lindsey. To what do I owe this dubious pleasure?" Brian greeted his friends as Cynthia held the door for them. Lindz was pushing Gus in the stroller in front of her and Brian instantly jumped up to go to his son. "Please tell me you just stopped by so I could visit with Gus! Hey there, Sonnyboy! Did you come to see Dada?"

"Dada baby!" Gus gurgled happily as Brian hefted him into his arms and carried the boy with him over to the couch.

"Yep. That's Dada's baby, Kevan. He's going to be here real soon and you'll get to see him and play with him." Brian said as Gus patted at his belly and babbled.

"Wow, you've already picked out a name," Lindz started out cautiously.

"And, I'm sure you'll tell me exactly why that's a bad thing very soon, won't you Lindz?" Brian prompted.

"It's not bad. Not at all. I'm just surprised. I just never expected YOU to react like this," Lindsey conceded.

"Yeah, me neither," Michael finally piped up. "I can't believe you actually seem like you want this, Brian. This isn't like you. Have you really thought about this, Brian? I mean, really! Your whole fucking life is going to change. Is that what you want?"

"You two amaze me," Brian said, shaking his head in disappointment. "Why is it so hard for you to just let me be happy? You can't stand to see me being excited over this minor fucking miracle, can you? I'm maybe going to get the one thing I never even dreamed I could have - a real family of my own - and you don't want me to have it because then I wouldn't be . . . What? A lonely, aging club boy? Is that really all you think of me?"

"That is NOT all we think of you, Brian," Michael angrily replied, standing up for his best friend even if it meant standing against his best friend. "You're Brian Fucking Kinney for fuck's sake. You'll always be beautiful. You'll always be young. That's what you've always been. Why would you want to throw that away!"

"You're wrong Mikey," Brian said, sitting Gus down on the floor so he could stand to confront his detractors. "I may stay beautiful for a while longer, but I won't always be young. Maybe it's time I grew up? Maybe . . . I want to grow up?"

"Brian, this has nothing to do with how grown up you are!" Lindsey was getting angry enough to lose some of her perfect, properness. "This is about how you choose to live your life, and I don't think you really want this. How many times have you told me that you despise all those queers who try to live some 'pseudo-hetero' lifestyle complete with outdated, baseless institutions like marriage and parenthood. And that's a direct quote from you! You've even told ME that! You said I was a sell out for choosing to have a baby and a home with Mel. Now you're doing a complete 180 and throwing out everything you've ever believed in? Why, Brian? We just don't understand?

Brian turned his back on the two accusing faces, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration and to stem the incipient headache he could tell was coming. "Well, maybe I was wrong," he admitted quietly. "That was all before . . . "

"Before what, Brian," Michael asked with exasperation. "Nobody just changes like this overnight!

"They do when they find out they're miraculously pregnant, Mikey!" Brian insisted. "Besides, why are we even discussing this now? It's a little late for the 'choices' lecture. I'm fucking due in like two weeks."

"Brian, you still have options," Lindsey said in her most confiding voice, laying her hand comfortingly on Brian's shoulder.

Brian was immediately incensed by her condescending attitude, like she knew better than him about what he should do with his life. He spun around to confront the meddling, insensitive pair. "Do you remember the story I told at my Dad's wake, Mikey? I'm sure I've told you that story too, Lindz. About how I was never wanted - how, even before I was born, my father wanted me dead and he made sure I knew it almost everyday of my life. I always knew nobody wanted me . . .  What makes you think I would EVER do that to my own son? To any child? I DO want this baby. In fact, I don't think I've ever wanted anything more in my entire life. If you two can't handle that then just get the hell out of here! Get out of my office and get the fuck out of my life!"

Brian pointed them towards the door, standing tall with his legs spread and his face turning red with rage, the hand that wasn't pointing balled into a fist at his side.

"Brian, that's not what we meant. . ." Michael tried to placate his enraged friend.

"Just get the HELL . . . Get the hell . . . Get. . ."

Brian's words faltered. His face went from angry red to washed-out, bloodless white in seconds. Michael and Lindsey watched as he seemed to struggle for a breath. Brian's fist unfurled and went up slowly and awkwardly to wipe at his sweaty forehead. Then, before anyone could react, the tall, elegant man crumpled and slowly sank to the floor in a boneless heap.

#######BBBBB#######

Justin's cell phone started vibrating angrily in his front pocket just as their group was starting to break up. They were all due to head back to the auditorium for a few final words from the chancellor before they were set free for the day. He dug frantically for the phone as soon as he felt it, somehow knowing that it couldn't be good news. He pulled the phone from his jeans and noted from the caller ID it was Brian's office. Justin hit the button to accept the call, but before he could even say hello he was blasted with words.

"Justin, it's Cynthia. Brian passed out at the office. He's on his way to the hospital now. I already called his doctor - she's going to meet the ambulance. I'm on my way to pick you up. Meet me in five minutes on the corner in front of the Student Union!"

Then Cynthia hung up without giving Justin a chance to ask any of the questions flooding his brain. He grabbed his bag and started to run in the direction of the Student Union. In spite of the fact that he was on the far side of the campus when he got the call, Justin made it to the meeting place in less than the allotted five minutes. Which unfortunately left him with nothing to do but pace and pant and worry until he saw Cynthia's car racing around the corner, peeling rubber as she accelerated to reach him.

Justin was in the passenger seat before Cynthia could stop the car. She shifted gears and then sped off again without batting an eye. Justin buckled himself in and then turned to her to get his answers.

Justin didn't even have to ask the questions. "Michael and Lindsey came to the office to TALK to Brian," Cynthia explained succinctly. "They were pretty much horrible to him. I was just about to break it up when Brian ordered them out of his office and his life. But, just as I was going in to help him, he collapsed."

Justin wanted to swear and curse at Michael and Lindsey, but he couldn't think up any words vile enough to describe how he felt about the two at this exact moment. Calling them heartless, hypocritical, insensitive fuckers, just didn't seem expressive enough. They were worthless scum! They were vile, green, mucky pond scum - no that wasn't true because pond scum was actually comprised of a bunch of pretty cool micro-organisms. They were complete shits! They were worse than shit - if only Justin could think of something worse than shit. Out of sheer frustration at his inability to come up with appropriate names to call the two assholes who thought they were so fucking superior, Justin sat and fumed in silence. At least the exercise of trying to think up better insults distracted him from worrying about Brian.  

Cynthia was too busy driving at more than twenty miles an hour over the speed limit to bother with conversation. It was a very tense and very quiet ride. The traffic gods must have been smiling on them, though, because they made it to the hospital in a remarkably short time. Cynthia pulled up to the ER entrance and Justin rushed through the doors while his blonde driver raced off to park the car.

"Brian Kinney! Where is he?" Justin panted at the staff person manning the ER admitting desk. "I'm his partner, Justin Taylor!"

"Sure you are, honey," said the forty-something bleached blonde with the Jersey accent, who took almost no notice of the overwrought young man trying to find his partner.

"What?" Justin was stunned by the flippant attitude of the woman. "What do you mean? I'm looking for Brian Kinney. He should have already arrived by ambulance. I'm his partner."

"Yeah, YOU'RE his partner - just like the ten other guys who've tried that one on me already in the past fifteen minutes. Do I LOOK like I was born yesterday, buddy? You reporters are shameless, aren't you? But you're gonna have ta wait outside just like the rest of em. I got orders from the Chief of Obstetrics not to let anybody in here," the receptionist drawled, snapped her chewing gum and then turned back to the solitaire game on her computer.

"But. . . but . . . *errrrrhhhh*" Justin groaned when the bimbo refused to even look at him a second time.

Just then Cynthia came pelting through the doors. "Justin! How is Brian?" she yelled as soon as she saw the youth still standing in front of the admitting desk.

"I have no idea. Little Ms. Helpful here won't tell me. She thinks I'm a reporter impersonating myself. She won't let me go back to Brian." Justin growled with a scathing look at the woman who was trying to continue ignoring him.

Cynthia wasn't phased for more than a second. "Excuse me, Ms. Helpful. Since I can see you're so very busy there, would you mind doing just one teensy little favor for me?" Cynthia asked in a saccharin sweet tone. "Could you just go online on your computer there and Google 'GQ Brian Kinney'. That's right, go on. It'll only take you away from your computer game for a second."

The staffer sat up straighter, giving Cynthia a dirty look, but she did open a new screen and pull up a search engine. Cynthia waited, tapping her Jimmy Choo pump in a rapid staccato rhythm while the slow computer pulled up the desired page. Even from the far side of the desk, Cynthia and Justin could tell exactly when the woman found the page they'd sent her to by the look of amazement on the over-made-up face.

"That's right! See that picture right there," Cynthia swiveled the computer monitor around so she could point out what she wanted. "That's the cover of the issue that just came out yesterday. Does the blond guy on the cover there look at all familiar? Maybe, a lot like the gentleman standing next to me, you moron!" They watched as the fake blonde head twisted back and forth a couple times between the picture and Justin's face. "Yeah, sweetie, THIS is Mr. Taylor. Now, you better get off your fat ass and take him back to see his partner, before I get on the phone and report you to the Hospital's Chief of Staff."  

Ms. Helpful bit at her lip, clearly still not sure. Cynthia growled in frustration and then reached into he Coach Bag and pulled out her cell phone. Before she could even unlock the screen, though, the helpful blonde bimbo was up, out of her chair, and begging Mr. Taylor to please follow her.

"Justin," Cynthia trotted after him before they got more than a few steps and shoved some papers into his hands. "It's a copy of Brian's Power of Attorney. I know they're supposed to have it on file here already, but you never know."

"Thanks, Cynthia," Justin smiled. "You're amazing. I'll call you as soon as I find out how Brian's doing."

Then Justin ran after the retreating Ms. Helpful. They were only halfway down the connecting hallway, though, before Chiefy herself came running up to greet them.

"Justin! I'm glad you're here. You're the only one who can talk to Brian. That man is so pig-headed sometimes. Follow me!" Chiefy ordered and grabbed the worried youth by the arm, towing him down the rest of the hall and into a separate room.

"Hey, Sunshine," Justin was welcomed with a cheery wave and a smile from Brian, who was reclining in the hospital bed, looking remarkably well for someone that everyone assumed was dying. "You're just in time. Techy was going to give us another picture for Kevan's Baby Book."

#######BBBBB########

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies to pond scum for briefly alluding to it in a negative fashion in the preceding chapter. Actually, pond scum is one of the most fascinating things in the entire universe, in my humble opinion. It is made up of millions of micro-organisms that function together in a bio-film structure that's its own little microcosm. I ADORE pond scum. If I could, I would spend my entire life looking at pond scum. In fact, one of my favorite professors at PSU, Ken Stedman, does just that. He's actually famous for having discovered this awesome, previously unrecognized pond scum made up of Sulfolobus Virus particles that thrives in pools of boiling acid in places like Yellowstone National Park. He's even been appointed to a NASA committee that's working to send probes out into space to find pond scum on other planets. So, just rest assured that I would never denigrate pond scum. I'll have to keep thinking and come up with something much less cool to compare Mikey and Lindsey to. If anyone's interested, here's a link to Prof. Stedman's really amazing research: http://web.pdx.edu/~kstedman/


	51. Disasters Averted (For The Moment).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why was Brian soooo happy after having collapsed at his office? Why was it that he collapsed in the first place. Does Jenn still 'hate' Brian. Will Mikey ever learn to keep his mouth shut? Why are corn-fed boys from Iowa so damn huge? These questions and many others will be answered in this episode of. . . Prego Stud! Enjoy! TAG
> 
> P.S. Credit for the idea of Emmett being made 'Fairy Godmother' goes to Galesgal and the idea of putting Brian on bed rest due to preeclampsia was suggested by Wellreadbunny! Thanks for inspiring me, guys! TAG

 

Chapter 51 - Disasters Averted (For The Moment).

_"Hey, Sunshine," Justin was welcomed with a cheery wave and a smile from Brian, who was reclining in the hospital bed, looking remarkably well for someone that everyone assumed was dying. "You're just in time. Techy is going to give us another picture for Kevan's Baby Book."_

"Brian? Are you okay. W-W-What happened," Justin stammered out, completely unprepared to find Brian awake and in such good spirits. "Cynthia said you passed out. Is the baby okay? What the fuck's going on?"

"Is jussss fine. It snoooo big deal. I'm fffffine," Brian slurred, waving his arms in huge gestures with every word, obviously feeling little pain at this point. "Hhhhheyyyyy, Chiefy. Did you come to look at the pitchers? Techy's gonna get us more pitchers. I'm thinking of taking up srap . . . scraps . . . You know that thing where you glue shit in a big book? Whasss it called? Hmmmm? Oh yeah, scrap-booking. Yeah, I'm gonna do that. I'm gonna take a metric fuck ton of pictures and shit - fuck, maybe I'll even save his first shit - and put it all in a big book so Junior'll know . . . I don't know . . . so he'll know his Dad is a big nutcase or something? *Hehehe* You wanna scrapbook too, Sunshine?"  

"I'm administering pain medication and a vasodilator to decrease Brian's blood pressure," Chiefy explained apologetically to the semi-amused blond man who was trying to wrap his brain around a picture of Brian Kinney scrapbooking. "Brian's collapse earlier was due to severely high blood pressure. I'm still awaiting the test results, but I suspect preeclampsia. Since he's almost at thirty-seven weeks, my recommendation is to do an immediate C-Section delivery. Brian doesn't seem thrilled with that idea, though. Do you think you can talk to him, Justin?"

"No fucking way!" Brian interjected. "Kevan's not ready yet. I nnnnott gonna out him 'fore he's ready. When he wants to be Borned, he'll jusss do it. S'noooo rush, right Shunshine?"

"Fuck, Brian!" Justin sighed and moved to the side of the bed where he could hold his loopy partner's hand. "You scared the shit out of me! What AM I going to do with you?"

"Kkisssz me, Shunshine. Thasss what yer gonna do. I needa kissss," Brian started pawing at Justin, trying ineffectually to pull his lover down where he could get to those luscious coral pink lips, completely oblivious to all the other people in the room.

"Mr. Kinney, I really need you to hold still for a few moments so I can get a good ultrasound of the baby. We need to check your amniotic fluid levels and the baby's gestational development in case there's a need for an emergency delivery. So, please, you need to keep still for just a few minutes, okay?" the familiar ultrasound technician pleaded as Brian twisted away from the sensing wand.

"Oh, good," Brian responded, distracted from his quest for a kiss by Techy's request. "Issszzz time for the pitchers. . . Fuck! Look how big Kevan's got. How the fuck is THAT gonna come outta me?" The ultrasound image on the computer monitor seemed to jerk Brian back to a state of semi-lucidity and he fell silent as well as still.

Everyone waited until Techy was done with his work before saying anything further. While they were waiting, Justin quickly texted Cynthia that Brian and the baby were okay, and asked her to call Justin's mother and Daphne. Justin was sure he was going to need back up for this confrontation.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," Justin said as soon as Techy was done and packing up his equipment. "I don't remember anything about preeclampsia except that its bad. You'll have to explain . . ."

By the time Chiefy was finished explaining all about preeclampsia, Jennifer and Daphne had arrived - Cynthia had already taken the initiative and contacted them both even before Justin asked her to. Daphne was on Brian's birthing plan so there was no problem giving her access to Brian's room. The staff wasn't going to let Jennifer have access, though.

"Brian, is it okay if my Mom comes back here? I'd like her input on this, if you don't mind," Justin asked, pretty sure Brian wouldn't object, especially in his current frame of mind.

"Nah. . . Jenny's okay. She's sssa good mom. Ssssshe jussss doesn't like me cause I fucked her baby, but thasss okay. She can come visit. She'll wanna see the baby pitchers too, Shunshine. You can bring Jenny on back, Chiefy. But notttt Mikey or Linnn-Lindsey. I don't like them anymore. They can't see the baby pitchers." Brian made this final proclamation and then turned his head aside and started to snore loudly.

When Brian finally woke up from his drug-induced nap about an hour later, the real dispute started. Brian was adamant that he didn't want to rush into an early delivery. Justin suspected that part of his reasoning was based on his hatred of the idea of surgery, but he did have some valid arguments. The statistics clearly showed that the earlier the delivery, the greater were the chances of complications for the baby. Since Brian was almost at the thirty-seven week mark, it was probable that the baby would be just fine. But, Brian wanted to wait, if at all possible, for at least a couple more weeks.  

A long discussion with Chiefy ensued. She conceded that she could probably keep Brian's blood pressure under control with medication for a couple more weeks, although she wasn't happy about that option. There was a greater risk to Brian from a stroke or seizures over the next two weeks than there was for the baby. Brian didn't care. He wasn't going to do anything that might negatively impact his son. The result was that Brian was being released but was on strict bed rest until after the baby was born. Justin was advised that it was imperative that Brian be kept away from ALL stress in the meantime.

Yeah, like their lives had ever been free of stress! 'Good luck with that,' thought Justin. But, he'd do his best to make it happen. However, Justin was definitely going to need help.

First, Justin texted Cynthia, who was luckily still in the hospital, and sent a nurse to bring the highly efficient assistant back to Brian's room. Chiefy was paged as well. Justin figured it would take all of them working together to resolve this mess. Both Cynthia and Chiefy arrived about the same time and the powwow began.

Chiefy was put in charge of getting the media that was swarming the hospital off their backs. She would give a short statement to the press on Brian's behalf and then ask that they leave. She'd have hospital security to help her if needed. Chiefy went off to prepare her remarks and Justin sent Daphne with her to ensure that the statement would be Kinney approved.

Cynthia was, of course, going to handle everything at work for Brian. In fact, she'd already started on this task by clearing Brian's calendar for the next couple of days. That part wouldn't be a problem. The other thing Justin needed from Cynthia was help finding some muscle to keep back the unwanted press at the loft. Cynthia said she knew the perfect guys - she'd have someone waiting for them by the time they got home from the hospital.

The last task was the most onerous. When Cynthia had come back, she'd told them that Debbie Novotny and the rest of the Family had arrived at the hospital and were all waiting in the lobby demanding to be allowed in to see Brian. Something was going to have to be done about them - if anything was likely to cause Brian severe stress, it would be these people. Justin figured this job would be up to him. Jennifer said she would help.

"Justin," Brian, who had sat quietly watching the blond dynamo settle all these arrangements, finally spoke up. "You forgot one thing. Me. What the fuck do I do while all of you are out fixing everything?"

"Do you want to have the C-Section today?" Justin asked.

"Fuck no. I already said . . . "

"Then, Brian, you DO nothing!" Justin interrupted before Brian could start back in on the topic. "Your only job for the next two weeks is to grow us a healthy baby. You lie in bed, you sleep. You eat as much as possible. You can get up to piss or move from the bed to the couch. But that's ALL you do. I still have those handcuffs and I will chain you up to the bed again if you don't obey me on this, Brian. I'm NOT joking." Brian looked rebelliously up at his dominating little blond, but didn't say anything more.

"Now," Justin's tone became less authoritarian, "you just lie there and look beautiful for a few minutes while we take care of things. I'll be right back and then my Mom is going to drive us home. okay?" Justin didn't wait for the grumbling reply. He snuck a quick kiss then led his mother out to tackle the Family.

"Sunshine, honey, how is Brian? When can we see him?" Debbie started off with her Italian mother act.

"Both Brian and the baby are fine for now," Justin informed everyone, eliciting huge sighs of relief from the entire group. "There are some complications though, one of which is that Brian's blood pressure is dangerously high. That's what caused him to pass out earlier. The doctor has placed him on STRICT bed rest for the duration. And, he can't have ANY stress whatsoever - NONE - which means no visitors."

Justin paused there and waited for the barrage of complaints he knew would be coming after that. He didn't have to wait long. Michael was chomping at the bit and eager to complain to anyone who'd listen about how they'd already been kept from Brian for too long. When Justin announced Brian wouldn't be allowed visitors at all, it was too much.

"That is bullshit!" Michael declared. "Who says we can't see Brian. We're his family. We have a right to see him. . ."

"No!" Justin stopped the whining right there before it could go any further. "You have no RIGHTS at all! What you used to have was the privilege of being Brian's friends. But you forfeited any claim to his friendship when you and Lindsey almost killed him and our baby this morning! You self-righteous, pompous, hypocritical asses got Brian so worked up and stressed out that he fucking collapsed. He could have stroked out or suffered a heart attack - that's how bad it was. For what? So you could vent your personal opinions about how he's not fit to be a father?"

"Well, that's the last time you'll get a chance to say anything to Brian - your PRIVILEGES are hereby revoked. Mikey, I don't ever want to see your scrawny ass again. If you come near the loft or Brian I'll call the cops and get a restraining order taken out against you. And Lindsey, same goes for you, except for when I come to YOU to get Gus for visits with his Dad. That's the only time I want to see you."

"As for the rest of you, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait to see Brian until he and the baby are out of danger. I know you care about him and are worried. I'll be happy to pass on messages to him for you and I promise to keep you updated about his condition, but if you truly care about Brian you won't push this. He really can't have any stress at all. So, thank you for coming, but please, just go home now."

"Fuck this! Who put you in charge of the world, Boy Wonder?" Michael immediately started to protest. "I don't give a flying fuck what you say. I'm Brian's best friend. I'm not going to listen to you - the trick who overstayed his welcome. You have no right to dictate who gets to see Brian and who doesn't . . ."

Michael's tirade was silenced by a slap to the back of his head from his adoring mother. "Michael Charles Novotny! You shut the fuck up right now! How dare you stress out Brian this late in his pregnancy. What are you? A moron. You should know better." Debbie turned back to Justin. "We understand completely Sunshine. I had problems with high blood pressure at the end when I was pregnant with Michael. It's a bitch - I remember. So, you just tell Brian we're all praying for him, okay? And, if you do need anything, you just call. I'll send over some pasta for you guys later in the week if you want. Whatever you have to do to take care of that boy and that baby, Sunshine, we'll back you up. Now, all of you," Debbie gestured to the rest of the gathered family, "you heard Justin. Get the fuck out of here. And, Michael, I want a word with you, you little asshole. . ."

Debbie snuck her arm through Michael's and started walking towards the exit, towing her still protesting son with her. Lindsey, who oddly hadn't said a word, turned and walked off and Mel followed just as quietly. Justin thought that maybe the woman was actually sorry for what had happened earlier that morning. Justin wasn't ready to relent, though. Lindsey had taken things too far too many times and Justin wasn't likely to ever forgive her. Ted and Emmett both came up and hugged Justin, each whispering a few encouraging words before they turned away.

"Please take good care of Brian and that baby for us, Honey," Emmett added before Ted could pull him away. "If there's anything I can do, you just name it. I'm still Baby Kevan's Fairy Godmother, you know, and I CAN do non-stressful in a pinch."

"And, I'll try and keep tabs on Michael for you," Ted offered. "I'm sure he'll talk himself into trying to get to Brian sooner or later, but I'll do what I can to talk him out of it. Good luck, Justin. Let Brian know we're all thinking of him."

"Thanks guys! I really appreciate the support," Justin replied warmly and then headed back in to keep an eye on the notoriously impatient patient.

Jenn was impressed by her son. He'd handled dealing with the Family amazingly well. She hadn't had to step in once. God, he really was such an incredible young man. That's when she realized she'd stopped thinking of her son as a 'kid'. Hmmm. It felt good knowing that her son was growing into such a remarkable and strong man. Maybe knowing Brian Kinney had some part in that, Jennifer admitted to herself, relinquishing the last little spark of resentment she had been holding onto against the older man who had served as the catalyst for so much change in her life. Overall, the changes had ended up being very good for almost everyone. Maybe she owed Brian a 'Thank You'.

Back in the patient's room, Justin could tell Brian was already chafing from inaction. How he was supposed to keep the man in bed for two full weeks, was beyond him. Even HE wasn’t that creative, especially considering the limitations now put on their usual bedroom activities by Brian's condition. The handcuffs might actually have to come into play, Justin chuckled to himself.

In lieu of other distractions, Justin brought the copy of the most recent ultrasound picture over for Brian to look at again and they chatted about how fast the baby had grown. It kept Brian occupied until Daphne came back in and told everyone that Chiefy's mini-press conference was almost ready. She suggested they time their escape to coincide with the start of that so hopefully the majority of the reporters at the hospital would be distracted.

By the time Justin had helped Brian into his clothes and the discharge papers had been signed, everyone was ready. Brian was put into a wheelchair - completely against his wishes - and an orderly pushed him out to a rear door where Jenn was waiting in her car. There didn't seem to be anyone around, at least not until after they were all in the car, which counted as a clean getaway in Justin's books.

They weren't so lucky back at the loft. The street in front of the building was impassable - it was packed with cars double parked on both sides of the street and an even bigger crowd of people on the sidewalk than had been there the night before. Jenn had to drive down the alley just to get to the building. They were spotted before they could get out of the car, though, and it wasn't long before the entire car was surrounded.

Justin was ready to panic. He was about to tell his mother to just drive away, when a noticeable gap started to clear amid the mob on the passenger side of the car - the side nearest the building. In a few moments. Justin could see the gargantuan gold-toothed grins of the two Hulk Brothers who had played enforcers and locksmiths for him a couple of months earlier. Hulk #2, who looked like he was the older of the pair, waved at Justin through the closed window of the car and then winked. Behind Hulk #1 and Hulk #2 were two other beefy looking, bodybuilder types, who bore a strong family resemblance to the first two. The four men looked like they could reasonably take on pretty much the entire crowd without breaking a sweat. Justin breathed a sigh of relief.

Outside the car, Hulk#1 held up an airhorn and let loose one blaringly loud blast of noise that very effectively got everyone's attention. "Attention all you losers!" boomed Hulk #2 in a deafeningly loud voice that could have even drowned out the airhorn. "Now, everyone is going to back away at least twenty feet from the car and let these nice people get into the building without harm! If you don't move, my brothers and I WILL move you using whatever force it takes! So, I suggest you get out of the fucking way!"

When no one started to move right away, Hulk #3 and #4 started moving menacingly towards a small knot of camera-wielding morons near the front of Jenn's car. "I said, MOVE IT!" Hulk #1 ordered at the same time and the horde instantly started to scramble away, climbing over one another to get as far from the Hulk Brothers as possible. When there was a clear pathway from the car to the rear door, the four Hulks standing there maintaining the gap with their intimidating glares, Justin opened his door and hopped out.

"Well, if it isn't our friend, Justin Taylor, of the 'Eighteen, Blond and Adorable Bubble-Butt' variety," greeted Hulk #2 as soon as he saw the cute blond youth. "Cynthia sent us. You sure do have a lot of Pest Problems around here, don't you?"

"Hey, Zavi!" said Brian as he got out of the front passenger seat. "I see you brought the whole family."

"Hey, Kinney. Yeah, we all thought it would be fun to get in on this, except for Lev. He's still the baby of the bunch and he don't much care for crowds." Hulk #1 commented as he walked next to Brian, escorting the pregnant man to the door with a threatening look at anyone who dared to even look in Brian's direction.

"There's five of you?" Justin couldn't help commenting as he hustled along behind Brian and the giant man who made his tall, well-built partner look like a child. "I feel bad for your poor mother."

"Nah, Ma loved having five boys," Hulk #2 replied jovially. "We grew up on a farm in Iowa. Ma used to joke that having five strapping big boys would have saved her and Pa a fortune in pay to hired farm hands, if only we didn't eat 'em out of all the profits!" The little insider joke caused all four behemoths to laugh boisterously.

"Thanks guys," Brian said as Justin unlocked the back door and held it open for his partner. "Tell Cynthia I said to make sure you get a big bonus for this. And, keep your schedules open. We may need you again soon."

Justin waved goodbye to the Hulks and then shut and locked the door behind them as Jenn and Daphne drove off in the background.

 

"You should see Lev, their 'Baby Brother'," Brian commented with a chuckle as he walked in front of Justin over to the elevator. "He's 6'10", weighs 250 and used to box in the military!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fetal Development - Weeks 35 to 40: About week 35, the baby may drop lower in your abdomen, usually assuming the head-down position to prepare for birth. The brain has been developing rapidly, and your baby is practicing blinking. The baby is getting rounder every day, and his skin is getting pinker and losing its wrinkled appearance. By week 37, most of the baby's downy hair, lanugo, and whitish coating, vernix, are disappearing. Your baby is getting its antibodies from you to protect against illness. The baby's growth is slowing, but fat cells under the skin get plumper for life outside the womb. By week 38,the baby's arm and leg muscles are strong, and toenails and fingernails are in place. The baby's head should have dropped further down into the pelvis -- a head-down position which lets the parent breathe a little easier. A full term baby should measure more than 21 inches from head to toe and weigh around 6.5 pounds.
> 
> How am I doing at these biology lessons? Anybody completely grossed out yet? TAG.


	52. School Daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin's first day at PIFA presents some problems. . .  Enjoy! TAG.

 

Chapter 52 - School Daze.

"You are NOT going to miss your first day of school, Justin!" Brian insisted for the fifth time, adamant that this little set back in his pregnancy wasn't going to screw with their carefully made plans. "I'm perfectly capable of lying here in bed without you watching me every second of the day. You can't start off your college career by missing the first day of school. And, since you're not supposed to be causing me stress, you better stop arguing with me and just do what I say."

"Brian, I can't just go off and leave you here alone. I can't do it. I'd be so fucking worried all day I'd never be able to concentrate anyway. Daphne has classes tomorrow too, and my Mom is closing on a big sale she's been working on for weeks, so I can't ask either of them to come keep you company."

"You mean, 'babysit'," Brian said petulantly, reminding Justin of a five year old who clearly DID need a sitter.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter what you call it. If you had a problem - if you passed out again or fell or anything - there wouldn't be anyone here to get help. I just can't handle that, Brian. Please be reasonable," Justin begged.

"Fine. Well then, we can get someone else to come mind me for the day. But you're not skipping school!"

"Who do you propose we ask?" Justin let his temper flare a little even though he knew he shouldn't. "I'm NOT letting Michael or Lindsey within a mile of you without adult supervision. And you know having Deb here, nagging and mothering you all day, would be worse than leaving you alone. You'd probably fake a stroke just to get away from her. So, who do you propose we call?"

"Well . . . what about Vic or Theodore or even Honeycutt?" Brian propsed after thinking a few minutes. "Yeah, Honeycutt would be okay. He makes shit working at Torso. I could offer to pay him double what he makes there a day and he would end up ahead of the game. Plus, he's been pestering me about that whole 'Fairy Godmother' shit - well, let him earn the title by playing nursemaid to me for a couple days while you're at school. He'd probably jump at the chance. And, he wouldn't drive me crazy nearly as fast as Deb. I could probably handle a day or two with Honeycutt without slitting my wrists."

"Actually . . . That's not a completely horrible idea," Justin conceded. "But you guys can't spend the whole day poking at Kevan to get him to kick. That doesn't qualify as non-stressful."

"I promise," Brian pretended to cross his heart. "No poking the beast."

"Well, let me call him and see what he says," Justin relented and went off to find his phone and make the calls.

By eight pm everything was arranged for the next morning. Cynthia would pick up Emmett and bring him to the loft by 8:30 Thursday morning. Then, she would ferry Justin to PIFA so that the boys at the loft would still have the Jeep available in case they needed to go somewhere in an emergency. Jennifer had promised to stop in sometime in the afternoon - as soon as her closing was finished - and make sure Brian hadn't killed Emmett yet. Daphne would pick up Justin after they were both done with classes and bring him back to the loft. Apparently, 'it took a village' to maintain a pregnant Brian Kinney for only a day. How they'd keep this up for two weeks was still debatable.

Brian, feeling like he'd won that argument, was a gracious winner - sort of - and did his best not to be argumentative the rest of the evening. He sat dutifully on the couch with his feet elevated. He ate the small supper that Justin brought him. Brian even let Justin hold the remote control for the television and watch some inane comedy. But after a half hour of THAT he couldn't take any more and decided he'd rather head off to bed.

Justin puttered around the loft for a long time. He went through his school things. He sat sketching for a bit but wasn't really in the mood. He checked his email on the computer. He cleaned the kitchen - twice. But, eventually he couldn't think of anything else to do without seeming silly, so Justin reluctantly headed up to the bedroom.

Brian was reclined on the bed, propped up against the headboard and gloriously naked, with the large round of his belly displayed to its full advantage. He'd been reading a paperback murder-mystery novel that had somehow found its way into the loft a while back but never been cracked open. Brian figured now was as good a time as any to take up reading as a hobby - what the fuck else was he going to do for the next two weeks. But, as Justin started turning off the lights in the main rooms, Brian tossed aside the novel in anticipation of much more pleasant bedroom activities.

Justin seemed almost reluctant to join Brian in bed for some unknown reason. At one point, the youth started to turn back to the living room, but then he just shrugged, took a deep breath and resumed his original path. Brian had been watching him for some time now and was busy making a mental list of all the ways he and Justin could make two weeks in bed pass more quickly. His cock was already hard and dripping by the time Justin climbed the stairs to the bedroom.

Justin started to get into bed still wearing the sweatpants and t-shirt he'd been wearing all evening. He laid down at the very edge of the mattress, as far away from the bed's other occupant as he could get without falling onto the floor. Then he pulled the duvet over his legs and sort of squirmed downward to get further under the covers without getting any nearer to Brian's side of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing, Justin? Get your fucking clothes off and get into bed." Brian insisted, kicking at his bed-mate's still covered tushie to oust him from under the covers.

"I thought, maybe, I should stay dressed . . . You know . . ." Justin moved away from Brian's poking toes, twisting off the bed and jumping to his feet but not making any motions to get naked.

"Why?" Brian asked, completely at a loss as to Justin's strange behavior.

"Your blood pressure," Justin explained, twisting the hem of his shirt with his hands and biting nervously at his bottom lip.

"My head isn't going to explode just from seeing you naked, Justin. You're being ridiculous. I've had a shitty day. Now, come over here and blow me before I get stressed out over you acting like a pathetic moron."

"I'm not sure, Brian. It's just that, well, I don't want to start something . . . You know, because of . . . um, well, I just don't know if it's safe with your blood pressure and all . . . " Justin stuttered out a partial answer while slowly backing away from the bed.

"You're not really going to tell me that you're refusing to blow me because you think . . . what?" Brian looked at the almost cowering blond youth and wanted to laugh. "You really DO think my head will explode, don't you? That's insane. You've been watching too many Road Runner cartoons, Sunshine. I'm not that feeble and sick. Stop being silly."

"I'm just not that comfortable . . . What if . . . I mean, what if . . ." Justin was now as far away from the bed as he could get and still be in the same room.

"Justin, did Chiefy say anything to you about us NOT having sex? Because she sure didn't say anything about that to me."

"No, but . . . but she didn't say it was okay, either. It just seems like it would be something that would definitely cause your blood pressure to go up and it might be bad for you . . . or the baby. I . . . "

"You what? You're afraid you'll fuck me to death or something?" Brian thought this had to be a joke - Justin couldn't possibly be serious. "That's just an expression, Sunshine. I assure you, the man hasn't been born who could fuck me into the grave. I'm fine. But I won't be if you don't get over here and get those fucking clothes off right now."

"Brian, I can't . . . I just don't think I can . . ." Justin's feet started edging towards the stairs in further retreat.

"Justin, this is absurd! Give me your phone," Brian demanded, pointing to where Justin had left his phone on top of the bureau.

When Justin continued to move towards the stairs instead, Brian threw back the covers and started to get up.

"Fuck, Brian! You're not supposed to be up out of bed," Justin yelled, seemingly unsure where he should go now, vacillating between continuing his escape or going back to physically force Brian back into bed.

"I'm just getting the phone, since you won't get it for me," Brian explained with exasperation.

Brian grabbed Justin's phone off the bureau and tapped at a few icons then held it up to his ear. "Chiefy, I need you to tell Justin that it's okay to blow me. He's acting like a stupid twat and it's stressing me out. Here, talk to him," Brian ordered and then handed the phone to his unsure companion.

"Hi, Doctor. . . Yeah, I'm sorry he called you at home . . . I know that you only gave me this number for emergencies. I didn't know who he was calling. . . I know it's not your job to provide couples counseling. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry . . . Really? But, with his blood pressure? . . . You're sure? . . . Well, I guess. Yeah, he is probably more stressed out right now than he would have been if I'd just blown him. . . Okay, if you say so. Thanks, Doctor."

"Well?" Brian demanded, having already resettled himself on top of his nest of pillows.

"She said, if I'd just gone ahead and blown you, you'd already be asleep instead of calling and waking her up," Justin said, his face beet red with embarrassment. "So, I guess it's okay."

"Which is what I already told you Sunshine. Now, bring those perfectly shaped, plump pink lips over here and reintroduce them to my cock. I need some major stress relief," Brian smiled smugly and patted the bed next to him.

"By the way, Chiefy said if you call her at home again when it isn't a real emergency, she'll surgically remove your cock and then you won't have to worry about it anymore," Justin said as he slipped off his t-shirt and sweats. "She didn't sound like her usual cheery self. I don't think she liked getting woke up so you could get sucked off."

"It WAS a fucking emergency! You were about to say no to sex, which hasn't ever happened before. I was very concerned, Sunshine," Brian grinned craftily as a now naked Justin crawled across the bed, aiming for Brian's favorite appendage.

Justin started, as he always did these days, by worshiping The Belly. It was almost like a completely separate entity. He would run his hands over the mound of flesh and revel in the hardness of the taut muscles just under the smooth, warm skin. Tonight, the passenger inside was doing an amazing acrobatics number that made the round belly morph into grotesque shapes with the occasional impression of a foot, an elbow or a knee, poking out at odd angles. It looked absolutely bizarre and painful, though Brian had said that it didn't hurt most of the time - only when the baby kicked at a particularly tender internal organ or, his favorite, Brian's ribs. Still, it was certainly one of the oddest things Justin thought he'd ever seen.

He kissed down the belly, whispering to the occupant to calm his antics. The baby must have heard the request because he settled down almost immediately at the sound of Justin's voice. Brian sighed when the alien pod creature inside finally stopped doing somersaults.

Then, Justin kissed his way over the top of the now quiet belly and down the underside to where Brian's lovely cock was waiting to get its share of attention. Justin found it strangely comforting and weirdly kinky at the same time to rest the side of his head against Brian's swollen abdomen as he slowly slid his lips over the plump head of his lover's dick, sucking the length of the shaft quickly into his mouth to get the full effect. Brian had been right about needing the stress relief, as soon as his cock was happily ensconced in Justin's willing mouth, Brian sighed again and the blond could feel all the stress in the larger man's body instantly drain away.  

Brian let his head fall back onto a pillow and closed his eyes so he could concentrate fully on the pleasant sensations of his lover's talented tongue licking and massaging at his hard lengths. Justin’s lips and teeth nibbled and gently nipped at the tender flesh. Justin's hands kneaded at his balls and stroked underneath. How, under any possible circumstances, THIS could be considered bad for you, was beyond Brian.

Brian's left hand drifted down to glide over the porcelain smooth skin of Justin's back, sliding down the dip at his lower back and then ascending the heights of the boy's perfectly rounded ass cheeks. 'Yes, this was the good life', thought Brian. Sweet, hot, blond boy ass, available for fondling at any time. A nice stout, well-shaped cock not far away that knew how to bring him endless pleasure. And, to top it all off, those luscious, pouty, perfectly pink lips and the warm, welcoming mouth that was doing a remarkably wonderful job on his cock at the moment. Maybe two weeks in this bed wouldn't be so tedious after all. Brian let his mind wander over all the possibilities. Actually, this was Brian's idea of the perfect vacation - well, except for the part about it being a little too awkward for him to fuck that hot blond boy ass himself, but, there were other ways to enjoy it.

This was when Brian's wandering attention was brought abruptly back to the more immediate future by his lover swallowing the entirety of his cock, causing pleasure ripples to roll down his dick and back up through his spine until his very core was tingling. Each time the blond head bobbed up and then down, swallowing around the pulsing length, it sent another electrical impulse shooting across Brian's nerves. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach, the electricity was building up and up. Justin's tongue twirling over the head of his cock on a downstroke sent another burst of sparks. The way he sucked steadily on every upstroke added to the powerful force. The ball of energy at Brian's core was swelling, growing, pulsing with every tiny movement of Justin's tongue and lips across his sensitive skin. It was exquisite to feel the roiling charge of energy mounting and growing, the anticipation itself adding even more to the sensation.

And then, the charge seeming to reach some critical mass, the ball of energy exploded, cascading along nerve paths and flooding into every tissue of Brian's body. The piercing jolt of electricity was followed immediately by cooling, satiating endorphins, that relieved every twinge of tenseness hidden even in remote locations like his toes. This was the ultimate form of stress relief. Brian felt so much better. Right at that moment, he didn't have a single care in the world.

Justin licked the last drops of cum off his personal popsicle and then squirmed around so his head was back at the top of the bed.

"Now, don't YOU feel much better, Sunshine," Brian teased and he enveloped his boy toy in his arms and snuggled down into a comfortable little ball. "Fuck knows, I do."

#######BBBB#######

The next morning went smoothly. Emmett was over-the-top excited by his assignment for the day. He arrived with a bag full of movies and activities all designed to keep Brian busy. Justin suspected that Brian would be subjected to a complete facial and manicure before the day was out, but as long as no one else was around to witness these activities, the big old softie probably wouldn't object too strenuously. As he headed out the door, Justin overheard Emmett pleading and Brian refusing to watch any Barbara Streisand movies. Justin sighed, thinking that this might actually have been the perfect solution.

Justin was excited to start his classes. Everything sounded so challenging. This morning he had Art History, a required Freshman course, and then a class on Visual Effects and 3D Modeling. Then, in the afternoon he had a two hour Life Drawing lab. He couldn't wait to get started.

The two morning classes were great and the morning flew by. Justin got hourly texts from Em reassuring him all was fine back at the loft, so he didn't waste much time worrying and was able to concentrate. The classes seemed interesting, especially the animation class, but he was already starting to wonder about the heavy workload. He hoped he hadn't overloaded himself.

Justin was walking out of his animation class, heading to the student union to grab some quick lunch before he ran off to his drawing lab, when his phone rang for the first time that day. Since everyone knew he'd be in class, they should have only been texting him, not calling. He tried not to assume the worst as he dropped his bag on the nearest bench and dug out the phone.

It was his mother. "Hi, dear. I'm sorry to call - I hope I'm not interrupting anything important. Now, there's nothing wrong with Brian, so don't start panicking. But, I just saw a news broadcast and I thought you'd want a head's up. . . " Jennifer quickly explained, knowing her son was probably already worrying.

"Okay, so what the hell could they be showing on the news that would be that bad that you'd call me?" Justin asked cautiously.

"Apparently, there's a big group of protesters outside the loft. There were pictures on the news. It looks like a bunch of religious types and conservatives with some stupid homemade signs. . . I haven't been over there myself, yet. I just finished with my closing and the client and I stopped for lunch at this little cafe that had a television on over in the corner by the bar. It was the headline report on the noon news. I'm sure Brian and Emmett are fine if they stayed in, but you're going to have to pass through them to get into the building, I'm afraid."

"Fuck! I hope Brian hasn't seen them and got all worked up. Thanks for letting me know, Mom. Gotta go!"

Instead of going to the cafeteria, Justin turned back around and jogged off to the computer lab. He sat at the first available monitor and pulled up a local online news site. And there it was - a great picture of the building that was currently his home, with about two dozen protesters carrying signs and marching back and forth in front of the door. In the background, there was an even bigger group of curious onlookers and reporters and, behind them, more news vans and camera crews. It was a fucking circus.  

Justin rushed out of the lab and called Em. "Hey, sweetie!" Emmett answered all cheery and enthusiastic as usual. "How's your first day of college going? Any dreamy naked models yet?"

"Not yet, Em. Is everything going okay over there?" Justin didn't want to waste time chatting.

"Just peachy!" Em exclaimed. "I caved and agreed to watch some boring old black and white western movie this morning, which Brian ruined by constantly reciting all the dialog for, I might add. But, he compromised and agreed we could watch 'Titanic' this afternoon. Right now I'm putting together a little lunch for his majesty while he naps. I don't think he's actually napping, he just needed some Emmett-free time, which is fine by me, Sweetie. Do you want me to get him for you?"

"No, not yet," Justin hurried to keep Em on the line. "I take it you guys haven't gone outside or anything?"

"Nope. I haven't let Mr. Stud go anywhere except the couch or the bed, except for the occasional trip to the john - which he seemed to do about every five minutes, which is so annoying when you're watching a movie, but oh well . . . "

"Great! Because . . . Well, there are a big bunch of protesters outside the loft and more reporters and the whole fucking thing is on every newscast in town," Justin confessed. "Just try and keep Brian away from the windows so he doesn't notice and don't let him watch the news, please, Em. I know him and he'll definitely get worked up about this. I'll try and do something about it when I'm done with my next class."

"No problem, Honey! Mr. Wonderful and I will be too busy ogling Leo all afternoon to look anywhere else. You just have fun at school and be safe coming back. We're fine here."

"Thanks, Em. I gotta go or I'll be late. Text me if there's any problems. Bye," Justin ended the call, picked up his bag and started off for the Fine Arts Building.

'Shit,' Justin thought dejectedly. 'One eighteen year old gay art student versus the entire Religious Right just doesn't seem fair. What the fuck am I going to do now?'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According at least three sources I looked at, it is NOT dangerous to have sex even if you have severe hypertension. According to Blood Pressure UK: “Having high blood pressure should not stop you having sex. Although some old wives' tales would have you believe that sex can bring on a stroke or heart attack, it is rare in the real world. Sex does raise your blood pressure, but only briefly and not to very high levels.” http://www.bloodpressureuk.org/microsites/u40/Home/daily/Issexsafe
> 
> So there! It's official. The sex does NOT have to stop for our favorite boys! It's getting more difficult the bigger Brian gets, but it will not stop! Hehehe. TAG.


	53. The Rabid Right-Wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin takes on the doubters . . . Go, Justin! Enjoy! TAG

Chapter 53 - The Rabid Right-Wing.

Justin made it through his Life Drawing class, but just barely. He spent more time mulling over what he was going to do about the mess at the loft than thinking about his technique. As soon as class was over, he texted Em, who replied that he and Brian were still good and only halfway through Titanic.

Justin's first hope was to call the police and see if they would be able to help. His call was transferred back and forth for at least ten minutes before he managed to talk to someone who knew something. Unfortunately, the Sgt he talked to wasn't very reassuring or sympathetic. There wasn't anything the police could do to make the protesters leave as long as they were on public property - which, apparently, the sidewalk was. At most, the police could maybe shift the protesters a bit down the block so they weren't blocking access to the building. They WOULD send a patrol car to make sure the street was clear and traffic wasn't blocked. But, the protesters themselves were well within their rights as long as they weren't blocking the public right of way and weren't causing a public disturbance.

Justin had barely finished his call to the police when Daphne showed up with his ride home. She had seen some of the news reports, too, so she wasn't surprised to find her friend so upset. Daphne didn't have any brilliant ideas about how to deal with this new problem either. They had no choice but to head over there and check things out with their own eyes - maybe it wasn't as bad as it looked on television.

The police obviously hadn't come to clear out the traffic by the time Justin and Daphne made it to the corner of Fuller and Tremont. They had to park at least six blocks away and then fight their way through crowds of people on the sidewalks before they even got near the building. It was like some bizarro street fair or something - Everyone seemed excited and busy, there were vendors selling food out of carts and even one industrious guy selling t-shirts at $20 a piece that declared this 'The Pittsburgh Miracle' and showed a cartoon drawing of a pregnant Brian Kinney. The t-shirt guy looked like he was having pretty steady sales.  

The sidewalk in front of the loft was so packed it was hard to force their way through the crowd. It was strangely quiet considering the number of people in the area. The focus of the crowd seemed riveted on something close to the ground in front of the building doorway. Justin and Daphne couldn't see what everyone was looking at over the heads in front of them, but nothing blocked out the offensive protest signs circling over everyone's heads.

'Children Deserve A MOTHER & A Father'. 'Stop the Homosexual Agenda'. 'Gay = Wrong'. 'Homosexuality Is Unnatural'. These signs were being held aloft by their owners as they marched in a circle around whatever it was on the ground in the middle

And, right in the center, a huge stationary banner stretched out between two wooden supports, that read, 'Save The Children - Say NO To Homosexual Parents!'

"What the fuck!" Justin was enraged when he saw what the main banner said. He started shoving his way through the staring crowds, hitting and punching at anyone who refused to move. When people started to notice who it was that was trying to get through, the masses parted for him making it easy to finally see what everyone was staring at.

In the middle of the group of protesters were a group of six small children. They were sitting on a bright blue foam mat laid out on the ground between the supports of the main banner. None of the children could have been older than five or six. Each one was holding a small sign of his or her own that read, 'God Made Adam & Eve, Not Adam and Adam! Save the Children From The Homosexual Agenda!'.

 

 

This revolting spectacle was the reason why the crowds - mostly gay-friendly seeing as they were located so close to Liberty Avenue itself - were so quiet. Everyone was simply stunned at the audacity of the protesters, using these children who were mostly too young to understand anything about what was going on, to so blatantly make their statement. Justin was disgusted by the scene as well as the sentiments expressed.

Justin didn't hesitate for even a second. He stomped into the clearing around the protesters and went straight up to the person holding the closest support pole for the large banner. He wrested it easily out of the startled man's hands and pulled it so that the craft paper banner overhead tore in half.

"What the HELL do you people think you're doing?" Justin screamed at them, chucking the now useless piece of wood and tattered banner aside. "How dare you come to my home and say these atrocious, groundless things about me and my partner? And, it's unforgivable that you're using these children like this. Daphne, call 911 and get someone from social services over here right away. THIS is abuse, in my book," Justin insisted, pointing at the now frightened children. "This is so incredibly wrong, and you guys think I'M not going to be a good parent? Well I sure as hell won't be making a public spectacle of my children, using them to make some ridiculous political point. Now, all of you, get the fuck away from my home."

The slender blond youth stood there, his hands balled into fists on his hips and his feet spread wide for support, staring down all those protesters single-handedly. A large percentage of the onlookers started to clap in Justin's support. There was finally some noise being made. People were cheering Justin on and adding their own derogatory comments aimed at the protesters.

But the protesters, led by a gray-haired, wrinkled old white man, stood their ground. The leader walked boldly up to face Justin, towering over the young man by a good six inches and intentionally using his physical advantage to try and intimidate the boy. He was wearing an old white cowboy hat and boots with dark, reflective sunglasses that hid his eyes.

"We're not going anywhere, you fucking faggot!" the man sneered contemptuously. "Not until your kind is wiped clean from the face of this Earth! You should be ashamed of yourself, boy! Perpetrating this fraud on the public just to advance your insidious liberal agenda. Well, we're not going to let you get away with it, boy!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, you nutcase?" Justin spat back, refusing to allow himself to be intimidated. "You think I would make up this shit? You think we LIKE being targeted by insane crackpots like you? Well, fuck you!"

There was a lot more cheering from the crowd at this point and some of the protesters started to shrink back a little. A couple of younger men and women came along and gathered up the children and started to hustle them away from the scene. But the leader and a few of the more zealous protesters were standing their ground and yelling right back at Justin and the crowd.

That was when Justin finally recognized one of the more fervid protesters - a tall, fiftyish woman with short steel-grey hair holding one of the 'Save The Children' signs.

"Mrs. Kinney?" Justin was stunned to see Brian's mother, of all people, joining this group of lunatics. "What the hell are YOU doing here? That's your SON up there. Your GRANDSON! How could you be a part of this . . . this . . . this travesty?"

"I don't have a son. Not anymore," the severe, frowning woman pronounced with a prudish purse on her ugly lips. "And I blame YOU. You're the one who corrupted my Brian and forced him into this abomination of a lifestyle. Before you, everything was fine!"

This statement generated a huge wave of laughter from the portion of the crowd who was familiar with the antics of Brian Kinney. The thought of this little twink corrupting the legendary stud was ludicrous. The laughter seemed to enrage St. Joan far more than any of the angry jeers had before. She started to sputter and shoot back insults at the crowd as did the rest of the remaining protesters. The scene looked like it was about to get very ugly.

Which was why the sound of the approaching police sirens was so propitious. Daphne took this opening to grab Justin and push him towards the door. She dug the keys out of Justin's jacket pocket, unlocked the door and pushed him inside before her friend could put up a fight.

"Justin! What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't confront a bunch of insane religious nut jobs like that. Are you crazy?" Daphne berated her friend. "I was scared shitless that old cowboy guy was going to punch you out."

Justin didn't bother to respond. He was too wiped out and depressed by the whole experience. And the worst of it all was seeing Joan Kinney out there. It was one thing if a parent didn't understand their child's lifestyle - or even if she disapproved of it - but to intentionally do something that you knew would hurt him like this? It was absolutely unforgivable as far as Justin was concerned. Justin trudged up the stairs in utter defeat.

A very anxious looking Emmett was waiting for them at the top with the loft door ajar. "Sorry, Baby. I was doing a really good job keeping Brian away from the windows until we heard YOU screaming out there. You . . . better come talk to him before he blows a gasket."

At least Brian was reseated on the couch with his feet up by the time Justin made it into the loft. Outside, they could hear more police sirens and somebody shouting through a bullhorn. There was a LOT of noise out there now. The television in the far corner was on and set to a local channel which was showing live footage from downstairs as the police tried to breakup a fight between the old cowboy and a couple of the bystanders. It looked like Justin had left in the nick of time.

"Hey, Brian," Justin said hesitantly. He pointed towards the craziness on the tv screen, "I'm sorry about that. I guess I didn't handle the situation very well."

"Come here, Justin," Brian, with an unreadable expression, motioned him over to the couch. When the contrite boy was seated next to his partner, Brian leaned over and hugged him hard. "You handled it fine. You scared the shit out of me, but, I've never been more proud in my life. Nobody has ever - EVER - stood up for me like that, Justin. I'm . . . Impressed. Thank you."

"And, you DO know that news crews got the whole fucking thing on camera?" Emmett interrupted their touching moment. "You're going to be the biggest hit on YouTube ever, Baby! You were amazing!"

"Shit! That's fucking ALL I need!" Justin moaned and hid his head in Brian's lap.

"Hi, Mrs. Taylor," Daphne answered her cell phone a few minutes later while Brian and Justin continued to commiserate on the couch, watching reruns of the footage of Justin taking on the protesters. "Yeah, I'm here at the loft with them. Everybody's fine. . . Sorry. But you try stopping Justin when he's like that! I didn't have time to do anything before he just barreled out there . . . I know. You wanna talk to him?"

*oooonnnnhhh* Justin groaned as he accepted the phone from Daphne, afraid that he was going to get that lecture he'd been expecting from Brian, but from his mother instead. "Hi, Mom. . . Yeah, Brian's right here. I'll put you on speaker, hold on."

Justin set the phone down on the coffee table, tapped the icon that would put the call on speaker phone and turned up the volume. "Okay, Mom. We can all hear you. What's up? Are you going to publicly berate me or something?"

"No, dear. I'll let Brian handle that," Jennifer sounded like she wanted to say something but was restraining herself. "But, you really . . . Never mind, I saw it all on tv and you did what you thought you had to, I guess. But, that's not the reason I'm calling. I actually have good news for a change."

"We could definitely use some good news, Mother Taylor," Brian encouraged, still holding Justin's hand.

"Well, do you guys think you can hold out two more days?" Jennifer asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Justin replied sarcastically.

"If you two can just hold out at the loft until Saturday night, I might have a solution to get you away from the media and the damn protesters. See, I just got done talking to your contractor. The house will be painted and mostly livable by the end of the day on Saturday. They can  put off finishing all the rest until later. It won't be perfect, but it will be good enough for you two to move in and it'll get you away from the mess over at your loft. What do you think?"

"I think, you're amazing!" Brian replied for them both.

##########BBBBB###########

****  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the interests of accuracy, I actually researched the drivel the conservative right spouts about this shit. It was painful to read. People are such complete morons, sometimes. But, just so you know, I didn't make this crap up. Unfortunately. I found it all on the internet. My favorite was this site that had pictures of some of the worst ever protest signs. Check it out if you dare: Link to Queeried.com's list of top ten most annoying Anti-Gay Protest Signs -
> 
> http://www.queeried.com/10-anti-gay-protest-signs-to-annoy-the-hell-out-of-you-which-is-apparently-where-were-going/
> 
> TAG.


	54. Protesting the Protesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to keep Brian busy while he's on Bed Rest? Enjoy! TAG
> 
> ***I have No affiliation with Jon Stewart or the Daily Show other than being a huge fan! I just figured that this was exactly the kind of story he'd like! ***

 

Chapter 54 - Protesting the Protesters.

Friday was, to a large extent, a repeat of Thursday. Em came over again. This time he was armed with a more manly assortment of movies and a dirty jigsaw puzzle entitled 'People Are People' which was comprised of a black and white pencil sketch of thousands of naked people. Random figures were labeled with the character's profession, like 'Policeman', 'Lawyer' and 'Mechanic'. The only way to complete the puzzle was to scan the box top assiduously for whatever body part you had on the particular puzzle piece in your hand. There were some amazingly accurate drawings of hundreds of tiny little dicks on that puzzle. Justin was sure it was the perfect thing to keep Brian entertained all day.   

****  
  
  


Justin had only two classes today - one in the morning and the other in the middle of the afternoon, with a big gap between the two. His plan had originally been to use the time between classes to do homework while he was out of the house. This was going to be his main study time once the baby was born. He figured he could always sketch or paint at home, but it would be far easier to complete all his reading in the quiet of the library without any distractions.

Unfortunately, he didn't even make it to the library today during the break in his classes. He couldn't actually make it more than ten paces across the campus before he was accosted by someone who HAD to voice his or her opinion on Justin's situation. The online video of him going up against the protesters had become wildly popular and it seemed everyone at PIFA now knew who he was. Most of the people he talked to were incredibly supportive. A few were absolutely vile to him. Justin felt bad that he wished they'd ALL go away.

Em texted him about ten to let Justin know the protesters were back. They didn't bring the children this time, though. He guessed they'd taken his threat to call social services to heart. But, apparently Joan Kinney WAS back. There was no comment from Brian, which was probably good. Justin hoped he was busy examining tiny dicks instead of worrying about his shit-for-brains mother.

The main phone for the loft was still being forwarded to Cynthia and Brian had refused to even turn his cell phone on. Justin had his phone on but the ringer was turned off. He only responded to text messages or calls from Em, Daphne or his mother. He let everything else go to voice mail and deleted it all without listening to it. The only way to contact Brian or Justin was to call Cynthia and leave a message.

Right before Justin went into his afternoon class he got a text from Cynthia: 'Debbie - 2x; Michael - 6x; Lindsey - 1x'. Justin decided all the phone calls could be ignored for the time being. He didn't want to deal with any family right now - Not Debbie's ragtag clan OR Brian's biological family. By the time he left class - a poetry class he was taking for English credits - he had one more text from Cynthia that said mysteriously: 'Debbie coming to loft today.' That didn't sound auspicious. Justin decided to call Daphne and get her to hurry. He suspected he wouldn't like what he found when he got home.

As Justin and Daphne neared the loft, they both groaned in sync. It was even more of a circus than it had been the day before. Daph had to park even farther away today because traffic everywhere within a mile of home was at a complete standstill. This afternoon there were three t-shirt sellers: The 'Pittsburgh Miracle' guy, a second guy with a rainbow assortment of 'Gay Rights ARE Civil Rights' shirts, and, unfortunately, a young woman who was displaying a pile of 'Save The Children - Say NO To Homosexual Parents' shirts. There were more food vendors than before including a whole big 'Roach Coach' trailer van serving falafels and other middle eastern dishes. Justin and Daph elbowed their way through the teeming masses on the sidewalks, shaking their heads in disgust at the spectacle, and slowly forced their way towards the loft.  

Two blocks away from the loft, there was a roadblock set up and police were directing traffic into a detour route around the area. Apparently the cops had given up fighting the inevitable and were now just trying to contain the mess. Beyond the police barricades, Justin could see all the now familiar local news vans plus a couple new ones from farther afield. There was a CNN van, a BBC van and even Telemundo had appeared. 'Great! Now we're going to be hounded internationally as well,' Justin thought.

The real fun didn't start until they got to the main block itself, though. Crowds of people were standing in every open space - on the sidewalks, in the streets, on top of parked cars, perched on benches and even on the roofs of nearby buildings. Directly in front of the entrance to the loft, Justin could see the homemade right wing protest signs circling overhead again like a school of sharks. However, today there was a second, wider ring of signs surrounding and partially blocking out the original signs.

This second batch of signs were more familiar looking. In fact, one of them looked suspiciously like a sign Justin himself had painted for Debbie not long ago when her PFLAG group had held a rally. Now Justin got the meaning behind the cryptic message about Debbie coming to the loft today. Only, it looked like Debbie had brought along several dozen friends.

"Hey, hey! Ho, Ho! Homophobia's Got To Go!" The chant was easily drowning out the competing slogans from the twenty or so original conservative protesters.

"Oh my god!" Was Daphne's brainy comment. "This is, like, insane!"

By that point, the pair had breached the outer edges of the horde of onlookers and finally got a good view of the overwhelming chaos that the neighborhood had become. There at the center of the melee was the same old cowboy - today sporting a nice shiner from yesterday's confrontation - and his little band of scared middle-class white folk. It looked like their ranks had been augmented by a few additional protestors, but even so they were now woefully outnumbered by the Pro-Gay Rights protesters that swarmed the rest of the block.

Right across from the old cowboy, stood his nemesis, a redheaded, rainbow adorned Debbie Novotny, complete with her own sign and a bullhorn so she could lead her troops. With Deb was Kiki and what appeared to be the whole Tranie Support Group as well as pretty much the entire contingent of Liberty Avenue's resident Drag Queens. This colorful group was backed up by a really scary looking group of rabid lesbians, with Mel and Lindsey in their forefront. The ranks were rounded out by a few, less scary looking, PFLAG members and some of the general Liberty Avenue regulars.  

As soon as Justin was spotted by members of this new group, there was a thunderous acclamation raised. Deb's entire group began clapping and whistling and yelling even louder than they had been before. Justin was apparently their hero after his performance from the day before. He gamely waved at his fan club as he tried to skirt around the whole throng to get to the loft doors. Out of the corner of his eye, Justin saw Debbie trotting over towards him, and he immediately tried to pick up his own pace in a vain attempt to escape.

Justin might have even made it, if it hadn't been for Joan Kinney, who had positioned herself between the youth and the front door. Justin tried to ignore her and just push by without saying anything, but the old harridan wasn't letting this 'Corruptor of her Son' get away this time. She dropped her sign and used it to block Justin's way before she started yelling at him all the foul accusations she could muster. Which allowed Debbie the chance to catch up to her Sunshine and protectively put her arm around the teen's shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up, Joan," Debbie ordered when Mrs. Kinney dared to pause long enough to take a breath. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about. Sunshine here didn't DO anything to Brian. If anything, it was the other way around. Brian's been out and proud of being Gay since he was fifteen. Justin didn't corrupt your son."

"That's a lie!" Joan roared back adamantly. "Brian was always a good son. It wasn't until this little hussy came along that he announced to me that he . . . he . . . He had fallen from grace."

"Hah! If you believe that, I've got a nice bridge in Brooklyn I'd like to sell you, sweetheart!" Debbie guffawed while Joan looked at her in complete outrage. "You don't believe me?" Debbie asked and then, when Joan sternly shook her head no, Deb raised her bullhorn and turned towards the gathered crowds. "Attention, everybody. I need a show of hands. Who here has been fucked by Brian Kinney?"

This question, coming out of the blue as it was, didn't get any immediate response. Debbie glared around at the group, though, and slowly, hands started going up everywhere. About two-thirds of the men in Debbie's Anti-Protest group ended up raising their hands. Out in the crowd of onlookers there were even more hands raised. It was an entire sea of Brian's former tricks. Brian had obviously been a very busy boy.

"Okay," Debbie yelled into the bullhorn next. "Keep your hand raised if your 'Kinney Encounter' happened at least ten years ago or more!"

Most of the hands went down but there were still a substantial number of arms in the air. The crowd broke into a spontaneous cheer for these 'old-timers'. The lucky guys were clapped on the back by their neighbors and a few were hoisted onto shoulders and carried around through the crowd in a sort of victory tour.

"See! Sunshine here was eight at the time your sweet innocent little Brian was out fucking his way down the Avenue, Joan. Justin didn't corrupt your son. Brian is gay! It doesn't mean he's corrupt or a sinner or fucking 'fallen from grace'. He's just gay. Grow up and deal with it," Deb insisted as Joan turned purple from the embarrassment of the entire exchange. "Or, don't. I'm pretty sure Brian doesn't care if you're part of his life or not. I'm more of a mother to him than you ever were, so it probably wouldn't be much of a loss if you just got permanently lost. But, don't deceive yourself, Joan. Brian Kinney is as Gay as Blazes and always has been."

"It's NOT true. It's a lie. You just set this whole demonstration up. It's all staged. This whole pregnancy thing is all just part of the lie," Joan insisted, looking to the old cowboy dude who was standing to her right ready to support her fantasies. "It's all part of your evil Homosexual Agenda! I won't listen to such lies!"

"It's not a lie, Sugar," Kiki, adorned in her favorite vintage 1950's Waitress costume, cut into the conversation with a snide little laugh. "Brian Kinney's had me twice. Once back when I was still 'Kenny'."

Everyone within hearing laughed at this little admission, including Justin. Joan just sputtered and turned an even darker shade of purple trying to come up with some retort. When she couldn't come up with any words, the uptight matron made a BIG mistake. She pursed up her prim Catholic Girl lips and spit at Kiki.

"Oh no! You did NOT just do that, girlfriend!" Kiki roared in a less than feminine baritone. "You god damned bitch! I'm going to teach you how a lady should act!" And, without any other warning, Kiki launched herself at Joan, tackling the older woman to the ground in one lunge.

Which is when everything around Justin erupted into pandemonium. The old cowboy dude went after Kiki in order to save Joan. Several of Kiki's sisters then attacked the cowboy. The rest of the conservative protesters started to rally towards their fallen leader and that was the signal for everyone in the crowd to go after everyone else. Daphne once again took this opportune moment to shove Justin out of the way, pushing him towards the doors to keep her friend out of the burgeoning street fight. The two teens just barely managed to squeeze through and lock the front doors before the cops, this time in full riot gear, started shoving through the crowd.

"Way to rile up an angry mob, Jus!" Daphne kidded her friend as they scampered up the stairs.

Justin had again made it onto the news. Brian and Emmett were glued to the set when he and Daphne finally made it into the loft. Brian shook his head disdainfully at his blond, who shrugged and waved from the kitchen, not sure if he wanted to see the news coverage.

"I swear, Brian," Justin tried to explain. "I didn't say a fucking word. Really. I . . . I don't know how THIS all happened. One minute I was standing there getting yelled at by your mother and then the next . . . I didn't . . ."

"I know, Sunshine," Brian said with resignation as the TV announcer broke in to comment that they had temporarily lost the feed from their camera crew on the scene.

"We saw it all on television again, Baby!" Emmett enthused. "You're getting to be quite the star! You're the first person I've ever known who started a bona fide riot! You're going to be famous."

"Not exactly what I wanted to be famous for, Em," Justin sighed as Brian switched to a different television channel - one who's on-site reporter and camera crew had managed to stay clear of the fighting.

It took the police about twenty minutes to break up all the fights, cart away the worst offenders and start clearing the street. Both sets of protesters were told to either knock it off for the day or be arrested for causing a public disturbance. And, since the cowboy guy had been one of the first to be dragged away, his hands secured behind his back with a plastic zip tie, the rest of his band wasn't eager to stay. Once the conservatives were gone, the liberals melted away too. Then there was nobody left except the news crews who were broadcasting their final reports before they were shooed away by the police as well. By six pm the area was again quiet.

That night they made the national news headlines, right after discussion of the Federal Government shutdown and before reports from the latest overseas unrest. The pictures of Brian from the Armani ads and GQ were shown again, giving the AdMan a little thrill knowing how wildly effective all this free advertising was going to be for his client. There were clips of Justin's speech from the day before, clips of the protest and the ensuing riots and even a brief interview with the cowboy dude. There was commentary provided by important government officials about the topic. There were national think tanks involved. There were prayer rally's and sympathy protests being staged all over. It was quite the news event.

Only The Daily News with Jon Stewart managed to pick up on the really important parts of the story, though. After showing a clip of a brief interview given by Joan Kinney to the local Fox News affiliate, where the outraged mother blamed Justin Taylor and the 'Homosexual Liberal Agenda' for corrupting her good little Catholic son, Stewart cut to a clip of Debbie and her bullhorn in front of the crowd. Somehow they'd got really good footage of half the street acknowledging they'd had sex with the poor little maligned Catholic Boy. This was followed up by numerous photos of Brian at local gay clubs, bars and a couple of charity events, quotes and pictures from the GQ article and even somebody's home video showing Brian waving from in front of Babylon before frenching a tall dark-haired guy for the benefit of the camera man.

Brian laughed more heartily than anyone else when the newscaster again showed a freeze frame of Joan Kinney's interview, her eyes squinted almost closed and a sour look on her puckered up dry lips, and announced with biblical overtones, "Ye were blind, but now ye shall SEE!"

This was followed by another clip of Brian kissing Justin outside the hospital. Then, a different freeze frame of Joan's interview showing her with eyes and mouth wide open. "Good little Catholic Boy my *bleep*," Stewart quipped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I can't seem to get the pictures to work here on AO3 anymore, but if you want to see what the puzzle that Brian and Em are working on, go to the Midnight Whispers version of this story. That is my favorite puzzle EVER. I have it completed and framed, hanging on the wall of my bathroom. Sorry about the low-res picture - it was the best I could find on the net. I highly recommend this puzzle to anyone that wants to spend 20+ hours staring at tiny little dicks (there are also boobs involved but I didn't focus on those and it was okay!) TAG


	55. A Moving Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin get to finally escape the chaos of the loft and move into their new home. It's going to be a bit tricky, though, and will take all their friends to get them there without the media catching on. Hope you enjoy the elaborate plans! TAG
> 
>  

 

Chapter 55 - A Moving Day!

Saturday was Moving Day. This was complicated by the dual facts of Brian's inability to help, other than to order everybody around in an annoyingly officious manner, and the need to move without giving a heads up to the protesters and reporters still encamped outside the loft. It was going to be a major undercover mission, worthy of the CIA or MI5. Maybe even on par with a Torchwood job.

Jennifer had spent much of Friday at the new house making decisions on the boys' behalf, accepting delivery of furniture and prodding the construction crew to hurry. It was a complete mess over there by Friday evening, but the determined little blonde realtor stubbornly refused to concede the battle. She was there until almost midnight cleaning and trying to get things organized for Brian and Justin. She didn't want there to be anything that might stress Brian out more than he already was. She was a mother - it was how she was wired.

Jenn was back again early on Saturday morning, in charge of the 'moving crew'.

Since Brian and Justin didn't want to give away their escape plans, they couldn't just hire a moving van to show up at the loft and transfer all their possessions to the new house. Instead, they drafted, cajoled and bribed the other residents of the loft building to sneak out their stuff on the sly. Many of them were happy to help - Justin had made friends with practically everyone in the building already. The ones who weren't already friends were talked into it once they understood that the sooner Brian and Justin left, the sooner the circus outside would leave, too. The antisocial guy in 3C only agreed to help after Brian paid him $50 bucks cash.

So, Friday night and Saturday morning, Justin, Emmett and Daphne made several small bundles of clothing, personal items and necessities, which they distributed amongst the other building residents. They would have to leave all the furniture and other bulky items until some later time. For now, all they could take was the bare minimum.

Each resident was directed to take their assigned bundle or bag to one of several different locations - Brian and Justin didn't want to trust even these people, so nobody was given the address of the house. Instead, they were directed to take their packages to Brian's office, Daphne or Em's apartments or Jennifer's work or condo. On Saturday morning, the residents, one by one, left the building each carrying their bags, a box or a small suitcase. They were completely disregarded by the protesters and media, except for the occasional request to give an interview about their knowledge regarding Brian and Justin, which were all declined.

Later that morning, Emmett headed over to the local car rental agency and picked up the nondescript, white, American-made, panel van that had been reserved in his name and paid for by Cynthia. Em drove it around to the various drop spots and picked up the bags and boxes delivered by the building residents, then delivered them to Jennifer, Daphne and Ted who had been 'volunteered' to unload the van and put away stuff as it arrived. It took pretty much the whole day, with Justin parceling out additional bags to anyone who he thought he could trust. There was an amazing stream of visitors to the loft that day but, somehow, the vultures around the building didn't get suspicious enough to follow anyone.

By late afternoon, the contractor was done with all the tasks he needed to complete to make the house livable, and had moved out his equipment. Jenn and her minions had managed to keep abreast of the cleanup chores and unpacking, but only barely, and they had the place as habitable as possible by the time it was dark. Brian had asked Cynthia to arrange for a late supper for all of them at the house, and the caterer was the last delivery of the evening. Then, Daph, Ted and Em collapsed on the newly delivered sofa while Jenn went to pick up Brian.   

This was the trickiest part of the whole endeavor. It was easy to smuggle out a few bags of clothing or some small nicknacks. It wasn't quite as easy to smuggle out a 6'2", eight-months pregnant man whose face had been plastered on every media outlet in the country over the past week. Especially when that man wasn't supposed to be out of bed for long and was definitely not supposed to be stressed out in any way.

It was Cynthia who had come up with the final plan - she was almost as adept at dealing with the press as Brian. She arrived at the loft just after 7:00 pm with the full contingent of Hulk Brothers, even baby brother Lev. The protesters had packed up and gone home about an hour earlier so the crowd was already slightly reduced.  Hulks #3, 4 & 5 stayed by the front of the building while Cynthia and the other two entered the building and went upstairs. A couple minutes later, Cynthia and Justin reemerged from the building and the assembled Hulks provided crowd control, keeping the reporters and assorted fans at least twenty feet back from the door.

It was a classic distraction and diversion plan. Justin and Cynthia were the distraction. Justin emerged from the loft, waving to the assembled masses and, from behind his Hulky barricade, he made a short statement to the public that asked the protesters and media to please BACK OFF - although he said it in much nicer terms. He apologized to his friends and neighbors for all the disruptions in their lives caused by the situation and pleaded with the public to give Brian and him some space. Justin semi-promised that they'd issue updates on Brian's condition at a future time but explained that all the uproar was causing too much stress in their lives.

Justin didn't for one minute think that anyone would listen to his pleas - it was all simply a ploy to keep the masses busy while Brian, whisked out the back by Hulk #1 & 2, was driven away by Jennifer.

When Justin was done speaking, he retreated into the building and waited until Cynthia got the call from Jenn that they'd arrived safely and, as far as they could tell, hadn't been followed. Then, Justin and Cynthia, accompanied by the remaining Hulks, went out the back door and got into the rental van. Cynthia had picked up the van from the house earlier and inconveniently parked it in the alley behind Jenn's car blocking any possible followers. They drove around for a half hour - randomly making abrupt turns and weaving in and out of traffic until they were reasonably sure they weren't being followed - before they turned back towards the environs of Liberty Avenue and the new house.  

Justin hadn't been to the house in several days. He was speechless at the amount of progress that had been made in that short time. The chaotic construction zone he'd left here last weekend was gone. In its place was a gorgeous, fully functional designer home. The entire place had a fresh coat of paint and all the light fixtures had been installed. The new wood floor had been polished so brightly it gleamed. A good proportion of the new furniture had already been delivered. If there was a substantial number of things that the contractor hadn't finished - at least on the interior - it wasn't at all evident. It was beautiful!  

When Justin, Cynthia and the rest of the Hulk brothers arrived, the 'moving crew' cheered and then everyone immediately moved towards the catered food laid out on the bar in between the kitchen and the Great Room. Moving was hungry business and everyone was starving waiting for the last few members of the party to arrive. Brian was already set up in the place of honor on the end of the couch, a blanket draped over his lap to ward off any drafts, when Daphne brought him a plate full of his favorite Thai food.

Justin grabbed a plate of food and then seated himself next to Brian on the couch, amazed and happy to be together with his partner in their beautiful new home. Brian waited until everyone was seated with their food, then tapped his sparkling cider glass with his knife until he had everyone's attention. He carefully set aside his plate and the blanket and then stood up, his hand immediately going out to the side to quell Justin's protest.

"I promise I'll be short, Sunshine. But, it's only appropriate to offer a toast at our first meal in our new home," Brian raised his glass to the assembled guests. "Thank you, all of you, for helping Justin and I get situated here today. I see a few old friends here," Brian gestured to Ted, Emmett and Cynthia, "and I'm grateful that our friendship has meant enough that you're still here. There are a few faces missing that I thought would always be there for me, but who haven't proven to be reliable enough, which only proves to me the value of those who are left. To old friends!"

"I also see a lot of newer faces which, frankly, I'm amazed to see. I thought I was too . . . Well, I won't say 'old' . . . But, maybe 'set in my ways', to make this many new friends. A year ago I thought a lot of things that have been proven wrong by one very important person," Brian half-turned and extended his hand to Justin. "Everything I thought I knew has been turned on its head in the past year. I'm already a father - I can't even begin to tell you what having Gus has meant to me - and here I am on the verge of becoming a parent again. It's absolutely incredible. Brian Kinney. A father! Really, if that doesn't surprise you, you need your head examined! But, the fact that all of you are here tonight proves that even I am capable of change. To new friends!"

"I don't think I would ever have made it here tonight without all of you. Shit, this whole thing is crazy! I still can't believe it's all true and I have the proof right here," Brian said as he stroked his distended belly and laughed. "But the one person that deserves the most credit for getting us here tonight is my Partner, Justin." Brian beamed down at the amazed blond sitting next to him. "Sunshine, I've never met a braver, more courageous man. In the past year you've stood up to bullies, your father, your formidable Mother," Brian raised his glass in Jennifer's direction, "and even my own family. You believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself. You were willing to give up your entire life for me, without even being asked. You were with me the night Gus was born and I trust you'll be here when Kevan arrives. Thank you. You . . . I . . . I look toward to having you beside me through the rest of this adventure! To Justin!"

Everyone clapped and Jennifer and Daphne even teared up at this pronouncement. Em burst out sobbing outright. Justin held on to Brian's hand tightly but looked down at his plate, speechless at this unprecedented display.

"Okay. I'm sure I've said more than enough," Brian laughed to help relieve the tension caused by his toast. "I can't even blame it on being wasted this time, damn it! So, everybody else has to now start drinking enough that you forget everything I just said! Thank you all for being here! Welcome to our new home!"

"Welcome to Britin's Chapel," Justin added, standing and raising his glass to clink against Brian's as the pair smiled on all their guests.

"Justin, Brian," Jennifer took the initiative to respond to the lovely toast, "on behalf of everyone who's worked so hard the last two days to get you both here safely, I'd like to say, 'you're welcome'. Now, please, Brian, SIT DOWN!"

"Yes, Mother Taylor," Brian jokingly replied but complied nonetheless, sinking back down onto the couch and letting Justin replace the blanket and hand him his plate.

That was the signal for everyone to tuck into their own food. There was much laughter and comradery and plenty of food, even with all the Hulk Brothers eating roughly their own weight in Thai. However, most of the group was pretty worn out after all the work they’d put in the past few days, and the party broke up early.

The last to leave was Cynthia. She came over and sat on the couch next to Brian, looking concerned. “How’s your stress level, Boss?” Cynthia asked hesitantly.

“Right now, I’m feeling great,” Brian admitted. “It’s a huge relief getting out of the mess back at the loft. I didn’t realize how much it was stressing me out until I left. But, why do I get the impression that you’re about to tell me something that will raise my blood pressure all over again?”

“Well, there are a couple messages for you that I haven’t been forwarding,” Cynthia confessed. “I wanted to make sure the moving was over with before I gave you something new to worry about.” Cynthia reached into her bag and pulled out a paper-clipped stack of pink message slips. “Do you want to read them all or should I just paraphrase?”

Brian glanced down at the note on the top of the stack, saw the name written in next to the word ‘From’ and sighed. “Claire. . . I think this calls for the abridged version, Cynthia. What does my darling sister want from me this time?” Brian replied and tossed the stack of notes onto the coffee table without looking at them further.

Justin had joined them, sitting in the armchair next to the couch. He reached over and picked up the pile of messages and thumbed through them briefly while Cynthia explained.

“The short version is that your mother was arrested yesterday afternoon along with the rest of the rioters at the loft,” Cynthia explained. “She’s being charged with assault by one Kiki Saunders. She would have probably just been released on her own reconnaissance after being processed but, from what Claire said, it sounds like she saw the person she’d been fighting with earlier and lit into her again right in the middle of the police station. Now she’s also charged with resisting arrest and assault on a police officer. It seems she was pretty sloshed at the time she was arrested and wasn’t sobering up in a very good mood. They threw her in a holding cell overnight hoping she’d cool off.”

“But, she must have really pissed off someone important because now they’re refusing to release her without posting $5,000 bail. Claire called a couple times last night and about forty times today. She, of course, doesn’t have the money to bail your mother out and is demanding that you do it,” Cynthia said without any tinge of sympathy at all for the mother or the sister. “What do you want me to do? I can go over there on the way home and take care of it for you but I didn’t know if you would want to help out or not. If it were me I’d leave her there to rot. But, she’s your mother, not mine, so. . . .”

Brian sat there shaking his head with an unreadable expression on his face for several minutes without saying anything. Eventually, Brian took a deep breath and stood up. “Thanks for everything Cynthia. You did a great job coordinating all this today. You deserve to go home and get a good night’s rest. I’ll deal with my mother tomorrow. I don’t think a second night in the clink will hurt her. Maybe she’ll meet some new people and expand her horizons a bit. Good night, Cynthia,” Brian said and pecked his assistant on the cheek. “Now, come on Sunshine. I still haven’t seen the master bedroom or the new bath. Let’s go check things out and then start off on christening this place with a celebratory fuck or two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, folks, but I just can't get the pics to work on AO3 anymore. If you want to see the pics of Britin's Chapel, you'll have to go to the Midnight Whispers version. TAG


	56. Dealing with Joanie

Chapter 56 - Dealing with Joanie.

"Hello, Mrs. Kinney," Justin said as the older woman was escorted by a guard into the small conference room at the county jail where Justin was waiting for her.

"What are YOU doing here? Where's my son?" Joan Kinney griped as soon as she saw the slight blond youth that was seated at the table in the antiseptic little room.

"I'm here on Brian's behalf," Justin explained, standing and courteously pulling out the other chair for his partner's disheveled mother.

Joan was dressed in the standard issue orange jumpsuit with flip flop shoes. She didn't have any make-up on and her usually tidy hair was a mess. She looked like she hadn't slept at all in the past two nights - there were thick dark circles under her eyes and her skin was an unhealthy yellowish color. She had a big bruise on her left cheek and a couple of small cuts on her chin and jawline. All-in-all, Joan Kinney did NOT look her usual proper church-matronly self.

Joan regally accepted the chair Justin held for her but didn't relent in her obvious dislike of the boy himself. She looked at Justin snootily, her prim little mouth puckered as if she'd just sucked a bag full of lemons. Justin smiled at the vile woman facetiously as he resumed his own seat.

"Brian sent me down here with a message for you," Justin advised, taking his smart phone out of his pocket, laying it down on the bare table and tapping a few icons until a video of Brian started to play.

"Good morning, Mother," the image of Brian said from the screen of the phone. "How are you enjoying your stay at the County facilities? I take it, not very much? Well, good! Frankly, you deserve everything you're getting right now. If I could, I'd just leave you there until you rot. But, try as I might, my conscience just won't let me leave my Mother in jail, regardless of how spiteful and mean she's been to my Partner or myself."

"So, I've given Justin the authority and the funds to get you out on bail. But, ONLY if you agree to three stipulations," Brian announced as he smiled dangerously into the camera. "First - and this should go without saying but since I don't really trust you, I'll say it anyway - you better fucking show up to your hearing, sober, plead guilty since you have no defense whatsoever, and take whatever punishment you're given with good grace. I've spoken to a lawyer friend this morning and she told me that you'll probably only get community service. Provided, of course, you don't piss off anyone else between now and your trial. But, if I'm posting your bail, you damn well better plan on showing for the hearing. I won't just throw that much money down the drain for you because you decide it would be beneath your dignity to return to court or because you show up drunk."

"Second," Brian's video continued on as Joan sputtered her useless protests at the miniature screen. "You have to promise not to participate in ANY other protesting. At least not with that group of reprobates you've been supporting. If you want to start attending Pro-Gay Rights rallies, that would be different. But, I'm not going to have my mother out there protesting against me, my friends or my lifestyle ever again. You just look stupid, uneducated and ridiculous. I'm a public figure now and I'm not going to put up with my own mother shaming me every time I turn around. Plus, I'm not going to make it a habit to bail you out of jail if you get in any more street brawls. So, as of today, your days of protesting are finished."

"Finally - and this is the Big One - I want a public apology for me, Justin, Kiki and everybody else in the Gay Community that you've offended with your actions and your, oh so lovely, recent news interview. It must be on camera and you will follow a script I dictate. My assistant, Cynthia, will set it up and arrange a press conference where you'll apologize and retract everything else you said. This is NOT negotiable. If you refuse to follow through on this, I'll revoke your bail and send the cops out to arrest you again. Then you can sit in the County lockup until your trial, which shouldn't take more than a month or two, seeing as how backed up the court system is."

"So, it's your call, Mother. Justin knows my stipulations and will do what I've directed. If you want out of jail today, all you have to do is agree to everything I've said. If not, have a nice stay in jail. It doesn't really matter to me either way."

The video screen went blank after that. Justin picked up his phone and put it into the back pocket of his jeans. Then, the young man leaned back in his chair with an inscrutable smile and waited while the outraged older woman complained, ranted and eventually fell silent. Justin didn't say a single word.

"Fine," Joan Kinney finally caved when it didn't look like Justin would relent at all. "I'll do it. You win. But, this doesn't change my opinion at all, you hear? The bible says what you do is a sin. I can never condone what you do. And I want no part of your disgusting lifestyle or this abomination of a child."

"That's fine with me," Justin conceded, rising from his seat and going to the door where he knocked to get the guard's attention. "Because there's no way I'd want you and your hatred anywhere near a child anyway. Hopefully, this is the last time I ever have to see your sorry ass."

Justin left as soon as the guard opened the door, effectively getting the last word in on Joan Kinney.

##########BBBB##########

"Brian, I'm home," Justin called out as he entered Britin's Chapel about an hour later.

It had been simple to finish posting Joan's bail and then arrange for a cab to take the woman home. Justin was out the door before Joan was even done being processed. He called Cynthia and got her started on arranging Joan's press conference on his walk to the car. Brian wanted the retraction statement on record as soon as possible - before Joan had time to change her mind.

Justin dumped his bag and jacket on the dining table as he passed by, making a mental note to add, 'hang coat hooks by front door' and 'get a small table for bags/briefcases' to his To Do List. Justin also noted once again how huge this place was and wondered if Brian would agree to putting in an intercom system - it worried him that someone in the back couldn't hear a person entering by the front door.

Unfortunately the security system was one of the items the contractor hadn't finished before they'd moved in. That, along with many, many other small tasks were scheduled to be completed over the three or so days that Brian would be in the hospital after the baby was delivered. Finishing off the other big stuff, like the guest room, utility room and Brian's office had been put on hold indefinitely since Brian didn't want construction work going on while he was home on bed rest or right after the baby was born. Instead, the construction team was working on the patio that opened off the side of the house, the garage addition in the back and the landscaping. The plan was to have everything finished by no later than Thanksgiving.

[Chapel House Plan](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-5apBAJe6qeNXNlOFJHMU54Zm8/view?usp=sharing)  
  
Britin’s Chapel Room Plan (not to scale)

Justin made his way down the main hallway, past the unfinished office, the guest bath and the utility rooms that opened off to the right. The door to the Master Bedroom was opened, and he assumed Brian was back there, in bed, where he was supposed to be resting. Justin peaked around the doorway but didn't see his wayward brunet in the beautiful new platform bed. The door to the nice-sized walk-in closet in the back corner was closed, so at least Justin knew Brian wasn't up and trying to rearrange the closet, like he'd threatened when he first saw it the night before. Justin had made Brian promise NOT to take on the closet until after the baby was born, although it was driving him crazy since the moving crew hadn't organized things the way he would have done it.

 [Chapel Bath](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-5apBAJe6qeX0xCM1RoSkVRNzQ/view?usp=sharing)

**Master Bedroom  
**

The door between the bedroom and the master bath, as well as a large section of the wall itself, was made of frosted glass. Justin loved that you could lie in bed and watch whoever was using the huge walk-in shower which was just to the right of the bathroom door. He couldn't wait until Brian was up to christening that particular space. But, due to the see through walls, you could easily see that there wasn't anyone in there now.

[Chapel Bath](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-5apBAJe6qedVFNRWIwQVBKTEk/view?usp=sharing)  
  
Master Bath (Taken from shower door)

Justin was on the verge of getting seriously worried about where Brian had disappeared to, when he remembered the one other room that was finished - the nursery. Brian had to be in there. The anxious youth quickly trotted down the short hall, passed the door to the unfinished guest room on the left and entered through the opened doorway into the baby's room. Which was, indeed, where he found Brian.

 

[Nursery](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-5apBAJe6qeN3hLYjJDVXZHRGs/view?usp=sharing)

    
Nursery

The new nursery wasn't a very big room. It had originally been a small storage room for the old church. But, it would be just fine as a nursery until the baby was a bit older. Justin had picked out a warm brown and a contemporary, bright green, as the base colors for the walls and then accented the walls with all different sized polka dots of the contrasting color. The furniture Brian had selected for this room had all arrived and been set up by Jenn and Daphne the day before. Luckily, most of the baby stuff they'd purchased had been brought over already by Justin the previous weekend because they hadn't had the space to store it all at the loft. So, for all intents and purposes, this was the only room in the house that was completely ready.

Brian was sitting in the large brown oversized recliner chair set up in the corner. The seat was pushed back and the foot rest was out so Brian was essentially lying down and being a good little patient. He was holding one of the plush 'Ugly Dolls' toys that they'd bought the day they'd been shopping with Gus. This one was called 'Ice Bat' - it had been Gus' favorite. They'd also been talked into buying it a big blue companion 'O-X' (shorthand for 'hugs and kisses', not the large farm animal).

 

**[OX Dolls](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-5apBAJe6qeMXQ5ekw1ZFdIQzQ/view?usp=sharing)**

"Hey, Sunshine," Brian greeted cheerfully as his blond came through the door. "I think you did a fabulous job in here. I love the colors."

"It did turn out great, didn't it," Justin agreed and then bent down to turn on the switch that lit up the Japanese lanterns he'd suspended over the crib. "I really like these lamps. But, I have an even better idea for a mobile that will play on the same theme - I'm sure I could submit it as my end of term project in my kinetic sculpture class and then I can bring it home for the baby."

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful," Brian said as he grabbed onto the hem of Justin's shirt and pulled the boy down into his lap. "So, how was dealing with my Mother?"

"It went fine. She agreed to everything. She wasn't very happy about it, but she didn't really have much choice," Justin told his companion, not very happy himself to be talking about such a potentially distressing topic. "She's . . . well . . . not a very nice person, Brian. I kind of told her . . . I told her I wouldn't let her and all her hatred near the baby. I hope you're not pissed at me for saying that. But she was just being so spiteful about everything . . . I'm sorry . . ."

"Sorry is bullshit, Justin. I probably would have said a lot worse if I'd been there," Brian blew off Justin's concerns. "And, I completely agree that Joanie shouldn't be within a half mile of any child - especially not ours. She was pretty much the worst possible mother you could imagine and I doubt she's improved with age. As a grandmother she'd be even scarier. We're better off without her in our lives. In fact, to be honest, I've never even told her about Gus. I didn't want to expose him to that. I wish she didn't know about Kevan, either."

"Well, Kevan will have my Mom and Debbie as grandmas, so he'll never even miss Joan," Justin agreed reassuringly as he squirmed around until he was snuggled up in the chair more comfortably. "So, what did you want to do the rest of the day? We have the whole afternoon to ourselves - no visitors for a change and no hordes of protesters outside. Unfortunately we don't have a TV here yet, so we can't watch movies."

"Em told me yesterday that he brought over that dirty puzzle of his," Brian suggested. "We only got it about a quarter done the other day. How about we work on that? I could handle a couple hours of playing with hundreds of tiny dicks. Then, we could take a nice long soak in that brand new jacuzzi tub, have some dinner and maybe work on christening those two new couches out in the Great Room? How does that sound, Sunshine?"

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me!" Justin enthused, scrambling out of Brian's lap and then turning to offer his man a hand up.

"Oooonnnnhhh," Brian groaned as he stood up.

"What's wrong," Justin immediately asked.

"Nothing, I just feel fucking huge," Brian whined. "And every time I move it feels like there's a bowling ball knocking against the inside of my pelvic bones. My back and everything else aches. I'm retaining more water than the Hoover Dam. I have to pee every fifteen minutes. And, worst of all, my sweat pants keep rolling down off my belly and puddling around my hips so I'm constantly having to pull up my pants like a toddler. But, other than that, I'm just peachy, Sunshine."

"Oh, poor little Prego!" Justin teased. "Come on, you poor thing. Let's go sit on the couch. I'll set the puzzle up for you on the coffee table and then we'll see who can put the most dicks in the right places before dinner."

"That's hardly a challenge, Sunshine," Brian bragged as he waddled along behind Justin down the hall. "You did see all those hands raised the other day when Deb asked who had been with me, right? I've got far more experience than you. I'm sure I can out do you when it comes to sticking dicks places!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you readers, for all you kudos and comments. You are wonderful and I'm so excited that you like this story so much. Thanks a million. I truly am inspired by you and your comments. TAG
> 
> P.S. I myself own an Ice Bat and a smaller OX Uglydoll. They're very soft and very cuddly - Just don't tell anyone I still sleep with dolls, I would never live it down! 
> 
> PPS. Still can't get the pics to work right but I've put in links to my pics. Let me know in your comments if you like this method or not. I really think adding pics to my stories helps the readers to get an idea about what I'm envisioning. If you don't like them or don't need them, though, I won't bother. TAG


	57. It’s Time. . .  Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we're getting close to the big day. Justin's sure it's here. . . . . Enjoy! TAG

Chapter 57 - It’s Time. . .  Almost.

Monday was Labor Day so Justin didn't have school. Instead he spent most of the day rearranging first the kitchen and then the bedroom closet to Brian's specifications. It was tedious and annoying and if Brian hadn't been carrying Justin's child he might have contemplated strangling the fussy OCD perfectionist.

They were saved in the afternoon by a series of visitors.

First, Jenn brought Debbie and Vic over for a SHORT visit to see Brian and get a look at the new house. Deb had sworn upon pain of death and threat of revocation of all grandmotherly visitation rights that she would NOT reveal even the existence of Britin's Chapel to any living soul - especially Michael. The expectant grandma readily agreed to the terms and was accordingly allowed access.

Justin hovered throughout the duration of the visit. He adored Debbie, but he was fully aware how much the overbearing woman could stress out Brian when she was given in too large of a dose. Deb seemed on her best behavior, though, and her acerbic presence was tempered by Vic's easy-going ways. They both ooo'ed and aaaawwww'ed at the house ecstatically and were then driven home by Jennifer before Deb had a chance to outstay her welcome.

Then, as a surprise, Cynthia showed up late in the afternoon with Gus. Brian was thrilled to see his Sonnyboy. Apparently Lindz had called her earlier in the day, saying that Gus was dying to see his Daddy. Cynthia had arranged to pick the boy up and bring him to the house, sure that Brian wouldn't object to seeing his son. Cyn commented that she thought Lindsey was trying to make things up with Brian. Justin was wary but still, he loved seeing Gus almost as much as Brian, so he was  inclined to give the boy's mother a tiny bit of leeway.

Gus, who was now crawling like a maniac, thoroughly enjoyed the wide open spaces of the Greatroom where he had lots of room to move around. While Brian watched from the couch, Justin apprehensively followed the energetic baby everywhere, worried the boy would get into something in the non-baby-proofed house. There were no disasters, though, and Cynthia took the boy home before dinner so that Brian wouldn't be too tired out from the visit.

Even with everyone watching out for him, however, Brian still managed to overdo things on Monday. By the time Cynthia left with Gus, Justin could tell Brian was overtired and had a killer headache. He immediately hustled the man off to bed, brought him his meds and a couple Tylenol, then a small snack-sized dinner. After about an hour, Brian perked up and Justin started breathing again.

In fact, after his headache was gone, Brian was feeling not only perky, but a little frisky, too. And playful. And a wee bit adventurous. Maybe more than a wee bit. . .

"I've been admiring that black reclining chair all day, Sunshine," Brian announced, contemplating their brand new black leather and chrome designer chaise lounge. "It's been crying out to me. It wants to be broken in."

"What chair," Justin asked, his mind already too distracted by Brian's wandering hands and mouth.

"That chair," Brian grabbed hold of Justin's chin with one hand and directed his gaze in the proper direction.

"It's a nice chair, but it doesn't look that sturdy, Brian," Justin managed to articulate while being distracted by Brian's tongue licking up the side of his neck.

"All the more reason we should test it out, Sunshine. We don't want a defective chair in our new house, do we. We need to make sure it's Taylor-Kinney approved."

"Maybe . . ." Justin lost track of what he was going to say when Brian's long strong fingers started unbuttoning his jeans. Some glimmer of reason was still flickering in the back of Justin's mind as Brian outlined his plan. "You said you weren't feeling well . . . you're supposed to rest, Brian . . . Shouldn't be . . . Should lie down and let me . . . let me . . . "

"Come on Sunshine," Brian teased, leaving little nibbling kisses on Justin's skin in between every word. "I'll let you try something I've never done before." Brian's hands were already liberating Justin's cock from the tight jeans, pulling the rough material down his legs and still kissing at Justin's long pale neck as he worked. "You want me to ride you? I could lay you out on that pretty new chair and then impale myself on your nice thick dick and ride you. You'd like that, right? Come on, Pretty Boy."

Something in those last few sentences caused the last remaining neurons still firing correctly in Justin's brain to fizzle out, allowing a more direct connection between his dick and his brain to take over all faculties of reason. And, Justin's dick thought the testing of the new chair and Brian riding him for a change, were great ideas. How could anyone object to such a brilliant plan? His cock jumped right up and pulled the rest of Justin's body along behind it over to the chair while he pulled off his shirt.  

Brian giggled playfully at the speed with which Justin's dick took over. As Justin laid himself out on the chair, Brian tossed him the bottle of lube and a handful of condoms. Brian had been clad only in a pair of oversized sweat pants, which he promptly crawled out of on his way across the bed towards the tempting sight of pale white skin stretched over black leather. Justin's thick plum-colored cock was standing up, fully alert and eager to be put into service as a chair testing implement.

It would have all gone like clockwork, too, if it hadn't been for Brian's watermelon belly getting in the way.

Brian started to crawl seductively across the bed towards Justin and the chair. Well, he'd intended it to look seductive. Unfortunately, it wasn't easy to crawl with a belly the size of a small watermelon. Instead of looking like a seductive, sexy panther about to spring on his prey, Brian looked more like an unmilked dairy cow waddling towards the barn. He looked adorable as far as Justin was concerned.

When Brian reached the edge of the bed, where normally he would have risen gracefully and then stalked over to his waiting victim, instead, he rolled off the bed ungracefully, barely able to lever his ungainly weight from the low bed without losing his balance. He tottered the couple steps between the bed and the chair but then seemed stumped at how he was supposed to climb aboard. The chair had no arms or anything else for Brian to hold onto while he straddled his waiting partner. This was going to take a bit of strategy.

First, they tried Justin holding onto Brian's hand as the older man tried to lift his thigh high enough to step over the char. When Brian looked like he was about to fall, Justin grabbed both his hands and stopped him. Justin thought that maybe Brian should sit first and then try to move his legs around, but that proved impossible - there was just too much mass between Brian's belly and his legs and they became ridiculously entangled before giving up on that idea too. Finally, in a stroke of brilliance, Brian stood up again, went to the foot of the chair, and while bending over to balance himself on Justin's knees, he inched his legs forward a little at a time, one on each side of the chair, until he was finally astride Justin's lap.

So far so good. Justin then handed up the lube and condom which had been knocked to the floor in the bustle to get Brian aboard. Brian expertly rolled the condom onto Justin's ready, willing and able cock, and applied a generous amount of lubricant. Then, Brian braced himself against Justin’s shoulders and eagerly lifted his ass up enough to let the youth slip inside him.

There had been little preparation. And, despite the fact that Justin had been doing a lot of the driving lately, Brian still wasn't inured to bottoming. He winced at the sharp sting of the abrupt entry and he gripped Justin's shoulder tightly while he breathed through the pain until he came out on the other side. Justin tried to take as much weight off Brian as possible by supporting his hips with both hands. This was starting to seem like maybe not quite such a good idea no matter what his dick thought.

 

Brian started to move. It felt good, but it wasn’t quite  . . .  right. Something wasn’t working. He just couldn’t get the angle he needed to make it fantastic. Brian tried to adjust himself but it was difficult. The backrest on this chair was positioned more upright than the old chaise lounge they had back at the loft. It meant that Justin was sitting up more, which also meant his dick was situated in a deeper ‘V’ in his lap. And, with all of Brian, Brian’s belly and Justin trying to occupy the same space, it was crowded. Brian was getting frustrated and that didn’t bode well for either his hard on or his blood pressure.

 

Justin was already on it, though. Justin knew all of Brian’s sex faces and his man wasn’t sporting the one that meant he was having the best sex ever. Justin instinctively knew what the problem was. He wasn’t exactly sure how to fix it but figured that strategically adding a few pillows might help. So, he reached out with his left hand and snagged at the draping edge of the duvet covering the bed. Inching his fingers along, Justin managed to pull the duvet across the bed, dragging several pillows along with it. When the pillows got to the edge of the bed they tumbled down and landed right at Justin’s fingertips.

 

There was a lot of rearranging done after that. Various experimental positions were invented by the boys that involved all different arrangements of pillows, legs, asses, cocks and various other body parts. Brian was ticked off to start with - he hated having a good fuck interrupted, and even having a bad fuck interrupted was annoying. But, by the end, both men were laughing as the situations they were getting themselves into kept getting more and more ludicrous.

 

Finally, a carefully balanced and mutually acceptable position was found that involved three pillows under Justin’s ass, which effectively raised his center of gravity and gave Brian’s belly more room to roam, plus an additional pillow between Brian’s back and Justin’s knees so that Brian could lean back more without his partner’s bony knees digging into tender kidneys. It wasn’t pretty, but it seemed to work.

 

Brian resumed his ride. ‘That was more like it,’ he thought, as he quickly increased his pace. Justin was simply glad that Brian had his happy sex face on now. This might actually be feasible.

 

Brian was now in the ‘zone’. His thighs were pumping his body up and down and he reveled in Justin’s thick lengths sliding in and out of his tight opening. Justin had a tight grip on Brian’s dick at the same time and was matching his partner’s pace. It was heaven. So hot. So tight, the pressure inside just right. Brian shifted incrementally and then Justin’s dick was nudging just perfectly against that sweet spot inside him that made the entire world seem right. Brian picked up his pace and was getting very enthusiastic.

 

Alas, Brian was NOT an experienced rider. He had no idea of the dangers of getting thrown. He was lost in his own ecstasy and wasn’t really completely aware of the effects his wild ride were creating. He thought that it was only his own world that was rocking dangerously with the height of his passion. However, in actuality, it turned out the chair itself was also rocking dangerously.

 

The chair was very elegant and designed to maximize its sleek lines - it wasn’t designed with heavy riding in mind. The chair was actually only held up with one chrome runner, bent at an angle, and the footrest. When a person sat in the chair in the normal manner, it was perfectly balanced, and the person’s legs draped over the end kept it sitting upright. But, with Justin’s ass raised up by the pillows, it threw the couple's center of gravity off. Then, as Brian rocked back and forth vigorously, the chair would tilt a bit with each thrust.

 

As Brian neared completion, he started bouncing even more wildly forward and back. Justin knew they were both close and swung his legs off the sides of the footrest so he could brace against the ground and thrust upward to meet Brian’s every descent. This was not a very good idea though. With one last wild thrust, Brian sank onto that fiery shaft and then groaned as his orgasm exploded through him. Justin met him with one more thrust and came himself as Brian was thrown forward by the powerful physical propulsion.

 

Which was when the pretty, sleek, designer chair proved that it had one serious design flaw and tipped backward suddenly. Brian was sent flying through the air and tumbled in a half somersault into the wall of the bathroom with his legs in the air. Justin was saved by the fact that he’d had his feet on the ground at the time and was therefore only tipped onto his back and cushioned by the pillows he’d had under his ass.

 

“Fuck, Brian,” Justin yelled and rolled out of the mess, turning immediately to his fallen rider, worried about the dangerous tumble the very pregnant man had taken.

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit. . . . “ Brian was mumbling as he huddled panting against the wall, now curled up on his side with his legs pulled into his gut tightly. “Justin. . .  fuck. . . I-I-I. . . *pant, pant*. . . I’m . . . I think that did it. . . *pant* . . . I think the baby’s coming. . . shit, shit, shit. . . Oh my fucking GOD!”

 

“Okay, okay, okay. . .” Justin panicked for a few fleeting seconds before he managed to focus. “Um, okay, just breathe, Brian. Remember how we practiced with breathing. Come on, Brian. Take a breath in. Good. Now, relax and let the breath out.”

 

Justin knelt next to his fallen partner and put a hand on his distended belly. He could easily feel the muscles contracting. But his touch on Brian’s skin helped calm the fallen bronc rider almost instantly. As soon as Brian started breathing, the contraction slackened and soon stopped, leaving both men completely freaked out and shaky but okay for the moment. Justin helped Brian sit back up and then levered him up onto the bed. Brian collapsed onto the mattress gratefully and just concentrated on breathing.

 

Justin was pulling on clothing and racing around the room to gather Brian some clothes as well. He already had the bag for the hospital packed and sitting just inside the closet door. He grabbed that and rushed back to the bed, trying to think clearly enough to remember what his plan had been for getting Brian safely to the hospital. With the bag over his shoulder and Brian’s clothes wadded up in his left hand, Justin tried to scoop Brian up with his right arm, intent on getting them out the door and around to the car parked in the back.

 

“Let’s go, Brian. Can you walk? I don’t think I can carry you all the way to the Jeep,” Justin was trying to balance the hospital bag and pick up Brian off the bed at the same time. Then another thought occurred to the desperate boy and he dropped Brian back onto the mattress and started running out the door, “where the fuck did I put my keys? Shit. Where are they?” Justin’s voice faded as he ran down the hall towards the front door, looking for his messenger bag which hopefully held his keys, Brian’s clothes still clutched in his hand.

 

Out in the Greatroom, Justin floundered through his bag, dumping everything out onto the floor before remembering that he’d left his keys in the pocket of his jacket. He ran around for another couple minutes before he remembered where he’d tossed his jacket across the arm of one of the couches. Then, he pulled the keys out, leaving the jacket on the sofa and forgetting Brian’s clothes which he’d left on the floor by his bag when he’d been searching there for the keys. The anxious teen sprinted back towards the bedroom with his keys in hand and grabbed the hospital bag from where he’d tossed it in the hall. Then Justin ran out the back door with keys and bag and no partner, thinking only that he had to get to the Jeep as soon as possible.

 

Meanwhile, Brian was waiting patiently back in the bed while his blond ran around insanely. When no second contraction came, Brian realized it had probably just been another Braxton-Hicks contraction, brought on by the fall or the sex or both. A flood of relief washed away the adrenaline from his system and he felt empty and almost boneless. When he saw Justin dash past the open bedroom door, with keys and bag in hand, and then heard the back door slam shut and the Jeep’s engine start up, Brian realized he’d been forgotten. He vaguely remembered an old episode of ‘I Love Lucy’ and couldn’t help comparing his absentminded blond with a befuddled Rickie Richardo. Of course, that made him ‘Lucy’, which had to be the most outrageous comparison ever and started Brian off laughing almost as insanely as Justin had been running around.

 

About five minutes later, Brian heard the Jeep pulling back up to the rear of the house and then the motor was shut off and there were running footsteps crunching across the gravel back towards the house. It must have been raining outside because the Justin that rounded the doorway and stood there panting was dripping wet. Brian had still been chuckling at his Lucille Ball connection, but when the soaked, bedraggled blond stood there panting in the doorway looking completely exasperated that Brian hadn’t managed to keep up with him before, and a little chagrined that he hadn’t noticed that the pregnant man was missing until after he pulled the car out into traffic, Brian couldn’t hold back the full belly laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotcha! Sorry, no baby yet. Soon, perhaps, though. . . . I just can't stand to end this story. How long can I keep Brian prego? TAG


	58. Mr. Clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting down to the wire now, boys and girls. Brian is starting to get just a tad 'broody'. Read and Enjoy! TAG.

 

Chapter 58 - Mr. Clean.

Tuesday it was back to school for Justin. Emmett had offered to keep Brian company again so they followed the same routine. Cynthia chauffeured Em to Britin's Chapel and then took Justin to PIFA. The young artist managed to get around to his classes in spite of his celebrity status, avoiding most fans by simply staying inside until it was time to dart off to the next class.

Back at the house, Brian was feeling restless. He had officially been on bed rest for a week now and it was making him crazy. What he desperately wanted to do was get up and start organizing things in the new house. Granted, they didn't have all their stuff here yet since the loft was still beset with reporters and the occasional stalwart protester, but Brian knew what he had there, what was here and how he wanted it all arranged. He couldn't stand that nothing was put away where it belonged. But, since he was forbidden to get out of bed except to get to the couch or the john, he had just been stewing about the mess without any outlet.

Today, though, Brian had Emmett. And, since they still didn't have a TV at the house, Em didn't have the excuse of watching movies to distract Brian. Which meant that Brian was free to order Em around all day.

The Prego dictator started off by ordering his friend to bring out the black leather lounge chair from the bedroom and to set it up in the doorway of the kitchen. Then he seated himself regally and commenced ordering around his guest, now turned housekeeper. He directed him to first clear out every single kitchen cupboard and drawer. Once everything was laying in view on the counters, Brian directed Em how to put it all back and rearrange things to Brian's very precise specifications. As they went, Brian ordered Em to bring him his laptop, which he used to place online orders for various storage containers and organizational aides as they proceeded. It seemed The Containerstore.com was likely going to have a record sales day.

Three hours later, Em was allowed to put away the final kitchen implement. Then the helper was allowed a short break while the dictator, who was feeling more fatigued than ever, in spite of his bursts of organizational frenzy, took a short nap. Em spent most of the break time complaining via text or phone to Justin, Ted and anyone else that was available (other than Michael who was still forbidden to know about the house) about Brian's autocratic behavior.

After his nap and lunch - which Justin insisted Em force Brian to eat even though the man complained that he really wasn't hungry - they logged onto a local news channel and were able to watch a video clip of Joan's press statement from earlier that morning. Joan read the carefully worded statement that Brian and Cynthia had prepared for her in a stilted and grudging manner. But, she DID read it.

"I apologize to my son, Brian, and his partner, Justin, as well as to the whole gay community for my unthinking comments," Joan read, scowling at the words that were being forced out of her. "I hereby retract my support for Rev. Bishop and any other group that seeks to deny my son or other gays the right to raise their children as any other loving parent would be allowed to do . . . "

"Well, it's nice that you got her to say it," Em commented at the end of the short clip, "but do you think anyone will buy it? She looked like she was trying to force out a particularly nasty bowel movement during the whole thing."

"Unfortunately, that's pretty much how she always looks," Brian joked as he shut down his computer. "But I couldn't care less how the bitch looked while she was speaking, as long as she said the words. Now, if only I could be sure she'd go crawl under a rock until it's time for her to buy the farm, I could maybe relax. I'm afraid that her reformation will only last until after her trial when I can't hold the threat of revoking her bail over her head any more. Let's hope that the justice system moves super slow just this once."

"Now, how about we move on to the nursery and start organizing there," Brian suggested congenially, ignoring Emmett's groan as he got up and headed towards the baby's room with his reluctant assistant dragging his feet behind.

########BBBBB#########

Brian was due back at Chiefy's office that afternoon for a follow up appointment. Justin and Daph hurried after classes to meet Em and Brian at Deb's house, which was where the car service was picking them up - Justin was being extra careful and therefore didn't trust even the car service with their new home address. They knew it was unlikely they'd avoid the press entirely, but Justin was determined to make things run as smoothly as possible. Justin was still smarting a little over his panic-driven response the evening before and wanted to make sure Brian's confidence in him was restored. He also wanted to shut up Brian's teasing remarks and get him to stop calling him 'Desi'.

Surprisingly enough there wasn't a huge contingent of reporters waiting for them at the hospital entrance this time. This was even more proof that Dr. Dave and his Records Department friend had been the source leaking their appointment dates to the press. It was very nice, for a change, not to have to fight their way through the crowd to the doors.

Chiefy was very happy with Brian's condition this afternoon. The medication seemed to be working - Brian's bp was significantly lower than it had been the week before. Sitting around all day had also been good for Brian's weight gain. He had put on another pound over the past week and was once again tentatively in the range of 'normal' weight gain for this stage of pregnancy. Brian felt obliged to grumble at the additional weight, but he looked pleased with himself nonetheless.

Justin beamed with pleasure to see that his man was progressing so well. That is, until Brian had to explain the bruises on his back and shoulders from the chaise fiasco the night before. Brian just had to include a little bit of the story of how Justin had rushed off to the hospital without him in the car. Daphne and the doctor both got quite a few laughs out of that while Justin turned bright red and glared at Brian through the whole recitation. By the end of the appointment, even Chiefy was calling Justin 'Desi'.

Based on her measurements, Chiefy told the expectant dads that the baby seemed to be right on target for all development criteria. The baby was probably at least five pounds, his heart rate was good and he seemed to already be situated head down in the traditional birthing position. From the amount of movement the baby engaged in throughout the exam, the doctor thought that it would still be several days - maybe more than a week - before Brian was likely to go into labor. She explained that most of the time babies got quieter and were more still in the day or two right before birth. But, she cautioned Brian that he could still go into labor at any time. They talked a lot more about how to tell the Braxton-Hicks contractions from real labor and then she lectured 'Desi' on not panicking and walked him again through what he should do the next time he thought Brian was ready to deliver.

They even got Brian to agree to a scheduled delivery date - a week from Friday - if he hadn't gone into labor yet. That would put the baby at a gestational age of 39 weeks, which was more than enough to be considered full term. Brian still wanted to give Kevan all the time he needed to develop before rushing into an early C-Section, but it looked like he was getting tired of being pregnant, not to mention being secluded at home in bed, and was finally as ready to get this over with as everyone else.

In spite of how well he seemed to be doing, Brian was ordered to remain on bed rest. However, after a lengthy spate of grumbling and complaining, he was given a small reprieve - Chiefy agreed to let Brian stay out for two hours after they left the hospital so they could go out for dinner instead of eating at home for another night. Justin was put in charge and ordered to keep Brian as stress-free as possible and told to cut the adventure short if it looked like his charge was getting too tired.   The patient had to agree to leave whenever Justin said it was time. Brian conceded to these small contingencies readily, so excited to be getting out for even a short time that it really emphasized for Justin how truly hard this was on his normally active partner.  

Someone must have noted their arrival because as they left the hospital, they were greeted by the usual panoply of reporters. Brian was in a good mood and took the situation in hand without seeming very stressed at all. He led his party over to the flower beds as always and then gestured for everyone to hush. Since no one had seen Brian in several days - only Justin taking on the protesters - the media was all glad to get an updated photo op. The brilliant showman waved and smiled for the cameras, posing in a campy profile shot so everyone got a great view of his watermelon belly. He announced that everyone was doing just fine and then repeated he had no other comment. To shut everyone up, or at least shake them up, today Brian grabbed and kissed Daphne in a passionate smooch that surprised everyone including the object of his attentions. Justin laughed, covered his eyes pretending he couldn't bear the sight, but he was smiling. So was Daph when she was allowed to come up for air. Brian put his arm around Justin's shoulder as they walked to the waiting car and left a conciliatory kiss on the blond cheek, too, just so his boy wouldn't feel completely left out. The press ate it all up, loving the teasing fun mood displayed by the three and again opening up speculations about the young woman's role in the group. Daphne loved being part of the scandal.

Once they got in the car there was a vigorous debate as to where they were going to have dinner. Justin wanted to go somewhere quiet and out of the way. Brian immediately nixed that idea.

"Fuck that, Sunshine. We're going to the Liberty Diner like always," Brian insisted vociferously.

"No way! The minute we step in there, everybody you know is going to want to bother you. I don't call that low-stress, Brian," Justin argued, even though he wouldn't mind a bacon cheeseburger.

"Justin, I'm not going to get stressed out just from going to the Diner. I've been going there since I was fifteen. It's practically a second home. Beside, it's just like with the media at the hospital - if I don't make the occasional voluntary appearance, they'll track me down against my will and hound me. If we show up for dinner at the Diner, everyone on the Avenue will know that Brian Kinney's alive and well and they'll back off. Besides," Brian added a bit sheepishly, "I'm kind of craving the hash browns again . . . "

That settled it. Justin couldn't deny the man his Folic acid. "Fine. But, if it starts to get crazy or too busy or anything else, we'll leave when I say. You already agreed that I get to make that call. So, if I say we're leaving, you can't argue."

"It's a deal, Sunshine!" Brian agreed with a happy and excited gleam in his eye at the prospect.

And it really was clear that Brian was in his element as soon as the trio walked into the Diner. Since it was early on a Tuesday evening the place wasn't very full, but everyone there seemed overjoyed to have their Brian Kinney back. His name was shouted out from every corner. People Justin didn't know we're jumping out of their seats to surround Brian, talking to him, patting him jovially on the shoulders, kissing him hello - some a little too enthusiastically for Justin's taste - and just generally wanting to be near their very own celebrity. Brian glowed with all the fuss while he joked, kissed back and laughed at everyone vying for his attention.

Justin decided Brian had had enough long before the center of all the attention was ready for it to end, but he didn't fight it when Justin shooed everyone away and led him to a booth in the back. Which left the floor open for Kiki to move in and restart the Kinney-Appreciation rant. Apparently, without Justin being aware of it, Brian had directed Cynthia to see to providing bail and/or legal representation for all of the anti-protesters who got arrested in the fracas at the loft the other day. Kiki was enthusiastic in her thanks to Brian for bailing her and a couple of her sisters out of the clink. Brian, in that self-deprecating way he always got when someone was trying to thank him, blew off her professions of gratitude.

"I sure as hell didn't bail you out just so I could wait endlessly for my dinner. Do you think we can order anytime soon," Brian replied with fake gruffness.

Brian's manner didn't deceive the brash waitress who snapped her chewing gum at the obstreperous man, made a show out of pinching Brian's cheek and only then got out her order pad. "Go ahead, Sweetcheeks," she teased.

The three of them ordered as usual, but before their food arrived the bell over the front door dinged announcing the arrival of more patrons. Brian and Justin looked up at the same time and then looked at each other with dismay as soon as they noted who was entering. The new diner however seemed overjoyed at who he found inside.

"Brian!" Michael shouted gleefully as soon as he saw his Best Friend, trotting over to the booth with a big dorky grin on his face. "It's so great to see you! I thought you were still on bed rest or something and couldn't come out. Fuck! I'm so, so sorry about all that, Brian. I didn't know you'd get so pissed off that you'd pass out. I know Lindz and I shouldn't have stressed you out like that. I'm really, really sorry. But it looks like you're all better now, thank god. . . "

"He's not 'all better', Michael," Justin interrupted the boisterous greeting. "Brian is still technically on bed rest and dealing with the preeclampsia which means that YOU shouldn't be here babbling at him and continuing to stress him out."

"I wasn't talking to you, Boy Wonder," Michael spat back at the interfering blond. "Besides, this is all your fault anyway. You really shouldn't be talking. Brian wouldn't be in this mess if we hadn't had the bad luck to run into you that night we were leaving Babylon."

Justin was about to snap back at Michael but was stalled by a touch from Brian. "Mikey," Brian said with a wistful sigh, "you still just don't get it, do you? This isn't some 'mess' that I'm being forced to deal with against my will. THIS is a baby. I'm having a baby. And I'm not upset or bothered by it - I'm thrilled with the prospect."

"Here," Brian grabbed Michael's hand and laid it on the top of his tumescent belly, holding it there even when Michael tried to pull back. After about a minute, Brian smiled and looked up at his oldest friend. "There. Did you feel that? That was my baby kicking. Isn't that the most amazing fucking thing you've ever experienced? It is for me - every single time. This isn't just some problem, some mess, I'm being forced to deal with, Mikey. This is the most amazing, incredible, wonderful thing that's ever happened to me." Brian finally let Michael withdraw his hand. "Just be happy for me, okay?"

Michael looked overwhelmed. He was holding out the hand that had felt the baby kicking and staring at his palm like he didn't understand what he'd just experienced. Without saying another word, the confused little brunet nodded at his friend, turned and walked out of the Diner.

Brian slumped down against the booth seat in defeat as Michael retreated. Justin threaded his fingers through Brian's, clasping the older man's hand tightly "He'll come around, Brian. Give it time," Justin reassured in a hushed voice.

#########BBBBB#########

Brian seemed even more restless and unsettled than ever after the run in with Michael. The rest of the evening, he was quiet but antsy, seemingly unable to decide what to do with himself. It made Justin equally uneasy. In desperation, Justin gave the loft keys to Daphne and sent her to fetch Emmett and Ted to help her retrieve the television and DVD player. Brian needed a distraction before he drove Justin to distraction himself.

Within an hour, their helpers showed back up with the large plasma screen television. It was set up in the bedroom and Brian was ordered to sit and watch his favorite Marlon Brando movie, 'One-Eyed Jacks'. Justin went out to say another round of thanks to the moving crew. By the time he returned to the bedroom after saying goodnight, Brian was already asleep. Justin happily undressed and crawled into bed with his man, equally worn out after the busy day. He was asleep as well almost before his head hit the pillow. . .

. . . Only to be startled awake a few hours later when he rolled over, reaching for Brian in his sleep, but unable to find his bedmate. Justin almost leapt out of bed, panicking at not finding Brian immediately. He noted right away that there were no lights on in the adjacent bathroom. So, where the fuck was the man who was supposed to be on bed rest?

Justin pulled on some sweat pants and ran out of the room looking for his lost Prego. There was light coming from the end of the hall as well as some clattering noises, which led Justin to the kitchen. There he found his wayward stud, seated on a tall bar stool hunched over the kitchen sink and wearing an apron over his own tee and sweats with bright yellow rubber gloves pulled up to his wrists. Brian was scrubbing at something large in the basin with a toothbrush. He looked up guiltily as Justin came near.

"What are you doing up at . . . " Justin looked at the wall clock then back at his partner, "one o'clock in the morning, Brian?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I . . . I thought I'd do a little cleaning?" Brian said with a contrite look, obviously aware he shouldn't be up and definitely shouldn't be trying to clean the house.

"Brian . . ." Justin started to berate the man but then stopped when he saw the guilty, hang dog look Brian was giving him already. "What is that," Justin asked instead, pointing to the plastic and metal contraption in the sink that Brian had been working on.

"The vacuum cleaner?" Brian offered hesitantly. "I was going to vacuum because there's all this dust settling everywhere, probably from the construction earlier. But, then I noticed how filthy the vacuum itself looked and I thought it didn't make any sense to clean up with something so dirty, so . . . Well . . . I tried to just clean it but then I decided it would be easier to take it all apart and wash all the pieces in the dishwasher. But, I couldn't put the motor parts in there, of course, so while the other parts were in the wash, I thought I'd clean this big section by hand . . . "

"So you're scrubbing the vacuum with a toothbrush?"

"I couldn't get it clean with the regular scrub brush," Brian explained. "There are too many little nooks. . . "

"Do you even know how to get it all back together?" Justin asked, spying a nearby pile of random screws, washers and bolts with suspicion.

"Probably," Brian admitted, sounding decidedly unsure.

"Brian, you do realize that you are insane, right?" Justin said, shaking his head but grinning as he said it.

"No I'm not . . . My mother had me tested," Brian grinned back and joked, realizing how crazy he looked and tossing down the toothbrush into the sink.

"Come on, Mr. Clean," Justin ordered as he pulled the yellow gloves off Brian's hands and untied the long chef's apron. "We'll deal with this in the morning."

"But I was almost done," Brian weakly tried to protest, half turning back to his chore.

Justin got behind Brian and started physically pushing him down the hallway towards the bedroom, laughing outright now at the irritated look his nesting partner was giving him because he wasn't being allow to finish his vacuum 'cleaning'.

"No, Brian. You're done now. I'm taking you back to bed and unless you promise to stay there like a good boy for the rest of the night, I'll get out the handcuffs again."

"Fine," Brian conceded with poor grace. "But you'll have to figure out how to put it back together all by yourself tomorrow," Brian said and stuck out his tongue like a five year old.

Then, the tall Prego Stud stomped off back down the hall under his own steam, muttering under his breath about how Justin liked keeping him chained to the bed a little too much.

#######BBBBB#######

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Wikipedia: “The ‘Nesting Instinct’ refers to an instinct or urge in pregnant animals to prepare a home for the upcoming newborn(s). It is found in a variety of animals (both mammals and birds) including humans.” There isn’t a large body of research in humans about what causes this urge to clean right before a baby is born, just lots of funny anecdotal stories.
> 
> However, the phenomenon has been studied in more depth in many other creatures. For most mammals, the nesting instinct is typically characterized by the urge to seek the lowest sheltered spot available; this is where they usually give birth. Female dogs may show signs of nesting behavior shortly before their due date that include pacing and building a nest with items from around the house such as blankets, clothing, and stuffed animals. Domestic cats often make nests by bringing straw, cloth scraps, and other soft materials to a selected nook or box; they particularly are attracted to haylofts as nest sites. In birds it is known as "going broody", and is characterized by the insistence to stay on the nest as much as possible, and by cessation of laying new eggs.
> 
> And, as you probably expected by now, this nesting behavior seems to be governed by  . . . . Yes, Hormones, again! In fact, it seems pretty clearly tied to the final large surge of pregnancy hormones that the mother gets right before birth. In one study of rabbits, maternal nest-building was proven to be be regulated by the hormonal actions of estradiol, progesterone, and prolactin. In rabbits, nest building occurs towards the last third of pregnancy. The mother digs and builds a nest of straw and grass, which she lines with hair plucked from her body. This sequential motor pattern is produced by changes in estradiol, progesterone, and prolactin levels. Six to eight days pre-partum, high levels of estradiol and progesterone lead to a peak in digging behavior. Both estradiol and progesterone are produced and released by the ovaries. One to three days pre-partum, straw-carrying behavior is expressed as a function of decreasing progesterone levels, maintenance of high estradiol levels, and increasing prolactin levels. This release of prolactin (from the anterior pituitary) is likely caused by the increase in estrogen-to-progesterone ratio. One day pre-partum to four days post-partum, hair loosening and plucking occur as a result of low progesterone and high prolactin levels, together with a decrease in testosterone.
> 
> Interestingly, research on avian paternal behavior shows that nest-building is triggered by different stimuli in the two sexes. Unlike the case for females, male nest-building among ring doves depends on the behavior of the prospective mate rather than on hormonal mechanisms. Males that are castrated and injected daily with testosterone either court females or build nests, depending purely on the behavior of the female. Hence, the male avian transition from courtship to nest-building is prompted by social cues and not by changes in hormone levels.
> 
> So, those old wives tales about nesting behavior being a sure sign of the impending birth of a child probably do have some scientific backing to them. Which means it won’t be long now for Brian. If he was a rabbit we could pinpoint the delivery down to the last four to six days. . . .
> 
> TAG


	59. Hormones, The Revival!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Back! Today I continue with my ongoing efforts to torture Brian unmercifully. I've set about a new form of torture today which is wholly attributable to our mind-altering friends, the Hormones! This chapter is dedicated to all the expectant Dads out there who have ever suffered through the insanity that is their partners' pregnancy. Enjoy! TAG
> 
>  

Chapter 59 - Hormones, The Revival!

On Wednesday morning Emmett showed up with an armful of packages gaudily wrapped in chocolate brown wrapping paper decorated with olive green polka dots and gauzy green ribbons. He delightedly skipped over and plopped the stack of gift boxes down in front of Brian. Brian was eyeing them warily, apparently unsure whether or not they might contain pregnant-man-eating carnivorous plants or some other equally dangerous creature.

"Since you refused to let me throw you a baby shower, Brian, I forced everyone in the gang to chip in and we got you these. It's more of a Prego Stud Shower present. Go on. Open it. I swear it doesn't bite," Emmett urged the reluctant man to open his gifts.

"If this is full of orange pleather baby clothes, I'm warning you, Honeycutt, you better start running now because I don't care how pregnant I am, I'll catch you and strangle you." Brian warned good naturedly as he grabbed the top present and carefully started removing the paper

Tied together with one green ribbon were three small 5x7-sized packages. Brian was one of those annoying types who refused to just tear the wrapping paper off the boxes. Instead he tediously unwrapped each box, trying to keep the paper intact as much as possible, and then folded the used paper neatly before even looking at the presents inside. Thankfully, Em had come earlier than usual, or Justin would have been late to school after waiting for Brian to unwrap everything.

When he finally finished with the first set of packages, Brian found he was now the proud owner of the first three 'Pirates of the Carribean' movies.

"See, now you've got at least six hours of Johnny Depp ogling to keep you busy while you're forced to stay in bed, Brian," Em announced enthusiastically, explaining that everyone agreed the fourth movie wasn't worth watching, even for Johnny Depp.

Brian thanked Emmett, even though he wasn't sure he could spend that many hours watching goofy pirate-ness. Next, Em directed Brian to open the biggest box and, to save time, gave the other small present - another set of three small DVD-sized boxes tied together - to Justin to open. Justin had his three gifts unwrapped before Brian had even untied the ribbon on his package, but that was okay because he'd already guessed what was in the big box after seeing what he'd uncovered. He set the items he had aside where Brian couldn't get a good look at them and waited impatiently with Em while Brian finished opening the biggest present.

Inside the wrapping of the large present, Brian discovered a brand new Xbox Game System, complete with extra wireless controllers and two wireless headsets. Justin handed over the items he'd unwrapped which turned out to be three video games - Lego Pirates of the Carribean, Lego Batman and Lego Indiana Jones.

"Knowing you, Brian, we figured you probably had already bought all the baby stuff you'd need. So, instead, we got you stuff you'd never buy for yourself to keep you entertained while you're on best rest and for your recovery time afterwards," Emmett explained while Justin excitedly looked over the game system and Brian nodded grudging approval as he scanned the backs of the games' boxes to see what they entailed.

"This is awesome, Em," Justin seemed thrilled by the gifts, which had been part of the idea behind the presents. "I can't wait to challenge Brian here to a couple of games. I'll have to pick up a copy of 'Tomb Raider' later. It used to be my favorite," Justin informed them as he rushed to gather his books and art supplies together to go out and jump in the car with Cynthia. "But for now, I've got to run or I'll be late. Be good, Brian. No more vacuum 'cleaning' - remember, you promised. Later!"

Em followed the young artist towards the door, asking about the vacuum cleaning comment as Justin hurried out. Justin explained about catching Brian in his late night cleaning frenzy. Justin warned Emmett to keep an eye on the sneaky compulsive nester.

"Why do you think I got him the movies and the Xbox, Honey?" Em laughed. "There's no WAY I was going to go through another day like yesterday, Baby. That man almost ran me ragged. Hopefully I can get him so caught up in one of those games he won't have time to force me to clean anything else until after baby Kevan gets here!"

Justin was still chuckling over his friend's brilliant strategy when he got out of the car at PIFA fifteen minutes later.

Emmett was able to distract Brian from his cleaning frenzy, but only until early afternoon. That's when a UPS delivery arrived with the first of the organizational aides Brian had ordered online the day before. Unfortunately, neither the movies nor the games were enough to keep Brian's attention once his new gadgets had arrived.

Poor Em was forced to completely reorganize two cupboards and three drawers that he'd just organized completely the day before, now with the added fun of fitting everything into the organizer products that Brian had purchased, which of course didn't fit exactly as Brian had planned and required further adjustments. The new organizers also inspired a host of ideas for further organizational upgrades, and set Brian off on a new spate of online purchases. Before this baby arrived, Britin's Chapel was likely to be the most organized home on the planet, if Brian had any say in it.

When Justin arrived home from classes that afternoon, Emmett was up to his bobby socks in piles of baby onesies that he was refolding and rolling up for the third time, at Brian's direction, so they could be properly arranged in the drawer inserts Brian had obtained to go in the drawers of the dresser in the nursery.

"The games didn't work?" Justin asked with a barely concealed grin as he came into the room.

"No," Emmett replied curtly. "And now, he's all yours, Baby. Enjoy!"

Emmett dumped a pile of baby clothes into Justin's arms and then practically ran out of the house, fleeing from a tyrannical and obsessive Brian.

###########BBBBBB#############

Wednesday night was a repeat of the night before. Brian insisted that he couldn't sleep - he had to get up to pee every fifteen minutes and he just couldn't get his brain to turn off in between the frequent trips to the john. This time, though, Justin woke up and stopped him before he could disassemble any more of their appliances in his cleaning craziness.

Justin insisted that, since they were already awake, Brian should eat something rather than clean. He refused to assist Brian in his cleaning schemes until the Prego had at least eaten a snack. Brian caved easily - he knew Justin's 'stubborn' face and also knew he wouldn't get the blond to budge until he complied. As soon as his tummy was full, though, Brian got sleepy and Justin was able to persuade him to head back to bed. And, in spite of the fact that Brian still got up three more times in the night to pee, Justin managed to keep his man in the bedroom until morning.

The next time Justin woke up to find Brian missing, he found his man standing naked in front of the bathroom mirror instead of cleaning.

"Is it possible to become less pregnant than I was yesterday, Sunshine," Brian asked with concern as he stared at himself and rubbed at his belly.

"I don't think so, Brian. I'm pretty sure, at this point, the only way you can get 'less pregnant' is by having the baby and I can clearly see he's still in here," Justin reassured his partner, standing behind Brian and patting at the large bump.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that yesterday this," Brian rubbed his distended belly again, "was bigger. I mean, yesterday morning I could I hardly tell where the top of my stomach started and where my tits ended. I felt like I was about to explode. Now, there's a definite space between the two. And, I can actually breathe better today."

"Sorry, Brian, but as far as I can see, you're no less pregnant than you were yesterday," Justin advised, raising up to his tip toes to leave a kiss on Brian's stubbly cheek. "The baby probably just shifted into a different position where he's not pressing against your lungs as much anymore. Which has to be a good thing, right?"

"I guess . . . It's just weird. Which is saying a lot considering how completely bizarre this whole experience has been from the start, you know," Brian finally gave up trying to figure out the subtle changes in his figure and moved towards the shower.

Justin joined him as Brian turned on the hot water. They both started into their regular shower routine, helping each other clean those hard to reach spots, all the while exchanging tender kisses and gentle caresses. Everything seemed just like normal, at least at first.

"Unnmmmmh," Brian groaned a few minutes later right as Justin was soaping his partner's back. Justin could actually see the muscles around Brian's middle contracting this time. Brian leaned his head against the glass wall of the shower and tried to concentrate on breathing through the contraction as Justin coached him. Since this set of contractions hadn't been preceded by dangerously acrobatic sex acts, Justin handled the situation much better than he had a few nights before. Justin didn't panic at all and at least partially redeemed himself for the 'Desi Arnez' incident.

Slowly the contractions eased and Justin felt Brian's muscles relax. He massaged at Brian's back and shoulders until he felt Brian was completely calm again and his breathing evened out. When Justin was sure that the contraction was an isolated incident, he turned Brian around, rinsed off the remaining soap suds and then hustled the now worn out man back to bed.

"Brian, you've GOT to take it easier. You're worrying me. All this night time cleaning and roaming around the house is tiring you out," Justin calmly and gently admonished his partner, who didn't look at all contrite for some reason. "You used to only get these Braxton-Hicks contractions when you were tired at the END of the day. Now you're getting them first thing in the morning? I think you're trying to do too much. Maybe I should stay home today so I can keep an eye on you . . . ?"

"Bullshit!" Brian insisted immediately, completely losing his cool in an epically proportioned full-on hormone-driven queen-out, the likes of which hadn't been seen within a hundred miles of Pittsburgh in several decades. "You're NOT missing school to stay home and babysit me. I thought we already HAD this discussion, Justin. I'm fine. I've been having these stupid Braxton-Hickey things for a few weeks now. They're no big deal."

"And I'm sorry that I can't sleep at night. YOU try sleeping through the fucking night with a bowling ball pressing down on your bladder all the time and someone kicking the shit out of your ribs from the inside. I'm the one who's got to fucking deal with all this crap all the time, not YOU. So just lay the fuck off, okay. I'm the one stuck here all day, every fucking day for, it seems like, forever. If I want to get out of bed once a day, it's really not that big a deal! I'm the one going stark raving shit crazy with boredom! Just get the fuck off my back already!"

Brian finished his rant with a dramatic fist waving in the air as he stomped angrily out of the bathroom with his towel dropping off his hips just as he cleared the doorway. His cute little naked butt flashed cheekily at Justin as he walked away, kind of ruining the angst of the whole scene. Justin barely managed to hold back a chuckle. He knew it would only add fire to the raving, unfairly accused, completely innocent victim, who was intent on proving his point. When he heard his adamant, clearly irreproachable partner stomping off down the hall, Justin cautiously emerged from the bathroom. Making sure Brian had truly left the vicinity before he ventured forth, Justin finally came out, got dressed and tentatively followed the raving lunatic who was his baby-daddy into the main part of the house.

Justin found a naked, sobbing, tear-drenched Brian sitting at the kitchen counter on one of the bar stools, crying into a bowl of Cheerios.

"Brian? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Justin hesitantly dared to ask the weeping mass of Prego Stud he found.

"Nooooooo! I'm not OKAY! Do I LOOK okay to you?" Brian demanded, his mood shifting almost instantly from weepy to angry without any warning, and then flipping back to sad again in a heartbeat. "I'm fucking crying into my breakfast cereal. What the hell is wrong with me?"

Brian pushed the cereal bowl away from him violently, causing the milk and cereal to spill out onto the counter and most of the floor as the bowl spun off into a corner. His hands went up to cover his eyes as his shoulders caved in and his whole body shook with racking sobs. Justin stood for a few moments in shock, unable to decide what exactly to do with this madman that he didn't even recognize as his cool, always collected and competent partner.

Finally, Justin shook himself out of his lethargy and gingerly approached the stranger that was crying in his kitchen. Justin carefully patted at the sobbing man's shoulder, clearly unsure if he should intervene or maybe just run away screaming. Brian almost immediately turned his body and halfway threw himself off the tall stool into Justin's unprepared arms. Brian grabbed at Justin's forearms as if he was afraid he'd drown without the support.

"What's happening to me, Justin?" Brian wailed as he clung to his confused blond.

Justin was asking himself the same question right then, so he didn't have any answer for his crying partner. All he could think to do at the moment was hold Brian in his arms, rocking him gently back and forth and crooning soothing nothings. "It's okay, Brian. You're going to be okay. I'm here . . ." Justin kept whispering, along with other sweet, consolatory nonsense.

And then, thankfully, the front doorbell rang and Justin had a good excuse to retreat from his suddenly insane partner so he could go answer the door.

It was Emmett. Justin had completely lost track of time while dealing with the crazy emotional upheaval in his kitchen. He breathed a huge sigh of guilty relief as soon as he realized that this meant he could escape the pregnant lunatic asylum for a little while and venture out into the world with other sane people. Justin almost laughed in gratitude to Em for giving him the opportunity to escape. He briefly contemplated going back to console Brian further, like a good partner and soon-to-be-father should. But a quick glance down at the snot stained shoulder of his tee shirt quickly dissuaded him from that idea. Cowardice was truly the better part of valor - at least when it came to an illogical, emotionally unstable, pregnant partner.

"Hi, Em," Justin greeted his friend with as much fake cheerfulness as he could so as not to tip off his relief to the virtual maelstrom he was voluntarily entering. "I've got to run today. Can't stay and chat. See you later. Call or text if there's problems. Bye!" Justin yelled over his shoulder as he scooped up his school things and practically ran out the door, not waiting for any goodbye, and pulling the door closed behind him as rapidly as he could.

"Bye, Baby," Emmett belatedly waved to the already closed door.

An unsuspecting Em turned around and found himself staring at a glowering, completely nude pregnant man who was waiting for him with feet set widely and arms crossed in anger in the middle of the living room floor.

Emmett immediately suspected that this wasn't going to be a good day.

###########BBBBB#########

When a repentant and conscience stricken Justin finally re-entered the house later in the afternoon, he was greeted by an unhappy Emmett. There was no sign of Brian in the Greatroom area. He couldn't hear any yelling or screaming, though, so Justin thought it was probably safe to come all the way inside.

"Hey, Em. How'd it go today?" Justin asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "Where's Brian?"

"His Prego Majesty is having a 'Time-Out'," Emmett informed Justin humorlessly. "I sent him to his room after the third temper tantrum of the day. I swear to god, Justin, I'm NOT reorganizing another cabinet or drawer in this house. If Mr. OCD Kinney doesn't like it, he can get some other lackey to follow his every order tomorrow! Fucking Prima-Donna! I'm through!"

Emmett picked up his sparkly, gold lame shoulder bag and strode angrily out the door without further comment.

#########BBBBB#########

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bio Lesson for the Day: Signs of Labor - Pregnancy Planner from WomenandInfants.org
> 
> 1\.  Activity of baby - The baby may become slightly less active as labor approaches. You should still feel the baby move several times an hour - if you don’t, call your health care provider immediately.
> 
> 2\. Lightening. This occurs when your baby's head drops down into your pelvis in preparation for delivery. Your belly may look lower and you may find it easier to breathe as your baby no longer crowds your lungs. You may also feel an increased need to urinate, because your baby is pressing on your bladder. This can occur a few weeks to a few hours from the onset of labor.
> 
> Hmmmmm. . .  How much longer does Brian have before Kevan will insist on being born? How long CAN I drag this out? Your guess is as good as mine, although all the signs are leading me to think things are going to start jumping pretty soon. TAG.


	60. The Indignity of It All.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time! It's time! It's time! Yea! TAG.

 

Chapter 60 - The Indignity of It All.

"And then he sent me to my fucking room like a god damned five year old." After more than an hour, Brian was still ranting about how mean Emmett had been to him all day. "I'm his fucking employer! I'm paying him twice what his salary is at Torso. You'd think he could at least do a few little things around the house to help us get ready for the baby. But, noooooo. Not Princess Em! He's too good to help me put together a simple closet organizer system. He's too tired to install the shelves I got for the guest bath. He's too special, too this or too that. He just wants to sit on his ass all day and force me to watch movies. I'm so sick of sitting still all day watching movies. Fuck, he's driving me crazy, Justin."

"Closet organizers?" Justin interrupted, trying to get Brian onto another - any other - topic of discussion.

"Yeah. I saw these great closet systems online so I ordered one for the baby's room and one for the hall closet. They're going to be perfect," Brian replied, only momentarily distracted by the lure of organizational products. "Of course, it turns out the directions on how to assemble them are in fucking Korean. So, as soon as he saw that, Honeycutt refused to even try to get them put together. I mean, there's pictures. How hard can it be?"

"Brian, you are supposed to be resting. Not putting together closet systems," Justin argued, kneeling down on the bed behind his exasperated Prego Man and beginning a shoulder massage to try to relax Brian a bit.

"Which is exactly why I asked Honeycutt to do it instead, but he refused," Brian stated with irrefutable logic. "Besides, I'm sooooo bored. Just sitting around doing nothing all day is hard work. I have all this shit spinning around in my head - I see all this stuff that needs done around here - and I can't stand it. I've got to do something other than sit here and worry about everything."

"What's there to worry about, Brian? You know that the contractor is coming back next week to finish most of the stuff. I bet he'd put together your closet thingeys too if we asked him," Justin tried again to reason with the irate man. "You should be resting now, while you can. From what I've read, it's a pretty sure thing that we're NOT going to get any rest after the baby's born. You should take advantage of the peace and quiet now, while you still can. Bank some extra hours of nap time."

"I wish I could. But every time I tried to lay down today I kept having more of those Braxton-Hickey things. It was kind of freaking me out. At least if I'm up doing shit I don't seem to have more contractions. I think they're freaking out Kevan, too," Brian added as an afterthought. "Every time I have a contraction, the baby gets all quiet and doesn't move for a half-hour or so. I got worried about it a couple of times and had to poke at him a bunch until I felt him kick back. Which, he really didn't like either."  

"You've been having contractions all day?" Justin immediately zeroed in on the most disturbing part of Brian's rant.

"Well, not ALL day," Brian clarified. "But three or four times. Don't freak out though, Sunshine. They always went away after a minute or two. Still, they're not exactly fun, no matter what the fucking books say about them supposedly not hurting."

"If you were having contractions, why didn't you call me, Brian?" Justin demanded, more than worried at this new development.

"Why would I call you? It was no big deal. I'm fine. I'm actually getting pretty good at breathing through them," Brian assured his nervous blond. "At least I WAS doing fine, until Honeycutt starting squawking, flapping his arms at me and running around like a chicken with his head cut off. You have no idea how hard it is to concentrate on breathing with a big Nellie-Bottom Queen freaking out in the background. . . "

"Okay, that's enough," Justin declared and started to get up from the bed. "You have to relax, Brian. All this stress is bad for you, your blood pressure and the baby. No more. I'm going to draw you a nice warm bath in our brand new jacuzzi tub. Then I'll make you some camomile tea. And, if you're a good boy and stop clamoring about Emmett, when you're done with your bath, I'll suck you off and drain all that tension out of you through your big, luscious cock." Justin shuffled off to start the bath, muttering a little too loudly as he went, "at least that will shut you up for about fifteen minutes. . . I hope."

"I heard that, Sunshine," Brian warned his retreating lover, but stopped protesting as soon as the part about getting sucked off finally filtered through to his brain.

It still took more than an hour to completely calm Brian down and get him to lie back in bed. They propped him up with extra pillows so he could rest without being flat on his back or side and that seemed to do the trick - no more contractions. Brian eventually drifted off to sleep, giving Justin time to call Emmett and beg him to come back again on Friday regardless of Brian's overbearing, overly-organized manner.

#########BBBBB#########

Two tired men were sitting on the bar stools at the kitchen counter the next morning. Brian had been restless again all night. Justin lost track of how many times he was awakened by Brian rolling out of bed to pee again and again. At least there had been no attempts at nocturnal cleaning.

Justin rubbed his face, yawned and stretched for the third time. He stared down into his bowl of Cheerios thinking that he really should try to get up and make something more appetizing for Brian's breakfast this morning. Brian, sitting next to him, was merely playing with his own cereal, stirring the milk around with a spoon and watching the floating 'O's drift lazily around the bowl. Justin could already tell Brian wouldn't be eating much of the soggy cereal, but he just didn't have the energy to get up and cook anything. Wasn't the utter exhaustion supposed to hold off until AFTER the baby was born?

"Brian, would you like me to make you an omelet or something instead of cereal?" Justin offered unenthusiastically in spite of his fatigue.

Brian seemed distracted and it took a couple minutes before he registered what Justin was saying. He smiled affectionately at the again yawning blond next to him and shook his head. "Don't bother, Sunshine. This is fine. I'm not hungry at all this morning."

Brian looked down desultorily at the unwanted mess of soggy Cheerios and then picked up his bowl. He started to stand up, intending to dump the remains of his uneaten breakfast down the sink, but suddenly froze when he was only half off the stool. Justin was too groggy to notice Brian's unusual behavior at first. It wasn't until the bowl of cereal dropped back onto the countertop, spilling all over for the second morning in a row, that the sleepy teen looked up and discovered there was a problem.

"Brian?"

"Something . . . Shit, I swear that something inside me just fucking popped," Brian muttered in a barely audible voice, holding onto his belly with both hands, hunched over his stomach protectively. "Oooonnnnhhhh! Shit. Another contraction. This one's . . . Fuck this one's much . . . " Brian's voice tapered off into nothing but panting as he tried to focus on just breathing.

Justin abandoned his own cereal remains and jumped up to tend to the obviously distressed pregnant man. "That's right, Brian. Good. Just keep breathing. That’s good."

Justin rubbed calming circles through the fabric of Brian’s shirt as he talked his partner through the contraction. It didn’t last long, but Justin thought that maybe this contraction seemed stronger or at least sharper than the ones Brian had endured before. Brian was still panting even after his muscles had started to relax. The beautiful, expressive hazel eyes looked a bit panicky.

 

“That was a bad one, Justin,” Brian admitted as Justin helped him to sit back down on the bar stool. “I think that maybe something is . . . wrong. I felt . . . I don’t know what, but it just felt like something inside snapped when I stood up. And this contraction felt different somehow, like it was lower or something. Shit. That was NOT fun.”

  
Justin glanced at his watch. He noted that it was still about thirty minutes until he could expect Cynthia and Emmett to show up. More than enough time to make sure that Brian was comfortable, get him back to bed and hopefully get him to stay there. The fact that, for once, Brian didn’t try to argue with him when Justin took hold of his arm and started to lead the man back to the bedroom was a big glaring warning sign. Brian was moving very gingerly, still holding onto his belly as he walked with short, mincing steps.

 

“Stop,” Brian ordered before they were even halfway down the short hallway. “It hurts.”

  
“What hurts, Brian? Where?”

  
“My back hurts - more than usual - and there’s a sharp, stabbing pain here,” Brian rubbed at his lower abdomen, low down below the protruding belly. “I think . . . it’s time to go see Chiefy, Sunshine.”

 

Justin took a deep breath to stem his own incipient panic attack. “Okay. I agree. Let’s get you to the car. Don’t worry, I promise not to forget you this time,” Justin tried to lighten the intense mood with a joke.

 

It took them more than ten minutes to walk the length of the hallway, out the back door and around to the driveway in the rear of the building. Justin wanted to push Brian faster, maybe pick him up and carry him, anything to get the man to move faster, but Brian was obviously in too much pain to move very quickly. Just as they got to the car, Brian moaned and doubled over as another contraction came on. Justin paused and talked his partner through the pain, remembering to time this one. It lasted only a little more than a minute but he could tell it was as strong, if not stronger, than the last one. When Brian seemed able to move again, Justin hoisted him into the passenger seat of the Jeep.

 

“I’ll be right back, Brian,” Justin said in as calm a voice as he could manage under the circumstances. “I’m just going to run inside and get your bag. I’ll be fast, I promise.”

“Hurry,” was all Brian managed to say in reply.

  
Justin sprinted back to the house, grabbed Brian’s pre-packed hospital bag and his cell phone and rushed back to the car. The entire trip took him less than 90 seconds. He quickly hopped into the driver’s seat and tossed the bag into the back, handing the phone to Brian.

 

  
“Speed dial #9 is Chiefy’s cell phone. You call her while I drive, okay?” Justin directed as he jerked the gear shift into drive and the car lurched forward.

 

  
“Oooh,” Brian grunted as the car’s abrupt movement caused him to rock in his seat. “Justin, please don’t kill me before I get to the fucking hospital. Just drive carefully. And, if possible, don’t hit any potholes.”

 

########BBBBBBBB#######

In spite of Justin’s demands for immediate attention for his laboring partner as soon as they reached the hospital’s ‘Maternity’ ward, nothing seemed to happen for an exceedingly long period of time. Justin thought that as soon as they showed up, Brian would be scooped up onto a gurney and rushed back to a delivery room. Instead, they were told to have a seat in the lounge area nearby and Justin was given a clipboard with more paperwork to fill out. When Brian started into another contraction while they were sitting there, finally a nurse came over and began to see to the patient. It took another ten minutes to get Brian into a room and then there was a further delay while about ten different people wandered in and out looking like they were as lost as Justin felt.

 

Brian was busy just trying to control the pain he was feeling. He barely looked up when someone would come over to take his temperature or check his blood pressure or pulse. The contractions were still coming on, pretty regularly now, about every five minutes. He was pretty oblivious to all the activity going on around him - he could only concentrate on one thing and that was breathing. He seemed to be fine as long as he could focus his sight on a particular spot and just think about breathing in and out. But, whenever someone would walk across his line of vision, distracting him from his focus, the pain would seem to wash over him and he’d forget to breath until he heard Justin’s voice again with its inherently calming cadence telling him when to breath in and when to breath out.

 

Chiefy arrived about fifteen minutes after they were shown into the hospital room. In between contractions she asked Brian a buttload of seemingly random questions and then prodded at his belly for what seemed like an inordinately long time. Justin was about to completely lose it and start yelling at her to just ‘DO Something’ when she finally got a determined look on her face and nodded to the nurse standing behind her waiting for instructions.

 

“Well, I’m not sure what’s causing you so much pain, Brian,” Cheify gave her highly educated and completely unhelpful opinion. “But, it definitely looks like you’re into active labor already, so ready or not, it looks like you’re having a baby today. Let’s get to it!”

 

After that, everything seemed to run like clockwork and everyone appeared much more efficient than they had previously. The primary nurse in charge of Brian’s case had the patient out of his clothes and into a hospital gown in mere seconds. Then she was forcing him to lie back on the bed and was inserting an IV line into his arm and giving him a nasty looking, thick, chalky-white glass of something to drink that she said was an antacid that would prevent Brian from becoming nauseated. Next came all the wires - monitoring leads to a heart monitor, a fetal heart monitor, BP and temp monitors.

 

Finally, when Brian looked about as uncomfortable as it was possible for him to look, the Anesthesiologist arrived and gave him a spinal block. Justin hoped that the injection didn’t hurt more than the actual contractions. He was pretty grossed out by the size of the three and a half inch long spinal needle that the doctor used to puncture Brian’s back before a syringe was attached and medication was slowly injected into his partner’s spinal fluid. It looked excrutiatingly painful to the leery teen, but he didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to scare Brian.

 

It must have worked though, since within minutes, the lines on Brian’s forehead smoothed out and he relaxed back into the pillows with a huge sigh. Unfortunately, this also seemed to be the signal for a bevy of nurses and doctor’s assistants to invade the room. Justin was taken aside to be prepped for the operating room - he was given a dark green gown and cap and instructed on how to wash his hands. Brian was immediately rolled off to who knew where. Justin didn’t even get to say goodbye to Brian before his bed disappeared around the corner of the long hospital hallway. The nurse told Justin they were going to prep Brian for surgery and when everything was ready, he would be escorted to the operating room so he could be with his partner. Then, everyone in the labor room disappeared and Justin was left completely alone, blinking and wondering what exactly he was going to do.

 

That’s when Justin remembered that he hadn’t had time yet to call his mother or Daphne or Cynthia or Emmett or . . .  any of the myriad of people who needed to be called. First, he called Daphne and shouted at her to get her ass to the hospital NOW! Justin’s long-time friend squealed into the phone so loudly that he was worried about permanent hearing loss. Daphne told him she would call his mother for him and then would meet him at the hospital ASAP.  

 

Next Justin called Cynthia, who was, for her, almost frantic. She and Emmett had arrived at the house about a half hour earlier. When no one answered the door or the phones, both started to worry. Cynthia was just in the process of trying to get a locksmith to come break into the house for her so she could make sure that the boys weren’t lying dead inside. She was so relieved when Justin finally called her that Justin thought the imperturbable Executive Assistant was about to cry. But, she almost instantly pulled herself together and volunteered to call Justin’s school for him as well as deal with Debbie Novotny and handle the expected media onslaught.

 

Which was good because that was all the time Justin had before a nurse was back to usher him down the hallway to an operating theater. The first thing he saw as he entered was Brian lying spread-eagle on the operating table, buck naked, with coppery red betadine wash dripping all over his belly. It looked almost like his partner had been crucified. There were what seemed like dozens of people in the room and even more seated in a glass fronted balcony area above staring down at the spectacle - not that Brian was generally averse to public nudity, but it really did seem like a bit much to Justin. The complete lack of any dignity afforded to Brian was galling. Justin was simply glad it wasn’t him lying there for all to examine.  

 

Justin was led up to the head of the operating table and directed to a seat next to Brian’s head. His partner was awake but seemingly feeling nothing at this point. He smiled loopily up at Justin and reached over to hold the youth’s hand. Then someone brought in a metal stand with a surgical drape hanging down. The contraption was wheeled over to Brian and set up so that nothing could be seen from the middle of his chest on down. Justin was incredibly grateful for the drape that prevented him from seeing exactly what was going on down there - the last thing he wanted was to faint as soon as he saw blood or do something equally as embarrassing.

 

“Are you ready for this, Sunshine?” Brian asked the worried looking blond who was gripping his hand a little too tightly for comfort. “Fuck, aren’t YOU supposed to be saying that shit to me? I’m supposed to be the worried one here, not you. Buck up there, kiddo. You better start in with reassurance and shit before you run out of time.”

 

“Sorry, Brian,” Justin was instantly contrite. “How about, ‘everything’s going to be fine - just relax’. Does that make you feel better?”

 

“Not really, Sunshine. You’ve got to say it like you actually mean it,” Brian teased his nervous boyfriend.

 

The mutual reassurance league was interrupted at this point by the entrance of Chiefy in all her short, stocky, begowned and begloved glory. “So, who’s ready to have a baby?” She announced, smiling from behind the plexiglass surgical face shield attached to the lighted visor secured to her brow.

 

And, in far less time that it took to get prepared for the surgery, the doctor was slicing and dicing away at Brian’s belly. She gave Brian and Justin a brief explanation of each step of the surgery as she proceeded. Justin, the squeamish one, wished that she wasn’t being quite so explicit about things like incisions and suctioning fluids and such.

 

Brian didn’t seem nearly as worried about the situation as Justin had expected him to be considering his partner’s general dread of hospitals. The patient just looked happy, a little anxious but not too over-worried, and expectant. Brian smiled at Justin pretty much the whole time, clearly busier looking forward to getting this whole ordeal over with than worrying about the actual surgery. It made Justin’s job a little easier but also left him a bit at loose ends - if he wasn’t busy being the strong, reassuring one, he wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to do and it gave him far too much time to worry about things. But, every time Justin started to get too antsy, he would look over and see Brian’s hopeful little smile and be reminded of where this was all going.

 

Within not more than five minutes, Chieify announced that she was disengaging the baby’s head from the pelvis and then, without further ado, a bloody, squirming bundle of wrinkled red skin was being handed off to Justin

 

“Congratulations Brian and Justin,” Chiefy declared as she ducked back around the surgical drape. “You are now officially parents!”

#################BBBBBBBBBBBBB##########

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procedure for a cesarean (Source: Childbirth.org - Cesarean Section FAQ)
> 
> Some of these may go in a different order, and a few left out, but these are the basics:
> 
> *A catheter inserted to collect urine  
> *An intravenous line inserted  
> *An antacid for your stomach acids  
> *Monitoring leads (heart monitor, blood pressure)  
> *Anesthesia  
> *Anti-bacterial wash of the abdomen, and partial shaving of the pubic hair  
> *Skin Incision (vertical or midline(most common))  
> *Uterine Incision  
> *Breaking the Bag of Waters  
> *Disengage the baby from the pelvis  
> *BIRTH!!!! (Accomplished by hand, forceps, or vacuum extractor)  
> *Cord Clamping and cutting  
> *Newborn Evaluation  
> *Placenta removed and the uterus repaired  
> *Skin Sutured (Usually the top layers will be stapled and removed within 2 weeks.)  
> *You will be moved to the Recovery Room (If the baby is able s/he can go with you.)
> 
> How long will it be until my baby is born?  It is generally 5 minutes from the time that they make the initial incision until the baby is born. The rest of the surgery will take between 30 and 40 minutes, including repair.
> 
> Yea! It's time. Kevan is finally here - Bet you didn't think I'd ever get to this part, huh? TAG


	61. Welcome To The World!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get our first real glimpse of Baby Kevan! Many thanks to NoChaser who designed the Baby Announcements for me! Hope you also like the picture of random internet baby #2754 - This just happened to be almost exactly what I see the baby looking like. Make sure you click on the link. We'll just assume that this truly is Baby Kevan and whoever posted it was an ardent fan of my stories! Enjoy! TAG. 

 

Chapter 61 - Welcome To The World!

****  
[Baby Kevan](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-5apBAJe6qeZi1zMDNsYmFTSEk/view?usp=sharing)   


Kevan Donagh Taylor-Kinney  
Born: September 6, at 9:27 am  
7.4 Lbs (3,350 grams), 22 in.

[Birth Announcement by NoChaser](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-5apBAJe6qeZjdwdXVNRHRQR1U/view?usp=sharing)

###########BBBBB##########

It had all happened WAY too fast. Justin was sitting in a chair next to Brian's bed, holding their brand new baby boy, Kevan, and he still wasn't completely sure how he got here. He'd been so amazed, overwhelmed and dumbstruck from the moment the doctor handed him the baby in the operating room that everything that had happened since was blurry and confusing.

Justin had snapshot pictures in his brain of disjointed moments from the rest of the morning - cutting the umbilical cord, watching while the doctor gave the baby its first exam and pronounced him healthy, Brian smiling up at him while he held the baby so the new dad could get a better view of his newborn, Daphne rushing into the operating room and shouting 'Damn!' just as Chiefy was pulling off her gloves after it was all over. But the moments in between the snapshots were just a blurry whirl of colors, sounds and exhilarating new experiences.

Now, for the first time since Brian's cereal bowl had spilled onto the counter that morning, everything was once again quiet and calm. Brian was dozing in the bed next to him. Justin was sitting in the large, comfy padded rocking recliner which had been pulled closer to the bed. In his arms was a sleepy little bundle of blankets that every so often would wriggle, yawn and make little sucking noises. Amidst the blankets were  occasional glimpses of silky light brown hair, a slightly smooshed little face complete with Justin's nose and Brian's ears and, when the tiny squinted eyes flashed open briefly, dark blue eyes. It was surreal. It couldn't be. Was it all a crazy dream? Was this really happening?

"Oh, fuck!" Justin said aloud in a slightly too loud voice that startled both the sleeping dad and the sleeping bundle of blankets. "I have a baby!"

Brian chuckled at the astonished look on the young blond's face. "That is the exact same thing I said when Gus was born. But, you're wrong, Sunshine. YOU don't have a baby. WE have a baby - don't write me off yet."

"No. . . No, I'm not, Brian," Justin stammered, trying to clarify his chaotic thoughts so he could put them into words. "It's just that I can't believe that I have a BABY! I'm only fucking eighteen. I just started college last week. And now I have a baby. How the hell did this happen?"

"I'll try and explain again, Jus," Daphne replied, entering the room just as her best friend asked the question, and handing over a soda to the wondering youth. "But this time, you better pay attention. . . First the stork flies over the house carrying a big bundle of blankets in its beak. ." Daphne started in on her explanation, but stopped when Brian threw his pillow at her.

"Hey, you two, shut up! Can't you see there's a recently traumatized, newly-delivered father here trying to rest?" Brian complained with simulated fury, which was completely belied by the happy little grin he couldn't quite wipe off his face.

"Well, you're going to have to get over it, Brian, and fast. I just came in to give you a warning," Daphne explained. "Prepare for the invasion. Everybody - and I DO mean EVERYBODY - is here and waiting to come see you. I told them all to wait ten more minutes so I could give you a head's up first. But, I can't hold them back for much longer. So, put on your 'Happy Daddy' faces and prepare to meet your fans, Mr. Taylor and Mr. Kinney."

"Shit. Well, I guess we should just get it over with. Ready, Sunshine?" Brian asked as he pushed the button that raised up the head of his bed. "Okay, Daphne. Let them in. But no more than twenty at a time!"

Daphne got up to go give the nurse who'd been holding back the family the 'All's Clear'. The two of them had been helping the hastily arranged hospital security team sort out the family and friends that really were allowed to visit from the hordes of strangers, reporters and other busybodies who had tried to get into the hospital as soon as the news got out that Brian had delivered. From what Daph could see out the front windows of the hospital atrium, there appeared to be a large and gleeful mob outside the main entrance. She was just glad that they didn't have to brave that throng for at least a few more days.

"Okay, Sandy," Daphne announced to the charge nurse. "The Dads said they're ready. But, be ready to shoo them out again pretty soon. I can't see Brian's good mood lasting too much longer. Those drugs have got to be wearing off."

Back in the room there was a moment of utter pandemonium. It was a miracle that so many people could actually fit in one tiny room. Debbie, Vic, Emmett, Ted, Michael, Ben, Lindsay, Melanie and big brother Gus were all there. Jennifer and Molly were there to represent Justin. Cynthia had come to see the baby as well, but she was less pushy about it than the others. However, after the almost-fight between the two grandmas over who would get to hold the baby first was resolved by Ted tossing a coin - Jennifer won and beamed her excitement at the loser, Debbie - most everyone else was content to patiently wait their turn.

While the baby was getting passed around amongst his assembled worshippers like a football at a college bowl game, those who were still awaiting their baby-handling turn hugged and kissed and fawned over the two Dads. There were a couple of dicey moments when Brian accepted greetings from Michael and Lindsay - who he was seeing for the first time since he'd tried to throw her and Mikey out of his office before passing out a couple of weeks earlier - but everyone pretended to ignore the awkwardness. It helped that Brian immediately focused in on Gus, demanding that the boy be seated next to him in the big bed before he'd even said hello to anyone else. Justin gave up his seat to Jennifer and instead hovered over Brian from a spot beside the bed. He scrutinized everyone that approached warily, as if Brian was the president and he was a secret service agent determined to spot some terrorist carrying bombs.

Except for the dueling grandmas, everyone seemed to be on their best behavior. Either that, or no one was willing to take on Justin. Emmett was the only one that cried when he finally got his turn to hold the newborn. The visiting went by noisily but without any major incidents.

After everyone else had a turn holding Baby Kevan, the infant was finally placed back in Brian's arms and the proud papa introduced his two sons. Gus, being the curious one year old that he was, immediately tried to poke Kevan's eye out. When he was deterred from that at the last moment, he tried to put Kevan's little fist in his own mouth. Finally, though, Gus was persuaded to simply pat the baby on the head, relatively gently, while every camera in the room snapped about a hundred photos of the two siblings together.

But, since a toddler's attention span is exceedingly short, Gus wasn't entertained by that for too long. When he had had enough of this new toy, he pushed the baby off his lap - thankfully Brian was holding onto to the infant at the time - and declared he was 'All Done'. He then attempted to crawl off the edge of the high mechanical bed, and was caught just before he fell by his Mama.

Which is when Nurse Sandy wisely stepped in and advised that the visit had been long enough and the fathers needed to rest. She expertly shooed everyone except Daphne out and told them to come back, in smaller numbers please, tomorrow. Cynthia held back just long enough to get Brian's approval on the press release she was going to issue to the teeming media announcing the baby's successful delivery.

As soon as the room was emptied out again, Daphne got that mischievous look on her little pixie face and turned to pick up a gift bag she'd stashed out of the way. "Congrats, you two! I wasn't sure you'd both make it this far without killing each other, but, since you proved me wrong, I brought us a little something to celebrate with," Daphne handed the gift bag to Brian with a smile. "Although, since you went and had the baby before I GOT here, I'm not sure you deserve that. . . "

"Poor Daphne," Brian kidded her as he accepted the tall bag. "I'm so sorry that the amniotic sac ruptured, causing me to bleed internally and driving me into early labor without your prior permission. Next time I get miraculously pregnant, I'll make sure I do everything exactly to your time schedule."

"You better!" Daph demanded with a giggle and then looked concerned. "Is that what happened this morning?"

"That's what Chiefy said after she finished stapling me up," Brian advised, seeming more concerned with unveiling his present than his could-have-been-fatal complication. "It's a good thing 'Desi' here didn't forget me again this time. The doctor said that we probably made it here just in time. I knew that something inside tore when I stood up, but I had no idea it was that bad."

"Thankfully, I didn't either," Justin agreed. "I would have definitely started panicking if I'd known that. There's no way I would have been able to drive you here or managed to wait around patiently until Chiefy finally arrived."

"You call THAT waiting patiently, Sunshine? I thought you were going to give that silly receptionist down at the front desk an aneurism, you were so demanding and pushy!" Brian laughed at the put upon look his blond was giving him.

When Brian had finally unearthed the surprise Daphne had brought, he held up the still chilled bottle of champagne with a big grin. "Yes! I can finally drink again! Oh, Daphne, you are my new favorite person! Thank you. But, for future reference, I prefer scotch over champagne. However, I'm not going to be picky right now."

"Only a half a glass for you, Stud," Justin advised as he placed Kevan back in the hospital bassinet and hurried over to supervise Daphne in the serving of the celebratory libations. "If you're going to try breast feeding, you really shouldn't drink. Besides, you're still on fuck knows how many different medications, so not too much alcohol. There could be serious negative drug interactions."

"Thank you, Mr. Public Service Announcement," Brian teased and pulled out the small package of red Solo cups that were lurking in the bottom of the gift bag. "Fill me up, Daph! I don't give a fuck what I'm on. After the morning I just had I deserve a drink."

Daphne popped the cork on the bubbly bottle without wasting a drop. Then she poured out out three cups and handed Brian the one that was least full. Brian looked in his half empty glass and then poked his tongue out at Justin for quashing all his fun.

"To Brian, Justin and Kevan!" Daphne interrupted the impending disagreement with a toast. "Welcome to the world, baby!"

In spite of his protests to the contrary, Brian just sipped sparingly at his drink. It was easy to see that the man was tired and probably starting to feel some twinges of pain as the spinal block started to wear off. There were crinkles of pain at the corners of his eyes when he set aside his almost untouched glass and gingerly laid back against the pillow.

"Hey, Sunshine, have you eaten anything yet today?" Brian asked as he watched the youth sipping at his own glass of bubbly. "Why don't you take Daphne down to the cafeteria and get yourselves some lunch? I'm kinda tired. I think I need a short nap." He yawned as soon as his sentence ended.

"Okay, if you're sure you'll be alright," Justin readily agreed, his empty stomach growling at the mere mention of food. " Do you want me to have them take the baby to the nursery?"

"No. Kevan and I'll be just fine here together. You guys get out of here and let us sleep." Brian said, turning carefully onto his side so he could look over at the baby's bassinet as he drifted off to sleep.

Justin bent over, brushed the soft auburn hair away from Brian's forehead and left him a tender little kiss on his temple before heading out the door after Daphne. The soft, barely-there touch of Justin's lips made Brian's heart swell with some, almost alien, emotion. Brian had never felt this much affection for anyone before. He almost called out to Justin not to leave him. He wanted to keep both his boys near him. There was a closeness to this man that he'd never felt before with anyone else. Brian wasn't sure what these emotions were, but he liked the warmth inside him that they generated.

Brian was too exhausted to stay awake long enough to analyze these feelings - assuming he was even the type to engage in such fruitless endeavors. But, as he drifted off to sleep, Brian did acknowledge the huge amount of respect he felt for the young blond. They had always had a special affinity for each other. It had been apparent from the very first night they'd met, and it was the primary reason he'd bothered to go back to the needy teen in spite of all his 'rules'. Somehow, though, this feeling was more intense, more psychically piercing, than plain old affection. Brian fell asleep to the bottomless need to keep Justin near to him forevermore.

Brian awoke several hours later to the sight of Justin asleep in the large recliner with the baby clutched to his chest in the crook of his arm. The sweetness of the image pierced Brian's heart with an abrupt stab. He was again overwhelmed with a sense of possessiveness about the two boys. He tried to shake the strange emotions out of his head, but it was too late. Brian Kinney knew he was teetering on the precipice of something he'd avoided all his life - an emotion he couldn't even name out loud was taking over his soul, whispering that maybe, possibly, he might have discovered that he was . . . In love.

Thankfully, before Brian completely lost himself in the totally lesbionic sentiments, there was a businesslike knock at the door and, without waiting for an answer, a kind-faced older black woman strode into the room. She was shorter than average, slightly plump with a bounteous bosom, and had dark grey hair pulled up into a bun at the nape of her neck. If it weren't for the dark blue scrub shirt the woman was wearing, Brian might have mistaken her for someone's granny.

"Mr. Kinney?" the woman asked as she strode purposefully into the room. "I'm one of the Lactation Specialists here at Allegheny. Your doctor requested that I stop in and help you get started with breast feeding your new son. Is this a good time?"

Brian looked like he was about to tell the sweet lady 'No - it wasn't a good time'. As far as he was concerned, he didn't think there'd EVER be a good time to discuss this particular topic. He'd long since come to grips with being pregnant. He thought he'd even gotten used to the idea of being a full-time parent. Brian was sure he'd never seen anything as beautiful as little Kevan. He was determined to be the best father it was possible to be. But . . . He definitely hadn't resigned himself to the idea of breast feeding. It was just way too far outside his comfort zone.

"I don't . . ." Brian started to politely tell the kindly grandmother that he wasn't interested.

"This is the PERFECT time," Justin's enthusiastic voice overrode Brian's quiet protest. "Please come in. I'm Justin and this is Kevan," Justin proudly held up his son for the requisite admiration due to the baby from all who entered the hospital room. "Kevan really wants his daddy to try breast feeding, but I don't think his daddy is thrilled with the idea. We're hoping you can help get him started off."

"Of course I can! Now, you boys can just call me 'Nana' - everybody does," the woman announced as she came further into the room and started rearranging Brian without compunction. "I've been working as a nurse for going on twenty years now. I've got four kids of my own and three grandkids already. I know everything there is to know about being pregnant and breast feeding, Honeychild - although I've never had to coach a man before - and I can assure you that you aren't the first person I've dealt with who's a little shy about the process. But, before I'm done you'll feel like a pro."

Nana had the head of Brian's bed up as straight as she could get it. Then she started piling up pillows on his lap and under his left arm. Next, she put one arm around Brian's chest for support, used her other arm to lean his body forward and unashamedly started to undo the ties holding Brian's hospital gown closed. This all happened so quickly that Brian didn't have a chance to stop her.

"Well, now, for a man you got some nice breasts there, child. This is going to be so much easier than you would think. It's gonna come natural to you and you'll be so much closer to your little boy after you start," Nana declared as she bared Brian's chest completely. "Now, Daddy #2," she waved at Justin, "you bring that sweet little baby around here and give him to me. You, Daddy #1," Nana indicated Brian, "just relax and let Nana get you set up."

"But. . . " Brian finally remembered how to speak up and was about to protest being manhandled by this tiny, officious woman.

"You just hush now! Don't be giving me no 'buts', Child. I know what I'm doing. Now, you're a big guy, Daddy #1, so I think you'd have an easier time with the football hold rather than the traditional nursing pose," Nana directed as she took Kevan from Justin's arms and laid him down on the pillows arranged along Brian's left side with the baby's body tucked under Brian's arm and his head lying just under his left nipple. "See, you hold the baby just like you would a football, in one arm at your side. Is that comfortable?" she asked but didn't really give Brian a chance to respond.

"Now, you just hold the baby's head up and he should naturally latch on to the nipple - it's instinct in them," Nana advised.

When Brian didn't immediately comply with her directions, she simply reached over and grabbed his swollen breast with her left hand and, with her right hand, lifted up Brian's arm, raising the baby's head at the same time, and basically shoved the nipple into the baby's mouth. Kevan's little mouth opened and closed a couple times without really doing much. He was looking up at Brian with his dark blue eyes seeming a little confused. That look of confusion was mirrored by his Daddy.

Then, it was like something inside the tiny infant's brain clicked and he quickly figured out exactly what he was supposed to do. The baby's sweet little bowed lips clamped down on Brian's nipple and he sucked the tender flesh into his little mouth hard, causing Brian to suck in a gulp of air at the oddness of the feeling. Without further instruction, the baby started to suck, moving his chin up and down and pulling in the nipple with the strength of a vacuum cleaner hose.

"See, what did I tell you!" Nana's gleeful approval rang out. "Like I said, you're a natural at this, Child. Now, we'll let this sweet little thing work at that side for about ten minutes or so and then I'll show you how to move him over to the other side. You should always try to get him to nurse on both sides as evenly as possible or you'll end up with one breast uncomfortably full. And, make sure you switch off which side you start on every time so you're giving both breasts equal time."

Nana went on cheerfully explaining all the ins and outs of breast feeding while Kevan supped and Brian looked down at himself with sheer incredulity. This was NOT a position the Stud had ever pictured himself in. It was utterly bizarre. How the fuck did this happen to him? What would anyone who saw him now say? Being pregnant itself had been a big enough adjustment. He'd even resigned himself to admitting to everyone that he wasn't the ultimate, exclusive top he'd always portrayed himself as. But, how the fuck would he ever be able to show his face if anyone found out that Brian Fucking Kinney had tits and was breast feeding? It was inconceivable.

"Right now, you aren't producing real breast milk, just colostrum," Nana was explaining when Brian was finally able to concentrate on the conversation again. "Colostrum is important though - it's full of antibodies that the baby will need to keep him healthy until his own immune system kicks in. It's also super high in protein and lower in fat so his digestive system, which is still delicate, can handle it and get him the most nutrition possible."

Since it had been almost ten minutes now, Nana got up out of the chair where she'd been sitting and went back to the nursing pair. "Time to switch to the other side, Child," Nana declared, reaching in to grab the baby away from Brian. Kevan didn't think he was done yet, though, and kept up the suction on Brian's nipple even while he was being pulled away. This didn't faze the unabashed nurse in the least - Nana just took her index finger and stuck it into the side of the baby's mouth, eliciting a little 'pop' as the suction was broken and allowing her to pull the baby off that breast so he could be moved around to the other side.

Kevan's tiny mouth didn't stop making the little sucking motions as the woman efficiently rearranged the pillows on Brian's right side and then plopped the baby down at the other breast. Brian still hadn't said a word. He just looked on with a dazed expression as Nana grabbed his right breast and shoved it into the baby's mouth. Kevan latched on right away this time without so much as a break in his sucking.

"There, now. See, you've got this down, no trouble at all," Nana smiled indulgently down at her semi-unwilling pupil. "I'll just leave you be now since you're doing so well on your own. I'll stop in again tomorrow just to make sure you aren't having any problems. If you need me for anything in the meantime, you just have Sandy page me, okay? It's been a pleasure. Bye-bye, boys!"

With a whirl the grandmotherly woman was out of the room and the two men were left staring at the closed door. Justin was impressed with the no-nonsense approach the nurse had exhibited. He was sure that was the only reason that Brian was now sitting in bed actually breast feeding their son. He smiled at the endearing sight and started to reach into his pocket to grab his camera phone.

"There will be NO pictures of this, Sunshine," Brian stopped him, apparently reading his young partner's mind. When it looked like Justin was going to argue the point, Brian held up his free hand in a 'stop' gesture. "No! I mean it, Justin. NO pictures. And don't bother arguing. We're not going to even TALK about this part."

Justin wisely dropped his cell phone and sat back without saying a single word. He would just have to take another mental snapshot of the beautiful scene. He figured he could always paint the image later, even without a picture.

###############BBBBBBB################

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Bio Lessons!
> 
> Colostrum - According to Wikipedia, Colostrum is a form of milk produced by the mammary glands of mammals (including humans) in late pregnancy. Most species will generate colostrum just prior to giving birth. Colostrum is very rich in proteins, vitamin A, and sodium chloride, but contains lower amounts of carbohydrates, lipids, and potassium than normal milk. The most pertinent bioactive components in colostrum are growth factors and antimicrobial factors. The antibodies in colostrum provide passive immunity, while growth factors stimulate the development of the baby’s immature digestive system. They are passed to the neonate and provide the first protection against pathogens.
> 
> Hormones During Labor and Delivery - Per NCT.org, (http://www.nct.org.uk/birth/hormones-labour): It is still not known exactly what happens to start spontaneous labor. Most likely it is a combination of the baby’s stage of maturity and the physical and emotional state of the mother’s health. But the contractions of the uterus are definitely tied to rising levels of the hormone oxytocin. And, not only does Oxytocin start the contractions, it also has important effects on both the mother and baby’s emotional state. The high levels of oxytocin that peak in both mother and baby at this time promote affection, attachment and a desire in the mother to protect and guard the baby. Oxytocin promotes the let-down reflex, too, which enables the breasts to produce milk. Levels peak in the mother at 20 minutes after birth, helping to create a pleasurable mutual dependency for mother and baby in their ongoing relationship.  
>    
> Hormones also have an effect on the way pain is experienced in labor. The hormone called beta-endorphin is a pain-killer that occurs naturally in the body. It is similar in a number of ways to opiates and morphine. As with oxytocin, there are high levels of beta-endorphin in the body during pregnancy, birth and breastfeeding. Beta-endorphin is released under conditions of duress and pain, when it acts as a pain-killer and also suppresses the immune system. This effect may be important in preventing a pregnant mother’s immune system from acting against her baby, who has different genetic make-up from her.
> 
> Very high levels of beta-endorphin, triggered by pain, cause the oxytocin level to reduce and contractions will slow down slightly. In this way, labour that progresses normally is kept at a pace that is bearable for the woman as she benefits from the natural analgesic effect of the hormone. This hormone is probably also the reason why most mothers tend not to remember the pain of childbirth and only remember the happy parts of having their baby.
> 
> Let's hope Brian only remembers the good stuff! If not, that sequel I'm envisioning might not happen! TAG  
>  


	62. Redemption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you guys didn't think that just because the baby was born and everything appears hunky-dory, that I'd let it all end without a little more drama, now did you? You should know by now I have a tiny little evil streak that wouldn't let that happen. Hehehe! Sorry. Hope you enjoy anyway. TAG.
> 
> *****Thank you again to all my wonderful readers out there! You have boosted this story that I originally thought of as a bit of late-night drivel to amazing heights. Thank you so much. You are what makes writing fanfiction so much fun. Thank you - each and every one of you - for reading and for all your wonderful comments. TAG!******

 

Chapter 62 - Redemption.

"Mr. Kinney," said the voice hidden behind an explosion of bright red and yellow tropical looking flowers. "You've got two more deliveries. Where would you like me to put them?"

"More fucking flowers? Shit. I don't know where to put them. It already looks like a jungle in here. Sunshine, do we have room for any more shit over on the window sill?" Brian asked in disgust as he looked around at the already crowded countertops and tables in the hospital birthing suite. Every horizontal surface was already covered with gift baskets, toys for the baby and vase after vase of flowers. They'd started arriving last night just around dinner time and hadn't really stopped since. Brian didn't even know who half the people were who had sent this shit, but he didn't know how to stop it either.

Justin got up from the recliner where he'd been sitting holding Kevan. He handed the baby to Brian and went to take charge of the most recent delivery from the gift shop attendant. "I think we have enough floral decorations in here," Justin declared, pulling the gift cards off the two new flower arrangements but not taking the vases out of the attendant's arms. "Why don't you just take any other deliveries, as long as they're just flowers or balloons, up to the children's ward or maybe the cancer patients. We'll just keep the gift cards so we know who to thank."

Justin deposited the two new gift cards on top of the pile he'd already accumulated without even bothering to look at them. They were most likely from another of Brian's clients and he wouldn't recognize the names anyway. Either that or they were from one of Brian's many rabid fans who kept sending him unwanted tokens of their undying devotion. Who knew that being the first male pregnancy in North America would make someone such a huge celebrity?

"That's a brilliant idea, Sunshine," Brian agreed instantly. "In fact, we should probably go through some of this other stuff and send a load of it off to the children's ward too. I really don't think Kevan needs a hundred different stuffed animals. Fuck knows I don't want them at the house."

Justin looked at the accumulated swag and agreed wholeheartedly. He had no idea how they would even get it all home let alone where they'd put it all. The avalanche of presents had started off with the two gargantuan gift baskets from Armani and GQ. The one from Armani was packed with delicious looking gourmet foods, an expensive looking bottle of wine and a pretentious sterling silver engraved rattle for the baby. The one from Miss Scarlett at GQ was much more practical and contained baby clothes, baby shampoos and lotions, a few small toys and, the 'piece de resistance', some huge contraption called a 'Diaper Genie'. The two large baskets were sitting in the window flanking the giant stuffed panda bear holding another vase of flowers that Marty Ryder had sent over and which sat in the center of the deep window sill. Around those were the much more modest gifts and flower arrangements that had been given to them by their friends and family. All of those would be kept.

On the counter by the little sink in the corner, on the little side table and spilling over onto the floor in the far corner of the room were all the other flowers, gifts and balloon arrangements they'd received from dozens of others. It was funny in a way, but the thought of having to go through it all was daunting. All Justin wanted to do was sit and stare in awe at the baby, not sort through piles of gifts or write a hundred thank you notes.

But, no sorting or thank yous would be happening right away, since as soon as it was officially 9:00 am, the first of their visitors for the day started to appear.

Ted and Emmett were the first to arrive. They were followed about two minutes later by Daphne. Em and Daph immediately rushed to pick up and coo over Baby Kevan. Ted was much more restrained and went over to talk to Brian first. He couldn't stay for long since he had to finish up something at work that he didn't get to the day before, but he was excited to show Brian what he'd read in that morning's newspaper.

"I thought you'd enjoy seeing this, Bri," Ted tossed the newspaper section onto the edge of the bed where Brian snatched it up. "Check out the bottom of page four."

"Local Chiropractor Indicted For HIPAA Violations!" Brian read the headline aloud. "Wow, that was fast. I guess Chiefy was seriously pissed off. Poor Dr. Dave - it doesn't look like he's going to have time to follow up on all those threats to get back at me."

"Yep, it looks like Dr. Cameron might be getting a vacation at Club Fed in the near future," Ted quipped. "The article doesn't mention you by name, Brian, but it does say that David's being accused of giving out confidential medical information to the press, obtaining the information through false pretenses and accepting money for improperly disclosing the information. From the fact that the article doesn't mention anyone else being involved, I assume that his contact here at the hospital probably made a deal with the authorities to avoid prosecution himself. Which means . . ."

"Which means that Dr. Dishonorable is going down for the count!" Brian crowed, happily vindicated as to his instant dislike of the man that Michael had been dating. "It really couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

Everyone in the room agreed, especially Daphne, who had been helping the boy's deal with all the media attention that David's actions had set in motion. But nobody wanted to dwell on that topic for long - not when they could spend their time admiring Kevan instead. Ted took a quick turn at holding the baby and then he had to run. Daph and Em didn't seem as eager to leave, though.

"Is it okay if I hang out here for a while longer, Brian?" Emmett asked. "I'm really NOT looking forward to going back to work at Torso. Not that I'm not a stellar representative in the world of men's fashion, but I've kinda enjoyed my little vacation the past couple of weeks. Well, except for the parts where you made me slave around the house reorganizing every drawer in the place."

"For which you were overpaid, especially since you didn't do half of what I asked you to do," Brian shot back without any real anger in his tone. "But, if you want to stick around here all day, you're going to have to do some work. You too, Daphne. See all these flowers and gifts and shit? Sunshine and I need you guys to go through it all and get rid of most of it. We're donating it all to the children's ward, but we need someone to sort through it all, keep stuff from the family and all the gift cards and anything seriously useful, and then take all the rest away. You two up to the job?"

Both their friends seemed keen on the project and enthusiastically moved over to the corner where the majority of the swag was waiting.

"That's how we delegate, Sunshine," Brian said with a smirk as Justin came over to sit with him and the baby on the big hospital bed. "When they're done with that you can start them on the Thank You cards."

########BBBB########

Over the course of the morning, the rest of the family trickled in and out in a stream of endless overlapping visits. Luckily Jenn and Deb didn't come at the same time, so there were no more arguments over who got to hold the baby. About ten thirty, both Brian and Kevan started to get a little grumpy, so Justin herded everyone out of the room, giving Brian some privacy to feed the baby and then they both went down for a nap.

Unfortunately, hospital routines aren't well known for letting patients actually get much rest. Brian and Kevan hadn't been napping for more than twenty minutes when another knock at the door woke everyone up.

"Well, based on that healthy wail, I'd have to say your son's lungs seem to be well developed," said the tall young woman with long dark black hair who entered the room. "Mr. Kinney? I'm Dr. Emma Dahl. According to your OB you haven't chosen a pediatrician yet. She has referred your case to me. So, I came by to introduce myself and, if you don’t have any objections to using my services, I can go ahead and do the baby's first exam for you right now."

Brian and Justin quickly introduced themselves and Kevan. They asked a few simple questions about the doctor's education and experience. The young doctor seemed personable and easy to talk to, not at all uncomfortable with their unconventional family makeup and seemed to get on with the baby well. That was all they needed to make a decision and Brian formally accepted Dr. Dahl's services.

Dr. Dahl efficiently proceeded to Kevan's first neonatal exam. She measured him, weighed him and noted the circumference of his head. She took the baby's temperature, noting it was a little on the high side, but assuring the dads that this wasn't a big cause for concern in and of itself. She listened to Kevan's heart and lungs, giving approval that everything there seemed fine. She examined the umbilical stump to ensure there was no infection. Finally, Dr. Dahl did a quick hearing screening to make sure there were no problems on that front. She confidently assured the two nervous dads that everything looked just fine.

Last of all, Dr. Dahl explained that she needed to give the baby his first vaccination - a shot to protect against hepatitis B - and take a small blood sample to screen for possible metabolic problems like PKU or Sickle-cell anemia. The tiny pinprick in Kevan's heel to draw the blood sample elicited a loud and unhappy response from the newborn. It hurt Brian when he heard his son crying out in pain, probably more than it had hurt Kevan - and daddy was ready to throw the doctor out on her ass. Justin had been watching, though, and grabbed ahold of Brian's hands tightly to keep him from vaulting out of the bed. The final indignity, getting his first shot, was protested even more loudly by young Kevan, before the doctor laid the infant in his father's arms and the tiny upset ball of anger almost instantly started to quiet.

The pediatrician smiled at the understandably anxious fathers and gave them information on follow up appointments and vaccination schedules and then left them with her card. Justin promised to call and set up an appointment for two to three weeks out for a follow up exam. As she left, Dr. Dahl suggested that Brian might want to try nursing now, in order to help settle the baby and himself.

Brian scowled at the idea of another person being in on the secret of his breast feeding, but took the woman's advice nonetheless. And, it seemed to be the perfect suggestion. As soon as the baby was in place and started nursing, both father and son almost instantly relaxed and the tension caused by the crying infant simply evaporated. 'Thank fuck for hormones,' Justin secretly thought to himself as he watched the now contented pair.

As soon as Brian was finished feeding the baby, Justin had Sandy take Kevan to the nursery for a while so that Brian could finally get some real rest. He told the nurse to keep all visitors out for at least the next hour. Justin needed a break, too, so he went down to the coffee shop and called his mom to assure her everything was going fine. Jennifer eventually talked him into going home to shower and change as well as to get a change of scenery. Justin agreed that it would probably be a good idea. He trusted that both his boys would be fine for a couple hours while he was gone.

#######BBBBB#######

Michael arrived at the hospital just after noon. He'd taken an extra long lunch break from the Q-Mart, hoping to get a chance to visit with Brian.

He was heartened by the fact that Brian and Justin had allowed him to come in with the others and see the baby yesterday. He knew, especially after watching Justin's over-protective stance every time he came near Brian, that things were still strained between them, but he desperately wanted to clear the air. He'd thought long and hard about what Brian had said to him - both what he'd said in anger that day at Brian's office, and, even more, what Brian had said to him without anger the other day at the Diner.

It was difficult for Michael to grasp all the changes he was seeing in his long-time friend. It had taken him quite a while to admit to himself that Brian really, truly did WANT this. It wasn't easy for him to reconcile more than fifteen years of Brian's almost constant protestations that he never wanted a family, a boyfriend, or any of that other hetero 'crap', with this new Brian. He had finally admitted, after talking long into the night with his new boyfriend, Ben, that part of his reluctance was a selfish desire to hide from change. If Brian changed - grew up, so to speak - would Michael have to grow up, too? Could he just let go of his childhood hero like that? It was a lot harder to do than he would have thought.

But, as clueless as Michael could sometimes be, he wasn't even a little malicious. He did love Brian and always would. Admittedly, he didn't understand what was happening to Brian or why he was changing. But, Michael couldn't bear the thought of just letting their friendship die out simply because he wasn't understanding enough. He wanted to try to understand. It wasn't going to be easy, but he resolved to try again to apologize and make things right between them.

However, when he got to the maternity wing, the nurse on duty told him that Mr. Kinney was resting and had asked not to be disturbed. She advised him that he could wait, if he wanted, and if the patient woke up, he could see him then. Michael still had more than an hour before he had to be back at work, so he thought he'd wait just a little bit. He sat in one of the chairs in the waiting area just across from the nurses' station, picked up a tattered old 'People' magazine and prepared to wait as patiently as possible.

After about fifteen minutes, there seemed to be a stir amongst the nurses. A couple of other nurses came up from down the hall and there was an agitated yet hushed conversation between the three. Finally, the oldest of the three nurses, picked up the phone and made a call.

"Hello. This is Sandy over at Allegheny General. Is Dr. Dahl available? Yes, please tell her it's about the Kinney baby. Thanks, I'll hold . . ."

Michael's hearing perked up as soon as he heard the name Kinney. He quickly moved into a different seat closer to the nurses' station, shamelessly hoping to listen in on the nurse's conversation.

"Yes, Doctor," the nurse said after holding for a few minutes. "It seems the baby is having a reaction to the vaccination you administered earlier. He's been fussy and crying for the past half hour and the sight of the injection is warm to the touch and swollen . . ."

There was a long interval where Michael couldn't hear anything more other than an occasional 'yes' or 'no' from the nurse as she responded to whatever the doctor on the other end was saying.

"Very well," the nurse finally spoke up. "I agree. A small dose of acetaminophen will probably calm him down enough. I just didn't want to administer any medication without your okay . . . Yes, I'll keep you updated it there's anything more. Thank you, doctor."

The nurse hung up and immediately started down the hall towards the nursery. Michael jumped up and ran after the retreating nurse before she got more than ten steps away.

"Excuse me! Nurse!" Michael yelled at the nurse's back to get her attention. "Excuse me but I overheard you talking about the Kinney baby and I don't think you should give it anything without the dads knowing. Especially acetaminophen - that's Tylenol, right? Justin, one of the fathers, is really allergic to Tylenol. Couldn't the baby be allergic too?"

"I'm sorry," the nurse turned and looked at the short man following her with more than a little disdain. "Who are you?"

"I'm Michael Novotny. I'm a friend of Brian's. I was just waiting to see him when I overheard your telephone conversation. I know I'm not a doctor or anything, but I really think you should check with Brian or Justin about this. I know Justin's super allergic to Tylenol. When he used to live at my Mom's house they had to throw out all the Tylenol just in case so that Justin wouldn't take any by accident. And I just thought that the baby might . . . well, he might have the same allergy . . . maybe?" Michael's voice died off as the imperious nurse stared him down.

"I'm sorry, sir," the nurse replied without really listening to his protest. "I reviewed the baby's file before calling his pediatrician and there's no record of the baby having any known allergies. I assure you, though, we will watch his reaction carefully just in case."

Without saying more, the nurse turned and strode away purposefully towards the nursery.

"Fuck," Michael cursed under his breath, unsure what to do. Admittedly, he wasn't a doctor, but he was pretty sure that neither Brian nor Justin would want to risk the baby having an allergic reaction, at least not if there was some other medication available. He looked up and down the hall, seeking guidance or inspiration, but found none. In desperation, Michael dug his cell phone out of his jeans pocket and searched for Justin's cell number, hoping that, for once, the young blond who was admittedly not fond of him would pick up the phone.  

Justin was just getting out of the shower back at Britin's Chapel. He heard his phone ringing and rushed to pick it up, thinking it might be Brian trying to find him. He didn't even think to look at the caller ID before he hit the button to accept the call.

"Justin? Justin, it's Michael! I'm at the hospital and I don't know what to do!" Michael's voice was yelling through the phone before Justin even got a chance to say hello.

"Michael? What's going on? Is Brian okay?" Justin's first assumption was that Michael and Brian had had another fight and something had happened to his partner.

"It's not Brian. It's the baby. I overheard the nurse saying he was having a reaction to the vaccination he got earlier and she's going to give him Tylenol. I tried to explain about your allergies but she wouldn't listen. I don't know if the baby will have a reaction like you or not, but I didn't think you'd want to risk it. What should I do? Where are you?"

"Fuck! I'm at home. Where's Brian?" Justin asked, trying to talk while he dressed without dropping the phone.

"The nurse said he was sleeping and couldn't be disturbed," Michael informed him.

"Michael, listen to me! Go wake Brian up. Now! Ignore what the nurse said. I don't want the nurse to give Kevan anything until I get there unless it's an emergency. Do you hear? Tell Brian and he'll make the nurse listen. I'm on my way back to the hospital. Call me as soon as you tell Brian and let me know what's going on. GO!"

Michael ended the call and sprinted towards Brian's room. The nurse saw him running past but was too slow to stop him before he'd barreled into the birthing suite. "Brian! Brian, wake up!" Michael was shouting as soon as he pushed through the door. "They're going to give Kevan Tylenol. Justin said to get you to stop them until he gets back here. He's afraid the baby will have his same allergies." Michael panted, leaning against the rail at the foot of the bed as he caught his breath.

Brian blinked up at his out of breath friend while he tried to make sense out of what was filtering through his half-awake mind.

"Mr. Kinney," the duty nurse exclaimed as she ran into the room a half minute after Michael. "I'm so sorry that you were disturbed. I told this gentleman that you were resting and he'd have to wait but apparently he didn't listen."

"Michael," Brian was now awake enough to realize something important was happening. "What did you say about the baby?"

"They're going to give him Tylenol," Michael almost screamed, desperate to get someone to do something before it was too late. "I called Justin. He said you would stop them. He's afraid the baby might have his same allergies."

Brian instantly understood. "Fuck! Nurse, I want you to run, not walk, but fucking run, to the nursery and stop whoever is there from giving my baby anything. Do you hear me! GO, NOW!"

The nurse bolted out of the room without asking any questions. Michael finally took a deep breath in relief. He turned towards his friend who seemed to be struggling against the blankets draped over his legs.

"Michael, help me up!" Brian demanded, flinching slightly when he tried to move too fast and the motion pulled at the staples in his belly.

"Are you sure you're supposed to get up?" Michael asked worriedly but moved to support his friend's arm as Brian continued to work his body slowly into an erect stance.

"Fuck, this is NOT fun, Mikey," Brian hissed at the pain as he put his full weight on his feet. "I need you to help me get down to the nursery. But, go slowly," Brian warned.

Letting Michael support most of his weight, Brian shuffled down the hall beside his friend as fast as he could move without too much pain. When they arrived at the doorway to the nursery, there was quite a hubbub of noise and activity. The nurse that Brian had sent running out of his room was standing with arms folded in front of the bassinet where a fussy Kevan was lying there crying. The older nurse that Michael had confronted earlier was facing off with the younger woman, a syringe full of bright red syrupy medicine held up in her right hand, tilted up so it wouldn't drip out on the floor.

"I already cleared this with the pediatrician," Sandy insisted, trying to edge around the younger woman who was refusing to move out of the way.

"I'm not saying you didn't, Sandy. But, the father has said 'no' and you need to at least talk to him or his partner about it before you do anything further. They're afraid of possible allergic reactions. It's a justifiable concern."

"Tell me what exactly is going on!" Brian demanded in a reverberating voice that startled awake more than one infant who'd been asleep in the nursery. "Why are you giving my son medication in the first place and why didn't anyone check with Justin or myself beforehand?"

"Mr. Kinney!" Sandy turned to see a purple-faced, very angry man standing behind her in the doorway wearing nothing more than his standard-issue, backless hospital gown. "You shouldn't be up out of bed without someone to help you."

"I'm okay. Mikey here helped me just fine. Now, tell me what's wrong with my son!" Brian bellowed, but at a slightly lower decibel level, while the younger nurse hushed a couple of the crying infants. Brian sat down in the nearest chair, and signaled to the older nurse, "bring Kevan to me NOW!"

The startled nurse complied right away, bringing a crying Baby Kevan to his father's arms. Brian clutched the baby to him, leaving tiny kisses on the baby's soft little cheeks, only the touch of skin on skin enough to calm them both. As soon as they were reunited, the baby's sobs started to taper off into mere sniffles and Brian's body visibly relaxed.

"It's okay, Sonnyboy. Daddy's here now. You're going to be okay. Shhhhh, sweetheart. Shhh . . ."

########BBBBB#########

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>    
> TAG's Bio Lecture for the day! Allergic Reactions in Neonates: (Source: uofmmedicalcenter.org).
> 
> Some newborn’s immune systems are very sensitive to certain medications. Exposure to these drugs stimulates the body to release chemical substances. One substance, histamine, causes swelling and itching. This condition is called a drug-induced allergic reaction. Symptoms of this allergic reaction range from mild to life-threatening. The skin may break out in hives and a rash. It will itch. More serious symptoms include swelling of the lips, tongue, and face. This may cause breathing problems including wheezing and shortness of breath. Symptoms may occur within minutes, hours, or even weeks after exposure to the drug.
> 
> Any medication can cause an allergic reaction. However, penicillin and related drugs cause the most allergic reactions. Vaccines may also trigger allergies. Allergic reactions most often follow intravenous (IV) or intramuscular injections. Allergic reactions may occur within minutes, hours, or even weeks after exposure to the drug. Babies whose parents or siblings have allergies have a higher risk of developing a drug allergy.
> 
> Allergy testing may be required to determine the cause. Symptoms usually respond quickly to antihistamines, steroids, and sometimes pain medication. The best treatment is to avoid the problem drug and related drugs. Severe reactions may require a stay in the hospital. Babies may eventually outgrow drug allergies.


	63. Prego Stud Redux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, poor readers, all good stories must eventually come to an end. And so, this story too has reached its natural ending place. I feel bad, knowing that I've created many Prego Stud addicts out there who are going to suffer when this story ends, but there's not much I can do other than apologize. If you are super angry at me for not going on with this story endlessly, please feel free to re-read this story over and over again and leave me many angry comments about how you don't want the story to ever end. You could also read one of my other stories and post lots of messages there too. I'll suffer through all those reads and comments because I really care about all of you. LOL! In the meantime, here is the last chapter of Prego Stud. Enjoy! TAG
> 
> P.S. There WILL be a short Eilogue and. . . . there's also a sequel called 'Daddy Stud', which is still a WIP but that I will post here as soon as Prego Stud is complete. Read on and enjoy!  
> 
>  

Chapter 63 - Prego Stud Redux.

 

By the time Justin returned to the hospital about fifteen minutes later, most of the commotion in the maternity wing and the nursery had been stifled. Brian was back in his bed and Kevan was with him. The baby was still fussing and not happy. The site of his vaccination was swollen, red and hot to the touch. It was clear that he was having some reaction to the shot, but since he wasn't in respiratory distress or otherwise in danger, everyone agreed to do nothing until Dr. Dahl could return and evaluate the situation.  

 

Dr. Dahl arrived only minutes after Justin. Once the problem was explained to her she readily agreed that, considering the wide-range and severity of Justin's allergies, it would be wise to test the baby before administering any substances that were known allergens to one of his fathers. A quick skin test was all it took, and, yes, the baby's skin turned a nasty red and hives appeared almost immediately where the acetaminophen had been applied. A systemic reaction on that same scale would have been devastating. 

 

Warning notes were immediately added to Kevin's file and he was given a little plastic warning bracelet as well. Instead of a pain killer, Dr. Dahl ordered he be given a safer antihistamine which would hopefully relieve any discomfort from the vaccination as well as treat the little rash caused by the allergy test. That seemed to do the trick. Within minutes after receiving the dose of antihistamine, Kevan finally stopped crying and drifted off into an exhausted nap.

 

The doctor advised that the baby's first appointment at her office would need to include a full set of allergy tests so they'd know which of the standard medications used with infants would be problematic beforehand. Dr. Dahl apologized profusely for not taking a full medical history from both parents before prescribing any medication, even one that is generally recognized as being safe in these circumstances. Nurse Sandy apologized as well and looked a bit ashamed that she hadn't listened to Michael's uninformed but obviously wise suggestion.

 

"Michael," as soon as the hospital staff all left, Justin turned towards the man who'd started this whole scare. "Thank you, so much. Thank you for being meddlesome and listening in on others' phone conversations. Thank you for reacting even though you didn't have all the facts. Thank you, just this once, for being annoying and persistent and for stalking Brian almost as well as I could do it. If you hadn't been like that - your normal, annoying clingy self - our son might have been very sick by now and maybe even dead. Thank you!" Justin said again and threw himself into Michael's arms for a bear hug that could have rivaled one of Debbie's.

 

"Come here, Mikey," Brian ordered as soon as Justin had released his old friend.

 

Mikey guiltily shuffled over closer to Brian's bedside, his eyes cast downward, not sure what Brian was going to say to him. Brian didn't say anything though. Instead, Brian reached up, snaked his left hand behind Michael's neck, and pulled the unsuspecting man down so that Brian could give him a huge wet kiss right on the lips. When they broke apart, both men were smiling.

 

"Way to go, SuperMikey! Swooping in and saving little babies like that, what's next? Damsels in distress? Stopping alien invasions? Maybe saving the whole fucking universe?" Brian teased the blushing Michael who was soaking up the praise from his own idol.

 

"No. I think I need all my super powers just to stop myself from sticking my big foot in my mouth so often," Michael said self-deprecatingly. "Brian, I'm really, really sorry about everything I said to you about the baby before. I was wrong in so many ways. I just didn't understand. But, no matter what, I KNOW you'll be a great dad. So, can you please forgive me?"

 

"Mikey, you just saved my kid's life. I think were even," Brian said with a big smile as he pulled his friend in for another kiss.

 

########BBBBB#########

 

The rest of Brian's hospital stay was a lot more uneventful. Mostly, Brian and the baby just slept. Brian was very uncomfortable due to the C-Section incision, but he nevertheless grumblingly allowed Justin to get him out of bed and walk him around the hallways several times a day. He also did the deep breathing exercises Chiefy recommended to ensure his lungs were working properly after the serious abdominal surgery, and he spent a lot of time on leg stretches and other exercises that were geared towards getting him healed up as quickly as possible.

 

The third day in the hospital, Justin found Brian standing in front of the big mirror in the bathroom, lamenting over his ruined body. He was holding up his still paunchy belly and frowning at the ugly looking red scar that stretched for about five inches across his lower abdomen. From the devastated look on his face, Justin thought that Brian was about to cry.

 

Justin pushed his own body between Brian and the mirror and wrapped his arms as tightly around his man as he dared without causing him pain.

 

"You are beautiful, Brian!" Justin insisted even though Brian had refused to meet his eyes. "You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen. It doesn't matter what you see in that mirror today. That's just a temporary thing. How you look on the outside is going to change. You'll go on one of your no-carb diets, lose all the baby weight, start hitting the gym religiously again, and your outside will look just the same as always before too long. But it won't make you any more beautiful in my eyes than you are right now. All I've ever seen, every single time I look at you, is the sweet, caring, sexy soul that's inside. Now, why don't you come back to bed where you're comfortable and let me kiss you until you forget your name and everything else you've been worrying about, Stud."

 

Brian took the hand that Justin offered to him and shuffled back to bed. Justin helped him get in and then climbed up beside his big Stud, nestling his body as close as he could get to the long warmth that was Brian. Brian was smiling again, his right hand rubbing up and down Justin's left arm while the fingers on he left hand played lightly in the thick blond hair at the nape of his smaller lover's neck.

 

Justin sighed with contentment at being back in his man's arms. He hefted his body up a bit using his elbow for support and then leaned down to lightly brush his lips against Brian's. The warm lips, the just barely there pressure and Brian's sweet, cinnamon gum scented breath took his own breath away almost instantly. He reached his left hand around to stroke Brian's stubbly cheek and turn the beautiful mouth towards him even more. Then he couldn't hold back any more.

 

Justin bit gently at Brian's full lower lip, sucking it into his own mouth so he could finally taste it fully with his tongue and his palate. When he released his teeth and probed deeper with his tongue, Justin felt the final tension draining out of Brian's body, too. Brian started kissing back fervently, his hands trying to pull the blond boy even closer to him, completely forgetting the minor little twinges of pain his movements caused.

 

The two new fathers made out like randy teens for untold minutes, just enjoying the feelings of their lips touching, their hands trailing over each other's bodies. It felt so good. It was so natural and such a refreshing return to what they knew best, that Brian could have gone on like that for hours, even though he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that they couldn't go much further. It didn't matter, though, because Justin's talented mouth and tongue almost made him forget everything.

 

Unfortunately, Kevan had not forgotten that, at least as far as he was concerned, it was his lunchtime. His beautiful dark blue eyes flickered open when his daddys were only about ten minutes into their hot make out session. At first the infant simply looked around himself, trying with his brand new, not fully tested brain, to make out the things around him. But, the two big warm cuddly people things - the one pretty and yellow and the other dark one that smelled good and made his tummy happy and warm - those two, who were normally around almost all the time when he was awake, were nowhere near. Kevan didn't think that was right. His people should be there. And, now that he'd noticed, his tummy wasn't all full and warm either. He really didn't like that at all.

 

Somewhere over there - farther away than he could focus with his inexperienced eyes - there were noises and quiet voices. Kevan thought it sounded like the yellow one and the good-smelling one. But they were too far away for him to see. That simply wasn't acceptable. Kevan waved his little arms around in the air to get their attention. That had worked before, right? He tried cooing and smiling at nothing - which actions had previously garnered him lots of positive attention from all sorts of people things. But, this time, nothing.  

 

Kevan was still new at this. He didn't have any well defined synaptic pathways yet that would automatically equate empty tummy with crying. But he was a bright little whippersnapper. If waving arms and smiling didn't work, he'd just try something else. His repertoire of possible attention getting actions was pretty small, though. Beyond waving, smiling, and cooing, what else did he have? He could hear the yellow one and the nice-smelling one still making their noises. Now there was an idea. Kevan could make noises too. Then they could all be making noises together. And, maybe his two favorite people things would come over and make his tummy all warm and happy again. That was a brilliant plan. Okay, how do you make noises again? Hmmmm? Oh yeah, you open your mouth, like that - and Kevan did - then you push air out through it and . . .

 

It took a couple of practice tries, with nothing more than soft whimpers coming out at first. But, Kevan was as persistent as they come and it didn't take him long to get the air to come out along with a really nice, big, loud noise that was sure to get him some attention.

 

Bingo! By the third loud noise, both the yellow one and the nice-smelling one where there at his bed, bending down, picking him up, holding him and just generally giving Kevan all the attention he desired. His little baby mind clicked and instantly equated that loud noise with getting his people things' attention. Boy, you learn something new every day, Kevan thought - or at least the baby equivalent of that profound philosophical point.  

 

Brian and Justin, like all new parents, jumped immediately at the first of Kevan's cries. Justin tore himself out of Brian's embrace to rush over to the bassinet. He quickly pushed the rolling carrier back over to Brian's bed and the two big boys lavished their little boy with smothering attention. Little did they know that their sweet Baby Kevan had already learned the first rule about how to train his parents - 'Cry and They Will Come'.  Brian and Justin's days of long, uninterrupted make out sessions, let alone hours and hours of time to waste in making slow passionate love to each other, were already a fleeting memory. Kevan was in charge now and he liked it!

 

#########BBBBBB########

 

Monday morning Chiefy came by first thing to examine Brian. The incision looked like it was healing nicely so she removed the staples and agreed to discharge the patient. Dr. Dahl had already officially discharged the baby the night before. Brian was eager to get the hell out of the hospital and back home where they could all be more comfortable.

 

Jennifer had offered to be the official homecoming chauffeur. Justin had already had Emmett take the jeep back to the house yesterday evening along with the majority of the gift baskets and flowers they'd decided to keep. So, in due course, all the paperwork was signed, follow up appointments with doctors were scheduled and both Brian and Kevan were packed up and ready to head home.

 

Cynthia had issued a press release to the media the day after Kevan's birth: It gave out all the particulars the dads were willing to share along with one, official, Prego Stud & Baby picture. Chiefy had issued daily medical updates on the little family while they were still in the hospital. Both of these combined had forestalled, for the most part, more drastic actions on the part of the media hounds and fans that were simply aching for more info about their favorite new family.

 

However, none of that stopped the crowds of people staking out all the doors of the hospital hoping to get a glimpse of Brian and the baby upon their release from the hospital. Jenn called up to warn Justin as soon as she arrived and let him know it was going to be impossible to avoid the crowds completely. A quick call to Chiefy, who promised to have the hospital security team prepare things, and another to Cynthia, who would have the Hulk Brothers waiting at Britin's Chapel just in case they were followed, and then Brian said he was ready.

 

Brian was seated ceremoniously in the regulation hospital wheelchair for his trip to the car. Kevan was well wrapped up and placed in Brian's arms. Jenn's car was ushered by two of the hospital security vehicles to the front entrance. Next to the front doors, by the flower planters that Brian had always used as his backdrop, some rope-type barriers had been set up to create an open space big enough for the family to be seen by a large part of the crowd. More hospital security guards were stationed around the perimeter of the space in order to keep the crowd back.  

 

Brian took a big breath when his chair reached the front door. He reached up for Justin's hand and pulled his blond closer until he could steal a quick, reassuring kiss. Then, the consumate AdMan gestured to the orderly pushing his chair to go ahead. There was a huge upwelling cheer as soon as Brian and Justin were seen by the mob of people. Camera flashes were going off incessantly everywhere you looked. People were crying out their names trying to get the celebrities' attention. Brian clutched Kevan to him tightly with one arm and raised the other to wave bravely at the masses of people.

 

The hospital had actually set up a microphone in the cleared out area. Brian was wheeled up to it and politely asked for everyone's attention, waving and smiling all the time. Justin hovered behind Brian's chair looking more nervous than he had even the very first time they'd addressed the media all those months ago.

 

"Good morning, everyone!" Brian said with his patented, charming Kinney grin in place. "Wow! Look how many people turned up just to see me wheeled away to the car! If I didn't feel like I'd just given birth to a good sized bowling ball, I'd be compelled to get up and give you all a show and entertain you a little. But, since I'm not yet feeling up to that, you'll just have to use you imaginations!" Brian gave them a sexy smirk with one coyly raised eyebrow to help them get their imaginations started. "Now, I know you'll all forgive me for not staying longer to answer questions. I'm tired and so is my son here. I have promised to give GQ a follow up interview as soon as we're all feeling up to it, so in the meantime you can forward any questions, comments or whatever on to the editors there. Thank you for coming out to see us off. Have a fabulous day, now!"

 

Brian waved at the crowd, held up Justin's hand in his like a victory gesture, and then had his escort team wheel him off to where Jenn was waiting next to her car. He handed the baby to Justin who carefully strapped his son into the infant car seat in the back. Then Justin helped Brian stand up and slowly maneuver himself into the car before locking and closing the door. Jenn went around and got in the drivers seat and Justin seated himself in the back next to the baby. And, in almost no time, the hospital security cars were escorting them down the road and past the hoards of fans all waving goodbye. At the main road, the two security vehicles pulled over and temporarily blocked the hospital drive so that no one behind them could follow until Jennifer's car was well out of view.

 

"Thank fuck that's over!" Brian announced as soon as they were clear of the media mess. "Now our lives can get back to normal."

 

Jennifer burst out laughing at this statement. "I'm sorry to upset your fantasy, Brian," the knowledgable mother of two declared, "but you're never going to get back to your normal lives. Not now that you have a child. Normal - or at least what you used to think of as normal - is never coming back, dear. *Hehehehe* Now is when all the fun really starts!"

 

Jennifer continued to cackle in delight at the worried look on her pseudo-son-in-law's face. Brian looked over his shoulder nervously at Justin and the baby. Justin smiled sympathetically back at him but didn't try to deny his mother's prophetic statement. Kevan gurgled from his car seat, eager to get in on the conversation even if he had no idea what it was about. Brian looked hard at his little family and then shook his head to dispel any doubts. There was no denying that Justin was still radiantly beautiful and his son was everything he'd ever dreamed of when he was a lonely frightened boy himself. This was not at all where Brian had seen himself just twelve short months before, but . . .

 

He turned back in his seat and looked out the front window again. Brian Kinney, the once and future Stud, now had his own family. That thought alone was daunting. But, it was completely exhilarating too. Brian smiled and then broke into a little chuckle of his own.

 

Yeah, things were NEVER going to be 'back to normal' again. That was true. And Brian had never been happier in his life!

 

########BBBBB########

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like the ending? Want a juicy epilogue and maybe a sequel? If so, let's hear from you. Thanks to all the readers who have made writing this story so much fun! TAG.


	64. Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Warning - Juicy Scenes ahead!*****
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! TAG

> *****Warning - Juicy Scenes ahead!*****
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Enjoy! TAG
> 
>  

########BBBBB########

 

Epilogue.

 

Brian pulled up to the gate that had been recently installed at the rear entrance to Britin's Chapel and pushed the button on the remote control device to open it. While he waited for the gate to swing wide enough so he could pull in his new Audi sedan - his new 'family friendly yet still sexy' car - Brian admired the attractive wall that went all around the property and which had been finished just the week before. What with that and the security system that had been installed right after they'd returned from the hospital, he now felt confident that his little family was as safe as they could possibly be in their new home.

 

He pulled the car into the detached garage and hopped out, eager to get inside. Today was his last follow up appointment with Chiefy. It had been a full six weeks since Baby Kevan had arrived and Brian was finally feeling back to his old self - almost. He still had a few more pounds to lose and it would take quite a while to rebuild the muscle tone he'd lost around his middle while he was pregnant, but overall, he wasn't too unhappy with his progress. The incision itself had been pronounced 100% healed by Chiefy as of this afternoon, and he was cleared to resume whatever recreational activities he desired.

 

And, yes, that DID mean what everyone thought it meant!

 

Brian had been cleared for light exercise and some gentle sex play a couple of weeks earlier, but since his incision had still been tender to the touch Chiefy had restricted him from all strenuous activities until now. Handjobs and an occasional blowjob had worked to relieve some of his stress, but there was nothing like the real thing. Brian felt like a born-again virgin, it had been so long since he'd had his dick in anything other than Justin's mouth. Not that he objected in any way to Justin's talented, sweet mouth, but there was so much more out there and he'd missed it so badly for so long.

 

As soon as he'd left the doctor's office with his good news, Brian had made all the phone calls needed to set up this evening just the way he wanted it. Emmett, who had agreed to accept the position as Kevan's full-time 'manny' - but only after sitting down with Brian and negotiating a complete and detailed description of what the job would, and more importantly, would NOT include (i.e., no closet, cupboard or drawer organizing) - had been advised to take the baby to Grandma Jenn's for the night. Jenn and Molly were thrilled to be entrusted as the first overnight babysitters for the darling Kevan.

 

Brian had stopped on the way home and picked up Justin's favorite Thai food. He'd even, on a last minute whim that he refused to think about too closely, grabbed a bouquet of asters and other fall-time flowers from a street vendor on the corner by the Thai place. He'd also called Cynthia and confirmed he wouldn't be back at the office that afternoon. Cynthia had told him point blank that nobody had expected him back at work so soon anyway - he'd started showing up for meetings and then half days only three weeks after the baby was born - and therefore he should just stay home the rest of the week. Brian wasn't prepared to do THAT. He assured her he'd be back in tomorrow, pretty sure that his assistant already knew how much Brian needed to get away from home and the baby every day using the excuse of HAVING to be at work.

 

Brian loved his little family and he did miss Kevan whenever he was away from the baby, but he fully admitted he would be certifiably insane by now if he hadn't been allowed to escape for at least a couple hours every day. Thankfully, between Justin and Emmett, not to mention all the overeager grandmas, aunts, uncles and other assorted babysitters who were practically begging for time with Kevan, Brian had very rarely felt trapped by his new parenthood. Tonight was the first time they would be going the whole night baby-free, though. Brian was excited by the prospect, and very excited to spend some uninterrupted 'grown-up' time with his blond boy, but he did feel a slight twinge at knowing he wouldn't see Kevan till tomorrow morning.

 

But, Brian didn't have time to worry about that right now. He only had about a half hour to get this set up before Justin got home from school. And unfortunately, the first twenty of those were due to be spent suffering through the use of one of the most sinister torture devices ever invented - the breast pump. Brian hated the contraption with every ounce of his being. It was completely undignified to use, it hurt like hell sometimes and it reduced him to the relative importance of a fucking cow. He should never, ever have agreed to use one, regardless of how much he adored his son.

 

It was bad enough that he had been talked into breast-feeding - which, he had to admit, at least to himself, was actually rather pleasurable sometimes and it really did give him extra time with his son and it was healthier and more natural and all that - but because he'd sorta, kinda agreed to breast feeding, why did that mean he had automatically agreed to the indignity of clamping suction cups and hoses to his tits twice a day. It was demeaning. It was messy. Sometimes it even hurt. And Brian felt so stupid doing it.

 

But, as Sunshine had explained to him repeatedly, if he didn't pump when he was away from the baby, his milk would dry up and then he wouldn't be able to breast feed at all. So the reluctant Stud forced himself, twice a day, to submit to the torture device in the name of being a good parent. And, every time he did, he'd laugh at the idea of St. Joan doing something even half as tedious or annoying for him when he'd been a baby. Generally that was all it took to make Brian take even this humiliation in stride - he would do absolutely anything for his son.

 

Not to mention that tonight, when he would get to finally have sex with Justin, he didn't want to be leaking breast milk all over them both at inopportune times. That thought alone made him shudder. So, pumping was the first order of business.

 

As soon as he was able to escape from the torture of the breast pump, Brian rushed to get everything else set up. He moved all the candles he could find into the bedroom, pulled the drapes closed to darken the room and then lit every candle. He got a nice bottle of Pinot Grigio out of the fridge and put it into an ice bucket then sat that next to the bed too. Finally, he placed the bouquet of flowers he'd picked up on the foot of the bed. Brian looked over his handy work and then immediately got a bit panicky.

 

What the hell was he doing? It looked all . . . Romantic and shit. Brian Kinney didn't fuck around with romance. He just fucked. Why had he done all this nonesense? Aaarrrgh! He couldn't even blame it all on the pregnancy hormones anymore. Could he? Maybe he should get rid of all this before . . .

 

It was too late to change anything at that point though because he could hear the front door opening and the usual cheery "Hey there!" greeting he got every day when his Sunshine walked in the door. Brian was just going to have to buck it up and go with the romance thing. He could do it, he hoped. After managing to have a fucking baby he could do anything, right? Brian quickly strode out of the bedroom to meet his blond.

 

"Hey, Brian," Justin said as soon as he saw the man walking towards him. "You're home early. Where's everybody else?"

 

"Kevan is at you mother's for the night. I told Auntie Em to take the rest of the day off and there is no 'everyone else'. Just us!" Brian informed him as he stalked closer and closer with that predatory, sexy smirk that Justin hadn't seen in a very long time.

 

"Just us? Alone? No baby? No hordes of family?" Justin repeated with a huge Sunshiney smile growing on his beautiful face as he realized the import of what this all meant.

 

"That's right, Sunshine. Only you and me."

 

"Did Chiefy say . . ."

 

"I'm 100% good to go," Brian confirmed as he finally reached Justin and started to pull the youth in close to his body.

 

Justin dropped the textbook he'd still been holding in his hand and instead curled his fingers around the base of Brian's long, strong neck, pulling the supple crushed-cranberry lips down to meet his own. It was a long, deep, hungry kiss. Tasting and nibbling at each other as if they'd been separated for years.

 

"Are you hungry?" Brian asked at length, in between swiping his tongue across the cotton candy pink lips of his companion.

 

"Fuck, yes!" Justin moaned into Brian's mouth as he tried to force the taller man's head back down for more kissing.

 

"I meant are you hungry for Thai Food, you silly twat!" Brian chuckled and then moved so he could nibble down the length of Justin's pale, long neck.

 

The only response Brian got was a deep moan as Justin's head dropped back to allow Brian better access to the more sensitive spots on his partner's neck and Justin's questing hands sneaking down the back of Brian's unsnapped jeans. It seemed clear that food could wait. Justin's strong fingers kneaded into Brian's ass cheeks and used his handhold to pull the tall body closer to his so that their hips and groins were grinding together. Yes, food could definitely wait.

 

The two lovers stood in the middle of the floor of the Greatroom macking on each other for several minutes. When Justin's hands started to push up, trying to remove Brian's wife beater tee, the older man suddenly recalled his perfect plan. He gathered both Justin's smaller hands in his own bigger grasp and then turned to lead his captive back down the hall towards the bedroom.

 

Instead of pleasing Justin, though, the sight of all the burning candles and the flowers on the bed seemed to scare the boy. "Brian? . . . What's . . . why . . . Is everything okay?" Justin looked up with naked anxiety at the taller man standing next to him.

 

Brian shook his head and chuckled. "Of course everything's okay. Can't a guy just do something nice for his partner every so often without it becoming a major deal?"

 

"Well . . . yeah, a guy could, just not if that guy was Brian Kinney," Justin teased, looking around at Brian from under his long thick eyelashes.

 

"Twat!" was Brian's only response as he almost roughly shoved Justin backwards onto the foot of the large platform bed, causing Justin's body to mercilessly squish the lovely bundle of flowers.

 

"Oh good! There's the Brian I know!" Justin laughed as he squirmed higher up the bed, pulling the bouquet of flowers out from under him and tossing them aside, concentrating only on Brian as the sexy brunet slowly stripped off all his clothing.

 

It was truly a wonderful sight. Brian stood tall, his lanky frame almost back to the way it was before, with maybe just a bit more padding around the middle and his pecs slightly fuller. Justin could only just barely see the C-Section scar which had faded and was now almost completely covered by Brian's curly thatch of pubes. The few stretch marks, which no one acknowledged openly, had also faded and were of course not really there. But otherwise, sexy, sleek, sultry Brian was back and Justin was thrilled by the sight.

 

Justin started to pull off his own shirt, but Brian grabbed his hands away. "Mine!" Brian insisted with a little growl. Justin grinned at the predatory beast and happily relinquished all control. Brian slowly peeled off Justin's pullover shirt and then unbuttoned the boy's tight fitting 501's. Either it was laundry day or Justin had been anticipating this very type of homecoming, because there were no briefs under the tight jeans and Justin's cock burst out at full mast as soon as the last button was undone. Brian purred at the pretty sight and couldn't resist a quick taste before he pulled the jeans the rest of the way off.

 

Once he had his prey prepared and exactly where he wanted him, Brian pounced onto the bed, landing on all fours, straddling Justin's naked body as the boy wriggled with anticipation. Slowly, Brian stretched out his legs, causing his fully engorged cock to drop slowly towards it's intended target. When just the tip was lightly brushing against Justin's stomach, Brian stopped and held himself there on his strong arms.

 

"Sunshine, I wanted to ask you something . . . " Brian's usually confident voice seemed more hesitant this time as he spoke, hovering there over his willing prey.

 

"What is it, Brian?" Justin was perplexed by all this unfamiliar reluctance.

 

"Well, see, because of the pregnancy and everything, it's been more than six months since . . . you know . . . since there was anybody else . . . and I got tested again and I thought that we could . . . if you wanted, well, we could do it . . . raw?" Brian stuttered and then dropped his body down onto Justin's long pale lengths.

 

"Really?" Justin's eyes were opened round and wide. He'd always hoped but never truly thought this day would come, at least not so soon.

 

"Really, Sunshine. If you want it," Brian offered, his face open and vulnerable in a way Justin had only had glimpses of before.

 

"Yes," Justin replied simply. "I want it, Brian. I really, really, want it."

 

Brian's only reply was to savagely latch on to Justin's juicy pink lips and ravage them thoroughly for several minutes. Fuck, it felt so good to be here like this, flesh sliding against hot naked flesh, the tiny beginning beads of sweat causing them to stick together as their hands roamed freely over backs, arms, legs, cocks, asses. Brian wanted to touch all of Justin's slight frame at the same time, possess him completely, caress and rub and lick and bite at every centimeter of that creamy white skin. Somehow, just touching this man was more arousing to Brian than anything he'd ever done with another in all his long, sexually active life. He wanted to keep kissing and touching forever, but he was also more excited by what was coming up than he wanted to admit. Deciding that he simply couldn't wait any longer, Brian decided to fuck with more foreplay. He was ready for play-play.

 

Happily bypassing the bowl of condoms that was waiting on the nightstand, Brian instead went for the pump-top bottle of lube standing nearby. He filled his palm with a generous dollop and then moved back to his squirming, equally ready blond boy. Justin was as eager as Brian and didn't wait for a cue before sliding his legs up over Brian's shoulders. It had been a very, very long time since Justin had been on the receiving end of Brian Kinney's special purpose. Not that Justin minded driving when he was with Brian, but . . . to feel Brian inside him, his long solidity piercing deep into Justin's very core, that was sheer bliss to the youth and he had been hungering for it for months now.

 

Brian made short work of preparing his boy. Although it had been a while for Justin, they were both too ready to wait for too long. Brian positioned Justin with a couple of convenient pillows under him and then held his naked dick in place with the tip nudging against the boy's beautiful mahogany knot. Justin smiled up at him and nodded gleefully. Brian exhaled, trying to regain some inner control, and then started easing himself inside the tight smooth welcoming depths of his sweet young lover.

 

Justin was tight. So very, very tight. But the smooth warmth encasing Brian's long neglected dick continued to draw him in ever deeper. It was fucking nirvana, feeling everything, no barriers, being balls deep inside this amazing, loving man who had given him so much. Brian's breath caught as he reached the ultimate depth of Justin's being. He rested there briefly, almost paralyzed by the overwhelming sense of joy that washed over him at that moment. It was fucking heaven. He wanted to stay right there forever.

 

But as wonderful as he felt resting in that spot, Brian couldn't resist the instinctual urge to move. Bracing his knees more fully, Brian commenced a slow, evenly paced rocking in and out, in and out, moving smoothly, aiming for Justin's sweet spot with every thrust. His mouth found the first patch of skin it met and he started sucking there, tasting the sweet saltiness of Justin's skin while his cock reveled in the depths. Justin was writhing and moaning beneath him, unconsciously grasping at anything his hands contacted including the sheets, Brian's hair, skin, anything he could reach. Their joining was timeless and yet, before either was ready, their bodies were overcome with endless explosions of electric euphoria as Brian emptied himself deep inside his lover and Justin painted their chests with streamers of sticky cum.

 

Brian collapsed into a boneless blob of happiness draped over his young lover's equally limp body. Justin's legs slowly slid down off Brian's shoulders and plopped onto the mattress. Neither man seemed able to move much beyond that. And, for once, there really wasn't any reason why they had to move - no condom to dispose of, no infant squalling for attention, nowhere they had to be or anything they had to do - they were gloriously free to lay together while the aftershocks of their love melted away.

 

Justin recovered his ability to speak first. "That was fucking . . ."

 

". . . Amazing!" Brian finished his lover's sentence, moving languidly to the side so his weight wasn't completely trapping Justin underneath him. "Truly, fucking, unbelievably amazing."

 

They both lay there, their bodies still tightly entwined, speechless for several more minutes. Brian's hand was absentmindedly playing with Justin's long thick blond hair while his mind just drifted aimlessly. This was the closest he'd ever felt to anyone before. He was almost frightened by how comforting it felt to lie here wrapped around Justin's willing body in THEIR home, in THEIR bed. Right at this moment there was simply NOTHING he wouldn't give to Justin. This was everything he'd never even dared to imagine for himself and his future. Brian was bewildered by how content he was right then.  

 

"Sunshine . . . Thank you," Brian was too filled with happiness to hold it all inside. He had to confess. He had to tell Justin exactly how he felt. "I've never . . . I don't think I ever thanked you for coming into my life and refusing to go away again. But I'm glad you stayed. I'm glad you're here. I . . . I want it to stay like this . . . I . . ."

 

"I love you, too, Brian," Justin helped his tongue-tied partner out with the words he'd been stumbling over. "And I want it to stay like this, too. Forever, if that's okay with you?"

 

"Yeah . . . Forever . . ." Brian echoed the words, his lips reciting the pledge into the sweet tender crook of Justin's neck.

 

After several more minutes, just when Justin thought that maybe Brian was drifting off to sleep since he'd been so still and quiet for so long, there was a barely heard whisper. "Sunshine. I want you inside me. I want to feel it too. Please . . ."

 

"I'd love to, Brian," Justin whispered huskily back, kissing Brian's temple tenderly as he spoke. "But, shouldn't we keep the condoms then, you know, just in case?"

 

"I asked Chiefy," Brian replied a bit bashfully. "I kinda wanted to know if, maybe, I might be able to have another . . . someday . . . but, it's pretty unlikely. She said there's never been a documented case of multigravida in a man before. It's just so rare, so highly complex for a man to get pregnant in the first place, that it's unlikely it would ever happen to the same guy twice. So, if you're up for it, there's really no reason we can't . . ."

 

"If I'm UP for it? Have you ever known me to NOT be up for it?" Justin teased, trying to lighten the mood as he rolled them both over so that Brian was now on his back. "I will happily fuck you senseless, my sweet Brian. Over and over again, as long and as often as you would like. Forever . . ."

 

"Mmmmm. That's sounds good. You can start now!" Brian ordered and spread his legs wide as Justin kneeled in place, more than happy to reciprocate. Justin's lovely thick cock - the very one which had engendered all those fantasies in Brian that had set this whole mess into action about ten months earlier - was fully engorged and already dripping in its eagerness to fulfill any of Brian's desires. Even if it took forever . . .

 

 

Maybe NOT The End . . . 

 

############BBBBBBBBBBBB############

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Tttttttttthhhhhat's All Ffffollks! At least for now . . . Thank you to all my wonderful readers. I'm truly flattered by all your attention, your kind words and your approval. Thank you, thank you, thank you! *Author going off to write more on the sequel, 'Daddy Stud'.* TAG 


End file.
